


whatever doesn't kill you

by DuchessOfPhoenix



Category: Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bank Robbery, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Kidnapping, Multi, Multiple Personalities, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Robbery, Romance, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 116,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessOfPhoenix/pseuds/DuchessOfPhoenix
Summary: When Ana suddenly meets the clown prince of crime under unfortunate circumstances, he tells her he'll come back for her and that she now belongs to him. But just as she thinks she's safe, she meets dr. Crane and Gotham's reckoning. The story will contain a lot of lemons later on and graphic descriptions of mature situations (if you know what I mean) and will also be a real story with major plot. Please please please read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for all the chapters: I own none of the recognizable characters (such as the Joker, Bane...), I own only my OC and some of the story. I am not earning any money with this, so don't sue me.  
> The first chapter might be a bit slow, but be patient, it'll be worth the wait, I promise.  
> So, to set the stage, my OC is a pretty much normal highschool girl from Europe. You'll learn more about her as the story progresses. But if you're just here to hate, you might as well go. If you ain't got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.  
> If you guys have any propositions or wishes, let me know. I hope you like my story, and I look forward to your comments and ideas :)

16 hours. _16 freaking hours_ of flying I never thought I'd be able to survive. I was bored out of my mind, and just as I contemplated suicide, we started landing. I felt Lena clench on my arm and almost stop breathing. She was scared shitless of flying, but I thought after 16 hours she'd be okay. Apparently not.

»Hey, Lena, relax. We're almost ther-.«

The plane shook violently and landed more heavily than intended. Lena shrieked in surprise and then blushed. I heard laughter behind me, that mixed with my own at her reaction. I was really happy that I was able to go on this excursion with my three best friends. Otherwise I don't know how I'd be able to handle my professor's constant blabbing.

The plane stopped and after a few minutes, people started leaving, getting some fresh air. Lena ran past me, right out in the sun, almost kissing the ground on which she finally stood.

I, along with my other two best friends, Jana and Nina, got out and joined her.

»You okay?« I mocked Lena and took her hand in mine.

»Yeah, I just... I just needed to get out.«

As I was about to speak, I heard my professor's voice behind me:

»Okay, come here, all of you.«

Only forty students from the whole school decided to go overseas, to see the USA for the first time. We formed a circle around one of our professors, before she continued:

»We're going to our hotel now, but first make sure you get all of your luggage, because we ain't coiming back again.«

After all the formalities were taken care of and all forty students had their bags, we headed to the hotel.

The drive was long, but I just couldn't get enough of the sights. I've never seen Gotham before, not even its pictures and it was beautiful. I have no idea if the hotel, we just arrived at, was in the middle of the city, or at the outskirts, but I couldn't care less. In the end I heard someone say it was pretty much near the city center. _Well, fancy that_ , I thought and got off the bus.

The hotel was gigantic, practically a skyscraper, if you asked me, and my jaw nearly dropped. The country I just came from had no such large and tall buildings meant for a simple hotel. I traveled a lot in my spare time, saw most of the Europe and considered myself to be quite educated, but damn did this feel special. I felt like some kind of a balkan grandma on her first day outside, in the big modern world.

»Ana, you coming or not?« Lena asked me and dragged me with her inside.

The insides were clean and pretty, although nothing special. I knew my school couldn't afford marble floors and king sized beds, but I was still a tiny bit disappointed. The outside promised so much more, than the inside. But hey, I was in Gotham, so what did I care?

All four of us got the same room and raced to the elevator. I held the key safely in my hand and glanced at the number on the key ring. 314.

 _Ding_.

The door opened and we searched for our room. It was a bit classic looking, with four tiny beds, but thankfully it seemed cozy and warm. We threw our bags in every direction possible and fought for beds. I got the one by the window, and looked outside. The city truly was stunning, and the thought of a masked man, that dressed like a bat, running and looking over the city, strangely put me to sleep.

 

 

It's been six days since I first came to Gotham, and I still loved the city. There was always something going on, and once you started chatting with the locals, things got pretty interesting. Some guy at a bar told me all about the Batman there is to know and two other guys told me and my friends about a new villain that was in town. They said he robbed a bank, stole mob's money and killed all people that were in the bank with poisonous gas. What's more, the freak apparently wore purple suits and dressed like a clown. _Perfect, a clown and a bat_. Honestly, I had no idea how people came up with such absurd ideas.

»Okay, everyone, you have two hours. Go shopping, go eat, or whatever. I expect each and every one of you back at the hotel at exactly 6 p.m.. Is that clear?« The professor asked and we nodded.

As soon as she was done, I grabbed Lena by her arm and Nina and Jana followed.

»Where should we go?« Jana asked, but was soon unterrupted by Nina:

»I'm starving, let's go eat.«

I grabbed my backpack and shuffled thorugh the stuff. I grabbed my wallet and looked inside.

»Hey, guys,« I said, putting everything back in place.

»Can we stop at a bank? I need to withdraw some money,« I said and they nodded in understanding.

»Oh, Ana, aren't you afraid of the clown? Don't you remember he robbed a bank a few weeks ago?« They teased and I rolled my eyes.

»Don't be stupid,« I said and turned on my GPS.

» _In 50 meters, turn right_ ,« the artificial voice said and I giggled.

»Wouldn't it be funny, if Gordon Ramsay voiced this thing? Or Simon from X factor? Can you even imagine?«

We laughed on our way, mocking my GPS.

» _Now turn right_.«

»More like, turn fuckin' right you fuckin' piece of shit!« Nina said, immitating Ramsay.

We almost dropped dead from laughter, but we managed to find the bank anyway.

»Okay, hey, we gotta be serious now,« I said and turned the app off. Just as I was staring at my phone, with Jana holding onto my other arm, a blunt force hit me hard on the side.

I stumbled backwards, dragging Jana with me. I looked up from my phone, only to see a handsome man with hair just a little darker blonde than mine. Immediately, his hands reached out to keep me from falling and he smiled. He had perfect pearl teeth, and I immediately thought he looked like a poster boy. I had a feeling like I'd seen him somewhere before.

»Oh my god, I'm so sorry!« He said, finally letting go of me.

»No, it's fine,« I said, smiling awkwardly.

»I wasn't looking were I was going, I'm so sorry,« he kept apologizing and I blushed.

»No, it's fine, really, I'm okay.«

»I'm Harvey. Harvey Dent,« he said, offering me his hand.

I took it and made sure my grip was as strong as his. Nothing worse than a weak handshake, in my opinion.

»It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ana Novak.«

I squinted my eyes then, trying hard to remember where I had heard that name before.

»You seem really familiar,« I said, fighting off that damn redness in my cheeks.

I heard all three girls giggling behind me, but I tried to ignore them.

»Ana, his posters are all over the town,« Lena said and I blushed even more.

Now I remembered. He was the new attorney. Gotham's white knight as they called him.

»Oh, that's right! I can't believe I didn't remember! I'm so sorry,« I said, but he burshed it off immediately:

»I see you're from out of town, right?«

»Yeah, it's our first time in Gotham.«

»In that case, would you like to get a tour? See the city, get a cup of coffee?«

I couldn't believe my ears and I suddenly became too embarrassed to breathe. _Me, have coffee with Gotham's knight? No way_.

»Ah, I wouldn't wanna bother you,« I began, but then Lena shut my mouth with her hand.

»No, we'd love to,« she said and kept covering my angry mumbles.

»I'm Lena, and this is Jana and Nina,« she said and Harvey shook hands with all of them.

»Okay, then, let's go,« he offered and we followed him to a cafe.

 

 

 

About an hour later, I looked at my phone and felt my heart clench a little.

It was getting late and if we kept sitting here, we'll miss the bus home and I won't be able to get to the bank.

»Um, Harvey,« I said, blushing.

It felt so weird to call him by his first name after just meeting the man, but he absolutely insisted I did that.

»Yes?«

»I had a really good time today, I think we all did, but we must go now. The bank closes soon, if I remember correctly, and we really gotta go there.«

»Oh, I completely understand.«

After about five minutes of arguing who'll get the check, Dent paid for all of us.

»Hey, I know you just came here, but do you have any pretty clothes with you?«

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Jana responded:

»Not really, we just have jeans and T-shirts...«

»Well, I wanted to invite you to my party,« he said, scraching his head in embarrassment.

»A party?« Nina asked and immediately became alert. She always has been a complete party animal.

»Yeah, they're throwing a fundraiser for me, and I'd love for you to be there.«

»Well, thank you for the invitation, but we honestly don't have anything suitable with us...« I said, to Nina's sorrow.

»I understand. But hey, if you change your mind, here's the time and place,« he said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

He handed it to me and I read it.

»Thank you again, for all you've done for us, Mr. Den-, I mean, Harvey.«

»It was my pleasure,« he said, waved and then he was gone.

Just as he was gone, and we exited the cafe ourselves, Lena moaned:

»Oh my god, he's so hot!«

»Lena!« I said, shocked.

»He's like... 35 or something!« I continued, but Lena wasn't having any of that.

»No fucking way, he's like 25.«

»Yeah, sure. 'Cause you finish law school and still manage to become the attorney _of the whole damn city_ by the age of 25,« I said, scowling.

»Don't ruin my dreams for me,« she whined and I had to smile in the end.

We really were a bunch of crazy people.

»Can you even imagine what others will say when we tell them we met Harvey fucking Dent?!« Nina screamed and jumped up and down.

»I'd love to rub it in professor's face,« Jana said and closed her eyes, enjoying her day dream.

»Too bad we can't go to the party, though,« Nina said, almost crying.

»I'm pretty sure it's not that kind of a party,« I tried to reasure her, to make her feel at least a bit better.

»Oh, yeah? How so?«

»Well, there will be no music, or perhaps just classical music. And there will be no dancing, no alchohol, exept for champagne and wine. And everybody will be old and rich as hell.«

»Oh my god, can you imagine meeting someone there? You'd be set for life.«

»Yeah...« I said, with saddness in my voice.

I never was a gold digger, but I wouldn't fight off a younger version of Harvey Dent if I met one.

»Hey, I just got an idea,« Jana said and made us stop dead in our tracks.

»Jana, I have to get to the bank, come on,« I whined.

»No, no, wait. Just hear me out. What if, bear with me, what if...«

I squinted my eyes at her, suspicious.

»What if we bought some dresses and went there.«

With that, a whole chaos errupted between the four of us.

»Hell yeah!« Lena screamed.

»I don't....« Nina began.

»No, no way!« I yelled, and shook my head.

»Have you got any idea how much a dress like that costs? Not to mention any kind of decent jewellry, or shoes or even make up! For god's sake, it's impossible!«

»Oh, come on Ana, don't be such a party breaker!«

»No! No way!«

To my surprise, even Lena and Nina agreed with her and not me.

»You have got to be kidding me,« I said, feeling betrayed.

»Never in your wildest dreams, will you have enough money for a dress suitable for the fundraiser.«

»We can try,« Jana whined.

»Yeah, it will be fun, come on! We're only here for a couple of days and then we have to go home. We'll remember this forever!« They screamed in excitment, but I still wasn't persuaded.

»This is such a bad idea...«

»Yay!« Jana screamed and hugged me.

»Hey! Hey! I didn't agree to anything!« I defended myself, but they just laughed at me.

»You will, honey. You will.«

»When you see how much your »fun« will cost, you'll stop that stupid giggling,« I said, slightly angry.

There was no way in hell I was giving all of my money away for a stupid dress.

I started walking again, having to hear all of their ridiculous plans made me even angrier. In the end I just smirked and laughed at them, but at the time we reached the bank, all was forgotten and there were no grudges to be held against each other.

 

 

»Next!« The woman behind the glass said and the line moved forth.

I waited patiently for my turn, but it seemed like my other three friends could barely stand. They yawned and mocked, tired of waiting.

»Just suck it up,« I hissed as Jana yawned particularly loudly, to let the employee know how slow she was.

Strangely, I was more ashamed of their actions as they should be. To me, rudeness was one of the worst things imaginable.

But that wasn't the case with them, as they kept their shits and giggles up for another five minutes, before I finally exploded:

»Can you, for the love of god, just-!«

The sound of gun fire covered my voice until we heard one, much meaner:

»Everybody get on the ground! This is a robbery!«

A woman screamed and I turned around to see three men, wearing clown masks, running in our direction. They pointed their guns at all of us and in a matter of seconds, had all of us under complete control.

»All right, everybody, hands up, heads down!« A grumpy looking clown said and I immediately obeyed.

I saw Lena shake next to me, trying to hide behind me for protection.

»I said hands up, heads down!« the man yelled again and a woman yelped in fear.

»Let's go pal,« he said, literally pulling the man behind the counter, lifting him in the air and throwing him on his side.

»I'm making a withdrawal here,« he finished saying, kicking him in the leg, while the man sat down, lifting his hands up.

He moved to the next employee, the lady that Jana yawned so loudly to.

»No! Please!« She begged, but to no use, as the man swung her in the air just as easily as if she was just a rag doll.

I then looked in the other direction, toward the two remaining clowns. I saw one with spiky blue hair leave the room with empty black bags, while the other one paced the room. He immediately caught my attention, since he seemed taller and stronger than the other two combined. He had a sad clown mask and as far as I could see, extremely dirty hair. He had a big gun in his hand, ready to use.

»All right, tootsie, you're taking a ride with me,« Grumpy said and lifted the screaming lady in the air again.

She called for help, but there was no one brave, or rather, stupid enough to come to her aid.

»Shut the fuck up already, bitch!«

She kicked and screamed and shouted, until the man violently threw her at the stone floor, and then she didn't move again. I saw her body go numb and her voice turn silent.

I felt chills all over my spine and goosebumps on my arms and legs. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and if I wasn't so damn scared, I would have ran for my life. Thankfully, I wasn't that stupid.

»Get down and stay there!«

»No, please, don't hurt me!«

Soon I began thinking about how odd this seemed. One man – Grumpy - doing the dirty work, dealing with the screamers, while the other one – the guy with the sad mask - calmly paced the room, preparing some bags. It just didn't seem right.

In the complete chaos that ruled in the room, I failed to see a man hiding in his office, calmly gathering his nerves. He slowly reached underneath his table and grabbed a shotgun.

In a moment of complete inner peace, he decided and shot the glass wall of his office down.

I saw both clowns duck down and look back at the shooter.

Another shot was heard, and the sad clown slid further away on the shiny floor.

The next shot almost hit Grumpy, missing him only by an inch. Then the man hit a desk and a lamp, before finally yelling:

»Yeah...!«

Grumpy hid behind a desk, where I and my friends sat and the sad clown soon followed. Lena, Nina and Jana moved away in fear, but I was too slow. I looked the sad clown directly in the eye, as he sat mere inches in front of me. Our eyes met and I understood immediately; in a split of a second I shoved myself away, just as his hand came forth to grab me. In sheer panic, that overpowered me, I kicked at the floor, succeeding at making the distance between us even greater. I knew he was about to use me as a human shield, but I managed to escape his grasp. Now, meters away, I sat back slowly, still staring at him. I was determined not to show any fear. Fear, that so wildly controlled me.

He slowly cocked his head to the side, as if he was thinking about something, wondering even, and kept his gaze on me.

»You have any idea who you're stealing from?! You and your friends are dead!« The man yelled, coming closer and closer.

»He's out, right?« Grumpy asked and the sad clown finally looked away from me.

He looked like he was counting, staring at nothing, before nodding at his fellow partner in crime.

Grumpy immediately stood up, ready to shoot, but the other man was faster. He pressed the trigger, but missed. In mere seconds he was on the ground, shot down by the sad clown.

»Where did you learn to count?!« Grumpy angrily yelled, but proceeded with the plan without any more conflict. He ran out of the room, where I saw the third clown go, and now there was an entire room of hostages and only the sad clown. Slowly coming my way, staring and staring, like a madman.

 _Be strong_ , I thought.

He stopped then, but kept his gaze. I felt chills again and a lump in my throat. Lena held onto my hand so tightly, she stopped my blood flow.

I stared right back, some kind of twisted determination prevented me from looking away. I had my pride and dignity and I sure as hell wasn't about to lose them because of some perverted sad clown!

»That's a lotta money,« Grumpy said when he came back and the sad clown helped him pile the bags in the middle of the room.

»If this Joker guy was so smart, he'd have us bring a bigger car.«

Just as the sad clown turned away, there was a sound of gun cocking. Ever so slowly, he turned toward Grumpy and faced the gun pointed at his chest.

»I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash,« Grumpy said.

I felt my blood freeze at the mention of Joker's name, but I tried to control myself.

»Ugh, no, no, no, no. I kill the bus driver,« he answered and I shivered.

His voice was the strangest thing I've ever heard. It was going up and down, like he was singing, and yet he seemed to do it on purpose.

»Bus driver?«

They moved around in a circle, until Grumpy had enough:

»What bus driver?«

The wall collapsed as a yellow school bus drove right into the room, hitting Grumpy and killing him instantly. The bus then stopped and the back door opened. Another man with a clown mask jumped out of the bus and said:

»School's out. Time to go. That guy's not getting up, is he?« He kept asking while throwing the bags filled with money inside the bus.

»That's a lot of money,« he grunted greedily.

The sad clown looked carefully around himself, if there were any bags left.

»What happened to the rest of the guys?«

Without any kind of remorse or even thought to what he was doing, the sad clown shot him dead.

The manager then seemed to come back from the dead, just as the clown started entering the bus.

»You think you're smart, huh?«

He stopped and looked at the man lying on the ground.

»The guy that hired youse... he'll just do the same to you.«

The clown slowly approached him, putting his gun away.

»Oh, criminals in this town used to believe in things... Honor... Respect! Look at you. What do you believe in, huh? _What do you believe in?!_ « he managed to yell, before the clown stuck a small metal thing inside his mouth, making him shut up.

»I believe whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you...«

He pulled the mask off his face and what I saw froze me in place. The man I heard so much about. The Joker himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is where the story finally gets better and a lot more interesting, hope you guys enjoy ;)

He had white grease paint all over his face and ears, with black make up around his even darker eyes and a cruel, red smile. His hair looked greenish, dirty and oily and it made my hair sit up.

Lena clenched even harder on my arm, and it felt like needles in my skin.

»... stranger.«

He then smiled, showing his yellow teeth at the scared shitless man underneath him, and stood up. He turned around to leave, when he stopped and looked right at me.

It was as if I couldn't breathe as his eyes bore into mine. My heart pounded away in my chest like crazy, but on the outside, I remained calm. I looked straight back at him, not cowarding away for a second.

»I'll be back for you,« he whispered, barely audible, but I heard it loud and clear.

His words made me want to vomit in fear, but I kept my mouth shut. He smiled at me, one of his wicked grins and got on the bus. A thin thread escaped his jacket, connected to the thing the manager had in his mouth. I hoped to god it wasn't a grenade.

He closed the door of the bus and drove off. A pin was pulled from the metal thing and I held my breath. Those were the longest three seconds of my life as I waited for an explosion.

But it never came. Just a green looking gas came out, suffocating the manager and everyone in the room.

My feet made the decision for me as I got up, ran to him and pulled the thing out of his mouth and threw it as far away as I could.

I choked and coughed on the ground, before the world around me turned black.

 

 

»Miss Nowak?« Somebody asked and I turned around to see him.

It annoyed me how Americans pronounced my name incorrectly, adding w instead of v, among other things. But right now I was in such shock, I didn't particularly care.

»Yes...?«

»I'm detective Jim Gordon,« he said, offering his hand.

I took it and sat back on my chair. Gordon took the report in his hands and carefully read it. Finally he put it down, looking at me.

»I understand you must be in shock...«

»I'm fine... I just... never thought something like that would happen to me,« I admitted and he nodded.

»It says in here,« he began, patting the report, »that you met the Joker.«

»Yes.«

I tried keeping my answers short, struggling to speak English as correctly as I possibly could, without a horrible foreign accent.

»Did he say anything in particular, did you see anything strange?«

»Well, he didn't really speak until the end... The other robbers did most of the talking, until they all died. The manager teased the Joker then, and-.«

»What do you mean, teased?«

»He didn't know who he was at the time and so he told him that his boss was going to kill him. He kept provoking him, asking him what he believed in. He indicated that criminals used to be honorable, but that the robber wasn't.«

»Please continue,« he said, concern in his eyes.

»...and then the Joker stuck some kind of a device in his mouth and revealed himself. He said that he believes that...«

I involuntarily shook at the memory, as I remembered his words exactly. Like they were imprinted in my mind.

»... I quote:»I believe that whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you stranger.««

»And then?«

»He got up, started leaving, but then... he turned to me and said: »I'll be back for you.«...«

My voice drifted off then, as I became scared again. It was all just wonderful. A fucking lunatic was after me, apparently, and I was stuck at a stupid police station. I could have been on a plane by now, heading home. _But noo...._

I almost rolled my eyes, before Gordon said:

»Do you know why he said that?«

»I honestly don't know.«

»Thank you so much for your cooperation, miss Nowak. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe.«

»Thank you,« I said back, trying to make it sound believable.

I knew that if a psychopath was after me, no police force could possibly keep me safe.

»Your teacher is just outside the door, I'll take you to her.«

I nodded, got up and followed him. _This is going to be one long night_ , I thought and closed my eyes.

 

 

»No, I can't let you,« professor said.

I watched my friends as they argued with her, but in vain.

»But pleaaase, we're going home in two days anyway,« Jana moaned.

»It wouldn't be that long, we promise,« Nina continued.

»We'd be really careful,« Lena added, but again, in vain.

»No, absolutely not. After what happened to you I can't let you roam the streets free, _shopping_. And no way will I let you go to a party,« she strictly said, not taking our arguments to heart.

»Oh, come on, please?«

»What if our parents agreed? Would you let us then?«

»Please, this only happens once in a lifetime,« they whined.

Meanwhile I stood aside, listening. Two days had passed since that incident and I still wasn't feeling myself.

 _I'll be back for you_... I closed my eyes and shook my head. _No! Nobody is coming for me! He can't find me... He can't_...

»After I called your parents two days ago, they seemed all but happy at what happened. I'm sure they would never allow such a thing.«

»Please...?«

»We're already 18, we're adults now!«

»Yeah, you sure act like it,« professor said, still strict.

»You can't make us stay here!«

»Nina, just stop,« I whispered, but they all heard me.

»It's no use. Besides, I still think it's a pretty stupid idea...«

»Oh, come on, Ana! Don't be like that!«

I then saw how a light turned on in Lena's eyes and she said:

»What if we promised to call you every hour?«

»What good would that do?«

»Okay, every half an hour. We'd let you know about or whereabouts, and if we're all okay. It's impossible for two bad things to happen to us in such a short span of time,« she argued and the teacher sighed.

»Fine... I can't really keep you here, but... you have to promise me you'll call every half an hour!«

»Yes, we will, thank you so much!« They squealed, but I merely looked away.

This was such a stupid decision. I could just feel it in me, the dread that resided there. But I wasn't going to be a party breaker. Not again. It was as they said, this only happens once in a lifetime. So I gulped down my fear, shook remorse off me and prepared to go to Dent's fundraiser.

 

 

-One day later-

 

Classical music was playing in the background as I waited in the elevator, going up. The fundraiser Bruce Wayne threw for Harvey Dent was bigger than anything I ever expected and I felt a little ashamed that I had already missed Bruce's big entry.

I didn't want to be here. Even though I managed to get a stunning, extremely dark blue dress with an open back, steel heels and an acceptable necklace, I felt out of place. And still, even one day after the shopping, my heart still hurt at the thought of how much money I had spent on this stupid dress. And shoes. And all the accessories. God, my mom was going to kill me when I get home. Although, on the other hand, she'd probably actually support the idea of me meeting a higher class of people. She always wanted for me to make something out of my life. And I did my best to try.

I glanced at my friends behind me, all smiles and naive hearts. But I couldn't smile.

I looked downright beautiful as the elevator door opened and the light from the chandelier hit my face. My light blonde hair was neatly tied up and my make up perfect. What bothered me the most was my lack of confidence among these high class people, I felt so entirely out of place and vulnerable. And I hated myself for it.

 _Okay, chill. You got this. They're just normal people. With a little bit too much money on their hands, but... think. Normal. Normal. Normal. Nothing to be afraid of. You're perfect. You can do this. Just believe and it will come true_.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I entered the enormous hall that glistened with many bodies dressed in the most expensive materials the world had to offer. And in my hour of need, I heard an elderly voice behind me:

»Some liquid courage, madam?«

I turned around and saw a butler holding out a glass of champagne for me and I gratefully accepted.

»Thank you so much. I have a feeling I'll need it.«

He smiled sincerely at me, and then laughed.

»Not to worry too much, madam. You look absolutely gorgeous.«

»Oh, thank you, sir. That's very nice of you,« I said, already blushing out of my mind.

»Anytime, m'lady. Now if you'd excuse me...«

»Of course,« I smiled and turned back to the crowd.

 _God help me_ , I thought and walked in.

Lena clutched to my arm as she usually did, while I already lost Nina and Jana to the crowd. They mixed right in, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see them anymore.

I looked around and saw Bruce Wayne out in the balcony, talking. There was a woman with him, and as far as I saw on the TV, she was Harvey's girlfriend, Rachel. They both turned their separate ways and I lost sight of them.

I felt a strong hand take hold of my arm and pull me back slightly. I turned on my heels and almost slammed into Harvey Dent, who was trying to make me face him.

»Oh, Ana, you have no idea how happy I am to see you,« he said, and I could hear the desperation in his voice.

He hugged me and I awkwardly returned the gesture.

»Mr. Dent, what a surprise,« I began, and he pulled back.

»Oh, please, call me Harvey. I though we were past the formalities, are we not?«

»Yes, of course. Forgive me,« I blabbed, trying to lighten the mood.

He then out of the sudden took my hand in his and led me away from the crowd, where nobody could see us. We left poor Lena alone in the room, weirdly it was extremely easy to lose people in here.

»You cannot leave me alone with these people,« he said, sighing heavily, nervous just as I was.

I laughed histerically at that point, I couldn't stay serious any longer.

»What?«

»I'm... I'm sorry,« I said, wiping away my tears of laughter.

»I just... I find it funny.«

»What?«

»You're just as nervous as I am, aren't you?«

He stuttered at that point, trying to keep his mask of pretence, but failed.

»How did you... Yeah, well, I'm not too good with these kinds of people...,« he admitted and I nodded compassionately at him.

»So... Are you guys like... together, or...?« Dent motioned over to Lena, that seemed completely and utterly miserable without clutching onto me.

»What? Oh, no,« I said.

»She's just my best friend,« I confessed and blushed even more heavily.

»Besides, I don't think we're old enough for stuff like that,« I admitted, knowing that most people would disagree with me.

»What?« Dent asked, clearly confused.

»Wait... How old do you think I am?« I asked, now starting too see the logic behind his words.

»... 27? Maybe 25?«

I began laughing again, trying to become serious again.

»Oh, God no. I'm 18,« I confessed and Dent almost lost his jaw to the floor.

»18?! What?! You don't look 18!«

»Well, I'll take that as a compliment,« I said, trying to ease up the tension.

»Oh... _Oh!_ I thought you two were...«

»No, no way. I'm still just a high school student...«

»I'm so sorry I put you in such an awkward position...«

»Don't worry about it,« I said and smiled.

Suddenly his neck turned into an unhealthy position and Dent became unconscious. I saw Bruce Wayne stand behind him and move his hands from Harvey's head to his torso, to drag him away.

» _What are you doing?!_ « I asked, trying to control the volume of my voice.

»They've come for him,« he said, dragging the limp body with him.

»Who?« I asked, now scared.

»Just... wait right here,« he said, opening a hidden door.

»Who?!« I repeated and Wayne disappeared along with Dent.

The elevator silently opened and a man was violently shoved out of it. And then I heard it. The unmistakable sound of a gunshot right after I heard his voice loud and clear:

»We made it!«

And then the gun went off.

 

 

White grease face paint, greyish hair, red smeared lipstick. The scars were the first thing I noticed, right after the excessive amount of violet on his suit and a very large gun, pointed high in the air.

»Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.«

The crowd moved away as he walked in, looking at the scared faces around him.

»We are... tonight's entertainment!«

He threw a metal pole on the ground and it made a loud chattering sound before succumbing into silence. He grabbed a shrimp appetizer and stuck it in his mouth.

»...Only have one question,« he said after chewing down the food fast.

He stopped walking, and looked people dead in the eye.

»Where is. Harvey. Dent?«

I felt an enormous lump form in my throat as shivers overcame me. Many people had warned me about this psycho; along with the police. So naturally, I had only one though in my head when I saw him;

 _I have to hide_.

His eyes looked in every direction possible before he moved his head around. He then walked over to a woman, who was scared shitless and grabbed her champagne. He spilled most of it out, but managed to gulp the remains. He banged the glass on a nearby table and proceeded questioning:

»Do you know where Harvey is?«

He followed that with a not so gentle pat on the cheek and moved over to the next person.

»Do you know who he is?«

I tried to hide, disappear behind Wayne's hidden door. But it was impossible. Joker's men were scattered all around the hall, watching like hawks, pointing their guns wherever they liked. There was literally nowhere for me to go.

I tried to hide behind the butler, that gave me liquid courage, and Rachel, but didn't succeed in doing so. The crowd was constantly and very slowly moving away, to the edges of the room, to get as far away from the madman as possible. I looked around, searching for Lena, Nina or Jana. But I couldn't see them.

Joker then caught my attention again by grabbing a man's face and tossed his head from side to side.

»Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something, just something little, huh? No...,« he mumbled and let go off him.

I felt Rachel's body tense beside mine and she glanced at me. It was all I needed to see fire deep in her eyes and I immediately understood. She was going to do something stupid. _Oh god, no...!_ If she draws any kind of attention to herself, he will without a doubt notice me standing just beside her. _Please don't remember me_ , I thought.

His words rung in my head, the exact words he said to me after he robbed the freaking bank. _I'll be back for you._ I shook at the thought, feeling something rise in my throat.

»You know, I'll settle for his loved ones,« he said before shoving another appetizer in his mouth, chewing profusely.

»We're not intimidated by thugs,« an elderly man said, standing mere inches away from the lunatic.

I felt my blood run cold at that as I suddenly feared for the man's life. Joker grew dead silent, just like the room did, and narrowed his eyes. He chewed twice before slowly scrunching his eyes together.

»You know...«

He placed something on the table, before looking at the man again.

»You remind me of my father,« he said and his voice dropped dangerously low.

Suddenly launching forward, he grabbed the man's head in his hands. Before the bare eye could see, he had a knife pressed to the man's lips, slowly pushing it against his skin.

»I hated my father,« he growled.

»Okay, stop.«

It felt to me as if the whole world had stopped spinning. Like in slow motion, I turned my head toward the source of the brave voice, Rachel. She held her head high, hands clenched into fists. She had tons of courage to be able to stand up to him like that. The courage I so desperately lacked in this very moment, as I saw Joker slowly turn in our direction. It was as if someone clenched my heart together in a vice-like grip and wouldn't let go. Now I was certain. It was over. I had lost the game of chase and run. My life, as I knew it, was going to end.

»You must be Harvey's squeeze,« he said, his voice barely concealing the excitement.

I involuntarily held my breath, as he approached. His predatory black eyes seemed endless, as he pushed his hair back with the knife and licked his lips.

He was getting closer and closer.

My heart stopped beating and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Closer and closer, his features kept getting bigger and bigger.

And then, in sheer silence that filled the room, my heart beat one single, loud thud. I could almost feel it echo through the hall, scattering in the air between the people and I grew pale.

And he heard it.

His eyes locked with mine in a split of a second, and widened with realization. _I'll be back for you_...

I felt like dying. I wanted to, as I saw him change his course of direction; he was now coming toward me.

»Well, hello beautiful,« he half growled, half whispered and I felt my heart pound away in my chest, like an african drum. _This can't be happening_...

He completely ignored Rachel and other people around him, closing the distance between us. His eyes assessed me from head to toe and then returned to my scared wide blue eyes.

»And you are a beautiful... just like I remember,« he said with that low voice and circled around me.

I suddenly became very much aware of my open back and exposed neck. His gaze on my body made me extremely self-conscious and I wanted so badly to just magically drop dead.

He leaned forward, then sniffed and I got goosebumps all over my bare arms. Without a doubt, he saw that, and moved to stand directly in front of me, mere inches separating us.

»Oh, you look nervous,« he said, pointing the knife at me, while speaking.

»Is it the scars?«

I couldn't speak. My mouth was glued shut.

»Wanna know how I got 'em?«

He nodded at my unresponding face and lifted his hands.

»C'mere,« he whispered and took my face in his hands, being more gentle than I ever thought possible for such a man. But as I started rebelling, his grip tightened on me, soft enough not to leave bruises, yet tight enough for me to stop moving.

»Hey...«

He seemed like a giant to me, a tower full of muscle and hidden aces up his sleeves. He was a man of great authority, I could feel it all over me, his influence and power seeping under my skin.

»Look at me,« he insisted, his voice rough, yet soft at the same time.

Suddenly, realization hit me. This was it. The absolute worst of the worst. Nothing in my life will ever be able to match this level of horror. So anything that happened from here on, will have to be better.

So what was I afraid of? The police wasn't here to save me and Batman was apparently gone. I was the only man left standing, completely at Joker's mercy. The worst that could happen would result in my death.

I didn't fear death. It seemed like something that would be totally lost on me. I had done everything to be the best person I could be up until now. I had tried my best, I had loved, was loved and experienced death in my family. I had friends, I learned of revenge, and even got a good taste of it. All the wonderful things in life happened to me, along with all the bad ones. So why be afraid of death? There is nothing more I could have done in my life. So if I were to die, I will do it gracefully, with a smile on my lips, like the person I have always been, and not crying and begging for mercy.

Something changed in me then, some sort of defiance awoke and I looked Joker dead in the eye. _Whatever happens, happens. Stay true to yourself._

»So I had a wife, she was beautiful, like you. Who tells me... I oughta smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with sharks. Hey...«

He moved even closer to my emotionless face, his nose almost touching mine. And I kept staring into the endless pit of his eyes, getting sucked into its depths.

»One day they carved her face. We had no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanted to see her smile again. Hm? I just wanted to let her know, that I don't care about the scars,« he said, shaking visibly.

»So, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this...«

He moved his head from side to side, letting me see the full extensions of his scars.

»... to myself. And you know what?«

His grip on me tightened, his eyes never leaving mine.

»She can't stand the sight of me. She leaves...«

He patted my cheek and then backed off a bit, letting my face go.

»Now I see the funny side.«

He spread his arms wide, as to dramatize his words.

»Now I'm always smiling.«

I kicked him hard in the groin, something violent overcame me. I still had the feeling of his hands on my face and I couldn't stand it. It made me feel dirty; poisoned.

And the son of a bitch laughed, while trying to regain his posture.

»You got a little fight in you...,« he said, wiggling his knife at me.

»I like that.«

»Then you're gonna love me,« a deep voice said and Batman kicked him away.

I almost shrieked from surprise as the two of them went at each other; punching and kicking, until Joker's men intervened. They fought like barbarians, with knives and fists until blood spread on the floor and I backed away as far as I could.

I bumped into something behind me and before I could find out what it was, a hand covered my mouth and an ever so soothing voice cooed in my ear:

»Don't scream. We have to get away.«

I stopped struggling and let her take control over me, helping me kick off my high heels. Now barefoot, I was ready to run away and Lena held the hidden door open for us to escape through.

I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins and urging me to go on, run as fast as I could in that damn tight dress, barefoot, across perfectly polished beige marble floor. Lena held my hand tightly in hers, running with me at full speed.

I heard Joker's histerical laugh coming from the hall I left far behind, and Rachel's screams. I looked and saw her falling through the window, and then Batman jumping after her. But that didn't make me stop. It just made me run harder, especially after hearing the madman's last words:

»Now... where'd she go?«


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll be back for you... I'll be back for you... I'll be back for you... I'll be back for you... I'll be back for you_... echoed in my head and I shivered violently.

»Quick, through here!« Lena yelled and I ran after her.

She held a door open, and I ran straight through it and down the flight of stairs at the bottom. I held hands with her, pulling her after me, and at times our roles became reversed.

My breathing was loud and all I could hear, besides the severe ringing in my ears. I have never been this scared in my entire life.

Lena almost tripped at the last staircase, but I pulled her so strongly behind me, that she didn't have time to fall down and crash. I barged out of a back door and found myself in a dirty back alley. But that didn't stop me.

Barefoot, I stomped through the dirty alley, right over the disgusting puddles on the ground and tiny rocks that bore into my skin. I ran like never before, not even feeling tired. A month ago I couldn't even run a mile without stopping in exhaustion, but now that didn't seem to be the problem anymore. My ribs burned and my muscles felt sore, but I went on.

As we emerged outside the alley, I took a second to look both ways down the street, looking for Joker's thugs. There was nobody in sight, so I pulled on Lena's hand and continued running, toward the unknown.

I didn't let us stop, not until we reached the most deserted place I could find. In another dark, filthy alley, I found us a shelter and we stopped to catch our breath.

»Le... Leh... Lena...« I managed to get out between taking deep and fast breaths.

»...Yeah?« She said, clutching onto her sides, as they hurt badly from all the running.

»Where... where's your phone? We need to... need to call the police...«

Her hands rubbed down her dress, before she realized she left her purse back at the fundraiser.

»Fuck...,« was all she could manage to get out.

»Okay, don't panic. We're safe. We just need to find a phone.«

I looked down at my bare feet, covered in dirt and wet from the puddles. My dress was beyond saving, ripped at the bottom from the running. Even splashed and crumpled. I probably looked like shit, anyway.

»Lena, are you okay?«

»Yeah, I think so...«

She took my hands in hers then, squeezing them.

»I won't let him get you, don't worry. We'll get out of this.«

»I know. Thank you, Lena. For everything,« I said and we hugged.

After a couple of minutes of her crying on my shoulder, I made her pull away.

»We should probably get going. We need to find a phone.«

She nodded and walked out of the alley. She looked at her left, but it was already too late.

Two thugs immediately turned in our direction and I couldn't breathe anymore.

»There they are!«

They yelled and started running toward us, guns in hands.

Without even thinking about it, Lena grabbed me and pulled me behind her, in probably the fastest sprint we've ever done. I felt loud and fast steps behind us and some yelling, but I was too light headed to focus on them.

We made a sharp turn out of the street, emerging onto the main one. On our right, I saw a much bigger gang of thugs and in the middle of them, the devil himself. Joker.

He saw me immediately, piercing me with his look.

Make no mistake, I turned and ran to the left in mere seconds. I heard yelling behind me, Joker's commands that no man was to hurt me. But then that probably meant that shooting Lena was fine.

I gripped Lena's hand even tighter, letting her know how scared I was for the both of us. And how hard I was going to try to save us.

Then the gunshots came. Instinctively, I pushed her in front of me, to protect her from the thugs. If I was off limits, then this way I could keep her safe.

They were gaining on us, fast. Joker jumped in his van with some of his men and started driving toward us. I could almost feel his excitement from the chase and the absolute dread inside of me.

 _They are going to catch us_ , I thought, close to crying.

I could hear police sirens in the distance, but knew they were too far to help. Lena cried loudly, sprinting on, but her energy was starting to fade. As did mine. I simply couldn't go on anymore. I felt like dying, that's how horribly everything burned inside of me.

Lena pulled me down a flight of stairs, to the underground. We jumped and ran, straight to the train platform. The voices behind me were much, much louder now, but the sound of a coming train was so promising, I almost didn't notice the thugs gaining on us.

The train stopped in front of us, I could see it; the doors opening, people rushing inside, waiting. It was like in slow motion, it felt so sweet; the thought of escape. But then reality hit me like a fucking meteor as I realized the men were too close. I could even hear their breathing and in a split of a second, I decided.

We would never survive together. We were too slow. But one of us could be saved...

I took Lena by her shoulders, mid running, and pushed her with all my might. She stumbled and burst straight through the train's open doors. I suddenly turned around, making the men crash painfully into me, just as I had planned. We fell to the ground and I hit my head _hard_.

I turned myself around on the ground, so that I could see Lena sprawled on the train's floor, screaming my name, her hand reaching out for me.

I smiled at her and the train's doors closed. Then the whole world around me faded away.

 

 

I moaned and whined, clutching my hands into fists. _I'll be back for you_... I saw the train leave me behind, driving on, Lena screaming my name. I tried going after her, but I was stuck in one place. I looked at my bare feet, to see what was holding me back, and saw one big, purple gloved hand holding me back, before I heard his psychotic laugh.

»NO!«

I woke up with a start, sitting up immediately. I panted and sobbed, panicking from my nightmare. After I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm myself, I began noticing my surroundings.

I sat in the middle of a big, fluffy bed with dark purple satin sheets. The walls were dark, as were the curtains, blocking light from the only window. My panting was the only thing I could hear, as I inspected the room with my gaze. It wasn't big, but cozy and I saw two doors; one ahead of me and one on my right side. The bigger door had a bunch of locks on it, and I knew exactly who put them there. The other door was slightly opened, just enough for me to see the bathroom it led to.

I looked at myself then, to assess the damage I had suffered. To my delight I noticed I still wore my torn and dirty dark blue dress and there were no signs of anybody trying to undress me.

My feet were dirty as hell, but thankfully not wet from the puddles anymore. My hands had quite a number of bruises on them and as I stretched, I noticed my back had those, too.

 _Must be from when the thugs hit me_ _and I fell_ , I thought and ever so carefully slipped off the bed.

I entered the bathroom and turned the light on. I looked in the mirror and was relieved to see that my face looked pretty much normal. I had no bruises there and the worst thing was my hair. It was unruly and messy, falling out of the braided bun I had for the fundraiser. i immediately noticed my glasses were gone and I began to panic slightly. Without my glasses, I was like a mole. Almost blind to the outside world. I could only see colours and estimate distance badly without them, but thankfully short distances I saw just fine.

I opened the tap and washed my face and feet. I didn't dare take a shower, afraid of who might come in uninvited.

The bathroom was small, with a white bathtub and a tiny sink. The mirror was filthy at the sides, and there were only two towels in sight. I noticed a small container besides the sink and I opened it. It held white, red and black paint and I immediately closed it and put it back like it was going to bite. Like it was a deadly disease.

Suddenly the thought of Joker became much more real and I left the bathroom, looking for an escape.

I pushed the heavy curtains away and looked at the window. It was locked, of course, but what completely threw me off was the distance from me to the ground. I had to be on the third floor, by the sight of it and it made my stomach turn.

I heard heavy footsteps outside the door and immediately looked at it. After some crunching noises the locks made, the door opened swiftly and before me stood the Joker.

»Well, well, well...,« he said, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

He was approaching me slowly, like an animal stalking its prey.

»The beauty finally awakens,« he murmured, but I heard him perfectly.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I had nothing to say to this man, except » _fuck you, you sick motherfucker«_ and » _rot in hell you fucking piece of shit!«,_ but I figured I was better off with my mouth shut.

He came closer and the difference between our height was even more obvious. Not to mention the amount of muscle he had and the lack of it in my case. And as I stared at his bottomless black eyes, I gathered my courage and asked:

»Why am I here?«

He smirked at me and got even closer, looking down at me, licking his lips.

»You, uh, amuse me,« he said and I grimaced.

»Excuse me?«

»The way you looked at me in the bank, so, uh... _determined_ ,« he giggled before continuing:

»You're too amusing to be ignored.«

»I'm flattered, but-.«

He interrupted me immediately:

»You never told me your, uh, name.«

He leaned even closer and I saw his scars up close again, covered in that intense red that glistened like blood.

For a couple of seconds there was only silence, before I finally spoke.

»I don't want to be rude, but I think we both know I can't tell you that.«

I could even imagine what would happen if he tracked down my family and blackmailed me with them.

»Oh, you don't play fair,« he joked.

»You know _my_ name,« he cooed, licking his lips.

»I don't mean to offend, but Joker cannot be your real name.«

He laughed then, smiling proudly at me.

»You're just as exciting as I thought you'd be. And you smell so... divine.«

I felt the lump in my throat rise.

»Why am I here, Mr. Joker? Honestly,« I finally asked him, tired of our game.

»What do you want from me?«

I was beginning to grow desperate, fear was clutching at my throat. And he was just so damn close he made it hard to think.

He laughed sadistically and I got goosebumps.

»I want to, uh, know you,« he whispered and I got a strange feeling.

»What would you like to know?« I asked, scared.

» _Everything_ ,« he breathed and I saw that he was more serious than probably ever in his life.

I felt like crying then, scared to the point of wanting to hide under the bed and never come out. But he was just too real; his scars, his scent, his voice... it encircled me, making me want to hurl.

Just as he leaned even closer to my pale face, somebody knocked on the door.

»Boss?«

Joker groaned and opened the door.

» _What?_ «

The thug straightened his posture and spoke clearly:

»Maroni's on the phone, boss. He wants to talk to ya'.«

Joker didn't even respond, but rather turned to me and the look he sent me gave me chills.

»I'll be back, doll. If you'll be a good girl until then, you'll get to meet the nice ol' me. If not...,« he threatened, pointing a finger at me.

I gulped and just like that, he was gone.

And now I was left here again, all alone.

I loved every second of it. Every second I got to be away from him felt like a gift from god himself. But I knew I didn't have much time.

I got back to the window, inspecting it up close. It was thick and locked. I banged on it, to test it's sturdiness. It wouldn't budge. _Damn it...!_

I proceeded to search for some kind of a chair or a sharp tool to crack the window open, but couldn't find anything. Besides, no matter how much I'd lie to myself, I'd never have enough courage to make a three story jump to the ground.

_This can't be happening! No, no, no!_

I froze in place then, just remembering. Today was the day. The day my class was flying back home.

_No! No! NO!_

I knew they weren't going to wait for me. Especially after hearing who kidnapped me. God, I hoped at least Lena was okay and managed to get back from the train safely.

The thought of my class just leaving me here, in the goddamn USA, hurt me more than being stuck in the middle of nowhere with a madman. I fell to the ground, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

And then I decided. I wasn't going to give the fucker the satisfaction of seeing or hearing me cry. This was survival of the fittest. And I wasn't going to go out so easily. Never.

I got up again, picking at the locks, basically trying everything I could to get out. Once I saw that it was impossible, I sat back on the bed and just... began thinking. I needed a good plan to escape. And I absolutely couldn't afford to get caught. Or else he'd kill me. Without a doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

The key turned in the lock and the door opened.

»Mmm...,« he growled in approval, upon seeing the room just as he left it.

He closed the door and approached me. But this time, I wasn't scared. I wasn't nervous. I was just so fucking pissed off I felt like jumping at him, but I refrained from such stupidity.

»Here, your reward,« he said and handed me a plate filled with food.

I took it, looking at it in suspicion. I wondered if he poisoned the sad looking burger on my plate. But then again, if he wanted me dead, he would probably do it in a more dramatical way.

I placed the plate aside, careful not to offend his hospitality.

»What? You don't like burgers?« He asked, jumping on the bed and scooting over to sit closer to me.

I was highly aware of the tiny amount of space left between us and I desperately wanted to move away. But I was playing with fire enough as it was.

»No, I do. Thank you for bringing it to me. I'm just not very hungry right now,« I said truthfully.

»You know... I haven't told you yet how surprised I was to see you at the, uh, party,« he said, leaning closer and closer.

»Between all the rich and the spoiled, there you were... In this provocative dress of yours,« he said, his fingers lightly brushing the material that covered the upper part of my leg.

»Just, uh, calling out to me...,« he whispered sensually, and I instinctively flinched away.

»Did you really think I was going to just let you go?« He murmured in my ear, moving even closer.

I felt his fingers move higher and higher, until I couldn't take anymore. I suddenly got up, facing him with all the anger and determination I could fathom.

»A girl can always dream,« I said, backing away as he approached with a predatory smile.

»Oh, you're just too much fun!« He exclaimed and suddenly jumped at me.

In an instant I turned aside, so that his hand went just past me. In a matter of seconds, I was across the room, my front facing him, ready.

And the fucker just laughed.

»You know, I didn't forget about how you kicked me,« he faked a whine and rubbed his groin, as if he was still in pain.

»Hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't play around with boys that are bigger than you?« He growled then and jumped again, but this time he was too fast and there was nowhere left for me to hide or run.

He took hold of my arms and pushed me to the wall with his body. Now I was trapped, with no exit, and a devilish smile before me.

»Mmm...«

His finger brushed my cheek, while his other hadn't let go off my hands, and sneaked around my waist.

»Please let go of me,« I begged silently.

»Oh, shh, shh, shh,« he cooed and traced my neck line with his nose. I felt chills run all the way down my spine and my breathing become hitched.

»What a soft little bunny you are,« he groaned in my neck, nuzzling and sniffing.

His hand moved lower and lower from my waist, coming dangerously close to my ass. I didn't want this. I couldn't stand his touch. It involuntarily made my body react to him the way I didn't want it to. This feeling was so unknown to me, but he kept going on.

He pushed himself tighter to me and I felt something hard poke at my stomach. I looked down and saw a big bulge in his pants. I've never seen an erection before, apart from movies and sex ed in school, and as ashamed as I am to say it, I totally flipped out.

»No!« I screamed and pushed him as hard as I could.

I succeeded in getting him off of me, but he just laughed.

»Oh, bunny has some fire in her! Phahahaah!«

He stopped laughing then and looked at my slightly trembling form. I don't know why, but this apparent sign of dominance and lust scared me.

»Aww, is my widdle bunny scawed?« He mocked and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

»Don't be scared little bunny,« he whispered, this time more silently.

»I'm not going to hurt you. _You are mine_ , bunny. And only mine,« he growled, more aggressively this time.

He came flush with my body once more, pressing his painfully hard member more firmly against me.

» _Mine_...«

I took a deep, loud breath as his hands rubbed my sides in a possessive manner. Why did I feel like this? I didn't want this. I absolutely didn't want...

»Please, don't touch me.«

»PHAHAHAHAHA!«

He almost fell to the floor laughing, but I was just glad he stopped his contact with me.

»You really do amuse me, bunny. So serious, phahahaha! So determined!«

He kept laughing, until he couldn't take anymore and wiped his tears of joy.

»Oh, bunny, you have no idea... No idea at all, what I'm going to do with you... Don't fight it, you already belong to me,« he finished saying and left me all alone again.

I fell to the floor and stayed there. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I lied down on the floor, not even touching the bed again. The thought of this perhaps being his bed made me want to stay far, far away. So I just curled up into a ball and fell in a dreamless sleep, where no clown could hurt me anymore.

 

 

I woke up with a start, feeling like something was wrong. I looked around the pitch black room and noticed it was the middle of the night. I stayed quiet, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

And then I heard it. The unmistakable sound of men fighting and loud rumble on the floor beneath me. Immediately I got the chills and got up to my feet. I had no idea what was going on, but I had to be prepared to protect myself. Not like I had any idea how to.

I paced around the room, carefully listening to the sounds becoming louder. I flinched when I heard gunshots and tried to find somewhere to hide. Then everything went silent and I heard footsteps coming toward my door. I froze in place, thinking hard. But just as I decided to try and hide in the bathroom, the door kicked open.

Right there, standing where the door should be, was a policeman dressed in a black uniform, with a helmet on.  For a split of a second I wondered if this was a trick, a way for Joker to test me. But when I saw Gordon behind the policeman, all troubles went away and I could cry from happiness.

»Oh my god,« he said when he saw me and ran to me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him, allowing myself to cry silently. I couldn't believe it. He remembered me from when he interrogated me because of the bank robbery and now he was here, saving me.

I sobbed and wiped my tears away, not wanting for him to see me in such a state.

»You poor girl,« he whispered and then took my hand firmly in his.

»Let's get you away from here.«

 

 

About three hours later, I was sitting in Gordon's office, donuts in front of me and a warm cup of coffee in my hands. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but in this very moment I was just so happy to be away from that place, away from _him_.

I still wore my torn and dirty blue dress, however Gordon provided me with a warm blanket that I had wrapped around me tightly.

I blew at the surface of the coffee, getting it colder. The door behind me creaked and closed as Gordon took his seat in front of me.

»How are you doing?« He asked me in that loving voice, filled with concern.

»I'm fine now, thank you,« I said, trying to pull myself together.

»You're probably wondering how we found you... Well, in all honesty, we didn't know you were going to be there. We got an anonymous tip that the Joker's and his thugs' hideout was there and so we took action. Thank god, we found you in one of his rooms.«

»Does that mean you got him?«

»Yes,« Gordon said proudly, but his smile soon faded.

»We managed to keep him locked here, but now Arkham Asylum wants him. he's being transferred right now.«

»How can they just do that? He's a criminal, a murderer! He belongs in prison,« I said, visibly upset.

»Dr. Arkham told the judge that Joker must have severe mental illnesses...«

»Well obviously,« I mumbled, to myself.

»... and so the judge appointed him to receive treatment.«

»There is nothing that can cure that man,« I said and Gordon sadly nodded.

»I completely agree. You know, we were hoping to find other hostages there as well, not just you.«

»Other hostages? You mean there are more?«

»After the fundraiser, when he kidnapped you, he threw another heist. This time he took 9 hostages and said he was going to blow them up, one by one, if the Batman doesn't reveal himself.«

»Oh my god,« I whispered, leaning back in my seat.

»So that means... he was going to kill me if the Batman refused to-?« I asked, but Gordon interrupted me:

»No. I think if you were part of the hostage plan you would be with the hostages. I think he kidnapped you for an entirely different reason.«

»Oh... I don't know if I should be glad or not,« I confessed, feeling conflicted.

»Yeah, the worst thing is we have no idea where the hostages could be held. And now with the Joker far away from the police's reach... Anyway, I'm just really happy you're safe now,« he said, shaking his head, to relieve some of the stress he was probably feeling.

»Thank you. I have no idea how to ever repay you for all you've done for me.«

In that moment the phone rang and Gordon answered.

»Commissioner Gordon,« he said, waiting.

I saw his brows furrow with each second that had passed, and he just mumbled answers in response. After a good five minutes he finally said:

»I'll see what I can do. Goodbye, dr. Arkham.«

He put the phone back in its place and put his glasses off slowly. Taking his time, he rubbed his face thoroughly, groaning in anger.

»Is... Is something wrong?« I asked, trying not to pry.

»That was dr. Arkham,« he said, putting the glasses back on.

»He said the Joker refuses to talk to anyone... but you.«

I felt myself freeze and a gulp form in my throat.

»He won't say anything about the location of the hostages...«

Despite my fear, I suddenly realized what I must do.

»Commissioner, I know how to repay you for all you've done for me,« I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

»I can't let you put yourself in such danger,« he said, completely serious.

»Commissioner, we have the power to save 9 people, and it's not like you're sacrificing me, it will just be a short conversation. Trust me, I really don't want to see him ever again, but if this is the only way to save those people... we have to try.«

He wanted to oppose me, say something back, but he couldn't.

»First, let's get you some fresh clothes and something to eat.«


	5. Chapter 5

»I never thought you'd actually agree to come down here,« Commissioner Gordon said.

»Neither did I,« I admitted, before continuing:

»But if it's for the greater good...«

»I'm sorry you have to go through this,« he said and I just nodded in response.

This was getting horribly awkward and we haven't even gotten to Arkham Asylum yet!

»If you'd please follow me,« he said and I tried to smile.

Gordon gave me a ride to the house for the mentally ill, even guiding me inside the institution and to dr. Arkham's office.

»Here we are,« he said and knocked twice.

»Come in,« an elderly voice said and Gordon opened the door.

I was immediately met with an older man with grey hair and beard, in his white lab suit and notes all over his desk.

»Ah, Commissioner!«

He stood up from his desk and shook hands with Gordon.

»And you must be the young lady I keep hearing so much about.«

»For the sake of my immunity please just call me whatever you like. I don't want Joker knowing my real name,« I said and doctor nodded in understanding.

I almost shrieked in surprise as a hand was placed on my shoulder and an unknown man said to me:

»I see you're nervous.«

I turned around and saw a handsome young man in a doctor's attire.

»Doctor Jonathan Crane,« he said and I shook hands with him.

»Ana Novak.«

»I hear you're here because of the clown,« he said and I nodded.

»Dr. Crane has been assigned as Joker's personal psychiatrist as of today,« Arkham said and I faked fascination. The less I knew, the better, I thought.

»Now unfortunately, Joker won't talk to anyone but you,« Arkham said to me and then looked at Crane and the Commissioner.

»So I'm afraid neither of you will be in the room with her and the Joker. Or else he won't talk.«

»That's fine, we'll be behind the glass, won't we,« Gordon said and smiled.

»Unfortunately, we don't have interrogation rooms here, no fake walls or glass. You won't be able to hear a word of their conversation, unless you are inside the room, which is impossible in this situation.«

»But... what if something goes wrong?« I asked, suddenly very paranoid.

»How will anybody know I need help?«

»Not to worry, we have these,« doctor said and gave me a very small black device with a large button on it.

»If you push it, it will alert the guards, myself and doctor Crane that you need assistance or simply wish to get out of the room. Is that alright with you?«

»We have no other choice...« I sighed and squeezed the device in my hand.

»You can still change your mind,« Crane said, but I interrupted him.

»No, I... I'm doing this. Let's just please get it over with. I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be.«

»I will be right outside,« Gordon reassured me and I nodded.

I needed all the courage I could get and it wasn't getting any better than this.

_Alright... here we go._

 

 

I stared at the metal door of doom. I knew exactly who, or rather what, awaited me. Behind me, Crane and Gordon stood, with some guards leaning on the door. Crane then came beside me, unlocking the door. He gave me one last look of extreme curiosity, before he opened it and I took a step inside.

The lighting was a bit dim, but I was still able to see things clearly. Especially the bare white walls and dirty floor. The only table was nailed to the ground, with soft edges. The chairs had soft edges as well, but could just as easily be used as a weapon in the hands of a psychopath.

And in the middle of the room sat the Joker. Staring at me with such intensity I felt like I was choking. The lump in my throat got bigger and I struggled to pretend not to be nervous at all. As if his pitch black orbs weren't swallowing me whole, making me focus only on him and forget about my surroundings.

But what shocked me the most was his appearance. He wasn't the Joker I remembered. He was almost the exact opposite. His face didn't have any kind of paint on it at all; no lipstick, no white grease paint, no nothing. His clothes weren't purple; but grey. His hair was still the color of a badly dyed green, but other than that he seemed... normal.

And dear lord, was he handsome. The scars on his face weren't as hideous as the red lipstick made them look. They added character to him. Character I never noticed before.

He was a completely different person. Or so I thought, until I heard that voice again, that unmistakable Joker voice that made my hair sit up and adrenaline rush through my veins.

»Well, hello beautiful,« he said, repeating his words from the fundraiser.

»Hi,« I managed to say, glad that I sounded as if I was meeting any other man. As if I wasn't panicking and screaming inside my head.

I approached him, thankful for the table that separated us. I slowly sat in my chair, crossing my legs as I did so. His hyperactive eyes seemed to soak me up, like a sponge. He looked me up from head to toe and smiled.

I suddenly became very conscious of my body and how I was dressed. I wore light brown pants, something in the colour of sand and a simple white blouse. My hair was let loose, my blond locks hanging loosely around my shoulders. I didn't have my glasses anymore since the day Joker kidnapped me, but I still saw quite alright. Nevertheless, I wished I had them with me now.

I wondered if I had made a terrible mistake coming here.

»I've been waiting for this moment,« he said, his voice soft and lazy, like honey.

»So I've been told. Although, for the life of me, I do not understand why.«

He licked his lips and leaned forward a bit. I subconsciously moved back a bit.

»Oh, I know you can feel it... The, uh, tension between us. It's like a, uh, like a magnet, don't you think. Pulling us together.«

I felt sick listening to him, but at the same time, I could feel it. How nervous he was making me feel. How the air fluttered between us. How very alive I felt just because of his presence.

»They said you refused to talk to anyone but me. Why?«

»They're not half as fun as you are. Or half as beautiful.«

I involuntarily blushed and lowered my head, so that he couldn't see the intense heat in my cheeks.

It felt like deja vu, my next words.

»Why am I here?« I finally asked him, just like I did when he kidnapped me.

He laughed sadistically and I got goosebumps.

»I want to, uh, know you. But I've already told you that before,« he whispered and I got a strange feeling.

»That's true, but you've never told me be what you would like to know.« I said, scared.

» _Everything_ ,« he breathed.

»Well, that would be one long story,« I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

»I have all the time in the world,« he said, his voice once again going up and down.

»You may have that, but I'm rather stressed for time. We only have a couple of minutes left, before I have to leave,« I lied and hoped that he couldn't tell.

Suddenly, he became deeply distressed.

»Leaving so soon? But we only got to, uh, meet each other.«

»I'm afraid the doctor doesn't trust you very much.«

»I, uh, see...,« he said, suddenly very quiet, looking at the floor.

I got a sense that something was very wrong and that I had to get the absolute fuck out of this room.

»Our time seems to be up. It was... nice meeting you again, Mr. Joker,« I said and carefully got up from my chair.

From here I could see that he was handcuffed, which calmed me down a little. But the atmosphere around us could only be described as the calm before a storm. If only I knew sooner what was coming and that the tension between us felt like electricity, a true storm brewing.

I turned around and headed for the door.

In a blink of an eye, faster than I ever though possible, the Joker caught my arm and held tight. I had no idea how he managed to get to me in a split of a second or how his tight grip didn't leave immediate bruises on my skin.

I could feel the heat of his body, as he pulled me to himself, turning me to face him in the process. One of his hands held my arm, while the other sneaked around my waist and made sure I couldn't pull away from him. I don't know when or how he got rid of his handcuffs, but he did.

It all happened so fast that I wasn't even able to press the button on the small device that was still safely in my hand. I didn't even remember I held it. All I could think about was to get away. However I could.

So I pushed at his chest as hard as I could, but his grip was vice like, and I realized I was trapped. In Joker's embrace.

He was so much taller and muscular than me, that he towered over my short form. He leaned down a bit, so that his face was closer to mine and, in response, I pushed my head back as far as it would go. He was so close that I even noticed that he had tiny little freckles around his nose.

»I don't want you to leave,« he whispered, pulling me closer, if that was even possible.

I blushed heavily as I felt the length of his body and my hands on his chest. Pushing, but in vain.

»Please let me go,« I said, my voice very quiet.

»You seem so nervous around me. I, uh, wonder, why?«

»I fear you,« I admitted and looked him dead in the eye.

I felt like I could shit my pants right about now.

»Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?« He cooed and looked at my lips, before he looked me in the eyes again.

»You never told me what persuaded you to come here,« he said, licking his scars.

»Not that I mind,« he added and held me closer.

»Commissioner Gordon asked me to find out where all the hostages are being held,« I said, not wanting to lie to him. There was no point in that. He could probably see right through my lies.

»Oh, so you're a curious little bunny now, are ya?« He growled and I got goosebumps and the memory of him calling me bunny all those times back.

»How badly do you wanna know?« He asked and I leaned back in his embrace.

»Very badly.«

He licked his lips again and looked at mine.

»Let me tell you what, little bunny... I'll tell you aaaall you need to know, if you kiss me,« he said, smirking, although he was dead serious.

»K-kiss you?« I breathed, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

»I'm not sure that would be very enjoyable for you,« I mumbled before I could stop myself.

»And why is that?«

»I don't know how to kiss,« I admitted, slightly ashamed.

I have never, in my entire life, kissed anybody before, except on the cheek, but that sure as hell didn't count.

» _Ohhh_ , bunny,« he growled and rubbed himself against me, causing me to almost shriek in surprise.

»I don't think that will be a problem,« he said in that low, lustful tone that made me involuntarily hold my breath.

»And... if I do that... If I kiss you... You'll tell me where the hostages are?«

»I'm a man of my word,« he said, smirking evily.

I didn't really believe him, but at this point, I was prepared to do almost anything to save those poor people. I remembered how I wished for somebody to come and save me, when I was kidnapped by him. How I prayed for a miracle. And now if I could be that miracle for somebody else, Id' do it in a heart beat.

I leaned forward slowly. Fuck, I had no idea how to do this. So fucking awkward.

Joker moved his head down, closer to mine, but I still had to get on my tiptoes. I was clutching onto his shirt, for balance, as I saw him lick his lips for the hundreth time.

I leaned even closer and let our lips slowly touch. It was like electricity went through my whole body. I closed my eyes and left my lips slightly parted, feeling his hitched breath on my skin. Ever so gently and slowly, I moved my lips against his, in a sort of a careful rubbing motion, causing friction between us. It was like a drug, leaving me light headed, making my knees grow weak.  Then I gently caught his lower lip with my teeth and pulled slightly, making him growl in an animalistic way. The sound made me feel goosebumps all over my body and something else entirely between my legs, that I became much, much too embarrassed to ever admit.

 _Fuck, I have to stop this_.

Much harder than I ever thought possible, I began pulling away from him, hearing his disappointed and angry growls from the back of his throat. Slowly I succeeded, and completely separated our lips. We were both panting slightly, although the kiss was slow and sensual, not heated and fast. He was staring at my lips, but then looked me in the eyes, deep lust in his dark ones.

»You promised...« I whispered.

»22 Falcone street, warehouse by the bridge.«

»Thank you,« I mumbled, still completely high from the kiss. I felt like I couldn't think properly. Not with him holding me as tight as this.

But then I forced myself to think. This is the Joker. Psychopathic maniac that kidnapped me, killed people and held hostages. He was a dangerous criminal and I was in his embrace. That felt like a cold wake up call to me, and immediately, I tried to be set free, and get out of the room. As fast as humanly possible. The high from the kiss was now completely gone.

His hand, that held my arm, slowly released and traveled up, to my own hand. He wrapped it in his own, squeezing gently. The bastard knew I had the device in my palm, but I wouldn't let go of it, if my life depended on it.

»If I let you press that button, if I let you leave... will you come back?« He asked and I knew he was dead serious.

I knew lying wasn't an option. He would know. And then I'd never leave. So I just stared at him in silence, since we both knew what was really on my mind. I could never bring myself to come back to him.

But then he made me open my hand and pressed the button for me. He moved away from me just when the door slammed open and Crane barged in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please leave a review/comment and let me know how I'm doing so far :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things turn into a different direction, I hope you guys like it...

I have officially had it with these motherfucking clowns and bank robberies and fundraisers and most of all, I was so through with Gotham. All I wanted was to get on a fucking plane, survive 16 hours of flying back home and then just sleep. Sleep and lay around until my heart's content, just staying at home, with no danger, no clowns and police in sight.

I said my goodbyes to Gordon and Harvey Dent, who absolutely insisted on paying for my plane ticket. I hugged them both before leaving, sad to admit that in my own special way, I'll miss them both.

I went through the customs, although I had no bags with me at all. I had no clothes anymore, no phone or money, beside what Gordon and Harvey gave me. Most of my stuff Lena took home with her and after spending countless of hours of calling all my friends and family to let them know I was safe and coming back home, I finally boarded the plane and found my seat.

The plane was strangely not even half full, but I couldn't even give a fuck anymore. I just closed my eyes, drifting to sleep, but still somehow staying half awake. I felt the plane jolt and lift from the ground and remembered how hilarious it was when Lena was scared shitless of flying, clutching onto my arm.

I sighed loudly and looked around myself. The plane was extremely large and white, _must be hell of an expensive flight, that's why there aren't so many people on it_ , I thought.

I then began to drift off again, not even knowing when I fell asleep.

 

 

Turbulence woke me up and I needed a couple of minutes to get my head straight. I looked around, finding it odd that the tremors never went away. It was like a constant turbulence, but it couldn't have been that, I thought. I saw people getting upset, mumbling out loud, when all of a sudden, four men came from the back of the plane, walking past all of us. They were passengers from before, I remembered their faces, but now they wore black uniforms and parachutes on their backs. They began pulling oxygen masks on and I felt something rise in my throat. A woman screamed, but they paid her no thought as they put some kind of ropes around themselves and opened the door of the plane.

Immediately an uncomfortable sound and wind entered the plane, making everything rustle and the tremors seemed even worse now.

They jumped out, one by one, and now more people began screaming, thinking the men saved themselves and that we're gonna crash land the plane.

Some people ran around, screaming at the top of their lungs, and one unfortunate woman threw herself out of the plane, losing all hope. And I just stayed there, glued to my seat, seatbelt still on. If this really was an emergency landing, I thought it best to stay put.

It was like a pandemonium all around me, screams mixing with deafening wind. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees to myself. I read somewhere that most people that survived plane crashes had legs raised flush with their body, protecting them from sharp objects. And so I did just that. And waited.

Plane suddenly stopped its shaking, but it felt like something heavy was pulling us back. I felt it, the change in our flight. But I couldn't find out what it was.

After the people stopped yelling and running around, the four men in black came back up again. It was the oddest thing for me to see them come back up again. They took off their helmets and attached some heavy ropes on the plane's celling. They looked like they were going to pull something heavy up, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what the fuck was going on.

I slowly put my feet back on the floor and waited, peeking between the two seats in front of me.

A panicked man ran to them, shaking one's shoulders and yelling gibberish. It was obvious he was in shock and scared we were going to die.

But the other man didn't talk back to him, didn't even take the time to explain. Instead, with the most calm face I have ever seen, took the panicking man by his arms and literally threw him off the plane.

Complete silence entered the plane as people slowly sat back in their seats, now understanding that we were all witnesses to some great plan taking place. Judging by the way they looked, I thought they were terrorists.

And then they began pulling.

I involuntarily held my breath and waited. First, some armed men came inside the plane, one of them with a beard and a big ass riffle over his shoulder. The others were dressed similarly, wearing clothes that didn't stand out, unlike the men in black. No matter how uninteresting they looked like, I knew otherwise. They were dangerous, I could tell by the looks on their faces, not to mention the guns in their hands and the way they held themselves. I knew nothing of martial arts or such things, but by their stance I knew they were trained in some serious fighting.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Right after I survived the craziest week in Gotham, my luck was turning against me again. _Oh, fuck me_.

And then, just as I thought all the men came onboard, they helped pull up a scared, thin man and quickly seated him near them, in a not so gentle manner.

Just as I looked away from the scared man, that obviously wasn't with them, rather taken by them, I saw another man enter the plane. The last one. They closed the plane's door behind him and he straightened his back and stood up from the ground.

He was gigantic. Every inch of his body was covered with thick muscle which was visible even through his black shirt, which clung onto him like a second skin. He had the strangest mask on his face, making his breathing louder than a normal person's. He easily towered over all of his men and dominated them like the alpha male that he was.

In those couple of seconds of watching him I understood I was watching the leader, and all the others seemed to obey his every command. They moved out of his way without him having to say anything and that earned huge respect from me. I couldn't even imagine how dangerous and lethal he had to be for the men to be so obedient to him. It was down right extraordinary.

And yet I could feel myself unconsciously cowarding away from him, not wanting for him to notice me at all. He was completely different from the Joker. He was more quiet, the threat he possessed was more silent, but just as lethal as Joker's. With Joker you knew silence never meant anything good and was rare for him, but this man was wrapped in it, like something mysterious, that immediately told me to run away and hide. And then he finally broke the silence and spoke:

»Keep good eye on doctor Pavel here. He has yet to tell us what he told the CIA.«

His voice had a strange accent and the mask made him sound oddly... unhuman. I felt my hair sit up as he made his way slowly toward us, the passengers. He looked at the others, thankfully not noticing me. Yet.

He turned around, talking to his men. The others rounded us up, pushed us to the back of the cabin and one man roughly kicked me to the ground, so that I landed flat on my ass.

»Ow...« I moaned before I could stop myself, but the man thankfully didn't notice.

They pushed doctor Pavel to us and he landed on his side, next to me. I heard him sit slowly, glaring angrily at the mercenaries. But at the same time he was too scared to say anything.

I peeked at him behind my shoulder, when I noticed a big red stain on his sleeve.

»Sir, you're bleeding...,« I whispered, so that only the two of us could hear.

Pavel immediately looked at his arm and cursed in a foreign language. I recognized it as russian, as all slavic languages had some of the same words and I completely understood the curse word he said. In a way it made me incredibly nostalgic and sad, as I remembered I was supposed to go to my family, home.

Pavel struggled with his shirt, rolling up the sleeve and revealing a rather dirty wound. Even though I was just a highschool student, I was professionally trained in advanced first aid and knew my way around medicine and such. Immediately, my medical curiosity kicked in, especially after seeing Pavel struggle with the wound, making it bleed all over the floor and worsening the situation.

»May I help you?« I asked quietly and he looked at me with the most surprised expression on his face.

He nodded, thanking me politely. I looked around for something to bind his wound with, but found nothing. No first aid kit, no nothing. So I grabbed onto the bottom of my shirt and, using my teeth, tore a thin stripe off.

I gently took his arm in my hand, wipping the blood away with one part of the cloth and then tearing it off from the rest.

»What should we do with them?« The bearded man asked, standing close by the masked man's side.

»Kill them.«

I felt myself freeze at his words, but then I remembered that they were keeping Pavel alive. I knew there was no way out of this, so I simply proceeded with helping the man, calm and collected. I didn't fear death. I didn't want to die, but right now it seemed innevitable. I wanted to find some kind of inner peace, as I heard a mercenary come closer and a woman scream at him, running away. In a split of a second she was lying on the floor, bullet in her head. One by one the passengers died, and I tried to block it all out, my hands were shaking, but it didn't matter.

I wrapped the remains of my cloth around his wound professionally and tied it up just right.

Pavel just looked at me, wide eyed, shocked at my calmness. I could feel many other eyes on me as well, but I didn't care anymore. I just wished I could tell my family how much I loved them. That I could hug them one last time.

I smiled at Pavel, determined not to cry or show any sign of weakness. And then something in Pavel changed, and he stood up, covering me with his body.

»You can't kill her!« he said, looking straight at the masked man.

The huge man simply looked at me, then the place where doctor's bandaged wound was and then finally at Pavel himself.

»If you kill her, I won't help you.«

»You are forgetting your family is at stake, doctor. You are in no position to make demands.«

»She will be my assistant!« Pavel said, determined to help me.

I felt fear bile up in me, smell of death all around me. I didn't look at the bodies on the floor; I didn't dare. I knew I was going to join them soon. But as I promised myself so many times before, I would remain the way I am. When staring death in the eye, I will proudly and bravely stare back. Although my limbs were shaking, and my voice was lost somewhere in my throat, I was ready, as I could possibly be.

»She will be no such thing,« the masked man said and then motioned over to his men to take Pavel away.

He kept resisting, trying to persuade the huge man that towered over him, but he wouldn't listen. The masked man began staring at me, drilling into my soul with his gaze. It reminded me of Joker, when he stared at me with the same expression on his face. Just as I did then, I remained calm and collected, although I was far from it.

»Leave us,« he said to the rest of the men and they all immediately left.

I was horribly aware of the evil presence, that was the masked man, just mere meters in front of me. Slowly, but loudly breathing through his mask. I wished he couldn't see my shaking and goosebumps. I wished he couldn't see the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I wanted to be strong. But at this point I was just pretending to be.

His loud footsteps approached me and I wondered if I should stand up or remain seated on the floor. In the end I stood up, my head held high, posture straightened. I must have looked like a mess; with the bottom of my shirt missing and the light brown pants dirty with some blood drops. My hair was all over the place, with long blonde locks covering my gaze. And still my glasses were missing.

He came closer and closer, until my neck hurt from having to look so high up just to look him in the eye. My height reached to his chest, but no higher. Still, I tried to be brave. For my family. For their honour. For me.

»You helped him. Why?« He asked as the silence became almost unbearing for me.

»...He was bleeding... sir,« I said, my voice shaking just slightly.

 _If I survived the Joker, I can survive this_.

»You don't even know him.«

He was awfully calm during all of this, his eyes locked on mine.

»He needed help and... it felt like the right thing to do,« I admitted and swallowed hard. _God that sounded corny_.

I felt like a vulnerable prey, cowarding beneath the beast's look.

»Would you have helped him, even if he was a criminal?«

»Yes,« I said, not even thinking about it.

There was some kind of an unspoken law between all medical personnel, and even though I wasn't exactly part of that, the first aid teachers thought us the law as well: all people deserve help, it is not our place to judge, but to heal. And I firmly believed in that.

»It's not my place to judge... But to help,« I said, my voice quiet and humble.

He blinked slowly, turning his back to me. He seemed so distant. Like he was lost in his own world, so different from mine.

When he wasn't looking I let myself loose, all the shaking and trembling that I held back. I didn't want to die. Not here. Not like this.

»You treated his wound quite well, given the circumstances.«

»Thank you, sir.«

»Are you a nurse?« He asked and turned his attention back to me.

»No, sir. I underwent a series of training in advanced first aid.«

For a couple of seconds he was still and silent, before he nodded, all the while staring at me, probably trying to make me feel inferior. And it worked like hell.

»I will not kill you today,« he finally concluded.

»Thank you, sir,« I said, thinking that it was best to act as polite as I could.

»You will work for me, as a nurse. You will take care of my men when needed and you will do anything asked of you. Do you understand?«

»Yes, sir.« »Good. Prepare for landing,« he said and left me alone, disappearing into the pilot's cabin.

Just as the door behind him closed, I let myself slide down to the floor, my knees giving in. I felt all the emotions catching up to me, all the terror, agony and endless sadness hit me at the same time and I broke into crying. I couldn't stop myself. I shook on the floor, thinking that I could be dead right now. And my family would never know what had happened to me. It made me cry even harder, suddenly so very glad I was alive. Even if a masked monster possessed me as his worker now. All that mattered was that I was still here, still fighting. And one day, I will find my way back home, of that I was certain. I will, if it is the last thing I do.

I wiped my tears away, moving over to sit in a seat and put my seatbelt on. I felt myself growing sleepy and the crying and sobbing stopped. Then the men with Pavel came back, thankfully seeing my collected face, without even a hint of my previous crying.

My eyes met Pavel's and we smiled at each other, our looks telling each other what not even a thousand words could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I am really curious to know what you guys think :)


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the plane touched the ground, the mercenaries shoved me and Pavel out, and then immediately into a big black truck. I hated their rough hands groping me, pushing me as they liked, but I remained quiet. I didn't dare push my luck, not after the memory of the dead people, lying just inches away from me on the plane, stayed fresh. It made me want to throw up, but I swallowed it down, sitting down at the back of the truck, crossing my arms over my chest.

The men came in behind Pavel and me, with the bearded man sitting across from us. He never broke his gaze away, and I found him oddly strange. Kinda funny looking guy, serious but smirking at the same time.

The truck had no windows, so I had absolutely no idea where they were taking us. Or even in which country I was. On which continent.

Judging by the fact they all spoke american english, we were back in the USA. And judging by their weapons, some shit was going to go down in the near future.

I felt something poke at my side and I looked down slowly. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, but still I had to see. Pavel was gently poking me with his hand, searching for my hand. He took it in his, his grip strong. He was trembling slightly, but so was I. We fueled each other, trying to stay ourselves and not break apart.

I noticed his wound wasn't bleeding anymore and it almost made me smile. Slowly and gently I untangled my fingers from his and put my hands in my lap, clutching onto my sides. I didn't want others to think I knew Pavel. Because then they would blackmail him with my life.

Suddenly the truck hit its brakes and I flew ahead, catching myself on the floor. The men smirked and it made me want to bash their stupid teeth in.

The back door opened and before I even knew it, I was being dragged outside, practically thrown out on the street. The mercenaries didn't allow no stopping whatsoever and immediately pushed me forward to begin walking. I looked around me, as fast as I could, trying to figure out where the fuck I was.

The buildings didn't look familiar, not one bit, and I felt my mood drop dangerously low when I figured there was no way I would ever find out. I was lost. Hopelessly and utterly lost.

I felt stinging in my eyes as tears threatened to come out, but I urged them away. I took one last look, before they pushed me down a hole in the ground. What I saw in the distance completely paralized me. So much, that I literally fell down the hole and landed flat on my butt.

A poster of the white knight, Harvey Dent. I was back in Gotham.

»Ow...« I half groaned half cried and rubbed my sore ass.

It felt as if I broke something, but I knew that was not the case. Nobody gave me even a glance as I picked myself up, unceremoniously cleaning the dirt off my behind and stumbling after the men. They lead me through dark passages, completely silent apart from the sound of drops falling from the celling.

Only then did I realize I was in the sewers. Underground. For god knows how long.

In this utter darkness it was quite tempting to just give in and finally cry my eyes out, but I waited. I waited and waited, walking for what seemed like hours but was probably just mere minutes. Everything hurt. My ass, my stomach rumbled in hunger and my feet were literally killing me. And slowly I felt a headache start building up, from the lack of wearing my glasses. My vision was shit, just like my surroundings.

It slowly got better once we entered a much more open place, with actual lights installed and some kind of an infrastructure being built.

I saw men working on the construction, building god knows what. They were all busy, not even one of them stopping to rest or look at us.

The bearded man (from before) pushed me forward, when I unknowingly stopped. He still had that weird expression on his face and his eyes had a strange color. Not brown, not blue... but something in between. He smirked and nudged me again, so I fastened my pace.

Just as I thought I was about to get lost in the labyrinth that were the sewers, the bearded man grabbed my arm to stop me. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking around myself, wide-eyed. I had no idea what was going on or where I was headed.

»Take him away,« a mechanical voice said and I immediately recognized it to be the masked man's.

I looked around and noticed him standing beside Pavel. He shoved the doctor to his men, who grabbed him and led him around the corner, away from my sight.

The remaining man then scattered away as well, seemingly everybody had their own role in this hell hole.

»What should I do with the girl?« The bearded man asked and I felt myself getting smaller and smaller under the masked man's relentless gaze.

»Show her her new working place. Then she will sleep.«

I couldn't help but feel absolutely and utterly useless as I stood there, while they were taking like I was an animal. It. Like I wasn't even there.

The masked man gave me one last look, before he continued on his way. And so I was left alone with an unknown, heavily armed man that kept looking like a psychopath, smirking as usual.

He let go of my arm and I turned toward him. The bearded man began walking away, not saying a word. Awkwardly I began following him, feeling completely humiliated. I saw how the other men looked at me. Like I was a dog. The masked man's bitch.

The stinging came back to my eyes and I wondered if I would be better off dead. If it would have been better if Joker never pressed that damn button and let me out of his cell.

I felt chills go down my spine at the memory of his bottomless pitch black eyes and that endless gaze. The way his lips brushed over mine...

I didn't even notice the man stop before me and I gloriously collided with his back. For a moment there was only the ringing in my head and before I knew it, the world was spinning.

»What are you doing?« He asked, calm as ever.

»I'm so sorry, sir... I... didn't mean to....«

I tried staying humble, polite. Maybe that way they will let me live longer. My days were numbered anyway, but hey, maybe I could make them last longer.

»Don't do it again,« he warned.

»Yes, sir,« I said, tail between my legs, shoulders and head down. Like a fucking dog that I was.

After some more turns and silent moaning from my side, he led me to a room. If you could even call it that. It had all four walls, yeah, but no door, just empty passage that led inside. The walls were made from cement, as was the floor. There was almost nothing inside, except some metal beds with bedding that looked down right disgusting. It was wet from all the sewer's water and the air was humid. It was dirty and dark, but in the eyes of the masked man, I suppose it served its purpose. Whatever the hell that was.

»This is the dispensary, where you will work.«

»Forgive me for asking but... where is all the medical kit?«

I looked around the room, but couldn't see anything apart from the beds and a large metal box. The bearded man walked over to the box and opened it swiftly.

»Inside you will find first aid kit and injections and such. Use whatever you need.«

»Where are the doctors?«

»There are none.«

»Excuse me?« I asked, dumbfounded.

»Do I need to repeat myself?«

»No, I just... I'm not a doctor and-.«

»I know. But you will suffice.«

I stared at the man, mouth hanging open. These people were insane. I was far from being an actual medical worker and now I was supposed to treat the ill. What the absolute fuck. I was sure anybody under my care was going to die instantly and then I would follow their steps after the masked man declares me useless. Which I, without a doubt, was. God have mercy on my soul.

»Oh...«

»Now, come.«

Without stopping or waiting for me he marched right out and led me to the construction site, I saw before.

»Remember the path, you will walk over the dispensary on your own tomorrow.«

Just fucking great. I was the worst at locating things. The incident with Harvey Dent and my GPS was enough to tell the tale.

»Yes, sir.«

»You don't have to call me that all the time,« he said, not even looking back at me.

»What should I call you then?«

»Barsad,« he said in a heartbeat.

I wondered what kind of a name that was. The man obviously had a heavy accent, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out where he was from.

»You never told me your name,« he said out of the blue and I swallowed hard.

There was no way I was telling these... _terrorists_ my real name.

»You may call me whatever you like,« I said after careful consideration.

He laughed out loud then, it was the first time in a while I heard laughter so sincere.

»You are far more clever than I thought. I underestimated you.«

»Um... thank you?« I said, not quite sure how to reply to that.

Once again I felt so awkward, following him like he was my master or something. Like a damn puppy. It was so embarrassing.

»Any preferences? To what I should call you?« He asked, never stopping.

I lost track of where we were ten times by now and I just knew tomorrow was going to be hella hard finding my way to my working place.

I wondered then, thinking about all the names I could think about, when the most obvious came to mind. But of course, how did I not see this before?

»Dog.«

»What?« He asked and actually stopped and turned around.

»Dog,« I repeated.

He laughed again but nodded nevertheless.

»Why?«

»It suits the situation.«

He nodded again, walking to the unknown once more.

»You're right. It does match you.«

 _Well thank you, motherfucker, thank you very much._ I kept my sharp tongue locked in my mouth.

When he stopped again I almost crashed into him, but managed to stop at the last second.

»You will sleep here.«

He motioned over to a small blanket on the wet floor, that perhaps in someone's wildest imagination could be called a cot or even a sleeping palce. To me, it was a dog's crate.

I reluctantly sat down on it, surrounded by men working on construction, dirty sewer waterfalls and noise like no other. Just as I was trying to get cozy on my spot on the floor, Barsad laughed again.

»You know, looking at you now, you couldn't have found a better name for yourself.«

»Woof,« I whispered to him, but he heard me just fine.

I watched him walk away, that big riffle swinging at his side. All around me were the most dangerous men the world had to offer and there I was, sitting in the middle of it, dreaming of my family. I should be home by now. I should be having hot cocoa, hugging my mom and telling her all about the disaster that was Gotham for me. Instead I was in the sewer, all alone, even though I was surrounded by people, crying myself to sleep.

 

 

-One month later-

 

I scraped another line on the wall beside my crate, marking my thirtieth day of surviving the sewers. I must admit, I never thought I was going to make it this far. Although in all honesty, it didn't turn out to be half as bad as I thought it would be. Most of the time I was left to be alone, sitting in the dispensary, waiting for men to heal. Every now and then somebody had a small wound that needed stitches or some other minor injury. The worst thing was when one of the mercenaries got stabbed and nearly bled out just coming to me. I honestly thought he was going to die. I still remember panicking, my hands shaking, as I fought to keep him alive. It was a fucking miracle that he didn't die by my clumsy, untrained hands. In the end, as I got him as stable as I could, the other mercenaries suddenly took him away and I never saw him again. I have no idea if they took him to an actual doctor or just let him die in a ditch somewhere, but it didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that the other mercenaries seemed to have some kind of a newfound respect for me, as I was the only person who could at least try to heal them if things got bad.

Sometimes they kidnapped some people and took whatever they wanted from them. Usually the men were led to the masked man, who they called Bane, as I learned as time went by. If there were any women, the men would have their way with them. I didn't dare say a word as they treated them as they saw fit or even when the women disappered a couple of days later, obviously dead. The masked man didn't tolerate any witnesses. That much was clear.

All that was left was counting the days that passed. I really didn't have it that bad; I was fed, allowed a cold shower once every few days and I had my very own crate. That was more than some of the men had.

The most important thing was that I was usually alone and communicated mostly just with Barsad. The masked man never talked to me much or took any kind of interest in my work. The only time he did, was when I saved the man who got stabbed and even then Bane just gave me a nod of approval.

I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes. It was already late, I could tell. The men always prepared to go out during the night. And now most of them were gone. I just hoped nobody would come back injured again...

»Dog,« a familiar voice said and I opened my eyes.

»Yes?« I asked Barsad, who was approaching me rapidly.

»Come.«

I got up to my feet at once and literally ran to catch up with Barsad. I wondered when was the last time I saw him this serious and realized something had to be wrong.

»Go get your stuff, and meet me here,« he said.

»What will I need?«

»Shouldn't you know that?«

»If you'll tell me what I'm treating, then yes,« I said, slightly agitated.

Barsad merely sighed and calmly replied:

»You will be treating a shot wound.«

»A what?!«

I have only read about these thing in school books and how to take care of them was wildly complex.

»Must I reply myself?«

»No, I'm sorry,« I quickly said, careful not to upset him.

He had been extremely nice to me for the past month and I cherished what we had immensely.

I ran to the dispensary, quickly shuffling through the well known box and grabbing what I needed. I wondered why they couldn't just bring the patient over here and I was suddenly determined to ask him. The again, I still had to figure out how the fuck I should take care of a shot wound. Stitches I could do, but damn was it going to be hard.

I ran back to him, seeing him even more agitated than I was.

»You done?«

»Yes.«

He nodded and began walking again.

»Barsad?«

»Yes, Dog?«

»Where are we going?«

»To Bane's room.«

I swallowed the big lump that formed in my throat and looked at him with wide eyes.

»Bane's?« I asked, my voice suddenly very small.

»He got shot.«

»Where?«

»Left arm.«

»How bad is it?«

»He's not bleeding a lot.«

»Aha...,« I said, careful of my slightly shaking voice.

I was still scared shitless of that big ass man's presence and I know this would be a life or death situation. If I fail, he will kill me. _Hurray for me_ , I thought and gathered as much courage as I could fathom.

»Over here,« he said and we went down a flight of stairs before entering a room that had no door, but still managed to look private and secluded.

I could even smell it in the air; my fear. And as soon as I was in the room, I heard my heartbeat loud and clear. I even felt it in my fingertips.

And there he was. Kneeling in the middle of the room, showing us his back. My god, was it enormous and so full of muscle it made the lump in my throat even bigger.

»Did you bring Dog?« Bane asked him in that deep mechanical voice that boomed off the walls.

»Yes, sir, she's here.«

»Good. Leave us.«

Barsad immediately left and I slowly proceeded forward.

»Come here,« he urged me in that controlled voice.

I approached him, taking in my surroundings. There was a bed by the wall just ahead of me and a desk with a tone of papers on my right. On the left was a great view of the waterfalls of the sewers, because there was no forth wall. There was just a metal railing and I dared look past it. Beneath was a small water slide, that lead inside some kind of a hole.

I stopped spying and got next to Bane, to his left.

Sure enough, he had a dirty wound on his left arm, just under his shoulder. I got down on the floor, and spread my kit on the floor.

Bane didn't even give me a glance, but kept staring at the small fire in front of him.

Just as I took some morphine in my hand he said:

»There will be no need for that.«


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my mouth to object, when I remembered who I was kneeling beside. I obediently put it back on the ground and took out some rubbing alcohol. By the looks of it, the bullet was still inside his arm, otherwise his arm would be a total mess.

Gently as I could, expecting a blow to my face, I cleaned the outside of the wound, dabbing it slowly in the process. To my surprise, he didn't even flinch, as if he couldn't even feel the severe burning that it must have caused him.

When I was done, I took a long pair of some kind of a grabbing tool and swallowed hard. Damn, my hands were still shaking.

»Sir, this is really going to hurt,« I began, but he stopped me immediately.

»Proceed,« was all he said and I felt even worse than before.

I was about to massacre his arm with this blunt tool and he just knelt there, calm as ever.

_Oh, god, he's so going to kill me._

I took a few seconds to pull myself together and gather the remaining amount of courage that I still had. _Here we go._

I don't think I've ever been this gentle in my life before, as I slowly pushed the tool inside the small wound and poked around. The bullet wasn't deep, and it must have been because of all that muscle he had. I stared at his face, all around that mask of his, looking for any signs of distress. But it was the same as if I was petting him or something.

I wrapped it up, pulling the bullet out and disposing of it properly, before I began sewing his wound shut, thankfully, he only needed four stitches. The wound was miraculously small but then again anything looked small compared to him. The man was a giant. If he merely sat on me he would crush me.

I felt sweat trickle down my back as I finished stitching and cut the thread. Then, and only then, did he look at me, just his eyes moving to inspect my face, not his whole head. I returned the look, acting more brave than I really was.

I could practically feel the wheels turning in his head as he analyzed me. I could barely stand the intensity of his stare, so I broke our contact and looked at the ground, pretending as if I was searching for something. I felt his look never leaving my face, as I put a bandage around his wound and sealed it shut.

I dared look into his eyes again, when I suddenly heard the weirdest sound behind us. Still kneeling by his left side, with the small fire illuminating the side of my face, I heard two men dragging something over this way.

Soon enough, two mercenaries entered Bane's room, dragging an apparently unconscious man behind them. More armed men followed, along with Barsad who had quite a harsh look on his face.

But Bane didn't even turn around or give any sign to show he even aknowledged them at all. He merely kept his position, gazing at the fire.

I could cut the tension in the air with a fucking knife and that is what made me move slightly away from the masked man, toward the railing. In that very moment Bane looked at me again and finally decided to speak.

»Why are you here?«

One of the mercenaries kicked the man on the ground and said:

»Answer him!«

I heard a hopeless gasp come from the man on the ground and I suddenly found him oddly familiar.

»I was asking you.«

I nearly chocked at Bane's response and looked at the mercenary's face. He looked confused, but later on he just seemed obedient.

»It's the police commissioner.«

At his words I almost gagged as I finally realized who the man on the ground was. It was my savior in the darkest of times, Gordon. The man that once looked like an angel to me as he broke into Joker's hidding place and saved me.

Bane threw some water on the fire and put it out, standing up to his full height, showing off the many muscles on his wide back. I swear, the ground seemed to bend underneath him as he turned around to face his men, not at all looking pleased.

»And you brought him down here?«

He walked closer to them, stopping only a few inches in front of both of the mercenaries in question.

»We didn't know what to do, we just thought-.« The other man answered honestly and even though I couldn't see Bane's face, I could just imagine his frown.

»You panicked. And your weakness has cost the lives of three others.«

»No, he's a little-.«

In a blink of an eye, Bane grabbed the man by his neck, not even showing any effort as he pressed his fingers tighter and the man dropped dead on the ground.

I turned ghostly pale at the sight of the dead body and sheer power Bane had. I had never seen a man with such power and authority before and it scared the living shit out of me.

»Search him, then I will kill you,« he said and ever so controlled, let the man drop down on his knees.

I could barely breathe as I watched the mercenary go through Gordon's jacket and pants and then finally stand up to face Bane. He handed him what looked like a bunch of papers or even a letter, and damn just when I needed my glasses the most, my eyes failed me.

The masked man opened it and began reading it, all the while pacing the room slowly.

I saw Gordon move on the floor, looking around carefully not to be seen, only to meet my colourless face and wide eyes.

I don't think he's ever been this surprised in his entire life as he saw me there with my bloody hands (which he couldn't possibly know was Bane's blood). He quite literally nearly gasped, but in a second decided and threw himself underneath the railing, right on the water slide I saw before.

The mercenaries immediately burst into action, along with Barsad, shooting, but missing, every each one of them. Soon, Gordon's body was flushed away, into a dark hole.

The mercenary, that searched Gordon, now put his gun away and faced Bane.

»He's dead.«

Bane, completely unfazed by all of this, turned to him, paper still in his hands. I wondered if there was anything that could possibly evoke some kind of an emotonal reaction out of this man. Not killing someone, not shooting, not even having a bullet pulled out of his arm. Nothing.

»So show me his body.«

»The water runs to any one of the outflows. We'll never find him.«

Without having said a word, Bane motioned over to Barsad, who gave him a phone.

_A phone?!_

Bane then gave the phone to the equally confused (as me) mercenary and patted him on the shoulder.

»Follow him.«

»Follow him?«

The sound of a gunshot made my ears ring as the masked man shot him dead. His body fell over the railing and disappeared in the same hole Gordon went. I now finally understood what the phone was for.

Bane motioned over to the rest of the men to leave before he turned back in my direction, placing the papers on his bed.

After a couple of seconds of silence and him being busy with his own thoughts, I dared get up on my feet and speak with a shy, little voice.

»Sir? Do you need anything else?«

He looked at me with that same stare again, and it made my hair sit up. He just killed two men and now he was just inches away from me. All I wanted was to disappear before I was next.

He studied me with his gaze, obviously heavily thinking about something before his deep voice said:

»Bane.«

»E-excuse me?« I stumbled.

»Call me Bane.«

»Yes, si-, uh, Bane.«

I blushed heavily and stared at the ground.

»May I leave now?«

»You may,« was all he said before succumbing to silence again.

I almost dashed out of the room, toward the dispensary. I felt something travel upward, and I waited to be far from Bane's room, before I let myself go and throw up over the railing. I watched the vomit being flushed away, traveling to the many holes in the walls. My mind drifted off to Gordon, wondering if I'll ever see him again.

 

 

At first there was just whiteness. Blinding, hot whiteness. He could hear voices, but they were dull and distant, some calling his name, some not. In his own distant state he could have sworn he recognized the sound of his wife, but then again it could have just been his imagination. But when the voices wouldn't go away and it all became too much, Gordon slowly opened his eyes.

It took him quite some time to realize he was lying in a hospital bed, monitors beeping beside him, tubes leading from his arms and chest. He was dressed in those hideous patient clothes, that

seemed too big for him.

And then it hit him. _The masked man._

In a flash the memory came back to him, and he suddenly remembered it all; lying on the ground in the sewers, pretending to be unconscious, the dead body of the mercenary falling to the ground next to him, throwing himself in the dirty waters, praying to god he'll survive. And her. Ana.

He felt his eyes tear up just the tiniest bit, at the memory of the short girl, her clothes weeks old, the bottom of her shirt missing, dried old blood on her pants and fresh one all over her hands. In that moment it hit him that the clothes she wore were the very same he and Harvey gave her on her trip back home. _Oh, right_ , he thought, he and Harvey were the ones that bought her that damn plane ticket. For the very plane that went missing. He had called her parents, to let them know she died.

But she hadn't. Right now she was in the sewers, being held hostage again.

Gordon suddenly felt intense anger boil inside him, as he remember all that girl had been through. He couldn't get the image of her sitting beside the masked man out of his head. She was staring at him with such sadness and pain that it hurt him, too.

No, he has to save her. He has to do everything he can, but most of all, he has to call her parents and...

»Commissioner?«

Gordon looked to his side, only to see Blake sitting beside him, only now waking up from his nap.

»You're awake!« He proclaimed and the smile on his face was sincere.

»Yes, I...«

He lost his voice, suddenly deep in thought again.

»I was the one that found you.«

»I, uh... Thank you, Blake.«

»Commissioner... What was down there?«

»Evil like we've never seen before,« he whispered, becoming so very, very tired.

»Blake, get me the mayor on the phone,« was the last thing he said, before he let his muscles rest.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now the fifth day that I was called to Bane, having to undergo the task of changing his bandages.

I was kneeling beside him, working quickly, but efficiently. After seeing Gordon I felt myself begin hoping, that there was still a chance for me to be saved. That perhaps, I wasn't going to die here.

Although, judging by the state of the sewers, Gordon might as well be dead now.

I finished changing the bandages and got up on my feet.

»Anything else, si-, um, Bane?« I asked, still not used to calling him by his name.

It seemed so unnatural to me, making me blush every single time.

»Yes,« he said, getting up on his feet as well, slowly turning that massive body to meet my stare.

I barely reached the middle of his chest with the top of my head. Barely. And seeing him flex his muscles the way he did, I was suddenly very aware of the power he held and how easily he could crush me.

In all honesty I would be lying if I didn't say his influence over his men and power was something I admired secretly. But then again it was probably in all women's genes to go for the alpha male.

I swallowed the lump that was slowly forming in my throat and met his hard gaze.

»You have proven yourself loyal,« he said, and I felt some kind of happiness form in my stomach.

»But not trustworthy yet.«

I felt all my hopes being crushed at those last words. I was silently praying to be let out one day, just to see daylight one more time. But now things didn't look so bright.

»However, I believe your actions in the past few days should be rewarded,« he said, dragging every word out in that emotionless state.

»That is very kind of you,« was my only reply.

I didn't know if he was playing a trick on me, testing to see if I was greedy enough to actually take his offer.

»You may tell me one thing you want.«

For just a second I calculated in my head, if it was a good idea to be honest. But then again, you only live once...

»I would like to go to the surface,« I admitted, not able to look into his eyes anymore.

For a few moments there was only silence, and I thought I had made a terrible mistake.

»Very well,« he said and I couldn't believe my ears.

I immediately looked up at him, to see if he was joking. But he was as emotionless as always. Except for his eyes that expressed everything that went on in his head.

»Really?« I asked before I could stop myself and blushed again.

_This can't be happening..._

»You will take part in our plan the next time we go out. If, however, you believe you can't do what will be requested of you, you will stay here.«

»No, I am certain. I can do it.«

Suddenly the thought of freedom and escape became too real and almost suffocating. I was sure I could make a run for it out there. All I needed was to find the police or something.

»Good. I will call for you when we leave.«

»Thank you.«

I turned around to leave and when I reached the end of his room, he said:

»But if you try to escape...« he whispered softly and I heard his footsteps approaching.

He was getting closer and closer, but I couldn't will my body to turn around to meet his gaze. I just stood there, completely still.

»...I will find you...« he said in that menacing voice, that suddenly dropped dangerously low.

I felt his hands sneak up from my arms to my shoulders and he squeezed them painfully. I winced, but stayed quiet. He leaned closer to me, and I felt his bare chest touch my back and his mask graze the side of my head as he said in my ear:

»...and end you personally.«

 

 

Bane's voice was echoing in my head long since he had explained my role in the plan and what was expected of me. It all seemed so surreal. I was about to go out, into the light, but at what price? Sure, I was acquainted with most of the details, but then again, what did I really know about Bane's plan? I was just a puppet in his hands, and if I didn't dance the way he wanted me to, he was going to kill me. He said it himself.

The van, I was in, suddenly violently shook and I gripped my seat tighter. Barsad was sitting beside me and we shared a look. Bane had told him all about my role in this and even though I would have never expected it, Barsad looked compassionate _. Oh, dear, that means nothing good is coming my way..._

The van came to an abrupt stop and immediately, the mercenaries began jumping out. They all wore normal clothes, some dressed as janitors, others as shoe polishers and so on. Barsad wore a delivery man's uniform like some others and I was dressed as the fucking cleaning lady. It was as if Bane took that as his personal joke when he gave me these clothes and a fucking name tag marking me almost as a janitor. A damn name tag! Other men got AK-47s and revolvers and such and I got a tag and a key. A key to enter the cleaning lady's room to get a bucket and a broom. _Just fucking great._

I went out the van with Barsad in front of me, smirking at the sight of my clothes and my name tag.

 

  1. _O. Green_



 

I knew what the initials stood for. Dog. I could just see how Bane must have looked having a bloody giggle over this shit.

Barsad stopped me at the corner of the street then, suddenly serious.

»The stock exchange is just behind the corner. If you go anywhere but in there, you will be killed.«

He patted my hunched shoulders and said:

»Good luck.«

With that he disappeared quicker than I thought possible for such a man and suddenly, I was competely alone, in the middle of Gotham.

But I knew better than to be naive. There were mercenaries all around me, without a doubt. I looked up at the clear blue sky, that I hadn't seen in such a long time. Although it was slowly getting late, it was down right beautiful and the sun gently carrassed my cheeks and tied up hair. Only when the wind gushed past me, did I notice what condition I really was in. Even though I was allowed an occasional shower now and then, I most certainly had a distinct sewer smell on me, that I never noticed before. I felt something rise up in my stomach, some kind of sadness twisting it. I wanted so badly to be able to just walk away, it would have been so easy. So simple.

The clouds drifted over the sky and the longer I stared, the more they started to resemble different shapes like animals and such.

With one single tear sliding down my cheek, I picked up my pace and headed over to the stock exchange.

The building was gigantic and people were entering and leaving in constant flows of hundreds. It was easier to merge with them than I thought. Nobody gave me a second glance in those clothes and I found it strangely soothing.

I wiped the tear away and entered the building. First, I had to go through some kind of customs and a woman approached me with a metal detector.

»Any metal on you?«

»No, ma'am,« I said, trying to keep my mask of pretense.

Of course, Bane knew better than to provide me with a weapon. All he promised was a broom. _Fucker..._

The employee moved the detector over my body and it was quite obvious that she didn't have any will left to do this job correctly.

»Okay, you're good to go,« she said, glancing at my name tag and furrowing her nose at my smell.

I nodded and went on. Right ahead, I saw two mercenaries I remembered from the van, kneeling on the floor and polishing shoes of important businessmen. They only gave me one glance and continued with their work.

I knew Bane ordered them to keep an eye on me in case I decided to go rogue and they'd have to shoot me to prevent me from escaping.

I turned left, to a more secluded hall and searched. In all truth, I had thought it was going to be harder to find the janitor's room. I took the key the masked man gave me and opened the door without a problem.

Inside I found a bucket and filled it with water and detergent and I also took a broom. It was a good thing the bucket was on a cart that had some kind of wheels, so that I could just drag it behind me. But most importantly, there was a black bag waiting for me in the corner, just like Bane said it would be. I unwrapped it and sneaked a peek.

»The hell...!«

I almost dropped it from shock, when I saw guns inside. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and placed the bag under the wheels, so that it looked like the plastic bag to keep trash in.

I carefully closed the door and went back to the main hall. I clearly remembered what I had to do and stopped just a few feet from the two mercenaries that polished shoes. From the corners of their eyes they observed me and I started my act.

I took the broom and swept around, deliberately getting closer and closer to them. I pulled the cart with the bucket behind me, getting it as close as I could, listening to the two businessmen talk.

»You can't short the stock if Bruce Wayne goes to a party.«

»Wayne coming back is change. Change is either good or bad. Although I think bad,« a rather young man said, with a purple tie and blue shirt underneath his brand new suit.

»Huh, on what basis?«

»I flipped a coin,« he joked and I got closer.

Silently, I took the black bag and pretended to be gathering litter. I motioned it over to the two mercenaries, who picked some of their garbage and pretended to be putting it inside my bag, although in truth they really took two guns out, making it impossible to see for an untrained eye.

They only nodded at me before I took the bag back and put the broom on the cart. I pushed the cart further and left them to their business.

I then entered the main room, with people just buzzing everywhere. The pandemonium inside was truly chaotic and so loud it was hard to focus on the voices of people. Compared to the sewers there was just so much going on it made my head spin for a bit. I wasn't used to this anymore; so many people around me. I was surprised to find myself growing cautious of them, of their sudden movements.

So it truly shouldn't have come as a shock when someone grabbed my arm to catch my attention. Of course, it was another mercenary from the van, dressed as a delivery man, with a bag of goods in his right hand.

»I have some trash for you,« he said and he didn't even need to wink to me for me to understand what he meant.

I gave him the black plastic bag and in a blink of an eye, he took out what he needed. I watched him leave, come close to an employee at the desk and hand over the bag of food he »delivered«.

»No... Rye! I said no rye,« the employee argued, and I turned away to let them be.

I saw Barsad enter the room behind me, and silently I approached him.

»Got any litter, sir?« I asked and without another word we played out our little game. In all honesty I had no idea what I really thought about this. Was I bad for doing this? But then again, I didn't really have a choice... My life was on the line.

Barsad winked at me and then left, disappeared into the crowd completely.

I looked back at the »delivery man« and watched him be completely unfazed by the employee's angry rambling about rye. He took his payement and when he put it in his pocket, suddenly, a big black gun appeared in his hand. He grabbed the employee by his shirt and struck him hard with it. He shot the man standing in front of him without even a second thought and at the sound of the gun shot I pushed myself away, to the edge of the room, shivering. That sound made me relive some kind of a deja vu, and I heard his words in my ears again, as if he was standing just next to me.

_We made it._

And then that red lipstick and scars that turned into a cruel smile, entering the room where Harvey had his fundraiser and Lena somewhere in the crowd...

I screamed from the top of my lungs as I could practically feel his hands on me again, but thankfully, no one could hear. Others around me were screaming so loud it didn't matter if I joined them, although for a completely different reason...

Out of nowhere more mercenaries appeared, some as shoe polishers, others as delivery men, janitors and so on. They shot at the monitors that hung from the celling and sparks flew everywhere.

_We are... tonight's entertainment!_

I trembled in the corner, my eyes tightly shut. _This can't be happening. This isn't real. He's not here. He's in Arkham, locked away._

I could even smell the gunpowder that was his signature scent and I felt a finger trace my lips.

_Bunny..._

And then everything went quiet and I finally opened my eyes.

The crowd moved to the sides of the room, kneeling on the floor, hiding in complete silence. A massive figure strolled right in, shoulders spread in that animalistic way, head slightly hunched as if he was going in for the kill. _Bane_.

At the sight of him I felt myself become completely awake again. Seeing him was like a cold shower; it made me come back to my senses immediately. Even though the memory of Joker was still fresh in my mind, I managed to stop my uncontrolable shaking and got back to my old self.

He surveilled the room around him, clearly searching for something. He didn't even notice me in the corner, slowly getting up to my feet again.

I saw people coward beneath his gaze, and their frightened faces when they saw the mask. His breathing was loud, like Darth Vader's, and he stopped only to have a proper look around. His gaze stopped on the young businessman I saw before, the one with the blue shirt and purple tie.

He was still sitting in his chair, clearly shocked to such extend, he didn't even realize he should be scared shitless.

Bane progressed toward him and it seemed like all of his focus was left on this man, as if he was blind to the outside world.

»This is a stock exchange,« the young man tried to reason as Bane took hold of his name tag and read it.

»There's no money you could steal,« he said, daring to look Bane in the eyes.

»Really?« Bane asked in his raspy voice and let go of the tag.

»Then why are you people here?« He finished and grabbed the man by his tie.

He dragged him on his chair for some time, before he pushed him forward, so that the chair stopped abruptly at another desk and the man tried to balance himself.

In a second Bane grabbed him by the head and in a sickening twist shoved it violently to the desk. A loud, cracking sound filled the otherwise silent room and I felt something travel up my throat, making me want to hurl.

The mercenary, that polished shoes of the same man that just died, calmly sat by the desk, taking out a small computer tablet and going down to business.

Bane provided him with the card from the now dead businessman and the mercenary began typing away.

Bane's massive steps echoed as he began pacing the room again, obviously content with the silence and fear that filled the room. His gaze found mine then and he stopped altogether. For a couple of seconds it seemed like he was all I could see. That relentless gaze, steel hard look. And then he slowly nodded at me and walked away.

I could hear police sirens approaching and a tiny spark of hope entered my mind again. _Maybe I'll be saved. Maybe this hell will finally be over with._

»They cut the fiber,« the mercenary said, but Bane didn't even look at him.

»Cell's working,« he updated and Bane nodded.

»For now...,« was his only reply as he paced the room once more.

»How much longer does the program need?« An unhuman metallic voice asked and the mercenary frowned.

»Eight minutes.«

»Time to go move out,« he proclaimed and motioned the men to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)


	10. Chapter 10

In a blink of an eye, the computer tablet was gone in a backpack, and the mercenaries fired their guns, pulling some people to their feet, telling them something I couldn't hear.

At first it was just a blur, due to my poor vision, but soon I saw Bane coming directly at me, and I gulped visibly.

»Dog, come,« he ordered but I couldn't will my legs to move.

I just saw him take another person's life before my eyes and I had no idea how I was supposed to come near him. I couldn't. He made me get goosebumps and fear settle in the pit of my belly.

» _Dog_ ,« he said again, this time in a much lower and meaner voice.

I knew I was playing with fire, so I took all my mental strength to move my legs and close the distance between us.

»Good girl,« he whispered as I reached him and patted me on the head.

I nearly gagged, but kept my mouth shut. I lowered my head, so that he wasn't touching me anymore, because right now I couldn't stand his skin on mine.

»Everybody up!«

»You two, move!« I heard from behind me, but Bane didn't even give me a chance to look when he grabbed my arm possessively and pulled me to his side.

He led me out of the room, all the while much closer to his body than I would have liked. He grabbed a red helmet from a poor employee's hands and merely said:

»Thank you.«

It shocked me how casual he could be, given the situation we were in. I heard a small group of people being led out the room as well, but Bane didn't even look. It was as if he had complete trust in his men to carry out the task he had for them.

He pulled on my arm so that we made a couple of turns and led me to a distant hall. After some sharp turns to places that didn't have good enough lighting, he stopped and let go of me. I rubbed my arm unconsciously, trying to get rid of the feel of his hand on mine.

»You have proven yourself trustworthy and loyal to me,« he said as quietly as his mask would allow him.

I had a slight idea of what those words might actually mean to Bane. I knew he killed all men that disobeyed him and that he kept those who stayed by his side alive. And around the sewers that really meant something.

Bane disappeared into the darkness, before he reamerged with a big motorcycle and I felt the lump return to my throat.

Without a word, he grabbed my arm again, pulling me roughly to the motorbike and then lifting me in the air as if I weighted nothing. I almost shrieked from surprise at his actions, but instead let my body turn still, as he put me at the front of the motorcycle.

It was already too late when I finally noticed, due to the lack of light, that I was sitting at the very beginning of the motor, _facing the wrong direction_.

Before I had a chance to object, Bane rode the motorcycle as well, and I felt his enormous weight balance the vehicle beneath us. He took hold of my legs then, just as I was trying not to fall, and pulled me flush to his body.

I blushed a million shades of red as I realized just how intimate we were being, but Bane wasn't bothered at all. He made me straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck, before he put his red helmet on.

I felt something weird happening between my legs, due to the fact I had never been this close to a man before. Not like this, anyway.

I couldn't stand it. I tried to separate us, at least at the bottom, trying to unwrap my legs from around his waist, but Bane wasn't having any of that.

He grabbed my legs again, giving me a stern look that I could see even in this darkness.

»I'd rather walk,« I began awkwardly, noticing how there was friction created between us at our every move.

»You will do no such thing.«

»Please,« I mumbled and at this point I wasn't ashamed of begging.

 _What is wrong with me_ , I thought as I felt involuntary heat form in my cheeks and down there.

»Are you scared?« He asked me, surprisingly calm.

»...No, but-.«

»Good.«

He pulled me to him roughly again, locked my hands behind his head in a flash, and before I realized, the engine roared to life.

I felt the slight trembles of the engine beneath us, making us shake just the tiniest bit as well, rubbing us together in that weird way again.

His hands were on both of my sides, holding the handles tight, his chest was all I could see, before he let the motorcycle dash forward.

I felt myself press into him involuntarily from the kick the motor gave, but I was determined not to close my eyes. In all honesty I was surprised how we didn't crash in this darkness, but we soon emerged to the light main hall, approaching the main entrance to the building. All the others were there already, on their own motorbikes, with hostages at the back of their vehicles.

Meanwhile I was clutching onto Bane in a seriously obscene way, but I couldn't help it. Everytime I tried to reposition myself, he grabbed me and put me back in my place.

I cursed under my breath as I practically felt the looks the hostages gave me and suddenly I realized I must have looked like I belonged to Bane. As if out of some unspeakable reason, I would ever want to be with him. But people didn't think that far out of the box and I shivered at the thought of how others saw me. It dawned on me that outsiders thought that I was part of Bane's mercenaires, the betrayer of Gotham. And I could see it in their faces that none of them found me innocent.

It made me feel strange, almost sick being labeled as a criminal. A murderer. Especially since I was innocent. _Innocent_ , I thought and remembered how I just provided these dangerous men with weapons and did nothing to stop them. Nothing at all. I really wasn't innocent. My hands were as dirty as Bane's.

The thought brought unwanted wetness to my eyes but I refused to cry. Bane made me into a criminal against my will. And nobody would ever believe me that I didn't have a chance to disobey him. That he would kill me in a blink of an eye. Nobody. Perhaps not even Gordon.

We were at the back of the group, when the mercenaries yelled to the hostages to make a circle around all of us, shielding us from whatever was outside.

Slowly, the people opened the doors, spreading it carefully. I turned my head around as far as it went, only to see a small glimpse of a shitload of police cars and armed police officers, waiting to shoot.

I felt Bane push us forward with his strong legs, proceeding slowly, still hidden from the police's eye, waiting to turn the engine on again.

One by one, the people went out, hands high up in the air as if to surrender, and I could have sworn I heard the commander of the police force yell:

»Steady!«

The waiting was like a cat and mouse game. If I had my glasses on I could have seen the S.W.A.T. team beside the police and the sharp shooters on the roof.

»I got something!« One policeman yelled and then everything went fast as hell.

The people screamed and ran away, revealing the first few helmed mercenaries with people on the back of their motorcycles, errupting out into the light.

»Hold your fire, they've got hostages!« A panicked voice yelled, and immediately I felt Bane respond.

The motor roared aggressively underneath us as he let it rush ahead relentlessly, speeding past the screaming people and right to the police vehicles.

I bounced up and down on his lap, clutching onto him for dear life. I've been on a motorcycle before, but never like this.

»Hold your fire!« The commander yelled, and he looked visibly angry.

Meanwhile Bane elegantly circled around the cars, driving to our way toward freedom.

I turned my head around just in time to see that the police had lifted some kind of obstacles on the ground, but Bane gave no sign of slowing down. When I realized we were about to jump over it, I felt panic overtake me and my body went completely stiff. I grabbed the fabric behind his neck and held tightly, as the motocycle became airborne. We were in the air for just a couple of seconds, but to me it felt like an eternity.

When we touched the earth's surface again, I felt my hips being ground into Bane's, leaving me with a weird feeling inside once more. I hated it with a burning passion.

We repeated these leaps over the obstacles twice more, and behind Bane I saw one mercenary throw a woman off his bike, like she was just a piece of plastic.

As soon as we were past the police's traps, I heard sirens come back to life as all the police force of Gotham began chasing us.

Bane pressed the gas handle hard and we rushed ahead in a speed I thought impossible for such a motorcycle holding both Bane and me. We speeded past the traffic and in that elegant swiftness of Bane's fatal driving, I was reminded of Muhammad Ali's motto: _fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee_. I had no idea why that popped to my mind, when I should be seriously concerned about my well being or throwing up.

Bane pushed himself even tighter to me, as if to protect me from falling and keeping me in place. That small sign, of what I can only call affection, left me completely speechless. I believed he wasn't even capable of expressing such complex emotions, let alone I thought didn't give two rats' asses for my well being, but here we were, rushing throught Gotham, with him protecting me. Maybe that's what meant proving yourself loyal to Bane. Maybe that meant he was keeping me alive intentionally. For now.

Behind us, the mercenaries threw the hostages away like dominoes, leaving them bruised and hurt badly on the streets.

Bane then turned the motor harshly and we entered a darker pace, that I soon recognized to be an underground parking lot.

I noticed there was still one persistant police car left, before I looked up, at the lights. Suddenly, I saw them go out one by one, until there was nothing left but darkness. Our motorcycle didn't have any lights, and yet Bane didn't seem bothered by the lack of light at all. He didn't even try to slow down and I felt adrenaline rush all over my body.

Then there was a gush of wind and a sound like I've never heard before, like some kind of a very and I mean _very_ fast vehicle caused it, coming straight for us.

Then the lights came back on again and that's when I saw it.

The Batman.

He had some kind of a special, custom made black motorbike, with low seat and wide tires and weapons on the sides. I saw him take down some of the mercenaries, before the police took hold of them.

And that's when the real race began. I saw Barsad and the others turn away, going out the parking lot, with only me and Bane driving ahead, suddenly alone with Batman.

My heart raced like never before as that little spark of hope lighted up in me again. _I'll be saved. Batman will save me_. I repeated that thought in my head like a mantra as Bane drove out the parking lot.

I felt a tiny smile appear on my lips and tears fall down from happiness that I couldn't hide as I watched Batman get closer and closer.

 _It's over. I'm going back home. I'm going-_.

And then Bane abruptly stopped the motor and turned it around.

"The fuck...?!" I mumbled as Bane pressed on the gas handle again, speeding us right at Batman's face and a whole army of police cars behind him.

_Batman, please, please, just-!_

I watched with my jaw lost somewhere on the ground as we rushed past Batman, between the police cars and down the street. It all happened so fast, I couldn't even comprehend what happened fully.

I moved my head to look past Bane's shoulder as I saw the blue and red lights of police cars grow smaller and smaller, their sirens becoming wrapped in silence and my heart sink lower than ever before.

One single tear slid down my cheek when there was nothing more to be seen. I had been so close. I could have been on my way home now. I could have been saved. Batman had been so close, he had...

I let the wind dry my stained face as we drove on, back to the sewers. I felt all life leave me. It was over. My hopes were crushed like an ant and I had never felt such betrayal before.

The police went after Batman instead of saving me. Batman drove away instead of saving me. They all turned their backs on me.

And on that evening my hatred for Gotham along with their dark knight was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely reviews and please keep them coming ;)  
> P.S. can someone explain what kudos exactly are? It's my first time on this fanfiction site and I don't fully understand everything yet...


	11. Chapter 11

»Sir, I must insist you leave with me. This hospital is no longer a safe place for you. The masked man struck at the stock exchange yesterday and there is no telling what he'll do next,« Blake insisted for the hundreth time, standing next to the commissioner's hospital bed.

»Did Batman make an appearance?«

»Yes. I was there when it happened. We need you back, sir. This new guy has been riding all of our asses over Batman and he made us follow him instead of the robbers. Hell, one of them even had a hostage with him through the whole ride.«

»A hostage?«

»Yes, sir.«

Gordon practically felt the wheels turning in his head at Blake's words.

»And she looked pretty scared, too. God, if only he had a little sense and had us go after the girl, we could have-.«

»What did she look like?«

»Uh...«

Blake rubbed the back of his head, deep in thought.

»...Kinda small, blonde hair... I don't-.«

»I know who she is.«

Blake looked like someone had slapped him across the face.

»You, uh – what?«

»When I was in the sewers, I saw her there. She was kidnapped from that plane that went missing almost two months ago.«

»How do you know that? That she was on the plane, I mean.«

»Because I was the one that put her there.«

Gordon sighed heavily, rubbing his tired eyes. Slowly he got to his feet, tearing the hospital band around his wrist off. He tried to ignore Blake's agape mouth and jaw on the floor.

»Get my coat, son,« he said to Blake and let him be.

Together they got in Blake's car after a while and drove into the heart of Gotham's city. Gordon didn't have the energy to even ask where they were going, but that was soon answered when Blake stopped in front of an orphanage.

»I think there's something you should see,« he said and motioned over to Gordon to get out of the car.

He led the commissioner inside the old building, saying hi to old faces and never stopping until the two of them reached the rooftop.

Gordon watched in awe as the children played all around him, the older ones gathered at a corner and just sat there, looking bored and most of all, sad.

»You see these kids over there?« Blake asked and pointed at the group in the corner.

»They're the reason we found you when the sewer spit you out. One of the boys' brother was found dead where we found you. It's what these boys do, they don't know what to do with their lives, they lose hope. And then they go to the sewers.«

All the while they were approaching the small group Gordon remained quiet.

»Hey, Mark,« Blake said and bro-fisted him.

Gordon awkwardly nodded as to say hello and watched the rest of the group leave.

Blake sat down and Gordon followed his suit, so that the boy, Mark, was sitting in the middle. _He must be around twelve years old_ , Gordon thought. _Like my son_ , and that made his heart clench.

»Do you know what he was doing down there in the tunnels?« Blake asked in a surprisingly gentle and calming voice.

»Lotta guys would go down to the tunnels when they need a job...« He answered and started drawing things on the ground with his finger.

He couldn't look at either of the men.

»They say you can live down there, that there's work down there.«

»Work? What kinda work can you find in the sewers?«

»More than you can find up here, I guess.«

Blake smirked and looked ahead. For a while it was all quiet and the men let the kid gather enough bravery to continue:

»... Cameron is thinking about going down,« he admitted, shy.

He didn't want to sell out his friend, but after what had happened to his brother, he couldn't stay quiet.

»He said nothing will keep him from going. Nothing...«

A light bulb lighted up in Gordon's head.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Blake promised.

»Thanks Mark,« commissioner said and the kid left.

»I just thought of something,« Gordon admitted, but frowned afterwards.

»Alright...?«

»But you're not going to like it,« he said and rubbed his face. God, he was so tired.

»Tell me.«

»Since this kid, Cameron, wants to go to the sewers so badly, I think we should let him.«

»What?!« Blake almost yelled and got up on his feet.

The whole roof top was staring at them then, but neither of them really cared.

»No, just hear me out. If this kid goes there, can you imagine the insight we'd get?«

»No, no way! I won't let you endanger a kid's life!«

»He'll go either way. Think about all the lives we can save,« Gordon tried to reason.

»You mean the girl's?«

»Hers too. But we can prevent another robbery, another plane hijacking, and god knows what. Blake, this masked man, whoever he is, is dangerous. And his reign is just beginning.«

Blake frowned deeply, not even a hint of satisfaction on his face. He was concerned far more than what was good for his health.

»As much as I hate to admit it... I think you're right. But if anything happens to the kid, anything at all – I'm going to hold you responsible.«

Gordon got up on his feet and offered Blake his hand. He would do anything to protect this city from evil that lurked in the sewers. And he will save her. He had promised.

 

 

He was quick on his feet, even more so now that he knew the path even better. It only took him a week to remember all the paths, but now he knew them all. Work was okay, most of the time, and the mercenaries didn't pay him much thought. He did what was asked of him and when he had a chance he sneaked out.

It was quite easy, actually, especially since most of his jobs took place on the surface, in Gotham, nobody became suspicious when he left. As long as he was back on time, everything went smoothly.

Except for one thing. He still hadn't found her - the girl Blake told him to find. And today Gordon told him it was absolutely urgent that he finds her, however he can, and pass on the message Gordon had for her.

In all truth, he didn't truly understand what this whole thing was about, except that she was said to be held here against her own will, and that her name was Ana.

He went by the construction part of the sewers, grinding his teeth together. Gordon will never forgive him if he doesn't find her.

 _Ugh, this is impossible_ , he thought as it really began looking like another unsuccesful day. He stopped then, slightly tired from the long day of searching and looked at the mercenaries at work. Some of them were hanging on ropes, tied around their waists, working on some kind of a metal skeletal frame that covered the entire room he was in. It was constantly loud down here and sparks were flying everywhere from the work on metal.

Cameron looked down from the celling and onto the mercenaires that trained in the middle of the room, a large bridge above them and chains hanging everywhere. Others were walking around, busy and it seemed like everything was moving, all of them dressed in dark colours, either black, brown or military green.

He almost turned to walk away, when he caught a glimpse of something white with the corner of his eye. He took a closer look and saw her, wearing a grey shirt (that was once white) with the bottom missing, blood stained sand brown pants and that unruly blond hair that hadn't seen a brush in what only looked like months.

 _Ana_ , he thought and felt his heart quicken. In all truth, there was a certain kind of beauty and peace to her, as he observed her. She was sitting down on some kind of a rug, staring emptily at the nothingness of air. Her eyes looked so sad, gentle and yet harsh, as if something had carved that innocence of hers away and made her hard and unapproachable.

It dawned on Cameron that she most certainly wasn't a vulnerable litle girl, as Gordon described her. She even looked older than him, he noticed.

He walked toward her, not even aware of what he was doing as she suddenly got up, brushed some dust off of her clothes and began walking. Cameron had to speed up to try and catch her, and to his surprise she was moving really fast for such a short thing. All he could see was her bright blonde hair that shone like a star in this otherwise dull and dark place. Her hair swung as she walked and that's when he saw it. A big black thing around her neck, that looked absurdly too familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it reminded him of.

He finally caught up and grabbed her shoulder bravely.

She turned around in surprise and a pair of warm blue eyes looked at him.

»Ana?« He asked and her mouth fell agape.

 

 

My hand seemed to move instinctively in a matter of miliseconds, as it clutched onto the boy's mouth harshly, shutting him up affectively. It was so hard and fast it was almost like a slap and the sound it made traveled across the room much too loudly for my taste.

I was absolutely horrified by the sound of my name in the sewers as I had tried so badly to keep it a secret for so long.

»Don't ever say that name,« I hissed in surprise and waited for him to signal me that he understood. Until then I was pretty content with holding his mouth shut so that he wouldn't say it again.

The boy quickly nodded and ever so slowly, I released him.

»How do you know my name?« I asked, not so kindly.

»Gordon and Blake sent me,« he admitted and looked around so that nobody could hear our conversation.

»Gordon?!« I asked and tried to tone my voice down after some mercenaries turned their heads in our direction.

»Yes, he and Blake made me search for you and pass on their message.«

»Who's Blake?«

»He's a detective. He grew up in the same orphanage as me and so that's how Gordon and he got a hold of me.«

»Wait, Gordon sent you here? Impossible, he would never let a kid, ugh, I mean a young man go down here.«

»It's not like they could stop me,« he said and shook his shoulders.

»I'm...« I looked down on the floor and rubbed my hands together.

»I'm really sorry for attacking you like that.«

»No, it's fine,« the boy responded, trying to act cool.

»I just... I can't let you tell them my name. No matter what happens, you cannot and I mean _cannot_ tell them.«

»What should I call you then?«

»Everyone calls me Dog,« I said and looked up at him.

»Dog? Why?«

»... It's a long story. What should I call you?« I asked to change the subject.

»Cameron.«

»Well, I guess it's nice to meet you,« I said and shook hands.

God I really didn't know how to talk to guys younger than me. The boy was probably only fourteen or thirteen or maybe even sixteen, bloody hell I had no idea, and I was being so awkward.

»What's that thing on your neck?« He asked out of the blue and I unconsciously covered it with my hands.

Suddenly I was aware of its weight again, and the meaning it had. I hated it. I hated it from the bottom of my soul.

»It was a gift,« I admitted and let my hands fall down to my sides.

I hadn't seen it since the day I got it and there weren't any mirrors around, but I still remembered perfectly what it looked like.

It was a black leather collar, some kind of expensive shit I never thought the mercenaries would afford, since they seemed to despise the rich and all. It was custom made, obviously, and held onto my neck tightly, yet surprisingly comfortably. The leather was soft and thick and was held together like any other collar at the back of my neck.

In the front was a tiny metal ring from which hung a small metal plate. Like the one you would get for your pet and have the name and phone number of the owner put on it. With mine, I guess the idea was pretty much the same. Although there was no phone number on it, it was clear what the message behind it was. Right in the middle of the plate, lay a perfectly engraved bolded name that sent shivers down men's spines and fear into mortals. **Bane**.

I saw Cameron take a step back when the plate rolled around and revealed the name it held.

»Why do you have Bane's name on the...?«

»He gave me this as a reward.«

»Reward?! But this is a dog's collar!«

»He calls me Dog, so I guess it made sense to him,« I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

I fucking hated this thing around my neck. With a burning passion.

»He said this collar will prevent other men from touching me. Especially since there were some women raped here a couple of days ago...«

»Don't be stupid. He gave you this shit so that he can own you,« he said bluntly.

»Own me?! Bane doesn't own me,« I said, slightly angry at the thought.

Deep down I knew it was true. I knew it from the moment he put this around my neck, some kind of twisted satisfaction in the fucker's eyes.

Jumping from one psychopath to another, right after the clown prince of crime, Bane marked me as his. It made my stomach turn at the thought, but no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't get the collar off. Bane made sure of that. And if I did somehow manage to magically pull it off, I wouldn't want to see Bane's enraged face when he finds something missing on my neck.

»An-.«

I gave him a hard look as he almost said my name again, but corrected himself just in time.

»I'm not gonna call you Dog,« he said stuburnly, but I was just as stuburn.

»Then don't call me at all,« I hissed, surprised at my own hostility.

In all truth, I had expected this kid to be my savior, to somehow get Gordon to save me, or bring a whole army of policemen down here. And yet this little brat almost blew up my cover and managed to piss me off in just a little under five minutes.

I didn't want to admit the real purpose of the collar but I sure as hell didn't want a little kid I didn't even know tell me I belong to Bane.

We both grew silent then, both of us stuburn as hell, not wanting to admit we were both a little too harsh with one another. After some disturbing silence, I said:

»I have to get to work. They'll be angry if I don't. So just tell me what Gordon wanted to let me know and we can call it a night,« I said, anger slowly leaving me, like steam blowing off my skin.

»Oh, shit, I almost forgot about that!« He said and rubbed his head as if to hide the fact he nearly completely messed up his task.

»He said not to freak out and that he's trying to keep things under control and to definitely, _definitely_ not do something stupid because of this.«

»Because of what?«

»Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was hardly even aware of my surroundings as I slowly began to comprehend the words.

_Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum._

I stared blindly at the body in front of me, but I couldn't even see Cameron anymore. My head was working overtime, overthinking, hallucinating and jumping back to memories I thought I had already forgotten.

 _I'll be back for you_ , I heard in my ear and got goosebumps. The voice was so real, with the melodical stops and voice drops that were part of his signature speech.

 _Did you really think I was going to just let you go?_ He said and I felt his hands slide up my arms to my shoulders, gripping them tightly from behind. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, huffing closer and closer.

 _What a soft little bunny you are_ , he groaned in my neck, nuzzling and sniffing. His hands traveled down, touching my waist and pulling me tighter to him, before he turned around, so that he was standing in front of me.

_Bunny..._

I flinched, but couldn't get him to remove his hands.

»Please, stop,« I whispered, scared like I haven't been in a while.

He was just too real, with his gasoline scent and the musky smell of his face paint. His red scars seemed to glow at me as he leaned closer, parting his mouth a little.

 _You are mine, bunny_ , he moaned and grabbed my ass aggressively, making me jump from the touch.

»No, please! Please!« I screamed, because right now, I didn't care who heard me. I didn't care who came, but I needed someone to help me. I needed someone to take me away, save me.

Then I remembered – my savior didn't exist. Gotham turned its back on me just like Batman did. I was alone in this, with Joker's arms around me in a vice-like grip, not letting go. I wasn't going to be rescued.

There was only one person left, who might not turn his back on me. And I didn't care how stupid it was, how absurdly unlike me to even think of such a thing, but nevertheless I screamed:

»Bane!«

 _Mine,_ he groaned and leaned even closer to press his lips to mine. I felt his hands come back to my arms, harshly tightening his grip, almost shaking me wildly.

And those red lips, coming closer and closer, before I couldn't take it anymore.

»No!« I yelled from the top of my lips and swung as hard as I could.

There was a loud crackling sound, mostly coming from my fist as it screamed back at me in agony, but I didn't care. I used all of my power to hit as hard as I could and I didn't miss, even though my eyes were now completely shut.

I clutched onto my hand as enormous pain went through it, but I didn't care. He was going to be so angry. He'll hit me. His bunny. He'll-.

When there was no yelling or groaning of disapproval to be heard, except from a _very boyish cry_ , I dared open my eyes. _Joker doesn't sound like that_ , I thought and looked up.

Cameron had his hands on me, despite the punch he just received and immediately, I realized what went on. The hands I felt were Cameron's. Joker wasn't here. I was still safe.

I had one of those illusions again, just like at the stock exchange, I realized and my body went rigid.

Cameron tried to help me when he saw me talk nonsense to empty air ahead of me and in return I almost dislocated his jaw.

His bruise was already forming, and I saw actual tears form in his eyes.

I wanted to say something to him, anything, but I was still in such shock that I couldn't do anything. I just stared at him in disbelief, fear still present on my face.

»What was that for?« Cameron cried angrily and shook my whole body by my arms violently.

A tall, menacing shadow was cast over us and I saw a dark figure rise behind Cameron. Immediately I felt my mouth go dry as I realized just how fucked I really was.

A strong hand was put onto Cameron's shoulder and an ever so calm voice said:

»I'd like to know that as well.«

Just like me, Cameron froze in place and couldn't even turn his head to meet Bane's enraged stare. I felt his eyes drilling into me, wanting answers, but I had none. How can I tell this monster I just hallucinated about an even worse monster, if possible? How can I tell him somebody else already marked me theirs and that no matter how many collars Bane put on me, Joker would never stop? How can I tell him I only called for him, because there was nobody else?

Suddenly, Cameron came to life. He turned around and met Bane's anger, rubbing his jaw slowly to releave some pain.

It only took one quick look from my pulsating hurting hand to Cameron's face to put the two together. The change in Bane's eyes was immediate and they turned pitch black, like those of a shark.

In a flash, he held Cameron by the neck, lifting him in the air and keeping him there.

»I asked you a question, boy,« the metallic voice said and I wanted to yell at him to stop.

I wanted to bang him over that stupid masked head for all of this violence to end. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much and now an innocent boy was getting hurt because of my fucked up state.

»I...gh...I,« Cameron struggled, but couldn't get one word past his throat.

It only made Bane angrier and squeeze his fingers tighter, not seeing reason anymore.

»You thought you could touch what belongs to me?« He asked quietly and I shivered.

»Do you see the collar around her neck? And the name engraved in it? Is that not enough for you, boy?« He growled and threw the boy at a wall, so that he slumped down on the ground.

Cameron was choking, coughing to finally get some air, but Bane wasn't even nearly done.

I saw mercenaires gather around us, in complete silence, not one of them stopping him from hurting the poor kid. And it was all my fault for opening my stupid mouth.

»You dared put your hands on her...« He threatened under his breath, as he picked the boy up by his neck again.

»Please,« I whispered, but couldn't find my voice.

_I have to make this right. It's my fault. Now go and do something about it!_

My knees felt like they were about to give up on me as I approached the big mass that was all rage and the scared boy that was near suffocation. _If I talk back to him, he's going to kill me. But I have to do something. Anything._

Suddenly it hit me, the anger from the previous days, the fear, the agony and betrayal all hit me at once like a bus and I felt some kind of strange confidence enter me and make my voice louder as I said:

»He didn't do anything, it's my fault. Please let him go,« I tried to sound polite, and yet serious enough for him to actually listen to me.

»Is that so?« Bane asked, not letting go of the boy at all.

Instead he came closer to me, gripping on the almost lifeless Cameron and stared me down.

»Even if that's true, he disobeyed me. He touched you. All the men here know not to touch what is mine.«

I saw the mercenaires around me almost nod at the words of their leader.

»And now he will be punished for it.«

»No, he didn't touch me, I accidentally-.«

A glare from him was all it took to shut me up completely. It was so strange, the feeling of being dominated. Never in my wildest dreams would I dare go against this man, not even for Cameron.

»It's about setting an example,« he said and turned to face his men.

»This is what'll happen to any of you, who touch her without my permission,« he said angrily, pointing at the boy and then transferring all of his attention on Cameron.

The boy struggling, although in vain, and I felt my eyes want to tear up, but I fought it. I had to stay strong. Or else I'll let myself down even more. I was a horrible person, as it is. Another person was about to be hurt very badly and it was all my fault.

He grabbed his body and prepared to torture him, when Cameron rasped:

»...He...hehe... You think you own her?«

My eyes widened in shock at his words but then I understood that Cameron thought he was going to die. He didn't even know Bane was just torturing him, setting an example, and not actually killing him. But now it was too late.

»Ugh, khm... You think by putting on, khm, that stupid collar,« he coughed and a tear slid down his ckeek before he continued:

»... that she'll just magically spread her, ghm, legs open for you?«

I watched in complete silence and shock and the monologue play out. Okay, he most definitely wasn't fourteen.

Bane was staring at him with such intensity I feared he was going to kill him just with his glare.

»Guess what? You don't have her and you never will. You don't deserve her,« he spit in Bane's face and I saw the saliva drool down his mask, but Bane was composed nevertheless. Frighteningly enraged, but composed.

He growled in that disturbingly low voice and in a blink of an eye, twisted Cameron's head in the wrong direction.

Just a sickening crack was heard before he dropped the body on the ground and looked directly at me, to see my reaction.

I didn't dare show shock or sadness on my face. That was for me to hide, deep inside, lock it away from prying eyes. If he saw any emotion in favor of the boy, he'd probably kill me too in that maddening rage of his.

He started coming toward me, like a bull toward a red flag, and it took all my will power not to throw up or shiver. I kept my hands tightly to my body, so that I wouldn't tremble.

When he was close enough for me to smell him, he grabbed my collar, by placing two fingers between it and my neck, and pulled roughly.

I felt myself being yanked to him as he walked on, not even looking at me anymore, pulling on that collar like I was his pet.

His fingers felt like thousand degrees and it was as if he actually burned my skin. I wondered if it was the rage that made him fire up, but this couldn't be possible for a human either way.

It was strange to feel his hands on my skin after he just used them to kill yet another person in front of me.

He manhandled me all the way to his room, down the well known flight of cement stairs and into that room with waterfalls and railing on the left and a small fire in the middle.

He wasn't even the least bit gentle as he pushed me toward his bed, letting go off my collar just in time for me to stumble over my own feet, trip and land heavily on his mattress.

I turned around to face him, using my hands to support me to sit on the edge of his bed.

He was all fire and rage as he stared at my small form. An inferno. His eyes burned with an emotion that was completely unknown to me.

»Don't move an inch out of the bed,« he said in that growling voice and I gulped.

»Yes, sir.«

I saw his eye twitch at that and he approached me faster than I thought possible for a man of his size and girth.

He took my face in his hand roughly and pulled my chin up so that we were staring face to face.

»What did I say about calling me that?« He rasped and I gulped once again.

»I'm sorry,« I whispered, my bottom lip trembling slightly.

I saw him stare at that, sudden fixation formed on his face and I pressed my lips together tightly.

»You lack discipline,« he said to me and I frowned.

 _Discipline? Discipline?!_ _For the past couple of days I showed nothing else but discipline! I watched quietly as you killed a kid and you tell me I lack discipline?!_ _Son of a-!_ I thought but didn't dare say it out loud.

Even though, it was as if his eyes could read me as he got wrinkles next to his eyes, as if he smiled. But he was still super pissed.

I pulled my face from his grip and looked down to my hands.

»Wait for me here, Dog,« he ordered and turned around to leave.

I sat there, completely stunned. I had no idea what just happened and it was honestly just too much for me. I saw black spots appear in my vision, despite my effort to remain conscious.

_Bunny..._

Slowly they got bigger and bigger, and then darkness swallowed me whole and I passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain violence, so if you don't like it - skip this chapter, although you will miss on some important plot stuff obviously. You have been warned... or something like that.

**»So when the devil wants to dance with you, you better say never – because a dance with the devil might last you forever.«**

_-Immortal Technique - Dance With the Devil_

______________________________________________

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I moaned weakly. I rubbed my eyes, and rolled around a bit, trapping myself in sheets. Still sleepy, my fingers traced the material all around me and I wondered when was the last time I slept in an actual bed with actual sheets.

I smiled to myself weakly, enjoying the moment, when suddenly, all alarms went off in my head.

My crate wasn't a bed. So where the hell was I?

I got up so quickly that the room around me spun momentarily and I groaned weakly.

»You're awake,« an unhuman voice said and I grabbed onto my head to stop the spinning.

»Ugh...,« I mumbled and looked up, searching for him in the dark room.

I found him in the middle of the room, kneeling behind the small fire, like the time I gave him stitches and then Gordon came...

_Gordon..._

Sadness overcame me as I remembered what happened to his little messenger, a boy that had his entire life ahead of him. _That could have been me_ , I thought and shivered.

Bane didn't look from the small flames and I became very aware of the fact that I was still on his bed, in my torn clothes and messy hair.

»I, uh, should get to the dispensary...,« I began awkwardly and pushed myself on my feet and off the mattress.

»There is no need for that,« he informed me.

»Oh...«

I looked around myself without even the slightest idea of what was expected of me now.

»I'll just go back to my crate then,« I started again, thinking this sounded like a good enough excuse to finally disappear the hell away from here.

Bane sighed heavily before pushing himself up, to his full standing position.

I wondered when I was going to get used to that massive form of his, all the muscle, heat and nakedness.

I blushed heavily as I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt... again.

His loud steps approached me and I stubbornly looked in his eyes. To me, that was my small sign of rebelling, because most of the mercenaries didn't dare look at him like that.

»You will remain here until I tell you differently.«

Before I could stop or mentally slap myself, I blurted out:

»Why?«

I saw a change in his eyes and for the first time I noticed they were blue and slowly they turned grey and then black. I had never seen a man with such diversity in his eyes and in a way it entrigued me.

»You're not afraid to die,« he stated quietly.

It completely stunned me that he said something like that. After all the times I showed fear, panic and cried myself to sleep, I still remained true to myself. I had lived a beautiful life and I had done everything I could up until now. True, there were many things left for me to experience, like fall in love, have children and so on, but I could never have that up until now. I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about death, don't get me wrong, I'd do anything not to die before that moment came.

»You're braver than half of my men. You do what is asked of you, when I say it and you don't ask questions. You're efficient. I respect that greatly,« he said to me and I felt heat and redness come to my cheeks.

»You are worthy of becoming one of my men,« he said and grew silent.

By the intensity of his stare I realized I should show that I was grateful and perhaps even honored, but in truth, I didn't feel like it. _He wants me to become a murderer? A child killer? A robber? A mindless criminal that obeys his every wish? Over my dead body._

»A mercenary?« I asked in doubt, not even hiding my disgust anymore.

»No, I will make you a member... of the League of Shadows,« he whispered and his voice boomed of the walls.

His eyes fired up again and I realized this league must have meant everything to him.

»What is the League of Shadows?« I asked innocently, trying not to anger him by my unenthusiastic tone.

»You will learn that in time,« he said, fire subsiding and another emotion awoke in his eyes.

I saw him flex his bicep muscles and something inside me twitched.

»You will begin your training immediately,« he informed me and turned to pace the room slowly.

I stayed quiet for a bit, my head working overtime. I didn't want this. I probably won't even survive this »training«. Hell, I couldn't run for over a mile without stopping to catch my breath and don't get me started on my athletic abilities. Because they were non existent.

»Um... I'm not very... athletic. I don't know... how to fight.«

I dragged every word out slowly, waiting for his yesterday's rage to make an appearance.

But he didn't get mad. He fucking chuckled at me. I never thought I'd hear such a sound come from that iron mask.

»You'll learn.«

»I, uh... em-,« I began, when Bane suddenly turned swiftly towards me, that bull like stance before me again. _Oh no..._

»Protect yourself,« he whispered and his pupils widened considerably.

»What?« I blurted out but it was already too late.

Bane was coming at me, and the worst thing about that was that he wasn't even fast about it. He was merely walking slowly, so slowly I could even see him shift his weight as he moved. The tension he created patrified me and the worst thing about all of this was the suspense, the wait. My imagination ran wild with all the possible outcomes of this scenario. And then I realized, when he catches me, it's over. _He probably won't hold back_ , I thought and seeing all those muscles flex made the thought fucking horrifying.

»Bane, don't,« I begged, putting my hands up as to surrender.

But he didn't stop. He was coming closer and closer, almost reaching the fire on the ground already.

»Please,« I breathed, but his eyes were emotionless now, set on only one task.

Crushing me, I guess.

In that moment, I panicked. Adrenaline made my body go crazy and I actually felt my heartbeat in the tips of my fingers and heard it in my ears. It made it hard to breathe, but that was the least of my concerns.

I had to think fast and so I looked around, seeing the railing that once saved Gordon. I dashed toward it, but Bane was one step ahead of me. The fucker knew I was going to do that, I realized as he actually laughed at my misfortune.

I grabbed the top of the railing as I ran faster than ever in my life and swung myself over it with all my might.

And then the whole world stopped and I saw that I stayed in the air, not moving, not falling, nothing. His hands grabbed me _in the middle of my jump_ and held me tight and for a minute I was completely and utterly shocked by the strength he possessed. He fucking stopped me mid-air.

Then the world started spinning again and my body was pulled back over the railing, but my feet never touched the ground. Bane pressed me to his body in a vice like grip and I felt his mask come to my ear to whisper:

»Fight for your freedom.«

God, how I hated this man. _I fucking hate you!_ I screamed in my head, but stopped myself from effortlessly kicking around. That was obviously useless and I would disappoint both of us by doing that.

Instead, I actually took a second to think.

My back was to him, my hands free, as he was holding me around my middle, my feet dangling in the air. _Ok, my limbs are free, his face is close to mine... His face!_ A light bulb lit up in my head and I took no second more to act as his grip tightened around my collar to start to deprieve me of air.

My hands stroke back with precision I never knew I possessed, as my breath was cut short by Bane's hold on my throat. As acurately as I could, I grabbed onto the little tubes in front of his mask and held tight. _For the life of me, I won't let go_. I'd pass out from the lack of oxygen before I did that.

I turned my head to face him as far as it went and saw his shocked and surprised wide eyes.

I pulled harshly and felt that these metal tubes were screwed into the mask rather tight and almost impossible to pull out.

I felt that primitive fight or flight rise in me as Bane became mad. His grip wasn't playful anymore and for the first time I felt the destruction that was hidden inside his hands. He pressed into my flesh so harshly I felt bruises forming and my ribs cry to me to make him stop. It was one of the worst pains I had ever experienced. It was pure agony on my body as he crushed me slowly.

»Are you sure you want to do this, little girl?« He asked me in the most venomus voice I ever heard, but I wasn't scared.

I was so, so pissed it was almost magical. All the frustrations, the deaths I witnessed, all of it came to me at once and I wanted some vengeance. I wanted to hit and crush and kill because Gotham forsake me, because Batman ignored my cries for help. I wanted to murder the men that hijacked the plane that was flying me home, crushing my dreams. I wanted to go berzerk, because now, _now_ , I had accepted it. I'm never going back home. I'll die here.

There was a tiny voice in my mind and I heard the devil inside me offer me his hand. I took it and spun with him. I danced with the devil and he made me insane, made me tore at Bane's tubes with all my might. Right now, I didn't care about the consequences, if only I could made him feel the pain Cameron felt. If only for a second.

He growled loudly and banged me into a wall, still holding my sides and collar, glaring into my eyes. His anger was almost tasteable but then again so was mine. When my head hit the wall everything went black for a bit, but then my dark side, my devil, made me open my eyes again. And we danced.

»Blow me,« I spat in his face and pulled one tube out.

Some weird swooshing sound appeared and Bane tossed me to the ground hard. He grabbed the tube with lightning speed and screwed it back in.

I sat scrunched on the floor, my mind empty of all thoughts except those of vengeance. He made me stitch his wound, I helped him and he did this in return. He hurt me, humiliated me with the motorcycle drive, put a collar on me like I was a pet! And I was done with it all. I officially couldn't take it anymore. Something inside me snapped and I prepared myself for round 2.

When the gas wasn't escaping his mask anymore, he looked at me with the most enraged face I had ever seen. With a look that could kill.

But this time, I was ready for him.

His hands came down on me in a flash and I let him. I let him rise me up in the air again and push me to the wall, crush me with his weight. I let him batter my body, because the closer we got, the easier was the access to his mask.

I grabbed the tubes again, without even thinking about it, and instantly, we both stopped, froze.

I saw Bane thinking heavily, but I wasn't. Devil led me through the darkest pits of my soul and into the abyss that lay there. We spinned and spinned and danced and he showed me the sides of me I never knew existed. Showed me what I was capable of.

I wrapped my legs around Bane, so that I got access to his back. He was still holding me in the air by my collar and I choked, but I was determined to handle it, last just a little longer.

I saw Bane's surprised face, but that immediately went away as I hit his kidneys with my heels as hard as I could.

He grunted before slapping me hard and I knew he was still holding back slightly. He could snap me like a twig, if he liked, but I didn't care about that anymore.

I knew kidneys hurt like a bitch if hit and so I didn't stop, kept hitting and hitting, not even thinking about anything anymore. Every hit that landed on him landed on me as well, twice as hard. But I could take it. It was worth it to see him hurt, even if just once.

My body started getting sweaty from the struggling and my breathing loud as I kicked and kicked, pushing us closer so that I reached his back better.

My hands clawed at his neck, leaving long razor like scratches. But that was nothing compared to his hand that kept smashing my face, each hit almost giving me a nose job. His other hand was wrapped around my waist so that I stayed in the air and I pushed my legs tighter around him, my eyes blind with rage.

He pushed back into me and that's when I felt it. The unmistakable hardness that brought bile to my throat and I stopped in surprise, although he didn't, and another blow landed on me, almost breaking my ribs. Tears came to my eyes as everything hurt and stung and I felt like I was about to break and shatter all over the floor.

 _Oh, shh, shh, shh_ , that voice cooed. I felt chills run all the way down my spine and my breath become hitched.

 _What a soft little bunny you are_ , he groaned in my neck, nuzzling and sniffing.

He pushed himself tighter to me and I felt something hard poke at my stomach.

»No!« I screamed and pushed as hard as I could.

But the mountain in front of me didn't move. Joker didn't move. And that histerical laughter filled the room loudly:

_Oh, bunny has some fire in her! Phahahaah!_

»No! Get off me!« I screamed, shaking.

The feel of his stone hard excitement was too much for me to handle and I panicked with all my might.

 _Aww, is my widdle bunny scawed?_  He mocked and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I merely smacked it away, but it was back again, back on my face, touching it without limitations. I was so desperate to get him off, but I was nothing compared to him. Powerless.

 _Don't be scared little bunny_ , he whispered, this time more silently.

 _I'm not going to hurt you. You are mine, bunny. And only mine_ , he growled, more aggressively this time. He came flush with my body once more, pressing his painfully hard member more firmly against me.

_My little bunny..._

I took a deep, loud breath as his hands rubbed my sides in a possessive manner.

 _Oh, bunny, you have no idea... No idea at all, what I'm going to do with you... Don't fight it, you already belong to me_ , he finished saying and licked my lips with his tongue.

»I'm not your fucking bunny J! I don't belong to you, you fucking clown!« I screamed, closing my eyes and just losing it completely.

The devil took over me and soon I didn't know when one swing started and another punch ended. I just continued hitting, clawing, kicking as fast as I could, screaming and yelling until my vocal chords burned and my voice was just a raspy breath.

And then cold water was poured over my head and immediately, I sobered up.

I huffed and puffed on the floor, trying to catch my breath. The panic was present in my entire body, adrenaline still cursing through my veins, as I slowly recognized the figure that stood above and over me.

It was Bane.

_Bane? But..._

»You're not J-...« I shut up instantly, before I'd accidentally say his name.

I clutched onto my burning sides and noticed my clothes were completely destroyed, with blood seeping through some parts. My ribs were pulsating with severe pain and my face probably looked like Picasso painted it. I was like a broken doll and it caught up with me, the burning the pain and agony. It was hard to breathe and even think anymore, but I pulled myself together as best as I could and looked up at him.

At first, there was just surprise, then shock and then rage like no other.

Bane grabbed me by my collar again and lifted me in the air so that we were eye to eye level. He cut off my air supply and my limbs went limp, numb.

»Who's J?« He asked me coldly, but I returned the stare calmly, showing as much disgust as my face would allow.

»I don't know what you're talking about,« I rasped and his grip only got harder.

I thought he was going to slap me for a second, but then again that wasn't his style.

»I won't ask again.«

»I sometimes black out,« I said, partially lying.

I peaked at his body and saw I must have really done a number on him when I thought he was the Joker. He had long, bright red scratch marks all over his torso, from my nails.

»It's been going on since I was a kid. I never remember anything,« I tried to make it sound believable.

_Hell, somebody give me an Oscar._

For a couple of minutes he just stood there, with me in the air, slowly losing my conscience. Before that happened, he slowly put me down so that my feet touched the ground and then let go of my collar.

My knees gave out and I fell down, landing hard on my ass.

»Tomorrow we will continue your training,« he informed me calmly, as if nothing had happened just now.

As if we weren't just fighting for life or death, well at least I was, and as if I hadn't touched his mask which seemed the highest of all offences in the sewers. So I had to know. I had to ask.

»Why?« I rasped quietly, my voice still not back fully.

He only turned to meet my stare, but didn't express any emotions whatsoever.

»Why me? Why the effort to make me into something I'll never be?«

I couldn't pretend anymore to be obedient and shy and helpful. Because I wasn't. I just wanted to go home. I wasn't a criminal. I didn't even understand what the League of Shadows was exactly.

»You're an example for all of Gotham. I took you, just a little girl and I broke her. Then I'll make you into a member of the League of Shadows. If I can do that to you, I can break anyone. Gotham will fear me and it will fall. And you will be my poster child.«

I glared at him with hate like no other, but Bane merely laughed.

»You can hate me all you want. But you will bend to my will.«

With that he left the room, leaving me all alone again.

I smirked in the darkness and silence and suddenly laughed out loud. Who would have thought, two months ago, that this was even possible to happen to me? Who would have thought I would be in the sewers, fighting masked men?

I grinned when my laugh subsided and my face cried at me in pain, but I ignored it. Right now I felt victorious, despite what Bane had said. Because he didn't even know. He didn't even know he didn't break me. And he never will. I will make sure of that.


	14. Chapter 14

»Block it with your hand,« Bane instructed, but after just fifteen minutes of sparring, I couldn't focus anymore.

I saw his hand come at me, as slowly as he could make it, which of course for mere mortals like me meant it was still super fast.

I hardly remembered how he told me to defend myself, how to block his hits with my hands, so I merely brought my hand up to shield my face, which of course, was a complete disaster.

His punch felt like he was going to break my bone and my hands felt like spaghetti. Soft, weak and not at all strong.

»Agh...!« I groaned angrily, but tried to keep it quiet, as I was ashamed of showing weakness in front of him.

»You're too distracted,« he calmly said and it just pissed me off more.

_How the hell can you be so calm all the time?!_

»Ugh... I can't... anymore...« I huffed, but he didn't stop.

His hands kept coming and this time, my focus was completely lost. I felt each and every hit, in my sides, my hands, but thankfully, never in my face. That part of my body was already destroyed to the max and super sensitive from yesterday's fight.

He didn't even aknowledge my subliminal request for us to stop and kept going.

»... Bane, ah, I can't...«

»Your stance is wrong. You're exposing your weak points.«

»Ah, what weak... ugh, points?« I asked dumbly and a sharp hit to my rib and stomach let me know exactly which ones.

I moaned in annoyance because I was honestly too tired to go on.

»Please, can I rest?«

»That will come later.«

His hand rose in the air again and came at me. I let it hit me and the force threw me to the ground.

I lowered my hands down to my sides and just lay there, feeling how my body thanked me for a moment of rest and peace.

»Get up,« he said coldly, but I ignored him.

I lay there, with my limbs everywhere, because honestly, I couldn't get them to move anymore. I was still aching severely from yesterday and this was too much. I knew he wasn't joking when he said we'll continue training today but I didn't expect for us to fight again. Although, I had to admit, this time we sparred not fought 'till death (like yesterday), so he held back on me.

A massive shadow swallowed me when Bane stepped over my lying form and glared down at me.

»I can't,« I admitted and prepared myself for the consequences.

»I hate repeating myself,« he reminded me but I merely groaned.

»This is pointless,« I weakly objected, but nevertheless slowly pulled myself back to my feet.

My muscles were killing me. Literally.

»We need to work on your stamina.«

»...And my strength and endurance and agility, yeah, I know. I suck,« I hissed and put my hands in front of my face like he thought me.

A sharp smack to my left leg let me know I was standing in the wrong way again and I transferred my weight so that I was standing sideways. He said that way I made myself, the target, smaller.

»Use your physique to your advantage.«

»And what exactly does that mean?« I bickered as another smack corrected my stance once again.

»Ow...«

»You're small.«

»And?« I asked, very unenthusiastic.

»Use it,« he instructed and came at me with his entire body, as if to swallow me or crush me whole.

In a split of a second I thought and remembered to search for his weaknesses. But Bane had none.

In the end I tried to escape his grasp indeed by using my small form, but again, he was too fast.

»Nice try. Again.«

I held back a loud groan as he repeated the same thing and caught me again. He always let go immediately and I thought it might have to do something with what happened yesterday before I had that flashback.

I blushed at the memory of our bodies obscenely close and tried to empty my throat.

Bane suddenly stopped then and looked at where a door would normally be. Not in the sewers, though.

»Can I rest now?« I asked, my obvious desperation showing.

I wondered why we stopped or what he was looking at, but then a second later Barsad emerged and I allowed myself to relax.

_How did he possibly hear him coming?_

»Any progress?« Bane asked him, looking as if we haven't sparred for good twenty minutes now, as if he just took a light stroll.

Meanwhile, I was panting like a bitch, holding onto my burning ribs to get oxygen into my lungs. My entire body pulsated in one rhythm and I felt each and every wound and injury he crowned me with.

My hands were practically one big purple and black bruise. The same went with my legs and the upper parts had some minor swelling from his smacks as well.

My clothes were so torn and battered and worn out that my shirt wasn't white anymore but dirty grey. Not to mention my once beautiful sand brown pants were now dark brown, with patches of dried blood. Blood that wasn't even mine. I had no idea if that made it worse or not.

The collar only partly hid Bane's fingertips from yesterday's choking and my stomach looked like that of a dalmatian. There were dots of purple and blue and black every now and then, but thankfully I didn't sustain a more serious injury other than bruising and pain.

Barsad gave me one quick look, as to assess if I was allowed to be present during the conversation.

As usual, nothing went past Bane, and so he said:

»You may talk freely, brother.«

Immediately I remembered the League he talked about and realized Barsad must be a member. Which probably meant he sparred once with Bane just like I did. How... strange.

»The mob is still resisting. They refuse to cooperate.«

»...For now,« Bane said with that booming voice and knelt down to the fire that seemed to be always there.

All of his back muscles became emphasized as he knelt like that and I gulped. I had no idea how many years of discipline and intense training it must have taken to achieve a body like that. He was carved like a greek statue.

I wondered what Bane's business with the mob was. Hell, I didn't even know Gotham had a mob up until now.

»You will go to them...« He said quietly and Barsad's equally unemotinal face never faltered.

»...And you will solve our problem.«

»Consider it done,« Barsad replied and Bane nodded in approval.

Before Barsad left, Bane spoke again, and I was surpised to see he was talking to me.

»Because we had to cut our training short, I have another task for you.«

 _Oh, hurray..._ My face must have looked comically unimpressed and unwilling.

»I will test your loyalty again.«

With that Bane stood up again, approached me and with the corner of my eye I saw how Barsad looked away as if to give us some privacy.

Bane's thick fingers traced my collar more gently than I thought possible and was partly shocked because of sudden change in his behaviour.

He took the metal plate from my collar in his hands and read his name on it.

»You will go with Barsad.«

My eyes widened and mouth fell slightly agape, but I didn't dare protest.

His fingers were harsher now, as he grasped my collar again. He stuck his fingers between the collar and my neck and pulled me closer to him, the movement lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

_So this is a trust test._

It was truly strange how I got used to that mask. It didn't even bother me anymore. I stared into those eyes that I could never tell what colour they were, blue, black or grey and waited.

»You will do what is asked of you and you will return to me. If you fail to see the last one through,« he threatened but never finished the sentence. He didn't have to.

»I won't,« I interrupted him and said:

»I will come back.«

»Good.«

A sudden gush of his scent hit my nostrils and I shut my mouth tightly together. He smelled like... a man. There was honestly no other way to describe it. It was just this very musky, typical manly smell that was kind of harsh, like cologne, but also extremely intoxicating.

I gulped and never faltered from his gaze. His pupils were so wide it made me question his substance intake, but then again, Bane didn't strike me as someone who took drugs.

Suddenly, I grew aware of his body heat and closeness between us. It made me blush heavily and my breathing become hinched as he pulled me closer to his face and said:

»Don't forget who you belong to, Dog.«

I swallowed hard and tried to find my voice. It was the strangest thing, being dominated. Especially since being a woman, I was programed to like it. To be turned on by it. And in a way, the grip he had on me, the smell, the towering over me, the closeness... it was making me feel things I didn't want. Like heat everywhere. And wetness that I was too ashamed of to confess I felt it. Even more so since just yesterday he battered me like a rag doll.

Who the hell invented female hormones, somebody tell me...

As quick as it happened it was also over and Bane released me, still staring like a madman. He sometimes had a look like that. Too intense, but I grew used to it in all this time.

I stumbled awkwardly away from the masked man and reached Barsad's side. He made me follow him without a word, something we used to do a lot back when I worked in the dispensary. _Damn, time flies._

 

 

»That collar really suits you,« Barsad teased as we walked through dark alleys.

»Don't even,« I warned him and sighed.

»It could be worse,« he said and I looked at him in confusion.

»I seriously doubt that,« I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

I was glad I could talk freely with Barsad. In the end of the day he was the only one that never hurt me or wanted anything from me. We merely coexisted and in the sewers that was a blessing.

»You could be dead,« he said and I laughed.

»Somehow, I don't think that's worse,« I admitted and we walked down an especially shabby street.

I honestly wouldn't even set my pinky toe here in my right mind and yet here we were, in the middle of the night, just calling out for murderers and rapists and such. _Yay_...

»You should relax,« he advised and I merely chuckled.

»Are you serious?«

»You're not in any danger right now, so why be tense?« He tried to reason in that calm voice.

»You do realize we are in what is probably the worst part of Gotham, it's the middle of the night and I can't see shit.«

»It's not that dark,« he said unemotionally, as he always did.

»I don't have my glasses,« I mumbled.

»I didn't know you wear glasses. You didn't have them on the plane, I would remember.«

»I lost them before that,« I admitted bitterly, trying not to have another flashback. I was really sick of those.

I saw a street light go out just above our heads and flinched.

Barsad chuckled, but refrained from teasing me further.

»I'm beginning to see what Bane sees in you.«

»What are you talking about?«

»You are scared and yet you haven't begged me to go back once.«

»Why would I? You'd never do it.«

»Most people would ask nevertheless.«

I sighed and looked around me. There was no one around. At least no one that I could see.

»It's as you said, I'm in no danger right now, so why bother...«

»You really are an odd character.«

»Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment,« I hissed.

Barsad led me through some alleys and suddenly stopped between two brick walls and one metal, rusty old door.

It was amazing how much trust Barsad had in me not to run away. Well, he'd catch me immediately, but if I did get away somehow, Bane would definitely punish him or even worse. And yet here we were, wrapped in darkness, chatting like old friends.

In that moment I thought of Lena and a bitter taste appeared in my mouth.

»The mob's having a meeting in there.«

I looked sceptically at the door and remembered how many gangster movies I had seen. _Are they anything like that?_

»You will not say a word while in there.«

I nodded and I could have sworn I saw him smile.

He opened the door with a key I never knew he had and I followed him inside. There was the sound of drops falling from the celling and at first there was complete blackness. Only with time, as I tried not to trip over my own feet and land on Barsad, did some light appear in the distance.

Once we got through the black corridor, we entered what I could tell was sort of like a factory environment. Although it wasn't really. More like a business place. Dirty, old and shabby. _Perfect for the mob..._

We walked past metal pipes and down yet another corridor, before we started approaching a bigger place.

I could hear some voices in the distance, all men's, talking, mumbling... What, I could't tell yet.

We got even closer when suddenly a dark shadow appeared from a door to our left, far ahead and approached the meeting room.

The person didn't notice us, all wrapped in darkness and I couldn't see well enough in this light either.

But something about him seemed off, even Barsad noticed it and made me walk slower, quieter.

I could have sworn he looked slightly hunched and the clothes were weird, like some kind of a coat? Yes, that was definitely a silhouette of a coat. A long one.

An unsettling feeling came to my stomach yet I didn't know why.

The men still talked while the person got closer. But so did we, hidden just behind, slowly progressing.

The men's voices were clearer now and I saw an asian man on a TV that was set on a table around which many men sat.

Te asian on the TV spoke first:

»As you're all aware, one of our deposits was stolen. A relatively small amount: sixty eight million.«

A russian sounding guy, who they called Chechen, replied to him with a chuckle:

»Who's stupid enough to steal from us?«

»Some two-bit whack job. Wears a cheap purple suit and makeup. He's not the problem - he's a nobody. The problem is our money being tracked by the cops,« another man said, who I later learned was Salvatore Maroni himself.

Immediately my blood froze at the mention of Joker and the person in front of us stopped just outside the room where the men still couldn't see him.

And then I realized they were talking about the bank robbery where I first met the Joker and he stole mob's money. It was a mob bank. When he killed all of his accomplices and told me he'd be back for me. _Holy fuck it was a mob bank_.

»Thanks to Mr. Maroni's well-placed sources, we know the police have indeed identified our banks using marked bills and are planning to seize your funds today. And since the enthusiastic new DA has put all my competitors out of business, I'm your only option,« the asian arrogantly said and smiled.

»So what do you propose?«

»Moving all deposits to one secure location, not a bank.«

»Where then?« A coloured man asked, he wore a well tailored suit and had two bodyguards stand behind him.

»No one can know but me. If the police were to gain leverage over one of you, everyone's money would be at stake.«

The person in front hunched as if deep in thought and for a while I completely lost track of the conversation.

Something really bothered me about the person in front, but Barsad was cool as ice.

»How soon can you move the money?« Maroni asked.

»I already have. For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured, your money is safe.«

And then, out of nowhere, came the voice that haunted me in my dreams, and made me feel fear like no other.

The incredibly unconstant melody that went up and down as it pleased, a voice so twisted and sick, it should not have belonged to a human. But the laugh was the worst.

»Ahahahahahaha hahaha, ohihihi haha, uhi ha ha, and I thought my jokes were bad...«


	15. Chapter 15

In an instant I pulled at Barsad's arm, my face ghostly pale. He turned back to look at me and I stumbled quietly:

»We gotta go.«

»What?«

»We gotta go now,« I insisted, my hands shaking.

In return Barsad merely pulled me behind him as he approached the room closer.

»No!« I screamed quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

»Barsad, you don't understand-!«

A hand came over my mouth as Barsad had enough of my blabbing.

»Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off,« the colored man, Gambol, asked.

»How about a magic trick?«

My pupils shrunk in size as I watched him shuffle through his coat and pull out a pencil.

I pried Barsad's hand away, panicking worse than before as he showed no sign of leaving or listening to me.

»Please, I'm begging you,« I said, almost dropping to my knees.

The stare he gave me could freeze hell.

»Another word and I'll silence you.«

My imagination ran wild thinking about what that actually meant, but the thought of the clown prince of crime in such close proximity was much worse.

I heard the Joker stick the pencil into the table, so that it was upright. He hunched and waved his hand over it, as if he was truly performing a magic act.

»I'm gonna make this pencil... disappear.«

Gambol motioned over for one of his guards to take care of the clown and I watched in sheer horror as he approached the magician.

And then it struck me. These people didn't even know. They didn't even know what evil was just in front of their eyes. Devil incarnate. Chaos embodied. No rules. No sense of right.

The man reached Joker, but he was too quick, grabbing the guard by the head and slamming his eye over the pencil.

The man was dead instantly, falling down on the ground with the pencil still stuck in his eye socket.

Everybody was quiet for a moment while Joker loudly proclaimed:

»Ta-daa! It's... bah, it's gone.«

He took a seat casually, as if he was invited to the meeting, completely relaxed and in his element.

»Barsad, we gotta go, we gotta leave now! You don't know him-!«

A steady hand came over my mouth and nose, deprieving me of oxygen as well as preventing me from speaking.

I tried to resist, retaliate, but Barsad was too strong. Much stronger than I had given him credit for.

I felt my tears roll down my cheeks, staining his hand, but he wouldn't budge.

I tried to muffle »please« through his hand, but it got lost.

When my vision got blury from the lack of air, I felt him move his hand down just enough for me to be able to breathe through my nose.

»I warned you,« he said softly and I cried even harder.

»Oh, and by the way, the suit, it wasn't cheap. You oughta know, you bought it,« he said, showing off the purple coat.

Gambol got up, looking at the Joker with a look of pure contempt.

»Sit. I want to hear proposition,« Chechen said and Gambol slowly, but reluctantly sat back down.

»Let's wind the clocks back a year: these cops and lawyers wouldn't _dare_ cross any of you... I mean, what happened? D'd your balls drop off? Hmmm? You see, a guy like me-.«

»A freak,« Gambol interrupted him, but Joker didn't let that stop his monologue.

»...A guy like me... Look, listen,« he said and sucked air through his teeth loudly, making a weird -almost smooching sound.

»I know why you choose to have your little, khm, »group therapy sessions« in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night,« he said, smacking his lips.

»The Batman. See, Batman has shown Gotham your true colors un-for-tu-na-te-ly. Dent,« he waved his hand as to show the little meaning Harvey had.

»He's just the beginning. And as for the,« he pointed at the asian's face on the screen, waving his finger around like he couldn't remember the word for it.

»...television's so-called "plan" - Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him and make him _squeal!_ « He said, growing passionate, choking air with his hands as to emphasize his point.

»I know the squealers when I see them, and...« He ended his speech by pointing at the asian and he in return quickly ended the line and the TV went dead.

»What do you propose?« Chechen asked and I cried into Barsad's unremoving hand.

»It's simple. We, uh, kill the Batman,« he went through his hair with his hand and I imagined that he even smiled.

The mobsters laughed, all of them exept Maroni who asked:

»If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?«

Joker leaned forward, before saying:

»If you're good at something, never do it for free.«

»How much you want?« Chechen asked, clearly amused by the clown greatly.

»Uh... _half_.«

The men laughed again, as if this was some kind of a game. Still they didn't know what kind of a man he really was. I wished I could have warned them, but then again, being mobsters meant they weren't exactly peachy themselves.

»You're crazy.«

»No, I'm not. No. I'm _not_ ,« he emphasized the last word by clicking his tongue simultaneously as he said it, and I wondered how much more twisted could he be.

I elbowed Barsad hard in the stomach and he let me go. I tried to run in my second of freedom, but his hand came hard on my hair and yanked me back.

»Dog...!« He threatened, but I didn't care.

»No! Barsad, if you've ever trusted me-.«

»I haven't.«

»Just this once. Believe me. This is more than we can take on. Please understand. Please let's leave. We can come again tomorrow,« I begged, trying to sugar coat my words.

»Bane ordered me to take care of this and we're not leaving until I do.«

I almost broke down to the floor, but at least my tears stopped flowing. _What in the world did Bane do to him to make him so loyal? So obedient? He is like a robot._

He took my arm roughly and walked closer to the room. I struggled as much as I could, grabbing the wall to hold myself back, resisting with my legs, everything I could think of. But Barsad had his mind set and he dragged me behind him like I was made out of plastic.

»If we don't deal with this _now_ , soon little, uh, Gambol? here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma.«

Gambol exploded and hit the desk with his fists.

»Enough from the clown!«

Joker rose to his feet instantly, opening the side of his coat, showing grenades that were tied together with a thin thread. Thread, that connected with his index finger, which he treateningly wagged at the mob.

»Ah-ta-ta-ta! Let's not _blow_... this out of proportion.«

»You think you can steal from us and just walk away?!«

»Yeah.«

»I'm putting the word out – five hundred grand for this clown dead. A million alive, so I can teach him some manners first.«

Joker wanted to say something back, pointing his finger with the thread at Gambol, but he had a change of heart and decided to end his play.

»Alright, so listen, why don't you give me a call, when you wanna start taking things _a little more seriously_... Here's. My. Card,« he said and pulled a joker card from his coat and tossed it to the desk.

Everyone was looking at the absurd card on the desk or the grenades or the clown, all exept for one son of a bitch, who said:

»Hey! Who the fuck are you?«

And then the whole room, along with Satan incarnate, turned their attention at us.

I gulped loudly, collar suddenly too tight on my neck. _Oh fuck..._

But Barsad was cool as ice, like Fonzie, and stepped into the room confidently. When he noticed I didn't follow, he grabbed my collar and pulled me behind him.

I heard the Joker's surprised gasp, but I couldn't look at him. I felt like if I didn't look I could pretend he wasn't really there. Like this was all just a really terrible dream.

»Bane sent us,« Barsad said calmly, like he was high on crack or something while I just stared at the card on the desk, wide eyed.

 _In nomine Patris et fillii et Spiritus Sancti_ , I began praying in my head as if that could possibly save me.

»So you crawled out of the sewers? Shit, I can smell it,« a mobster said and my pulse got quicker.

»Clowns and sewers...« Gambol mumbled and in all truth, he looked like the most normal of the bunch.

Barsad already opened his mouth to negotiate, when I finally heard it:

»Bunny...«

All people looked at us then, the Joker and me, and I forced myself to meet his gaze.

It felt like electricity went through me, 10 000 volts, and I trembled. His pitch black eyes were so wide, so bottomless, unlike Bane's at all. The make up was just like I remembered, with the scarred red smile and yellow stained teeth.

I had forgotten how much taller he was than me and the smell of gasoline radiated off him.

»I pressed that button for you. I waited. But you didn't come.«

A lump formed in my throat as the entire room wondered what in the world he was talking about.

»I was kidnapped,« I said truthfully, because right now, that was probably the best answer I could give.

»Kidnapped?« Joker asked, and a tiny bit of anger started showing on his face.

My gaze followed the grenades on his coat and the finger that was so close to deactivating them.

»Who dared touch you?« He asked in that low voice that the mob hadn't heard before. It was rough and alpha like, anger seeping through his teeth.

He was slowly approaching me, staring into my eyes like a madman. Like he was hypnotized.

Then his eyes settled down over my body and all the many bruises and stopped on that leather collar I was always so aware of.

His free hand reached up and I froze in place. He touched it and in a split of a second, Barsad had a gun to his head.

»Don't touch her. She belongs to Bane.«

The tiny metal plate rotated around and the bolded name shone in Joker's eyes.

And then the world got wrapped in chaos. Joker became a storm, all revenge and hatred as he pulled out a knife and stuck it right between Barsad's neck and shoulder in a flash. And I was in the middle of them, trying to remain calm and composed.

»Drop it boy,« Joker growled, but the mercenary didn't move.

When I realized Joker was close enough to even blowing this place up just to prove his point, I said silently, but firmly:

»Barsad, please, just do what he says.«

»Dog - don't speak.«

And then Joker went fucking mental.

Faster than the bare eye could see, Joker threw Barsad to the ground, stabbing him in the torso, until blood gushed out and grabbed his gun.

»WHAT DID YOU CALL MY BUNNY?!« He roared and I pushed myself away, to the wall, staring at the knife stuck in Barsad's flesh. More than surprised, he was shocked at Joker's fighting skill.

»She belongs to Bane,« Barsad said strongly despite the severe pain he must have been in.

»He will find her and he will kill you for touching her.«

And then, against all expectations, Joker laughed out loud. Laughed until tears came out and he couldn't breathe.

»B-bane? Phaha, I'd love that. I'd love it. I'd _looove_ it.«

He kicked Barsad in the ribs, stepping on the knife a bit to make it even more unbearable for him.

»Tell him I'll be waiting. And give him his collar back. Because bunny is mine. Forever,« he roared and turned swiftly to me, a new knife in his hand.

Before I could even blink he cut the collar in half, tossing it at Barsad hard.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his body possessively, and I couldn't resist. I didn't dare.

»And if you ever call her that again... I'll kill you,« he whispered to him, before lifting me in the air, holding me bridal style.

I felt the grenades dangling at my feet as he moved. He wiggled his threaded finger at the men and carried me out while walking backwards, keeping his eye on the mob.

Gambol's eyes burned and Joker pushed me tighter to his chest. I was kidnapped again. For the third time. But this time I felt like not even Bane could help me.

 

**Warning - some light lemon/smut ahead, again - don't like, don't read.**

 

I closed my eyes, trying to block the world out. But his breathing was all around me, his fast pace making me jump up and down in his arms.

After I heard we left the building and he still hadn't let go off me, I dared look at his face.

It seemed like he took extra care with his make-up this time. The scars looked violent from up close and told the tale of how much pain he had to endure when he got them.

I remembered the story of his wife and how he gave himself the scars for her. I wondered if it was true.

His eyes came to look down at me and immediately I stopped looking at the permanent smile.

»See something you like?« He asked and smirked, but I stayed quiet.

I watched him leave the alley we were in and stop at a parked car. It was a shabby looking old car, kinda greyish colour, a bit rusty.

Joker put me down without a warning and I almost tripped. He grabbed the car's door and slid something in the lock. He fumbled with it and I looked around.

It seemed so easy to run away. The street was empty, no one around and complete silence surrounding us. But I knew he'd catch me before I'd even blink.

He opened the door fast and pushed me inside. The door slammed close behind me and I wondered if I went crazy. Becuase right now, it was as if I was already used to all of this. The kidnapping, the violence, the fear. I didn't even pull up a fight. It was trivial. I'd never win. So I leaned back, put on my seatbelt calmly and decided to enjoy the ride. It had to be better than riding a motorcycle with Bane, right?

Joker sat in the driver's seat and pushed on the gas pedal hard.

The car almost jumped forward and rushed down the street, in a dangerous speed. He giggled and laughed at his careless driving, but I stayed calm. We drove through the bad part of Gotham and I saw some thugs beating a woman in an alley. After a couple of minutes there were some drug dealers to be seen and even shots to be heard. But as long as I stayed in the car, I was safe from them.

I looked at my arms, all purple and blue and rubbed them gently. It hurt like hell but I knew I'll heal. Joker must have seen that as he said:

»Did he do this to you?«

»Um, what?« I asked, surprised that he spoke.

» _Bane_ ,« he said, saying the name like it was poison to him, like it hurt him to say it.

»Oh, uh... kinda,« I mumbled and he twitched and the car turned sharply.

»Where is he?«

I thought if it was a good idea to tell him.

»I don't know.«

The car came to an abrupt stop and I banged my head on the dashboard and then back on the headrest and my vision went black.

»Ow!«

I rubbed my head gently to relieve the pain a bit and winced when I looked at him. He was all rage, his pupils shrunk and those full lips pulled into a thin line.

Then his hand came at me in a flash and he held me tightly by my chin and pulled me closer, so that our noses almost touched.

»Don't lie to me,« he growled dangerously and I swallowed hard.

»He's usually in the sewers, but... he might not be there right now,« I said slowly, trying to block the intense scent he was giving off. It was so nostalgic.

»Why?«

»He goes out often.«

»Where in the sewers?«

»I, um, I really don't know,« I stuttered.

His grip became unbearable as he tightened his fingers over my jaw and my bruises and I saw stars from the pain.

»I'm telling the truth!«

»Mmm...,« he growled and looked at my lips.

»You know... I don't like to share my toys.«

He looked at my neck, where my collar was before he ripped it off. There was a hint of a bruise in the shape of a hand over my neck, a sign from being choked the day before and anger flared in Joker's eyes.

»You belong to no one but _me_ ,« he growled and I felt that dominanting feeling again, like I did with Bane.

»Say it,« he rasped and I watched in disbelief.

His grip hurt me more than I'd care to admit and honestly, he almost brought me to the verge of tears when I stayed quiet.

» _Say it!_ « he roared and I swear it was like the entire car shook.

»I... I'm yours,« I whispered and he groaned in approval.

»That's right. Mine and nobody else's. Tell me you understand.«

»...I understand.«

»Good. So you know what'll happen if I see you running off to the sewers, hmm?«

»Yes,« I said, my voice shaking.

I could already imagine.

»Good girl,« he whispered, his voice suddenly low and lustful and I noticed that only when it was already too late.

He pulled my face to his and attacked my mouth; his lips were all over mine. And he was rough. It was nothing like I remembered our first kiss, he was insistent, possessive and it felt like he was bruising me even more than I already was. It wasn't enjoyable and I whined in pain. But he understood that all wrong.

He got even more excited at the sound and groaned loudly at me, seeking entrance to get inside my mouth, but I held it shut. His tongue brushed violently over my lips, letting me know what he wanted, but I didn't obey. After a couple of seconds of his futile attempts, he pulled on my hair and I cried out in shock and pain as he must have pulled out some hair as well.

As soon as my mouth opened, he lunged right in with his tongue and I felt my gag reflex awaken. I gagged at him, but that merely encouraged him further and he dominated my tongue with his. I didn't kiss back, hell I didn't even know what I was supposed to do, as he inspected my entire mouth with his tongue and created friction however he could.

I couldn't breathe and I whined to get away, but he didn't let me. It was like he was trying to eat me and he only wanted more. He _demanded_ more.

When he dove further again and my gag reflex was more than I could handle, he finally pulled out with a loud smacking sound and I took a loud breath. My lungs finally received oxygen and I hieved silently, while he wiped the saliva off his mouth.

»You really know how to get a man going, bunny,« he rasped in that low voice while I still struggled for air.

»Although, we really gotta do something about that, uh, reflex of yours.«

I couldn't answer and it was like my whole body was on fire from all that passion he put inside me. I have never felt more alive in my life.

»But it does give me an idea,« he said, to himself rather than me, and I looked up just in time to see an extremely curious and lustful expression on his face.

Then his thumb brushed my bottom lip and he said:

»Suck.«

I looked at him in disbelief and slight humilitation and shook my head.

»Bunny...« He growled and I realized he was going to make me do it either way. Might as well not anger him.

I parted my lips and he pushed that finger right in without even waiting and moaned loudly.

I blushed at the sound and wrapped my lips around his finger.

 _Pretend he's a lollipop_ , I told myself as I had absolutely no idea what to do.

In all truth, he did most of the job for me as he moved the finger in and out while I struggled not to gag and then he added another finger.

I had no clue what was so erotic about me sucking his fingers, but he looked like he was about to cum.

His pace started getting faster and faster and my lips burned from the friction and I closed my eyes as I felt that reflex come back again. _Oh god, I'm gonna throw up._

»Oh, bunny,« he groaned and moaned again and again, his mouth wide open as he breathed large portions of air and closed his eyes.

Then he stilled and shook, a look of bliss all over his face.

»Agh...!« He moaned and I pulled away from him, finally allowing myself to dry hieve to my heart's content.

I spit some saliva out, as my stomach was pretty much empty, and I tried to stop the reflex. I focused on only that task as I listened to him pull himself together and turn off the car engine.

»You're a natural, bunny,« he whispered lustfully and I looked back at him.

He was like a little kid on Christmas. All grin and satisfaction and I knew he'd cum from the twisted pretend. I suddenly felt very dirty and wanted to wash my mouth off.

He owned my mouth again, pushing his tongue in, tasting me. I closed my eyes and tired to think of something else. Anything to forget the heat in my cheeks, all over my body, in one place in particular - that started throbbing with want. I began hating myself as I felt like my body betrayed me, I didn't want this and I didn't want him. But the wetness told another story. Seriously, what was up with these female hormones? This shit was twisted.

He broke away and licked my lips one last time, before smiling at me and showing off those yellow stained teeth.

He got out of the car then and motioned me to come out as well. As soon as my feet touched the ground he was already pulling my arm to get me out faster. His demanding hands gripped my waist and he banged me at the car, shadowing and towering over my form.

»Do you feel it?« he asked like he was intoxicated and I noticed I must have looked like that, too.

»Feel what?« I huffed breathlessly.

»The tension. Lust. Tell me you feel it.«

I blushed even more heavily and panted.

»I...«, I began saying, but couldn't finish the thought.

»Are you wet, bunny?« He suddenly asked and I felt like we were being so bad.

Like this was wrong on so many levels.

»No...!« I insisted silently, but he smirked.

Who could I possibly fool in this female hormon overpowered state?

»Oh,« he wiggled one finger at me.

»What did I say about lying to me, huh?«

»I... I'm not...«

»This time I'll, uh, forgive you, bunny,« he breathed into my mouth, hunched so that he could reach me since I was so short.

»But in return you must tell me your name,« he rasped and embraced me tighter against the car.

I looked in the distance, thinking of any name to cross my mind. And then I saw that jumbo panel in the distance, with the advertisement I saw a billion times before. It was Harvey Dent's face, with that perfect pearl white smile and words beneath him:

 

_I believe in Harvey Dent!_

 

 _Harvey_ , I thought and remembered how nice he was to me. How he bought me the plane ticket with Gordon to get me home. How he got me new clothes when I had none for my ride home. And so, in his honor, in gratitude, for all the kindness he'd shown me, I said:

»Harley.«

»Phahahaha, I just realized!« The Joker laughed loudly and I looked at him, not completely understanding.

»Every joker needs a harlequin. So you will be mine. My Harley Quinn.«


	16. Chapter 16

»Ah, you're so wet for me,« Joker groaned in my ear and pushed his obvious erection tighter to me.

»No, I-.«

His lips covered mine as he grabbed my ass and lifted me in the air, approaching the apartment house we parked in front.

»Nnn,« I resisted, but he didn't listen.

In all truth he made me feel things I have never felt before. All the excitement and arousal was tripled as he pushed himself tighter. My body reacted without my permission and I didn't know if I hated or loved it. It was wrong on so many levels, he was a psychopath, a murderer and dressed like a clown. This wasn't what I envisioned all those years ago when I wondered what my boyfriend would look like. This wasn't my future. It wasn't supposed to be, anyway.

He banged us at the front locked door and released my lips to fumble with the lock. His breathing was rigid, constricted even, heavy and hot on my neck as he struggled to open the door.

The heat between my legs was making me light headed, but I had to pull myself together.

He opened the door forcefully and carried me inside, up the stairs, all the while making me clutch onto him in an obscene way. When he reached a door that looked deserted enough, he unlocked it with that magic tiny wire and almost jumped inside.

»Is this where you live?« I asked, doing anything in my power to change the topic.

»No, no, no, no,« he said, licking his lips.

He grinded against me and I felt like I was going to explode, my cheeks were on fire and there was literally a waterfall down there. Mother nature was truly fucked up to make these hormones make me want to bang the absolute shit out of a clown. Lord have mercy.

»Mmm,« he moaned and then started licking my neck, slowly, sensually, until there was pressure and he bit into my skin. I silenced a scream as he grew more and more viscious with my skin, until he finally let go with a loud smacking sound.

»What was that for?!« I asked angrily, and rubbed my sensitive skin.

»I marked you.«

»What?«

And then, slowly, the wheels turned in my head and I realized.

»Did you just... give me a hickey?«

»Yeah... Eve-ry-bo-dy will know you're, uh, taken.«

For a split of a second I contemplated smacking the absolute shit out of him, but figured that would be a very bad move.

»We really gotta do something about that sewer smell.«

I looked down at the clothes I wore for the last month, bloody, torn, hideous. I could only imagine the stench they must have had, but I grew used to it and didn't even notice it anymore.

Before I could even speak my mind on the subject, Joker carried me to another room, which was an old, kinda dirty bathroom. He flicked the lights on and it took a couple of minutes for them to actually start working. Still they created a weird buzzing sound that never went away.

»Start without me,« he instructed and left the bathroom.

_Without me? Does that mean he plans on com-?_

Shivers when down my spine as I figured he planned on joining me at some point. So with a speed I didn't know I possessed, I shut the door and almost tore my clothes away, throwing them at a corner of the room and nearly jumped in the bath tub. I closed the curtain and turned the shower on. Water felt like heaven and I made sure I rubbed all of my body as quickly as I could, when I finally found some kind of a soap. I even washed my hair quickly, as I figured I probably won't be able to shower alone anytime soon.

I was even kinda proud of myself, to have finished it all in just under five minutes, and I reached over to shut the shower off.

I felt something on my bare neck and those shivers returned. Then a hand came over mine and stopped me from turning the shower off.

»What are you, uh, doing?« He asked and in an instant I wrapped my arms around my chest.

»I'm done, so...«

He murmured something I didn't understand and wrapped his hands around my waist and stomach.

I struggled to break free, all the while making sure my bosom was well hidden. Which was harder than I thought. His grip was vice like and slowly, but gently, he pushed my back to his torso.

_Oh, fuck, he's naked._

»You know, you don't have to hide from lil' ol' me,« he sung in that weird way, emphasizing the word »hide« and practically singing the others.

»I've seen plenty of women before,« he whispered in my ear and held me tighter, to make his point.

I wondered if that was true, given his clown makeup and behaviour that was out of this world. Then again he might be trying to impress me, and the two options kept exchanging in my mind.

»That may be true, but I have never been seen by anybody before,« I said and only then realized what my words truly meant.

»Oh, _bunny_ ,« he rasped and then the Joker was gone and an animal awoke.

He gripped me tighter and I felt something incredibly hard poke at my back.

_Is that...? Oh, shit._

I gulped loudly as he was all passion and intensity, sucking on my neck to give me another hickey. It still hurt, but now I knew what to expect and it was slightly better.

»You're not, uh, lying, are ya?«

»No...?« I asked, confused.

 _Why would I lie a about being a virgin?_ I wondered.

»'Cause that would make me veeeery mad,« he said, his voice dangerously low and I felt an involuntary flush between my legs.

_Oh, god that voice..._

He clicked his tongue and then one of his hands sneaked down, rubbing my ass gently and I shivered. It tickled slightly, but damn the emotions were overwhelming. My breathing became loud and I was so very, very aware of my lack of clothing and the water falling down on us..

»I'm never letting go of you again,« he murmured and that hand went lower, pinching my ass and making me yelp.

»You're like a drug to me, bunny...,« he sighed and then out of a sudden, his hand came to my front and slowly teased my tighs.

I was clenching my legs together as tightly as I could, but then his legs made me separate them and his strength was far too great. I tried my best to close my legs again, but couldn't. This sudden helplessness made me wet again and I cursed slightly under my breath.

Joker only chuckled at that and licked my ear. His fingers brushed my thighs again, going up and I trembled. He was hunched over me, since he was so tall, having perfect view of my barely hidden breasts and his other hand over my waist and stomach.

»I've been wanting to do this since you kissed me in Arkham,« he growled lowly, but I couldn't speak. My heart was beating so loudly I felt like I was having a seizure or a heart attack.

Water droplets were falling all over us, landing in his badly dyed green hair and falling down on my shoulders. I looked up at him and saw that most of his makeup already vanished under the hot water stream. And there it was again. That face I remembered from Arkham Asylum. The incredibly handsome face of a man, with tiny freckles around his nose. His eyes, usually so dark and endless, were now closed, as he was giving in to the sensation.

His fingers brushed over my lips, down there, and my breath became hinched. It was like his hands were acid, or fire, leaving unspeakable heat and arousal behind every slight touch, it was insane.

And then I felt it, the well known fear clutch onto my throat and squeeze. Panic started slowly overcoming me and I struggled once more, trying to get rid of that touch that made me want more.

»Oh, shh, shh,« he cooed in my ear, but I didn't listen.

»Please... Stop,« I begged, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

I was so scared. And I had no idea what of exactly. Rape? Pain? Or the fact that I was slowly but surely trusting a psychopathic clown with my body and virginity?

»Are you scared, little bunny? My little Harley...«

»Yes,« I admitted and my eyes widened in fear.

»Please stop... I'll do anything, just please-!«

His finger separated my bottom lips and brushed over that little oversensitive nub, that was filled with nerve endings and I cried out in surprise. My back arched against him and panic took over.

I shook and struggled, crying out, tearless.

»Please, no!«

»Shh, shh, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'd never hurt ya, Harley,« he said gently, honey dripping off his words, but I couldn't calm down.

The idea of being intimate was now so much more real, I couldn't handle it.

His grip on me tightened, letting me know I wasn't going anywhere and I whined even more desperately. Then his finger started going in circles, playing with me and I gasped loudly. I have never felt anything like this. It was so erotic and my mind went blank. All I knew was that my body wanted, no, demanded more. I shook in fear and pleasure, and I wasn't sure where one emotion started and another ended. It was all a mixture and I felt like I couldn't handle it anymore. I was going insane with fear like no other, fear of the unknown and fear of actually liking this. I wasn't supposed to enjoy his touch. Because if I did, that would make me equally insane. If not even worse...

»Please, don't...« I moaned quietly and my voice broke when he circled my clit again and I shivered.

»Let it go... Don't fight it, Harley,« he cooed in my ear and bit me gently, making sure not to cause me pain. Or so it felt like.

»I... I can't... I... shouldn't...!« I resisted, but his grip never faltered, if only it got stronger. He added another finger over me and circled my clit faster, harder and my legs trembled uncontrollably. I felt like I wasn't capable of standing anymore. My knees were about to give in...

»Cum for me, bunny... I want you to do it, come on.«

I felt it, the endless arousal, that was making me frustrated, become amplified and everything in my body shook in rhythm. My breathing was contricted and something deep down started brewing. It was coming, it felt like absolute searing hot heat and pleasure, and I did my best to supress it.

I thought of my previous life, of how I thought my future was going to be. I was supposed to go to a nice college, find a boyfriend, get married one day. Get a job, have kids and all that. I was supposed to have a normal life, like all the other people. No violence, no kidnapping. Just normal, slightly boring life. Safe.

»Cum for daddy,« he growled with that alpha voice and I felt like I was about to explode.

And then, once again, it hit me. I am never going back home. And even if I do, nobody would ever want a damaged girl. Nobody would ever want someone who has been kidnapped by two maniacs, abused and ruined. Hell, my mental state was probably seriously endangered, so what was I still trying to preserve? The good little girl I have always been? Because she died a long time ago. She was gone. Both Joker and Bane made sure of that. Never again will I be normal.

So why fight it? Why not just give in and go with the flow? My life, as I knew it, was already over. Society forsake me already, both Gotham and Batman. I didn't belong there anymore. Ana was gone. Now I was only Dog. Harley Quinn. That was all that was left.

And with that final thought, finally giving in, Joker rubbed me harder and I exploded. His fingers were relentless and the explosion was unlike anything I ever expected. I closed my eyes, my mouth wide open, but not a single voice came through as oblivion came over me, flushed my limbs and all thought was gone from my mind.

I was like a super nova, imploding, until a _very loud moan_ escaped my lips, when I couldn't hold it in any longer.

»Agh, yesss, that's right, bunny, cum for daddy,« he rasped in my ear and it made me shook even more.

It was like even my inner core pulsated, along with everything else and my natural lubrication started seeping through my folds in large quantities.

It blew my mind. Now I finally knew why people had sex all the time. If this is what an orgasm felt I wanted it all the time. It was seriously like a drug.

His fingers slowly retreated, making me turn around while I panted loudly, finally opening my eyes again.

I still held my arms secure over my chest as I confronted him. His make up was completely off, just tiny bits of white, black and red smeared on some parts, his black eyes staring at me like he was a madman, like I was an oasis and he lost in a desert. His mouth was slightly open and when he made sure our eye contact was unbreakable, he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked. I felt another jolt of electricity go through me as he sucked on the juices on his fingers and I realized how very erotic this was.

I panted louder, until he grabbed my arms, and pulled them away from my chest. I blushed a million shades of red as he stared at my breasts, and I grew very self conscious. But then he licked one nipple and I jumped. He grabbed the other one with his hand and twisted, rubbed and carassed gently and I felt like I was about to cum all over again. I never knew my breasts could be this sensitive. It hurt, but the pleasure was equally present. I looked down at him and saw his member twitching, some kind of a fluid escaping him, and I figured it must have been precum. I was so proud of myself to have known that at least, it was pathetic.

His free hand took hold of one of my hands, while he still sucked, licked and carassed, and brought it down.

He hissed loudly when he placed my hand over his dick, making me wrap my fingers around him. God, I felt so bad.

He moved my hand up and down slowly, pumping himself, to show me what he liked. Fuck, I had no idea what I was doing but kept repeating what he showed me.

The shower was getting colder, but the heat coming from us was like steam. The tension was making it hard to breathe and I subconsciously tightened my grip and he moaned loudly and bit my nipple gently.

I felt the texture of his incredibly hard member in my hand, and the smoothness of his shaft. I then moved one of my fingers and brushed it over the tip and Joker lost it.

He bit my neck aggressively as he came, shaking just like I did before, hunched and pushing all his weight on me. I stumbled backwards until I hit the wall and waited. I had never seen a man cum before and honestly, there was much more sperm than I ever imagined there would be. It fell of the walls, some landed on my stomach and it felt incredibly thick and was all white and sticky.

When his shaking stopped he cleaned my skin, his head still leaning on my shoulders.

He was still moaning and whispering something, but I had no idea what he was saying. I felt like I just had an out of body experience and was just now coming back. The world seemed different now, like there were more colors in it, and in all honesty that sounded like only a stoned person would say, corny and stupid, but it was true. The world seemed better, quieter and more beautiful than ever before.

And I was leaning on a shower wall, with Joker holding me so tightly, it was like he was trying to suffocate me.

After a couple of minutes, when he came off his high and I felt like my knees would finally perform their task and actually be able to hold me, he let go and turned the shower off.

He pinched my cheek then, giving me an incredibly smug and satisfied grin and kissed me harshly and passionately.

I gave in completely, letting his tongue in, giving in to the sensations. Yeah, Ana was definitely gone. There was only Harley left. And I fucking loved her.

I loved not being restricted anymore. I loved that I could just do things and not judge myself. Hell, a clown just made me cum and the world seemed perfect.

A loud bang tore the door of the hinges and Joker broke the kiss in an instant, ripping the shower curtain off and looking at the intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer chapter for my favorite readers :)

A very large man was looking at us, his hands reaching inside his coat. To me, it all happened in a flash. For Joker, not so much. Because he was on the intruder in a flash, with a mean punch that landed on the guy's nose.

He crumbled to the ground and lost consciousness. I just stared, I didn't even have time to scream, when Joker reached in the man's coat and pulled out a gun. He looked at it, turning it in all directions, checking for bullets.

I instinctively covered my body as well as I could and stared silently. _Well, damn_. _Joker just knocked a guy out with one single punch. If that hit landed on me I'd be dead_. Slowly, the reality of his strength started seeping in and I realized how dangerous he was even without his favorite knives.

He looked at me then and smirked.

»Come here, Harley.«

I contemplated if it was a good idea to approach him when he was holding a loaded gun, but then again he'd probably use it if I won't. So I brushed off my fears, as much as possible, and walked slowly to him.

»Get daddy his clothes,« he ordered and I went out of the bathroom.

I didn't dare tell him I didn't like it when he said daddy, but hell, if I outlived this shit he can say whatever he wants. It made me barf slightly, but I hurried up, grabbed the purple clothes lying on the floor and handed them over.

I never realized how fast this man was, dressed in seconds. Then, out of the sudden, like it was the most casual thing, he pushed the gun in my hands and turned toward the mirror and sink.

I almost dropped the thing in shock and held it awkwardly, goosebumps over my entire naked body.

»Um, eh...«

»Hold that for me, will ya', bunny?«

»Uh... s-sure,« I mumbled and tried to control my slightly shaking hands.

Joker took some tiny boxes out of his pockets and started applying his makeup, doing a messy job, as usual.

I kept staring at the gun, and was surprised at how heavy it actually felt. I then looked over at the two men and realized I could kill them both. If I only pulled the trigger. It was so tempting.

But then again Joker probably put the safety on or some sneaky shit and was testing me, as he always did. So I expelled bad thoughts away and put on a serious face.

The guy started moaning on the floor and Joker put away the boxes with makeup in his pocket and turned to face us. Joker clicked his jaw and adjusted his knuckles when the guy slowly opened his eyes and remembered what just happened.

He tried to get up, but Joker was faster, pushing him back down with his shoe.

»Whoa, eeeeeasy there,« he said, his voice surprisingly not as angry as I thought it would be.

The guy obeyed and lay back down, staring angrily at him and then at me. _Oh shit, I'm still naked._

I blushed a vermillion and wanted to just vanish into thin air. Oh god, I was so embarrassed.

»Eyes over here, pretty boy,« Joker growled and grabbed his jaw to make him look the other way.

»Now, would you mind telling me... and my bunny, what. Are. You. Doing. Here?«

The guy stuttered first, slowly acknowledging the fact he was going to die after this.

»Gamble set a bounty on your head. And five grand ain't that little.«

»Mmm, you work fast,« Joker praised him since we just came here and took a shower and a guy was already after us.

And then his eyes turned shark like and he pulled the intruder's face to his own, making him dangle in the air partly and pull at Joker's hands.

»Where is he? Where's Gambol?«

The guy stayed silent, but Joker merely glared back. And then hit him with such ferocity I flinched and jumped, making the gun almost drop to the floor.

The guy's nose was definitely broken now.

»I hate repeating myself,« he growled and hit him again and again, before the guy mumbled the address and Joker let him go, satisfied.

»I think it's time we teach Gambol not to give money away like that, bunny. He ain't gon' have a nickle for his grandma if this continues,« he chuckled and I forced a tiny smile on my face.

It was so much better to just pretend and show him the emotions he wanted to see. He turned away from the guy bleeding on the ground and walked past me, like it was the most obvious thing to do.

»Kill him.«

I turned around, looking behind him, dumbstruck.

»W... what?« I asked in a small voice, barely audible.

»Shoot him dead,« he replied and went around the living room, inspecting things, searching for something.

I stared at my hands, the gun in my hand and the guy's wide eyes pointed at me.

»I-I can't.«

The Joker looked at me, not happy at all.

»Bunny...« he threatened and I gulped.

There it was. The big bad wolf. I had to think of something to make him less angry. I had to think of something fast - so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

»Show me, daddy.«

His eyes tripled in size and he waved a finger at me.

»You're a dirty girl, aren't ya?« He said, grinning wildly and I noticed he got that lustful gaze again. Good. At least he wasn't mad anymore.

»I love it when you call me that,« he growled and covered my hands with his.

»Say it again.«

»Please, daddy,« I whimpered and realized how very horrible I was.

But he didn't see through my pretence. Oh no, he was too erect for something like that.

» _Ohh, bunny_ ,« he rasped and turned me around, pushing himself against my bare butt and pointing our hands at the guy on the floor.

When I looked at the intruder's eyes, my heart went still and my throat closed up. I could never do it. I could never take a man's life. When I felt the pressure of Joker's fingers over mine, over the trigger, I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to cry.

»Please, daddy, don't.«

»Shh, shh, Harley,« he cooed in my ears and I tried to let go of the gun. But he didn't let me and merely pushed his fingers tighter and a loud bang echoed through the apartment.

I shook, one single tear sliding down my cheek. _You didn't do it. You didn't push the trigger. He did._

I couldn't look. I feared I would throw up if I did, so when I felt Joker move away, I turned around and then opened my eyes. I saw Joker already at the door, holding it open for me.

»Come, Harley. We gotta go. Gambol's waiting,« he sung.

»But... I'm not wearing any clothes,« I protested and only then noticed the gun was no more in my hands, but in his.

»We'll fix that.«

 

 

I went inside the house, two of Joker's thugs in front of me, carrying a black bag large enough to hold a man. Which it did.

I grinded my teeth together, not being able to remember when was the last time I felt so embarrassed and ashamed. _That fucker. How dare he?! Oh, I'll show him_ , I promised myself, my hands turning into fists.

I was dressed in what was probably the most provocative outfit known to man. He had it especially tailored for me, immediately when he left Arkham. _So he planned this. He planned having me wear this despicable outfit somewhere in the future_.

_How dare he?!_

I had the shortest shorts ever made, barely concealing my ass, if you could even call it shorts and not bikini. They were puffy and white, comfortable and not something you'd never see a normal person wear. And right in the center of my butt, a large bunny tail. Round, white and fluffy and I felt like I was about to rip it off if I didn't fear the consequences of my actions. He gave me a more normal shirt, for which I was grateful. But it was still so very, very small. And by small I mean short. So short it barely covered my breasts and nothing else. And all over it, said:

**Daddy's girl**

and on the back:

**Property of Mr. J**

_Property my ass you sick fuck_. I grinded my teeth even harder, steam blowing out of my ears and nose. Oh, god, how I wished I could land a punch on him. I daydreamed that the intruder could have knocked J out instead of the other way around. I would applaud the guy.

But that wasn't even the worst part. The shorts and shirt I could survive. But not the ears he planted on my head, matching the tail perfectly. I looked like something out of a Playboy magazine.

I wondered what it was with these psychopaths. First Bane with his collar and now Joker with an entire outfit. _Maybe next time, you could put out an entire fashion line you bloody asshole._

I grunted loudly, because right now my mood changed drastically. I had mood swings like that. One moment I could be scared to death and the other the terminator himself. And now I was ready for some blood.

I heard some billard balls being hit and looked in the distance. Where to these people find these abandoned houses?

The room ahead was quite small, I could tell, and ahead I saw Gambol's familiar face.

He stopped playing, stick still in hands and looked up at two of his men, that received me and the two thugs.

»Yo, Gambol? Somebody here for you. They say they've just killed the Joker.«

»They brought the body,« the other guy said, both of them in well tailored suits, clean shaven, mob like.

On the other hand, Joker's men looked like street thugs and nothing more. But Gambol nor his men knew who they really were.

The two men came to us, grabbed the bag containing the body and placed it on the billard table in front of Gambol.

The thugs came inside the room, followed by yours truly.

Gambol leaned the stick on the wall and came closer to the black bag. He saw me then and his eyes widened.

»What are you doing here?« He asked, clearly confused.

»I ratted the Joker out,« I said, cool as ice. Oh yeah, this was the Ana I knew. Calm, collected. A born liar.

»Aren't you his bitch? Why'd you betray him?« He asked me and one of my eyes twitched.

I tried to keep my face frozen, not to give out any emotion whatsoever. _I'll show you a bitch._

»He dressed me in this shit. So what do you think?« I spat back, my gaze angry and revengeful.

»Yeah, right,« he smirked and his men laughed.

»Let's just say I don't take kindly to clowns dressing me up. The guy's a freak. Besides, five grand sounded rather pleasant,« I seductively said and raised an eyebrow.

»A'iight,« he said and nodded.

»So its true. You're Bane's bitch, then?«

»I'm no one's bitch,« I venomously spat back and he smirked again.

»So you won't share the reward, then?«

»Just with my fellas over here,« I said and patted the thugs' shoulders.

They looked greedily at me, checking out my ass. I pretended I didn't notice. I had no idea where this confidence was coming from or all the lies. But damn, I was on fire. Maybe it was because I had nothing more to lose. Even my dignity was gone. I mean these shorts and bunny ears do that to you.

»A'iight,« Gambol repeated, giving me the "not bad" look, checking me out. Obviously he didn't take me as seriously before. But he did now. He looked at the black bag again and took off the top, which covered just the head.

My response to Joker's face was always automatic. Everything inside me clenched in fear, and then I relaxed. He was completely still, his face looking dead. No emotion on it whatsoever. His eyes were closed, makeup barely on anymore. Dirty, smudged. He didn't breathe.

»So,« Gambol began, visibly satisfied.

»Dead, that's five hundred,« he said, coming toward us.

And then, in a flash, the Joker got up, killed the two guards that were standing on his sides, and when Gambol turned around, pressed his favorite knife against his open mouth.

»How about alive? Hm?« Joker asked, but Gambol couldn't even process what was happening.

Joker's thugs took care of the remaining men and I moved to the corner, diagonally from Gambol and J.

»Do you wanna know how I got these scars?« Joker asked and whispered in his ear and then I remembered.

He asked me the exact same question once, and then told me the sad story of his wife. And then me and Lena...

My heart clenched at the memory, and all the previous arogance and confidence was gone.

»My father was... a drinker,« he began and licked his lips.

»And a _fiend_. And one night, he goes off cra-zi-er than usual,« he lulled and I frowned.

This wasn't the story I remembered.

»Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. _Bit_.«

I wondered if the story he told me was a lie or if this one was. Maybe they were both fake.

»So, me watching... he takes the knife to her. Laughing while he does it,« he licked his lips and rolled his eyes at the memory before he smirked and continued:

»He turns to me, and he says: » **Why so serious?** «« I flinched when his tone changed, it was the voice of Mr. Hyde. The big bad wolf. I had heard this voice before. And I feared it, because nothing good ever happened after you heard that.

»He comes at me with the knife,« he continued and I shivered.

I hoped to god this wasn't true. _What kind of a monster would do that to his wife and child? That would explain why Joker is the way he is today. Then again, it may all be a lie._

» **Why so serious?** « he growled and slowly put the knife inside Gambol's mouth, sharp point first.

»He sticks the blade in my mouth...«

For a minute I thought the Joker was lost, staring at Gambol's mouth like he was seeing something else entirely.

»Let's put a smile on that face. Aaaand...,« he said, his eyes suddenly found mine, staring deep into my soul.

But I defiantly stared right back. I won't show fear. He will not win.

»Why so serious?« He asked me and pushed the blade as far as it went, killing Gambol instantly and dropping him to the floor like he was just a piece of meat.

In a way I was thankful for my time spent in the sewers. Because death seemed like an old friend now. So many dead bodies I had already seen... Gambol didn't even awoke a reaction from me anymore.

Joker tore the rest of the plastic bag off his body, putting his knife away. He looked at the men that were held by his thugs and started his speech once again:

»Now, our operation is small, but there is a lot of potential for... aggressive expansion!«

He picked up a billard stick and looked it over.

»So which of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team?« He sung in his happy voice, moving his hands around like he was in a circus.

»Oh,« he said when he saw there were just two men in front of him, held by his thugs.

»There is only one spot open right now, so we're gonna have-.«

He snapped the stick in two like it was a silly little straw and I flinched.

» _Tryouts_ ,« he rumbled and looked at the pointy ends of the sticks.

He threw one at the floor and kept the other in his hand.

»Make it fast,« he rasped and his thugs let go of the two men.

»There will be no need for that,« an ever so calm voice boomed and nostalgia hit me like a train.

I immediately looked at the corner of the room, behind where Joker was before and saw him come through the back door, his shoulders almost too wide for the door.

My mouth parted in surprise when I saw his body, that tall built machine of a man, muscle in quantities that should be illegal.

His mask was just like I remembered, making his voice stronger, louder and unhuman, but so... familiar.

He looked straight at me, taking me in whole and I saw how he frowned at my ears and provocative clothing. Then his gaze landed on my eyes and suddenly his went black again. Those strange, once blue, once grey and now pitch black eyes that revealed the rage that was hidden inside. Rage I knew too well. And for some reason, that I can't even explain or rationally analyze, I was glad to see him. I was actually happy and so glad to see him, I could cry.

 _Oh god, what is wrong with me_. I had missed him. Stockholm syndrome had me good...

And then Joker's voice tore Bane's gaze away from me and I looked at him as well.

»I was wondering when you'd show up,« Joker said, playing like he was in charge.

But I knew him too well not to miss it. He was nervous. Well, upon seeing the fucking bear that was Bane who wouldn't piss their pants. And his stare that could part the red sea for Moses.

»And you didn't disappoint,« he licked his lips and grabbed the stick tighter.

I saw his thugs cock their guns and I moved deeper in the corner.

And then chaos erupted. Bane launched himself at Joker, who did the same. The thugs wanted to shoot, but the men, previously held captive, now retaliated and fought them, trying to pry their guns away from them. They must have realized this was their last chance for survival.

Gunshots were heard nevertheless, and one of the thugs, that checked my ass out before, now fell to the floor, dead.

I looked over at Joker and Bane, who was all pure rage, like the world had never seen. They fought like gods, each punch lethal to a mere mortal and I flinched at the sounds their fists made. Joker tried to stab him, but Bane snapped the stick like a twig and threw it away.

» _You dared touch her_ ,« Bane roared silently, in that dangerous tone of his, eyes wide beneath the mask, viscous.

»Oh, I didn't just touch her,« Joker provoked and they circled one another and I gulped.

 _Please, don't,_ I thought, but it was too late.

»I made her cum and scream my name and then I came all over her, mm mm mm!« Joker grunted, licking his lips and humping thin air, pretending to re-live our shower scene.

Bane lost it and grabbed Joker's neck, lifting him in the air, squeezing.

The men beside them fought to death and then there was only one left, bloody, barely able to stand.

I had never seen Bane this furious. Not even when I touched his mask in order to hurt him. No, this was unlike anything I'd ever seen.

Joker laughed out loud, his signature twisted laugh, not even caring that he was being choked to death. Because in their eyes, he had the upper hand. He claimed me in a way that Bane never did.

And then Bane looked straight at me, still choking Joker slowly, obviously wanting him to suffer.

»Did he do it? Are you impure?« He asked and I stared in disbelief.

His stare was so intense, so searing hot, I felt like he was giving me third degree burns.

»I... I'm still a virgin,« I confessed and my voice was barely audible.

I didn't want to talk about this. Not to them out of all people.

Then Bane nodded, and I could have sworn he looked... relieved. That observation left me even more confused than before.

He suddenly threw Joker at the wall and grabbed the remaining man beside him and turned his head in the wrong direction. Now they were all dead, except for us three.

Joker still laughed in the corner, tears falling from his eyes, from all the fun he was having.

»There is nothing, _nothing_ you can do now. She's already mine. I came aaaaall over her,« he chuckled and laughed again, leaning on the wall.

Bane paced the room and found a rope somewhere, approaching the Joker again and tying him up like it was just sport to him. Like it was the easiest thing on the planet. Sure, Joker struggled but one strong punch and he almost lost consciousness.

»You're wrong,« Bane said calmly, tying the rope from Joker's body to the wall post behind him.

He straightened his back and looked down at him, all vulnerable.

»She can still be taken,« he whispered in that dangerously venoumous tone and immediately, Joker stopped laughing.

»Oh, you wouldn't,« he began but Bane didn't even flinch.

Meanwhile I stood there, dumbstruck. _What the hell are they talking about?_

»She belongs to **me**. I'll make sure you understand that. For now and forever,« he boomed in that calm, yet rage hidden voice and from then on completely ignored all Joker's angry snarls and threats.

And then that massive body turned in my direction and I gulped. This felt far too familiar. This dominating feeling.

He stared at me in that intense way, slowly approaching, never breaking eye contact. I felt something cold run down my spine and I shivered. This didn't look good. This didn't look good at all.

»Bane,« I said, backing up as he was approaching me, lifting my hands in the air as to surrender.

»What are you doing?« I asked, barely concealing panic.

»I will make you mine,« he growled and then I realized what he was actually talking about.

_Oh no..._

Panic was all I felt for a while and it only amplified when my back hit the wall and I realized I had nowhere to go.

»Please, don't...,« I mumbled but he kept coming, torturously slowly and I couldn't take the tension anymore.

Nothing was going to stop him. He was going to do it. He was going to take my virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A penny for your thoughts, comments...? I will post another chapter as soon as at least three people comment. I really need some feedback...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys are amazing! Thanks so much for all the comments, I truly had a good laugh over some of them. It's so funny how scared you are that Bane will claim her, it's histerical :P  
> But don't worry, I love my readers so I will do you all a big favor... If you'll bare with me to the end of the chapter, you'll see what I mean.

I held my arms in front of me, although nothing could help me now. It was so torturous, that slow pace of his that just emphasized the inevitability of his touch. His shoulders were raised, showing off those enormous trap muscles around his neck. The man was ripped, even more so than the last time I saw him, if that was even possible.

He had a long brown coat on and his usual gear and a black shirt, that clung onto him like a second skin. He took the coat off and tossed it to the billard table and Joker snarled angrily.

He called him every name in the book, and his threats made my hair sit up, but Bane didn't listen. His eyes were fixed on mine, his glare dangerous and intense.

I felt a deep shiver go through me as my brain sent the message (of what was going to happen) through my entire body.

I wondered if there was anything, anything at all I could do. I could call out for »daddy« but then Bane'd kill me and there's no way Joker can help me now. And in all truth, the way he's been acting lately, either Bane fucks me or Joker does. Either way, it won't be pleasant, I was sure of it.

My mind drifted off to when Joker had touched me in the shower, when I came for the first time in my life. It was so erotic and the feeling was unlike any other. Toxic. Just thinking about it sent a tingle to my lower parts, but then I noted that this right here ain't gonna be half as gentle as that was. And Bane probably had no intention on making me enjoy...

He casted a shadow over me as he stopped an inch from me and glared down. The height difference was even worse now that he was so close. I barely reached the middle of his chest.

 _I will not give them the satisfaction_ , I thought, pressing my mouth into a thin line. I felt like crying, and yet here I stood, pretending to be brave. Pretending as if I wasn't completely losing it. _I will not cry. I will not._

His fingers slowly reached up to my face and I felt a tear escape my eyes. _Damn it..._ He slowly wiped it away, his gaze softening, but that determination was still there.

»Please,« I said, my voice barely a whisper.

My mind raced with all the movies I had seen, all the books I had read and all the gossip I had heard. In all cases, breaking of the hymen was supposed to be a total bitch. Hurt like a motherfucker, they said. And judging on how badly my periods hurt every time, I was in for a test of a lifetime.

Bane reached over to my head and pulled off the bunny ears, tearing them into pieces and Joker growled like a vicious dog.

Then his hands came down, and I realized he was going to take off my shirt. In a poor attempt, to keep at least that on, I tried to cover my chest with my hands, but Bane didn't even notice. He gripped the top of **Daddy's girl** shirt and tore it apart, like it was made out of paper.

I almost heaved in shock when the tiny shirt fell to the floor and I was left with a bra, that Joker so graciously provided me with. Even that fell victim to Bane's demolishing hands and I covered myself with my hands, staring down, too ashamed to look at him.

Bane grunted in approval at my breasts and I blushed heavily. But before I even realized what that was all about, I felt his hands on my hips and I shut my eyes.

He pushed the shorts with the bunny tail down with my panties and I let them fall to my ankles. I couldn't hold back the shaking anymore, the fear, the anticipation of pain and the smell of sex in the air.

Joker yelled something, but I couldn't hear what. The buzzing in my ears was making me lightheaded and I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

Then I heard the familiar clasping sound and opened my eyes.

I saw his hands around my neck and felt the texture of leather and that tiny metal rolling around, dangling in air. My collar.

I looked up at him, surprised that he was able to get this back. Which meant that... _Barsad survived_. For a second I almost smiled, happy for him. But then I remembered I was butt naked in front of the most massive man on the planet.

His fingers came down to my chin and made me look him in the eyes, past the mask. His words were quiet, so that Joker couldn't hear, although Bane pretended as if he wasn't even there, yelling from the corner.

»I will not hurt you, unless you give me a reason to,« his low voice resonated and I felt that alpha stare come down on me again.

»I didn't take you for a rapist. Guess I was mistaken,« I rasped and his eyes immediately narrowed. I hit a nerve.

»I take such men to be below me,« he contradicted, obviously angry at my remark.

»Then what do you call this?« I asked, not sure where this tone of voice came from. Then again, there is nothing worse he could do to me.

»If a woman enjoys it, it is not rape,« he retorted in that short snarl, his face coming down closer to mine, as if he dared me to say another word.

»I can assure you, I will not enjoy,« I spat back, eyes throwing daggers.

And then, out of nowhere, I felt his fingers brush past my lower lips and spread them, getting a proper feel at my feminine folds.

I gasped loudly and froze as a cocky smirk spread across his face.

»Your body says otherwise,« he said and showed me his fingers, all slick with my wetness.

I looked in disbelief and shock, as I couldn't even understand how my body could have forsaken and betrayed me so badly. _How in the world am I wet? How?!_

Bane came closer to me again, staring into my eyes as if he dared me.

»There is no point in resisting. Either we both can enjoy, or not. I will get what I came for, no matter your decision.«

I swallowed the lump in my throat and really thought about it. Not many rapists offered you a choice. So it was up to me. If this was rape or not.

I felt so awkwardly out of place, so utterly existent, when I didn't want to be. Another tear escaped me without my permission, and I felt like I had to ask.

»Is it going to hurt as badly as I think it is?«

Bane straightened his spine and looked down behind that mechanic mask. His brows furrowed and then he nodded.

»Yes.«

Then he grabbed me by my collar, nostalgia hit me and the next thing I knew was that I was lying on the billard table on my back, with Joker beside me on the ground.

I looked at him and his look made my breath become hitched. His eyes were so filled with emotion, it was intoxicating. And the amount of hurt I saw in there left me completely astounded. He cared. He actually cared.

The thought made me slightly warmer in my heart, when I felt something grab at my knees and pull me to the edge of the table.

It was weird how the edges of the billard table were higher than the surface, which made my ass stick out and I wiggled to even the odds out.

But Bane didn't let go and moved between my legs and wrapped them around me. He leaned closer then, hovering over my entire body and I trembled.

My hormones were going crazy and my instincts fought against each other. On one side they wanted me to run, and the other to hump the absolute shit out of this man. Let him claim me. The alpha male. The good breeding stock. _Damn this caveman shit. Why didn't the prehistoric women go for the nerds? They'd sure as hell be easier to handle..._

And then he did something I never expected. I held my breath as I thought he was going to just... plunge in or something, hell I had no idea, but when I felt his hands on my stomach, I felt all thought leave me.

I looked at him, surprised as his hands trailed up and over to my breasts, covering them and fondling them gently, low rumbles leaving his throat. Oh fuck, the sounds he made were so low, so... _manly_.

»Get. Off. My. Bunny!« Joker snarled and fought against his restrictions and only then did I remember he was with us.

Neither of us responded as I was bewitched by his size, scared and oddly obedient suddenly, as his dominating stance completely overtook me. I felt more wetness escape me in sheer anticipation, although I was still scared shitless. I didn't want the pain. I didn't want any of this, the touching, the grunts, pants and moans, but here I was and it was going to happen. As he said... we can both enjoy it, or not. Simple. And yet complex. Like everything that man did.

He brushed his finger past a nipple and I involuntarily took in a sharp breath and his eyes widened. Only now did I notice they were burning black with lust and I gulped. He was aggressive, I felt it hiding inside him as he pinched and pulled at my nipples, making it impossible for me to hold in my moans and pants. I did my best, but couldn't take anymore as one of his hands sneaked back down again and touched my folds.

His fingers parted them and searched and in all honesty, he got straight to business, relative to Joker who teased me for an eternity. He brushed that tiny sensitive bud and my back arched off the table as electricity shook through me. More wetness escaped me and he coated his fingers with it, rubbing me more and more steadily, ever so slowly picking up the pace as my moans became more desperate. It was even more intense than I remembered. The desire was unlike any other and I couldn't control myself anymore. If he took his fingers away I'd kill him. _Oh god, what is wrong with me?_

»I will make you cum harder than he ever could,« he promised in that low rumble of a voice and the metallic sound didn't bother me anymore.

Joker pushed at his restrains, losing it, but Bane tied him up too well. He screamed in agony at watching me writhe beneath another man's touch against my will and the sounds he made were truly disturbing.

»You will look,« Bane informed him calmly, while his fingers came down harder on me and I began feeling it again, that dampness between my legs and something slowly building inside me. Torturously bitter sweet and I wanted it. I was desperate for that moment of bliss that I knew was coming. I craved it.

»You will look at what is mine now. You will look at what is only mine to touch,« he growled dangerously and that sound made me shiver as another jolt of electricity rushed over me.

Oh god, it got closer. So close, I could almost feel it.

»Say my name,« his voice boomed and only then did I notice he leaned his mask against my nose and mouth, staring into my eyes, body over mine, between my legs, his fingers rubbing me in the most delicious way.

My mind was blank with ecstasy and desperation for that wonderful high, so in that state I uttered immediately:

»Bane.«

»Louder,« he urged and I panted at his mask, making him shiver as well. I never knew I had that kind of an effect on him.

»Bane..,« I whispered–moaned and Joker banged his head against the wall.

»Again,« he insisted, his fingers rubbing me faster and faster and that's when I felt it, the bliss that overcame me, shattered my limbs and left me speechless. It was like I was flying, lost in the universe, part of something greater than life itself. I was nothing and yet everything. My body was nonexistent and my mind was everywhere as I moaned louder:

» _Bane...!_ «

He grunted in approval and rubbed in circles slowly, letting me come down from the stars and back to the billard table.

I panted and stared at the ceiling, my limbs lifeless. There was a deep echo coursing through my entire body, making me shiver in pleasure as I slowly came to my senses and Bane's fingers moved lower, away from my clit. This was so much more intense than the first time. Maybe because I knew what to expect.

Before I even got aware of my surroundings again, I felt something touch its way down, to where I guess my entrance was. He pushed one finger forward, covered in my new juices and uncontrollable wetness that I never knew I was supposed to have that much of.

He pushed further and I flinched at the stretching feeling, it was so unknown to me. It didn't hurt badly, but I definitely felt an intrusion and it was very uncomfortable. There was even a bit of a stingy sensation.

 _If that's only his finger, what'll happen when-. Oh lord, help me_ , I thought and gulped when the stinging increased as he pushed forward.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell him to get the fuck out, I noticed his face. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed in deep focus, his breaths coming quick and loud through the mask.

»So tight,« he breathed, holding back an obvious grunt.

His reaction made me even wetter, if possible and I moaned quietly. That got his attention immediately and he pulled his finger away.

»We gotta stretch you first,« he informed me and I furrowed my brows as well.

Then I felt his finger return, along with another pressure, that I guessed was another finger. Before he even got both of them one knuckle deep, or rather in at all, I panicked at the pain that shot through me and wiggled, resisting as much as I could, getting him to pull away.

»What are you doing?« He asked me when I held back a sob from the pain.

 _Two fingers is a lot_ , I thought and wondered if his dick could possibly be bigger and thicker than two fingers. _No way. Nobody has a dick that thick. Well, Joker has quite the member, but Bane is no Joker._

»It hurts,« I protested, not even ashamed anymore.

»It's only going to be worse.«

»Nothing can be as bad as that. Can you just... get it over with?« I asked, blushing and rolling my head to the side.

It still stung down there and I looked at my side, to where my prince of crime was. He was hunched, his head so low I couldn't see his face anymore. He was dangerously quiet, no reaction or sound coming from him whatsoever. It was slowly getting under my skin and I wondered just how much this really hurt him. He had waited in Arkham for me.

The sound of a belt buckle made me turn my attention toward Bane, who then proceeded to pull his zipper down and spread his military pants just enough to reach in and pull his painfully hard member out.

I gasped, I couldn't even stop myself. I was shocked to the limit and Bane watched in amusement as I couldn't even get a word out. If I said Bane was proportionate to the rest of his body, I would do him no justice. **He was fucking massive**. A monster.

»That... is not going to fit,« I said, my voice slightly shaking.

I didn't care if I was being rude or dirty but I couldn't stop staring. I had no idea a man could be this well endowed. Hell, he was above that.

I watched his cock twitch at my words and he growled in approval at my submissive reaction. It stood up straight, curled up in all its glory.

»We'll just have to make it fit,« he said menacingly and I gulped again.

His cock twitched in his hand and I felt all saliva leave my mouth. I was officially petrified.

His grip became vice like on my waist and hips, grabbing, pushing, feeling with his hands, all the while grunting loudly so that Joker could hear. So that he could hear the alpha male mate with his chosen female.

He sneaked a hand between our bodies, and pulled his dick away from my stomach to my nether region. I held my breath, anticipating the worst pain of my life and I felt him move his shaft up and down my folds, and I trembled. It felt so... thick and steel hard just by the friction upon my skin.

And then he penetrated me the tiniest bit with his cock.

I felt like everything down there burned from the stretching, the pain was more than I could take and we've only just begun.

»No! No, please don't!« I screamed and pushed at his chest to get him away, but he didn't even feel it.

He pushed and I felt him go just a little deeper, all the while grunting since it was almost impossible for him to fit in. He used a lot of his strength to even go an inch deep, since my muscles didn't accomodate him. It was like he was ripping me apart from the inside.

The pain was like an explosion and in that very moment I decided I couldn't take anymore. It was too much. If this was anything like giving birth, I am never having kids.

»Stop!« I screamed louder, tears falling from my eyes.

 

 

Hunched, ragged breathing and closed eyes. His world had no rules. He hasn't had a care in the world for as long as he could remember. But ever since she entered his life that changed. She changed him.

He sat there, listening to her cries for help and tried to block it out. He wasn't supposed to grow attached. She will ruin everything.

And did he have plans for Gotham. The Bat. And if not for her, he could have done so much more to the city. She had already consumed far too much of his precious time, why should he bother with her anymore? She was a nobody.

»No! No, please don't!« She screamed, pushing her tiny pale hands at the monster above her, who could have already made her his if not for the incredibly tight fit.

He shook then, feeling his constricted hands tied up behind him turn into fists. He grinded his yellowish teeth together, fury and sadness like no other cursing through his veins.

His bunny, defiled...

»Stop!« She screamed louder and his pupils shrunk in size.

Pain shot through his face and he felt his scars tingle at the memory. He hadn't felt such an emotion since he got the scars. Pain was an unknown feeling to him.

And he didn't like it. Not. One. _Bit_.

Her cries tore his heart apart and that's when he realized. She was his weakness. But he was obsessed with her. She was his toy. His lover. She was everything.

He cried out in agony along with her and tore at his restraints, kicked and banged at the wall. He smashed his head against the wall so that he couldn't hear her anymore. And the moans of a man trying to fuck her. He was supposed to be that man. He couldn't take it.

He flexed his muscles as hard as he could and ripped the rope apart.

As soon as his body was free, the madness took over and he jumped ahead, on top of the animal that dared try to defile her. Unflower her.

He grabbed at him and used his momentum to throw Bane off of her, snarling and yelling like the madman that he was. He was going to kill him for this. For his bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments, thoughts? Happy with the outcome?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you comments always put me in such a good mood, please keep them coming and I will keep the chapters coming in return ;)

I trashed underneath him violently, trying to break free. Bane only grabbed me harder and pushed, his effort to fit in a torture for both of us. Me, because of the pain and him because he felt like he was about to lose all control, he wanted to just ruthlessly plunge in at this point, but he couldn't. I was designed so fragile and small, he had to stretch me first. He brought one hand down to me, to try and loosen me up a bit, when I saw something coming fast in the corner of my eye.

And then a strong impact hit us and all weight was lifted from me.

I blinked in confusion and looked at Bane and Joker on the floor. It took Bane a second to realize what was happening since his mind was completely elsewhere and one of Joker's devastating punches came down on his mask, trying to destroy the tubes.

Only then did I notice Joker's stained cheeks, with falls of black coming down his eyes.

It took my breath away, even more so when Bane hit right back, and sent Joker tumbling to the ground.

They growled like animals, like beasts, both getting up and staring the other one down. Then they went at each other with everything they had, and I heard bones breaking and everything around them shattering. They were truly god-like when they fought. Bane's destruction and Joker's chaos collided into one and the beauty of their raw power was breath taking.

And then it hit me. This was my chance. The only I'd ever get.

I pushed my shaking limbs to the floor and felt my knees wanting to give in when pain shot through me. God, Bane really did a number on me and he didn't even go inside me completely.

I wiped my tears away and ran through the first door I saw, angry snarls and yells and threats loud behind my back. They didn't even notice I was gone in their fight to death and I used that to my advantage.

I burst through the entrance door, out into a cold, wet alley and looked up.

Everything was dark, the stars couldn't be seen and tiny droplets of water came down on my face and naked body. But I didn't care if anybody saw me. I didn't care if I was as naked as on the day I was born, because all that mattered was survival.

I sprinted down the alley, erupted into the main street, that was completely deserted and just ran. Ran and ran until my lungs burned, until I bled from my feminine parts and my muscles screamed in agony for me to stop. Then I ran some more.

Tears leaked down my cheeks as I remembered Lena and how we ran just like this together, barefoot and I could almost feel her beside me, urging me to go on. The biggest mistake we made that day was that we stopped for a minute and that's how everything went wrong.

I was determined not to repeat the same mistake again.

My loud steps echoed through the deserted part of town and my ragged breathing was all I heard. Adrenaline cursed through my veins and made the pain dull. Even though my ribs felt like they were gonna rip my lungs open and blood flew down my legs, I didn't stop.

I saw some people lurking in the shadows, others came out of their homes, to take out trash. They stared at me like I was insane, but I just ran past them, not even hearing their words.

I dashed forward, past some late night pedestrians, completely forgetting I wasn't wearing anything.

I just had to get away. Anywhere.

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to block the pain that burned in my lower region and only got worse with each step I took. I ran and opened my eyes again, only to see a silhouette of a man too late, before I collided with his side.

An explosion of pain erupted in my nose and face and I grunted and grabbed at it, not even realizing I was falling down. Then two hands came down and grabbed my arms, to stop me from falling, and I finally looked up, to the man I had run into.

 

 

-One day later-

 

Daggett sat behind the table, talking with others, completely carefree. His plans were turning out perfectly. Especially with the masked man's help...

He saw Bruce Wayne enter the meeting room and Mr. Fox stood up and said:

»This meeting will now come to order.«

Wayne stopped at his usual spot at the table and Daggett felt his blood boil. How he hated that man. But no matter, he will have what he wants. He will ruin that spoiled bastard Wayne. He will destroy him and enjoy his riches and power. Wayne Enterprises will belong to him. Bane had promised.

»I'd like to point out that we have a non board member here, which is highly irregular. Even if his family name is above the door,« he said in his cocky voice, relishing in bringing Wayne down however he could.

»Bruce Wayne's family built this company,« another board member said.

»And he himself is running it-,« another old man began, but Daggett interrupted him:

»Into the ground, sir! Does anybody disagree? I checked the chair prices this morning; crazy gambling on future! This has not only caused Mr. Wayne his seat, it's cost us all a lot of money and he has to go,« he proclaimed, as satisfied as he could possibly be.

He tried to keep a straight face, stop his smirk, but he was finding it ridiculously hard.

»I'm afraid he has a point, Mr. Wayne,« Fox said, completely emotionless.

Daggett almost got a hard on when he watched Bruce get up and leave the room his family built for him to rule in. He had taken this away from him. And he was only beginning. The stock exchange was supposed to get better results, and he was determined to speak to Bane about it. He could never take Wayne down without taking away all of his funds. But he will destroy him. One way or the other.

»Back to business.«

 

 

After paying the prostitute, John Daggett checked himself in the mirror and smiled. This was the face of a champion.

»Today was a good day,« he said to himself, and even though Miranda Tate didn't want to get out of his head, he felt sure of himself.

Everything was going as he planned. Almost everything.

He put on new satin shirt and dark suit, before adding a tie and polished shoes. God, was he one rich bastard. He loved it.

He checked himself in the mirror again, when the girl spoke.

»You want anything else, Mr. Daggett?« She said in that valley girl voice.

He looked over at the prostitute and frowned. He thought she'd already left.

»No, that's all. You can leave over there,« he said rudely and pointed at the door.

His assistant, Phillip Stryver, hurried and showed the girl out before turning his attention at Daggett.

»You too, can leave,« he informed him, but Stryver didn't obey.

He merely bowed his head and waited for John to take notice of him.

»What?« He said agitated.

»The girl...,« he began awkwardly and John sighed.

Right. The girl. He had completely forgotten.

»What about her?«

»She said to thank you for you kindness and-.«

»Yeah, yeah, get to the point.«

»She wants to leave. Apparently she would very much like to return home.«

John smirked and huffed.

»And how the hell does she plan on doing that? She hasn't got any money.«

»She says you shouldn't bother yourself with her anymore.«

»Aha, yeah, right,« he said, irritated again but immediately continued:

»You tell her I want her to stay. Make up something, like... I don't know... I care about her health or something? No matter what, she absolutely cannot leave, Stryver.«

»Yes, sir,« he said and bowed again in that humble way.

»I still need her. If Bane decides to fuck me over on this, I have her as my secret weapon. Now get out,« he said and Philip obeyed immediately.

»Yes, sir,« he said and left quietly.

He looked at his reflection again, adjusting his tie. Watching his tie reminded him of the thing around the girl's neck. The collar.

 

The memory of her impact with him was still fresh, since it happened just a couple of days ago.

He just got out of his car, going to a late night meeting, when she collided with his side and almost stumbled to the ground.

He held her up by her arms, so she didn't fall and took a good look at her. She was naked as on the day she was born, legs covered in blood, bruises all over her, especially her hands and stomach, from what seemed like fighting. Her skin was otherwise pale, a big contrast to the blue and black of the bruises that slowly started turning yellowish. Her skin was light blonde, long and if washed properly and brushed, would strike Daggett as unusually beautiful.

But she was shaking, her eyes wide as saucers and her face showed fear unlike Daggett had ever seen before.

At first impulse he wanted to yell at her to get the hell away, but then he imagined she was probably raped by some thugs or something, since this was the bad part of Gotham. Then again, what the fuck did he care about a bloody, bruised little bitch? He's gonna be late to his meeting, anyway.

He shoved her away from him and wiped his hands, staring angrily at her. How dare she touch him?! Him, the most-!

A tiny reflection of light caught his eye and he looked at the tiny metal thing connected to her collar. It rolled around, and the bolded name hit him like light from a thousand suns.

She turned to walk past him, muttered an apology and just when she was almost past him, he caught her hand.

»Oh, you poor thing, are you okay?« He said, faking a concerned voice.

He didn't even give her a change to reply as he pushed her in his limo. Oh, now his day was perfect! He had just what he needed to blackmail the masked man with. He was everything but satisfied with the stock exchange stunt and now he had something that obviously belonged to Bane. Damn, was he good, he thought and smirked to himself. He didn't even care about the meeting anymore. That could wait. But the girl...

He looked over at her, faking motherly concern and taking of his coat to wrap her in it.

 

Daggett blinked and shook his head, to come back to the present. He looked smashing, he thought as he left the room and went down the stairs, to his study. The room was a large, luxurious place, with beige marble floor and his desk at the end. It connected to his living room in which he stumbled into, to find Stryver. Miranda Tate did not want to get out of his head and his previously perfect mood was slowly dropping. Now even the girl wanted to leave after just a couple of days. He'll show that bitch. He gives her new clothes, feds her and keeps her clean and she won't even let him use her. Well, as long as Stryver does what he's told and keeps her here, everything will be fine. But Ms. Tate on the other hand...

He heard his assistant come in and the diamond lights from above his head illuminated the light perfectly.

»You wanted to speak to me about the meeting today, sir?« Philip asked humbly, and just watching his face, John felt like exploding.

He had to get rid of his anger somehow.

»How the hell did Miranda Tate get the inside track on the Wayne board?« He said loudly, agitation seeping through his teeth.

He walked back to his study, past the piano he bought, even though he didn't know how to play nor ever planned on learning.

He suddenly stopped and turned around in his tantrum, to face his obedient servant.

»I mean, she been meeting with him, she been sleeping with him?!« He asked, and tried to control his voice. Although control over himself is something Daggett lacked extremely. It was practically non-existent in his case.

»Not that we know off,« Stryver said quietly, not to draw attention.

He kept staring at the ground while John's temper was all around the place.

»Ah, clearly you don't know much of anything, do you?!« He said, trying to hurt his feelings on purpose, before exploding again in his irritation that had no boundaries:

»Where's Bane?!«

»I told him it was urgent,« he replied, looking away again, this time at the piano that never felt the touch of human skin.

»Oh, where is that mask?« He rasped when a mechanical voice boomed through the study, his loud breaths interrupting words:

»Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.«

He stood in the center of the study, with the desk behind him and sunlight hitting his face. It was uncommon for him to come out during the day. But extreme situations called for extreme measures.

He was dressed all in black, truly looking devil-like without his usual brown coat. He had a tight fitting jacket that showed off his massive statue and left little to the imagination, even though his muscles were hidden. He felt his power radiate off into the room and was satisfied to see Stryver flinch away involuntarily, submitting to his power and trying to hide. Daggett, on the other hand, didn't feel the danger yet. Or maybe he was too stupid to.

»What. The hell. Is going on?« He said, in his dominating way, but Bane didn't react to the subconscious message.

Bane merely watched him come closer, looking down at him from his incredible height.

»The plan is proceeding as expected,« he calmly replied, his voice octaves lower than John's.

»Oh, really?« He replied sarcastically, his cocky tone back.

»Do I look like I'm running Wayne Enterprises right now?«

He came closer and closer, while Bane stood still, hands crossed just below his chest, calmly watching the little firecracker.

»Your hit - on the stock exchange, _it didn't work_ , my friend, and now you have my construction crews, going around the city, at 24 hours a day... How _exactly_ is that supposed to help my company absorb Wayne's?« He barked, stopping mere inches from Bane, completely unafraid of his dangerous power. Something only a fool would do.

Bane observed him, completely unfazed by all of his sarcastic barks and looked over at Stryver, who was as far away as the room allowed him to.

»Leave us,« he commanded, when Daggett's annoying high-pitched voice came to life again, ordering around:

»No! You stay here! I'm in charge,« he said, emphasizing his words by lifting a finger in the air.

Bane let his heavy hand fall on John's shoulder, letting it rest there, palm up, reminding Daggett of the sheer power he had.

»Do you feel in charge?« He asked, not moving the hand away and that simple act of domination left Daggett speechless, as he realized who the alpha male really was.

Stryver left without having said a word, disappearing into the leaving room, behind the corner, so that he could still hear them, but they could not see him.

»I've paid you a small fortune,« Daggett replied, visibly quieter, his behavior had completely lost all anger it previously held.

»And this gives you power, over me?« Bane asked, furrowing his brows.

How could this small excuse of a man truly believe he owned him?

»Witnesses...,« he mumbled pathetically, his voice just a whisper.

»Your money and infrastructure have been important... 'Till now.«

Bane moved his hand from John's shoulder to grab the side of his head and make him involuntarily look in Bane's eyes. He kept the grip tight, dangerous and fear reflected in Daggett's eyes.

»What are you?« He whispered, not daring to speak any louder to him.

»I'm Gotham's reckoning. Here to end the borrowed time you've all been living on,« he replied in that menacing voice, slowly showing the demon inside of him.

Daggett stared into his mad eyes and wondered what had happened. Bane wasn't usually this tight. This... rage was usually kept under control. But Bane was like a ticking time bomb today and he truly wanted to know what had sent the masked man to the edge. What could have possibly happened, to have left him this-.

The girl.

Daggett's eyes widened in realization and he felt some of his power seep back into him. He can turn this around. He can regain control over the situation. She was his hidden weapon. And right now she was just above them, one floor up, so close and yet Bane would never know.

»I have something to give me all the time I need,« he replied cockily and watched Bane's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

»You will give me _whatever_ I want, _whenever_ I want, _however_ I want it. I have the girl,« he whispered, letting the information seep into the air between them.

Oh yes, Daggett thought his was truly the face and body of a champion. He was the-.

Bane suddenly laughed and devastation settled on John's face. He never knew the masked man was able to create such a sound.

»You believe you are in a position to have any propositions for me? Any demands? I will have the girl without your kind offering. I will take her out of your grasp because _she belongs to me_. You shouldn't have kept her away from me, using her to blackmail me. Because now you will meet my wrath,« he said in his low rumble of a voice, but the words were so clear that Daggett felt like someone stabbed him in the ears.

»Belongs to you?! She is not a possession. She is-.«

»She is whatever I say she is. She _is_ my possession. She belongs to me until I take her life.«

John watched in disbelief, he never knew somebody could be this twisted. Bane seemed to actually believe he owned the girl like a slave.

John felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered how he met her, all bruised and bloody between her legs, trembling naked in the cold, with a collar around her like a dog. Suddenly that memory got a whole new meaning, weight it never had before. And he kept her here. For Bane to retrieve. Oh God what has he done...

»You're... pure evil...«

»I'm necessary evil.«

And then Bane's other hand grabbed the front of John's face and both hands turned Daggett's head in the wrong direction. Bane let him drop dead to the floor, and flexed his fingers. He could practically feel testosterone radiating off of him, rage and desire mixing into one.

She was here.


	20. Chapter 20

Bane stepped over the dead body on the floor and toward the lonely piano. Stryver tried to control his shaking as the menacing man approached, and obediently pointed to where the girl was being kept.

Bane went up the stairs, down the corridor, all the while feeling something he hadn't felt in a while. Emotion. He used to be so composed, so... cold. And yet the thought of seeing her made his entire body pulsate, the sound of her voice was like honey and the memory of her lying beneath him naked on the billard table made his pants too tight.

No person before ever had that kind of an affect on him, not even Talia. No one.

He grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. A dim light hit his face, as the sun was setting down, and her delicious scent hit his nostrils.

He looked around the room and immediately, he felt that familiar feeling come back again. Disappointment and rage, he felt each and every day. Only multiplied. Intensified.

She wasn't here.

 

 

I walked fast through the streets, looking behind my back. I had no idea where the sudden courage came from, but I had to leave. I couldn't stay with Daggett any longer. To be honest, the man gave me the chills and even though he was kind enough to give me a place to stay, clothes and a phone to call my family and friends, I still didn't trust him.

I pushed a strand of newly washed blonde hair behind my ear and looked around. All I wanted was to leave. After months of being kidnapped, I learned I couldn't trust anybody. Not even the police. I was in the sewers long enough to know Bane had his men everywhere, even in the law department.

I pushed my hand in my pocket and grasped the little money I stole from Daggett's appartment. I felt bad for doing that, but I was certain I would repay him back someday.

In all truth I had no idea where I was going. The streets looked anything but familiar, and I kept a good eye on strange men that might be lurking around, connected to the sewers or the clown.

I wondered if I could find an airport on my own, but then again my GPS abilities were non existent on their own.

I suddenly heard a loud horn go off and I realized I must be near a dock of some sort. I dashed forward, running past surprised people until I saw it.

The buildings that previously hid my view were now gone, and the beautiful sea spread in front of me, with large ships sailing away.

The sun already set and in the dim light, I found my way inside the main building.

I completely ignored people around me and almost ran to the cashier window and a bored looking woman said:

»...Yeah?«

»When does the first ship leave Gotham?« I asked, my voice hitched from catching my breath.

»In about ten minutes, lady,« she yapped and I nodded.

»One ticket please.«

I put almost all of my money on the counter and the cashier gave me a funny look. She chewed her gum profousely, but nevertheless took my money an gave me my ticket.

»Boarding's almost over, go through that door, on the right,« she said and I nodded and left.

I was the last person to board and after I was done with customs and ticket checks, I found a nice, deserted place on the ship.

People around me were loud and noisy, but I felt like this entire day had been wrapped in a bubble, like it was a mere dream. An illusion. I was actually on a boat. On my way home.

I closed my eyes and smiled, curled up on my seat in the back, while people chatted and children screamed playfully, running around the deck.

I felt the exhaustion catch up with me, and for the first time, I felt safe again. I clutched onto the phone Daggett gave me, thinking of the call I made to my family. I will see them again. We will be together.

 

 

Odd sounds made me wake up, and I rubbed my eyes in annoyance. I blinked and looked through the window, gazing at Gotham at night, covered in lights, wrapped in mistery. Then I saw another cruise ship sail right next to the one I was on, completely identical.

Only then did I notice all the people were gathered in the middle of the room, with only a few exception, such as myself, in the back. A few officers were walking among their seated forms, holding some kind of a weird box.

Judging by the looks on their faces, something was wrong.

»Tonight you're all gonna be a part of a social experiment,« a voice announced through the speaker on the ceiling and my blood went solid.

_It can't be... That's Joker's voice._

People began mumbling and looking around, realizing who the voice belonged to. I felt chills go down my spine and my mouth go dry.

»Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready right now to blow you all sky high. If anyone attempts to get off their boat, you all die.«

The officers moved among us, while people remained seated, their mouth agape.

»Each of you has a remote to blow up the other boat,« the unconstant voice said and I looked through the window again, toward the ship from before.

It was still there, but it stopped sailing, just like we did.

»At midnight, I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live. So, who's it gonna be? Harvey Dent's most wanted scumbag collection or the »sweet and innocent« civilians? You choose.«

The people began panicking, but no one dared make a sound.

»Oh, and you might wanna decide quickly because the people on the other boat may not be quite so noble.«

Then the voice went quiet and chaos errupted in the room. One man got up to his feet, ready to act, when an officer told him:

»Stay back!«

The other officer behind him held the box with the remote control tightly, as another man got up and said:

»Well, now, who are you to decide? We ought to talk this over, at least!«

His words received major acceptance from others and by the sound of his voice I figured he must be a lawyer. He made it seem like he was born to talk his way out of things.

»We don't all have to die! Those men had their chance,« a woman with a child said, but the officer interrupted her:

»We are not going to talk about this.«

»Why aren't we talking about it?« The lawyer said cockily and I gulped.

These people had no idea who they were messing with. Surely Joker's game wasn't this simple. It couldn't be.

»They're talking over the same exact thing on the other boat,« more people started saying, pressuring the officers.

»Let's put it to a vote.«

»Yes!« The crowd responded, the majority of them still nicely seated.

The officers started distributing small pieces of paper among the people, so they could vote.

Meanwhile, I hid in the corner, in the shadows, like I used to in the sewers and remained still. This way nobody even noticed me. Nobody knew I even existed. It was funny what absence of movement and light did. And it was perfect, to give me time to think heavily. At this rate I was close to death again.

»We don't have time for paper ballots,« a woman objected, but the officer acted completely unfazed:

»I want everybody to put their votes on this piece of paper. If anyone's got pens, pass it along.«

 _This is the worst idea they could probably have_. I looked through the window again, staring at the sea. We were still close to the shore, I could even swim to freedom. But then again, Joker promised to blow the boat up if anybody tried to escape. _Fuck_.

»We need to get these votes in quickly, come on.«

I observed the room carefully, looking for a way out. Then my gaze stopped at the speaker on the ceiling and I scrunched my eyes at it. So much for new clothes and a phone, all I really needed right now were my damn glasses.

I picked up the phone and clicked on the camera. I took a picture of the speaker and then magnified it. I looked carefully, and noticed a small device next to the speaker, which looked like a camera.

The room was silent again, as the officers counted all the votes. The dread on their faces told the result.

»So go ahead, do it,« a woman said and I gritted my teeth together.

 _Joker probably gave us the remote to our own boat, that fucker_. The odds were fifty-fifty, but I wasn't prepared to take that chance. _Maybe the remote can blow up both boats. Sure as hell sounds like something he'd do._

»We're still here. And that means they haven't killed us yet either," an officer announced weakly.

I glanced at the clock. We only had four minutes left.

The silence was deafening, as we waited for our time to come. Still, the remote lay undisturbed in its box.

Two minutes left.

»No one wants to get their hands dirty. Fine. I'll do it,« the lawyer said and got up to his feet.

His greedy hand shadowed over the remote, when something inside me snapped.

»Stop!« I said loudly, and the entire room looked at me.

»You can't,« I said, but he just cocked an eyebrow at me.

»Those men on that boat? They made their choices. They chose to murder and steal. It doesn't make any sense for us to have to die too,« he replied in his arrogant way.

»How do we know there are prisoners on the other boat? Maybe they're civilians, like us!«

»But the Joker said there are civilians on one boat and prisoners on the other-.« Another man said, but I interrupted him:

»And? What good does his word mean? Maybe the people on the other boat believe we are the prisoners, since they are the civilians. Maybe there aren't any prisoners to begin with. And that remote... who says it's not gonna blow us up instead of them?«

One minute.

I felt fire coursing through my veins as more mumbles spread through the room.

The lawyer looked at the remote in his hands.

»But maybe it doesn't,« he said and I just snorted at him.

»Are you willing to take that chance? Are you truly capable of taking lives of all the people on the other boat? Prisoners or civilians, does it truly matter?«

His finger wrapped itself around the key stuck in the remote and stopped there. The entire room stared in silence and I swallowed.

Then he put the remote back in the box, defeated, and sat back in his chair. He couldn't do it. I nodded at him, feeling proud. Even if we were to die, I managed to save someone. Or so I hoped.

The clock ticked loudly to announce the last minute had passed and we all stared at it, dreading every second. This was it.

»You naughty naughty girl,« the voice cooed through the speaker on the ceiling and I looked at the camera next to it defiantly.

»You just had to ruin aaaall the fun, didn't ya? Tsk, tsk, daddy'll have to punish you for that.«

I heard chuckles come from the speaker and it only made me angrier. This was just a fucking game to him. All of these lives were at stake, and he was just playing around.

»Although, I'm glad you came forth. I wouldn't have even noticed you in that dark corner of yours. Naughty little bunny.«

I could even imagine him wiggling a finger at me, but I kept my angry gaze at the camera. Meanwhile everybody stared at me like I was infected with plague.

»Tell me, Harley, baby, were you scared? Did you wish for little ol' me to come and save ya? I was waiting for you to cry out my name... To try to catch my attention... You didn't disappoint, thought. That tight little dress...«

I blushed heavily and looked down. Daggett sure had a weird taste in women's clothing. Although it was decent, the v shape in front was a little too much for my taste and the tight fitting thing ended well above my knees.

I heard growling on the other line, to let the enitre ship know what the sight of me did to him.

»I do miss the bunny ears though... Tell you what, Harls, if you ask me nicely, I'll let you go.«

»Just me?«

»Just you.«

»I'd rather stay here, then.«

The moment of silence on the other line let us all know that my answer was the wrong one.

»Don't anger me, Harley, I won't offer again,« he said, his voice serious all of a sudden.

»Let us all go, or we have no deal.«

»And what are you prepared to offer for these people's freedom?« His cunning voice said and I could just see him smiling again.

»What would you like?« I asked, when the voice of the lawyer interrupted me:

»Don't talk to him! It's a trap! You can't reason with these-!«

»DON'T TOUCH HER!« Joker roared in that low voice and people flinched, along with me. Children began crying, and the lawyer slowly retreated his hand from above my shoulder.

»If you interrupt her again, I will keep this boat alive just so I can track you down and kill you with my bare hands.«

Silence followed until I gathered enough courage to speak again. Although things looked even worse now. An agitated Joker was hard to negotiate with.

»Name it. Whatever you want,« I said, softening my voice a little.

I haven't been this nervous in a while, as I waited for his response.

»You will give yourself to me freely... In every meaning of the word.«

I gulped as I realized what he was actually talking about. Could I actually do something like that? Willingly let him take me?

I looked around the full room of people staring at me, children with tears in their eyes and I realized all of their lives were in my hands. And even if none of them would ever save me, I had to be the better person. I had to do it. I had to save them.

»Fine. I accept.«

A low chuckle appeared from the speaker and I felt all will leave my body.

»Then until we meet again, my little bunny...«

Then the line went dead and I swallowed hard. I had just dug my own grave.

Then one by one, the people stood up and started applauding me and I stared in awe. I felt like I could cry, but they just applauded as the ship began moving again, back to the coast.

It all seemed so unrealistic; the smell of sweet escape was now fading away as I realized we were sailing back to Gotham. Seemed like I was never gonna be rid of this god forsaken city.

As soon as the ship touched the coast, people began acting like sheep, running off without even thinking and I let the current take me away. Their bodies pushed me from side to side, quickly approaching the exit.

_But can it really be this simple? This is not Joker's style. To just let all of these people walk free..._

The doors banged open and people ran down the flight of stairs, finally reaching the ground, pushing me along with them, until they all suddenly stopped and I bumped into the person in front of me.

_What the hell's going on?_

Then a machine gun went off and wheels turned in my head. _But of course. This was all planned._

»Good evening ladies and gentlemen...,« the all familiar voice sang and I gulped.

»Hope you enjoyed the ride... Only have one question... Where. Is. She?«

Some people glanced at me, then stepped closer, trying to hide me. They were grateful for my sacrifice and wanted to help me, but I already knew there was no way we could ever win against him.

»No? Okay...«

I heard some crying and squealing, but I couldn't see past the crowd to see what was going on. Judging by the innocence of the voice, Joker had a child in his hands.

»I will kill a child every five seconds. Now... Where is she?« He rumbled and I felt goosebumps raise on my hands.

Still, the people remained quiet. But I couldn't.

»Wait!« I said, gently pushing people aside.

All was quiet as I finally emerged through the crowd, in my tight-fitting, way too short dress, right at the feet of the clown prince of crime.

He had a pleased look on his face and a whistle escaped his lips as he saw my attire in person.

The child cried in his arms, but he let him go immediately, pushing his badly dyed green hair aside, licking his lips. He made his way toward me, low growling in the back of his throat.

»Hello, beautiful,« he growled and I flinched at the memory.

He first called me that when we met at the fundraiser. That seemed like an eternity away now, and I remembered how simple life used to be then.

»You wanted me, so here I am. Just please let these people go. You promised.«

He pursed his lips, his eyes never looking away from my revealing dress.

»You're a man of your word, aren't you?« I said, pushing my luck slightly.

He turned away then, to his henchmen and ordered:

»They may go. I don't need them.«

His men moved quickly, urging the people to leave as fast as they can or they'll shoot them dead.

Meanwhile Joker stalked toward me slowly, like a predator toward his prey. Surprisingly, I wasn't afraid. Maybe because I knew what was coming.

He finally reached me, looking down at me, towering over my small form.

»You are a beautiful...«

His fingers brushed over my lower lip, but I merely stared defiantly at him, letting him know I was not afraid of the likes of him.

»You've ran away from me far too often for my liking, Harls.«

»But I've always come back,« I said, although me coming back was just a series of unfortunate circumstances, rather than actions of my own free will.

»I'm not willing to take that risk again,« he said cunningly and by the sound in his voice I realized he had a hidden ace in his sleeve.

»What are you talking ab-?«

I heard a loud click and something hard come over my hand and I looked down immediately.

I saw a thick metal handcuff bound tightly over my right wrist and Joker's skilled hand locking it in place.

»What the hell is that for?!« I nearly yelled, but managed to control my voice.

He smiled devilishly at me and cuffed his left wrist, connecting us far closer than I would have liked.

»I will keep you close, until we reach the end of our bargain.«

_Bargain, yeah right... More like consensual rape..._

»I'm not going to run. This is completely unecessary,« I rebelled, but he wasn't having any of that.

He pulled me behind him, walking away from the ship, almost dragging my unwilling body across the ground.

»You and me are gonna have lots of fun together, Harls. But first, you gotta help daddy with something,« he ordered and I followed silently.

He led me to a big truck, that had slaughterhouse written over it. Most of his henchmen were already waiting in the back, while two others were sitting at the wheel.

Joker suddenly grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up with just one hand, setting me down in the back of the truck. He followed, closing the back door behind him and banged on the roof.

The truck's engine turned on and we began moving. I ignored the confused stares of the henchmen and unconsciously moved closer to Joker. He groaned in approval and pulled me closer to his body, holding me tightly.

I felt redness stain my cheeks, but I soon realized none of the men dared to as much as glance at us. So I tried to relax and looked up at his face, observing the white paint and red gruesome smile, that seemed so violent and satire like. Then my gaze stopped at his eyes, getting lost in the endless blackness that resided there. His eyes were like the space. Eternal, black, empty, and yet they held chaos unlike any other, intellect that was out of this world. Intellect, that was sadly lost on completely wrong ideas and insanity.

He stared back with such intensity, and an emotion I couldn't define. Something between possession and obsession, perhaps even lust.

»D'you miss me, Harley?« He said in a voice that was just a low whisper, meant just for the two of us, so that nobody else could hear.

»D'you miss my touch?« He rumbled, dragging one finger across my cheeks, tracing the outline of my lips, stopping in the center, separating my lips gently.

I felt my breath grow heavy, my heart beat to the rhythm of african drums. How did he possess such power over me? How could he do such things to me, in such short time?

And then I realized. I actually liked his touch. I liked the heat he made me feel, the weird feeling between my legs and I remembered how he touched me in the shower. How his hand sneaked between my legs, rubbed and carrassed, loved, while water fell down on us. And the pure ecstazy he made me feel and suddenly I felt uncontrollable lust come over me, wetness appear down there. It was the first time I have ever been horny. Oh god, stockhold syndrome had me hard. And I began to love it.

»I did... I missed you,« I whispered back and I meant it.

The damn clown I hated so much, the stupid city I wanted to burn down, it all came down to this. I was addicted to danger and risk and intense emotions, that only he and Bane made me feel. I was addicted to this life now, and I've accepted it. I already knew I was probably never getting back home.

»Bunny...,« he rasped and leaned closer, bitting my bottom lip gently, his hot breath heavy on my mouth.

»Please, not here,« I whispered, but he disagreed and bit me hard, drawing blood and I whined quietly. Slowly, he did break away, his eyes stopping at my neck and the light shadow of the hickey that was fading away, the one he once gave me.

»Boss?«

Joker's demeanor immediately changed, and it was almost shocking to see him turn back to his evil self, a chaos spreading messenger, and that dangerous gleam returned to his eyes. It was like he forgot I was next to him, handcuffed so close we didn't have any personal space anymore.

»What?« he asked, shoulders hunched again, head low, but still alpha like. Dominant.

»We left the truck on 33rd street.«

»D'you burn it?«

»Yes, boss.«

»Good.«

»Dent's on 52nd, we're on 50th.«

All alarms went off in my head at the name and I remembered how I saw Harvey on TV a couple of days ago, claiming he was Batman. I knew better. At the night of the fundraiser, Harvey was unconscious (by Bruce Wayne). And then Batman appeared. Harvey couldn't have woken up that quickly. So it was all just another game. Gotham was full of it and I was tired of their stupid schemes.

»Alright, boys, this is it,« Joker ordered and all henchmen looked up at him.

Immediately the men began moving, revealing boxes behind them, pulling weapons out and I felt bile form in my throat.

Then I felt Joker's strong arms around my small form again and he held me close. I looked up at him in surprise and confusion, when our truck hit something with full speed, and I was sent flying tighter into Joker's embrace. Had it not have been for him, I would have cracked open my skull from the impact. But as always, everything was planned. He claimed to be the bringer of chaos, to have no rules what so ever, but it was a lie. Everything went according to his plan. Always. Sometimes, the plan just didn't make sense to mere mortals like me.

And I was in for a show tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different from what you're used to, but it's absolutely essential for the story and future plot twists... So yeah. It will be better in the next chapter I swear.

_Slaughter is the best medicine_ , was written over the truck's side, which opened swiftly and a gush of wind hit my face.

I hid in Joker's arms, before realizing what I was doing and pulled away. I dared glance outside, to see what almost sent me flying across the floor.

I saw a SWAT truck fall into Gotham's sea, and my mouth fell wide open. _Dear lord, we hit the SWAT truck and sent it into the water_. I gulped and looked at Joker's satisfied grin.

We swayed past the other cars, chasing after the other heavy police vehicles, and I realized Dent must have been in one of them, mistaken as Batman.

Our driver hit small cars on his way, almost driving over them, not even caring about them. We were driving down a road with a roof above us, and I knew it wasn't going to last long. The police knew they had to lose us, or get some backup, and with a roof over our head, that was a lot harder than on the plain streets.

Joker grabbed my left side, keeping me close, so that I would not fall off the truck, since that meant I would drag him with me since we still had handcuffs on. I felt body heat radiating off him, deliciously welcoming in this cold night.

I watched in awe as he grabbed a gun with his right hand, aming it lazily at the SWAT trucks, shooting Dent's truck, but the metal cover was bullet proof and there was no major damage done.

He clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth and growled in dissatisfaction.

He went at it again, before growing tired and I covered my ears from the noise. I never knew guns could be so loud until there was one right next to my head. Strangely enough, I was completely calm. It seemed my body took as much fear as it could in the past months and was too tired to be afraid anymore.

One goon handed Joker a larger gun and J kneeled down, pulling me down with him and used both hands to cock the gun correctly and aim.

By the looks of it, this was a pretty serious weapon, already looking heavy in his hands.

He closed one eye and focused and pulled the trigger, leaving a large dent in the truck. Still, the bulletproof cover worked. Even against this big ass gun.

In all honesty I was impressed. Although I wasn't sure if I admired Joker's persistence, or police's defense system.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

He emptied almost the entire magazine, when he growled again, throwing the gun back in the truck, to his thugs.

He glanced at me, and suddenly the grin was back.

»Give daddy a good luck kiss,« he beckoned and moved forward.

I heard his men move quickly in the back, preparing something big. But I had no time to see what since Joker's face was closing up and soon he was all I could see.

I licked my lips and he watched me move my tongue around, something glistening in his eyes. The look he gave me reminded me of the lustful one from the shower and I felt something clench at my heart, my own desire returning. My body wanted to feel that excstazy again, and I lost all rationality.

I leaned closer and gently touched his lips with mine. I brushed past his scarred bottom lips, but Joker wasn't having any of that slow and sensual bullshit.

He grabbed the back of my head, pulling me by my hair roughly, pulling me closer and thrusting his tongue right in.

I struggled for air, unaccustomed to this alien feeling, but I found that relaxing was much better than fighting against him.

He was rough and raw, his tongue battling mine, his saliva mixing with mine, growling and groaning, twisting my hair slightly to make me whine into his mouth.

He absorbed every single sound I made, his tongue everywhere, over my teeth, over my gums, venturing down my tongue and toward my throat, when my gag reflex awoke and I pulled away sharply.

I dry heaved a little, but he merely chuckled at me and cleaned my lips with his finger, from all the fluid we exchanged.

I felt my cheeks burning, my breathing ragged and the world around me seemed so hot, so much humidity in it that it was hard to breathe.

And I felt more alive than ever. More wet than ever. Especially when I saw his men hand him a bazooka and put it on his shoulder carefully.

I watched wide eyed as he positioned it correctly, aiming in front of Dent's truck. I covered my ears quickly and saw the two policemen in the front of the truck look at us in surprise and then fear unlike any other spread across their faces.

And then Joker shot the car in front of the truck and it burst into flames, flying high up in the air, doing a backflip while SWAT truck swayed past it.

Goons quickly provided the prince of crime with a reload and I tried to keep as far away as I could. But with that short chain that connected us that was rather hard.

Joker's next shot sent another police car flying in the air, until there was only us and Dent's truck left.

And then I heard it. That low whistle like sound, that I had heard once before. _But where?_ I wondered, when I saw it. A black vehicle, unmistakably specific.

_Batman._

That thing of his was like a mini tank, designed like nothing I've ever seen before, coming directly at us. _Oh shit..._

Our driver swayed us to the side just in time, so that Batman rushed past us and hit our other truck, that had a lot of Joker's men in it.

He sent it crashing to the roof, still driving, sparks flying everywhere. Then he quickly turned around, and started chasing after us.

»Hmm,« Joker commented and I stared at him in shock.

The fucking Batman just destroyed and probably killed the entire squad on that truck and all he had to say was »hmm«?!

I watched the black tank follow us, and I was reminded of how much hatred I had for that stupid bat. He was the one who forsake me when Bane had me on his motorcycle. He could have saved me and helped get home. But he let me go, let me face the fate Bane had in store for me. And he called himself righteous. Yeah, my ass. He was a fake. A moron with an idiotic idea of justice. And how I hated him. Even more than I hated this god forsaken city that I would love nothing more than see it burn. Burn in flames of hell.

Another reload and Joker was kneeling again, and in the exact moment he fired, Batman's tank launhed forward and received the fatal hit.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the tank burst in flames and stop moving, left forgotten behind us.

_Serves you right, bitch. Now you know what it's like to be left behind._

I heard Joker's uncontrollable laughter in my ear and I looked at him. He looked more content than ever in his life, probably.

He grabbed my chin in his hands, my face still holding that stupid smile, and he shook my head lovingly.

»Ohoho, you naughty girl! You're enjoying this, aren't ya!« He exclaimed and I smiled even wider.

»Batman got what he deserved,« I said, venom in my mouth.

»Mmm, you never told me your feelings about the Bat.«

»I fucking hate that man,« I said and he laughed again, rubbing my chin.

He leaned closer to my ear, giggling in some internal joke and said:

»You're just too much fun,« he laughed and then banged the roof of the truck.

It stopped at his command, and he had all his men get off, and dragged me with him to the driver's seat.

»I'm gonna reward ya, Harley. You've been a very good girl today,« he said, in an obviously good mood so that he was almost running to the door.

»Thank you, daddy,« I said and he chuckled nastily.

»Ohoho, you naughty bunny, you know exactly how to fire me up, don't ya?«

He wiggled one finger at me, then opened the door swiftly and threw his goon out.

»Uh, excuse me, I wanna drive,« he said completely unapologetically, before shooting him dead.

He sat in the driver's seat and then offered me his hand. I watched our chain-connected hands and realized there was no way I could sit in the passenger seat, since I had my handcuff on my right hand and he on his left.

I took his gloved hand without hesitation and he gave me a wide grin, pulling me to himself, setting me down on his lap.

He slammed the door shut and turned the engine on greedily. I moved a little, trying to get comfortable and leaned back. I was probably going to die tonight, by the looks of it, so I might as well enjoy it.

»Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent,« Joker sang and pressed on the gas pedal, so that the now empty truck launched forward, chasing after the SWAT truck.

The vehicle made a sharp turn and emerged to the surface and we followed right behind them.

I gripped the handle next to me, keeping myself in place and Joker whistled in euphoria. He was born for this. This was his element.

I felt something hard beneath my ass and Joker chuckled darkly when he saw me feel it. I blushed heavily as I realized he was getting hard because I was sitting on his lap. And right the next moment I felt a sense of pride. Pride because it was me who made him feel like this.

Well, my short and provocative dress surely helped immensely.

»I like this job,« he proclaimed, shaking his head like a dog.

» _I like it_ ,« he rasped and I got goosebumps all over my skin.

His voice, once you got used to it, seemed like the most interesting thing in the world. Manly and yet cartoonish, harsh and yet honey dipped, erotic and yet disgusting at times. Truly, this man was a mystery.

He pushed his hips upward, grinding with my ass and I let out an uncontrollable moan. I couldn't help it but it was so sudden and arousing the sound came out of my mouth automatically.

He growled in my ear, still rushing behind Dent's truck.

I saw a helicopter fly over our heads, SWAT's obvious backup. But Joker didn't seem the least bit worried. In all honesty he seemed even more amused.

He grabbed his walkie talkie and said to his men:

»Okay, rack 'em up. Rack 'em up, rack 'em up, rack 'em up!«

I have no idea what those boys did, but in just a few minutes, the helicopter was crashing down, right onto the street, lying there, immovable.

»Whoo hahahaha!« He yelled behind me and jumped up and down on his seat, rubbing his hard member to my ass.

Then out of the sudden, drifting from a back alley, Batman appeared before us, on his motorcycle, the one I remembered from the stock exchange heist.

»Now there's the Batman.«

Batman started driving right at us, speeding past the limit, and I felt a sudden jolt of adrenaline and fear appear in my gut. We were gonna crash. _Oh shit._

»Uuu, you wanna play? Come on,« Joker said, leaning forward in his seat.

Batman never falthered, coming straight for us.

»Come on.«

»J...,« I said, unsure, feeling something horrible brewing in my stomach.

»Harley, do you trust me?« Joker asked and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

»I don't know,« I answered truthfully, and he leaned closer to me.

»I would never let anything hurt you,« he said in his most serious tone and I believed him.

And then Batman drove past us, inserting some kind of a wire to our truck and then driving away, leaving the wire behind him as he released it after swaying past the street lamps.

»He missed!« I said completely euphoric, but then our truck came to an abrupt stop, much too sudden for a vehicle its size, and I felt us launch into air and the truck flipped on its back.

The world around me spun, before I realized we were mid air and I didn't even have the time to scream as I felt Joker's strong hands come over me and push me behind his body.

 _Speed never killed anybody, suddenly becoming static does_ , I remembered from a TV show and that was my last thought before our truck hit the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments you guys are the best! Oh, I almost forgot, the next chapter will be quite spicy if you know what I mean ;)

At first there was only darkness and silence. Until I became aware of the ringing in my ears and the dull pain in my head, throbbing persistently.

I was sure I whined a little, but I couldn't hear if I really did. I rubbed my face slowly, opening my eyes, only to see the world spinning, covered in fog. I blinked a few times before my vision adjusted and the ringing stopped. I tried sitting up, but a sharp pain stopped me and everything went black again.

_Fuck, I must have hit my head pretty hard._

I felt strong hands come down to me then, gripping me by my arms and pulling me not so gently. I didn't resist and let the arms drag me out of the upside down truck. I heard someone kick the door open and an almost silent grunt.

_Joker._

I opened my eyes immediately, coming into focus again. I saw him throw himself out of the truck and then pull me behind him, so that I was finally free from the truck.

At last I began moving again, showing signs that I was still alive. The throbbing in my head was still there, but it was getting milder by the minute.

»Agh,« he grunted, stumbling to his feet, holding onto a machine gun and immediately tripping back to the ground, since we were still joined at our wrists.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, giving me a rough shake and a pat to my ass, making me jolt upwards.

I realized it was his gentle way of checking if I was okay and upon noticing I was still responsive to his pats and minor sexual abuse, he nodded and licked his lips.

The roar of Batman's engine made us both look down the street, seeing him turn toward us, waiting.

Joker began walking toward him, tripping again and falling to the ground, pulling me to the hard cold ground with him. I scraped the skin on my bare hands hard and saw some blood trickle down to my palms and the same happened on my bare knees. And then I was bolted upward by Joker as he rose again, shooting everywhere in an attempt to clear his head after our severe accident.

Batman was driving at us at full speed, while Joker walked right toward him, not even noticing my frail attempts at making him stop.

»J... What are you doing?!« I asked, slight panic in my voice.

Seeing a big ass motorcycle coming for us was leaving me with a horrible feeling, even more so since I couldn't get rid of the handcuff no matter how hard I tried.

I pulled and grunted, twisted and spit on the metal, trying to slide it off my hand. It didn't work.

»Stop that,« he rasped at me and I obeyed immediately, following him silently.

He fired the gun again, hitting the parked cars at the sides of the street.

»Come on. Come on. I want you to do it, I want you to do it. Come on,« he kept repeating to Batman, although he was way too far to possibly hear him over the roaring engine of the motorcycle.

»Come on, come on, I want you to do it, I want you to do it. Come on, hit me,« he said in his low and dangerous voice, suddenly the world around him seemed to disappear, I disappeared from his vision and there was only Batman left.

I felt myself turn ghostly pale, standing next to him, watching wide eyed. Would Batman do it? Would he crash into us, sacrifice me for the sake of finally killing the Joker? He seemed like the type. He forsake me once. He could easily do it again.

»Come on, hit me. Hit me. _Hit me!_ «

Batman yelled in agony and at the last moment turned his vehicle sideways, so that he slided on the ground past us, missing us only by a little, stopping only when he hit the upside down truck.

He lay there, immovable, soundless. In the end, he couldn't do it. He couldn't sacrifice me. And yet, that thought meant little to me. He was still someone I despised severely. I would never be able to forgive what he did to me on the day of the stock exchange heist. Never.

Joker clicked the tongue off the roof of his mouth and turned us back around, to face the man on the floor. He threw the gun to the floor, seeing that it was empty, and took a knife out of his many pockets.

I felt our chain grow tense and it pulled me behind him, beckoning me to follow, which I did. I felt shivers run down my spine as I watched the man on the floor, and with every step that I took, I felt more sick.

One of Joker's thugs turned Batman around, so that he was lying on his back and tried to remove his mask. An intense and short electrical charge sent him flying to the ground, unconscious, like the Batman.

Joker burst into uncontrollable laughter, jumping forward, almost running to them, jumping over Batman and spitting on his unconscious thug.

He gibbered and then grabbed Batman by the shoulders, lifting him up slightly, ready to take the mask off by force. I stood there, partly kneeling since he forced me into this position with the handcuffs.

»Come on,« he said happily, when I heard a gun be cocked and placed to the back of Joker's head.

»Aaagh!« He grunted, displeased and I looked up to the armed policeman, dressed in a special uniform, all black, with a protective shield around his face.

»Could you please just give me a minute?« Joker asked sweetly, but the policeman wasn't having any of that.

He threw Joker on the ground, making me fall to my back next to J as well, aiming the gun at the clown, looking vengeful.

»Gordon,« I whispered, not believing my eyes.

He looked at me and I saw realization hit his face, before harshness came over it again and he looked at Joker ten times meaner when he saw the handcuffs.

»We got you, you son of a bitch,« he said, venom hiding in every word, before he let the other officers take him.

 

 

It was weird having my arm extended to Joker's extra handcuffed hands, since the policemen didn't know how to get rid of the custom made handcuffs Joker made for us. They couldn't saw through them, no key worked and all in all it seemed we weren't going to be separated without the help of a professional keymaker.

Meanwhile I was stuck with the prince of crime in the police station, locked in a cell in the middle of the room, with other maniacs locked in a different cell behind us.

Joker sat calmly on the metal bench, hands in his lap, with my right hand there as well. He wore only his blue shirt, tie and a green vest. His makeup was fading away slowly, but I barely noticed. I sat next to him, anger boiling. I've been sitting here for at least an hour, and they were still counting Joker's seized knifes and pulling more weird shit out of his confiscated purple coat every minute. They found everything, just not the key I so desperately needed.

The worst part was probably the group of policemen standing in front of our cell, staring like we were some kind of an art exhibit.

I hated the attention and whispers I was getting and meanwhile Joker acted like he wasn't even with us right now. He was in his own world.

I saw the doors burst open and Gordon strolled right in, yelling:

»Stand away! All of you! I don't want anything from his mob lawyer to use, you understand?«

He pointed a finger at Joker, receiving a mean smirk in return. Gordon looked tired, worn out, well, it was the middle of the night, but still... He looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while.

»Back from the dead,« another man said and came in the room behind Gordon.

He shook his hand and the man chatted a bit, revealing that he was the mayor of Gotham.

I snorted and looked away, dissatisfied with the police's inefficiency. Although I was already feeling a lot better, with Gordon by my side.

»What do we got?« Mayor asked and the entire room began staring at Joker and me. Again. A damn zoo, if you ask me.

»Nothing. No matches on prints, DNA, dental. Clothing is custom, no labels. Nothing in his pockets but knives and lint. No name. No other alias.«

Dear god, he looked tired.

Then they began whispering about me, quiet enough so that Joker couldn't hear. He gave me a funny look, before taking my hand in his, observing my fingers, turning my palm around, tracing patterns on my skin.

I let him do whatever he wanted. Because right now, he was the only one who made me feel safe in the cell full of criminals behind us. What a horrible thought, that I already lost all hope in police's abilities... Apart from Gordon's. But that's another story.

He kept drawing something on the back of my hand and I looked down to see what it was. His fingers kept tracing a long and clear J and I couldn't help but smile. How predictable.

 

 

He kept tracing J-like patterns on my skin even when they moved us to the interrogation room, that was pitch black, apart from the tiny lamp on the desk in front of us. It reminded me of the time I visited Joker in Arkham Asylum.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, bored to death. It felt like forever since we've been brought here and Joker sat calmly beside me, silent the entire time.

The room had a large glass or mirror on one wall, but I knew that on the other side, policemen were watching our every move, listening to every word. Perhaps that's why he remained quiet.

The door suddenly opened and in the dim light I recognized the newcomer to be Gordon. I smiled warmheartedly at him, and he nodded at me with a smile on his face as well. But as soon as his gaze shifted onto the criminal beside me, all emotion left his face.

»Evening, _commissioner_ ,« Joker exaggerated the words, but refrained from laughing.

Gordon took a seat in front of us, at the other side of the desk, looking rather bored. Much like me.

He placed his hands on the desk, intertwining his fingers before looking Joker dead in the eye. Stone cold.

»Harvey Dent never made it home.«

I felt sick by the news and deeply saddened, but I didn't let it show.

_Harvey... locked in the SWAT truck, mistaken as Batman. Not anymore, though..._

»Of course not,« Joker retorted quickly, as if the reason was obvious.

»What have you done with him?«

» _Me?_ « He asked, in the most innocent voice he could muster.

»I was right here,« he quickly followed that by lifting his extra handcuffed hands and the gesture rose my right hand in the air as well, showing the commissioner he couldn't have done anything in this state. Allegedly.

»Who did you leave him with? Hmm? Your people?« He asked, accusing him of something I didn't quite understand. I knew the police was corrupted, but still... Was it possible?

Joker scrounched his eyes at Gordon, provoking him further:

»Assuming, of course, that they are still your people... and not Maroni's.«

Gordon stayed dead silent for a minute, just staring him dead in the eye, while I got a flashback. _Maroni, I've heard that name before. Oh yeah, he was one of the mob bosses at the meeting I attended with Barsad. And then Joker kidnapped me. Again._

»Does it depress you, commissioner, to know just how alone you really are?« His voice was but a whisper, provocative and mean.

He sounded like a total dick and for a second I wanted to punch him straight on the nose. I could see the pain in Gordon's eyes, but I stayed quiet.

»Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?«

»Where is he?«

»What's the time?«

»What difference does that make?«

»Well, depending on the time, he may be in one spot, or se-ve-ral.«

He raised his eyebrows at Gordon, while the commissioner slowly stood up, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and undoing Joker's handcuffs the police gave him. He was almost free now, apart from our handcuffs.

»If we're gonna play games...«

»Mhm...?«

»...I'm gonna need a cup of coffee.«

»Ah, the good-cop bad-cop routine?« Joker asked and clicked his tongue.

Gordon left the desk, grabbing the door handle and waiting for it to buzz and unlock.

»Not exactly.«

With that he opened the door and left, locking it behind him.

We sat there for a little bit and I looked over at him.

»What have you done with Harvey?« I asked and he gave me the coldest stare.

»I was with you the entire time, sugar,« he said and smirked, giving me a nasty wink.

I nodded slowly, sighing. I looked down at our hands, and wondered when I'd ever get rid of the handcuff.

The lights suddenly turned on then and Joker's head slammed hard into the metal desk.

I watched in shock to see Batman standing behind him, moving around the desk to face us and Joker groaned in mockery.

»Agh...«

_What the f...?!_

Batman leaned forward, resting his palms on the desk, staring Joker in the eye.

I couldn't believe it. This was the same maniac that sent our truck flying and making it turn upside down. If it weren't for Joker, I would have died. This psycho left me to die twice now, the other time was when I was on the motorcycle with Bane. And the damn police force let him come here, to be in this room with us. How could they? What was wrong with the world?

»Never start with the head. The victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next-.«

With a brutal blow, Batman sent his fist flying onto Joker's hand, squashing it down to the table. If that was my hand, he would have broken all of my bones. But Joker didn't even let out a sound. It was as if he could hardly feel it.

»See?« He asked in that mockery of a voice and I felt my nerves bite at my sanity.

»You wanted me. Here I am,« Batman retorted with that low raspy voice and sat down in front of us.

»I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint,« Joker answered, leaning forward, taking my hand in his below the desk, so that Batman couldn't see. He gave me a tight squeeze, before letting go.

»You let five people die. Then you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold.«

»Where's Dent?"

»Those Mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth. There's no going back. You've changed things. Forever.«

»Then why do you wanna kill me?«

Joker burst into his signature laughter, giggling and jumping up and down on his seat, having a blast obviously. Meanwhile, all I truly wanted was to see Batman leave. Just go, turn away, and never show his face again. I hated him. I despised him more than I ever hated Joker and Bane combined.

»I don't - I don't wanna kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no. _No_.«

»Then what's with the girl? She one of your accomplices?« He asked, rudely nodding at my way.

»No, she... _She_ _completes me_.«

I blushed at his words, but lowered my head so that no one could see. Nobody has ever said something like that to me before. More than flattered I felt... needed. Like I belonged somewhere now.

»You're garbage who kills for money. Why'd you want to expose her to that if you care about her so much?«

»Don't talk like one of them. You're not. Even if you'd like to be,« Joker quickly said, his voice going up and down, squeezing my hand roughly.

My favorite criminal looked to the glass/mirror on the wall, motioning at the policemen hiding behind it. Undoubtedly, Gordon was there, too.

»To them you're just a freak... like me. They need you right now, but when the don't... They'll cast you out. Like a leper. You see their morals, their... code... It's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these, uh... »civilized people«... they'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve.«

Batman launched to his feet, grabbing Joker by his shirt and lifting him over the desk like he was made of plastic, pulling me with him because of the handcuffs.

»Gordon!« I screamed as I felt myself being shoved over the metal desk, digging harshly into my stomach.

I clumsily tried to keep my footing in this stupid tight short dress, while Batman pulled Joker to his side, off the table.

»Where's Dent?«

»You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you,« Joker teased since Batman has always been the one with the short fuse.

And Joker knew exactly how to deactivate him.

Batman crashed Joker into the brick wall, a sickening sound following his actions, still holding Joker by his shirt, lifting him in the air, pushing to the wall.

I unwillingly followed as my hand was pulled forward with Joker, pushing my body to the hard corner of the desk, leaving immediate bruising.

I held back a whine from the pain and got around the desk, holding onto my stomach with my free hand.

»Gordon!« I screamed again, wondering what he was waiting for.

»I have one rule,« he growled, completely ignoring my screams beside him.

»Oh, then that's the rule you're gonna have to break to know the truth,« Joker kept provoking, both of them not paying any mind to me.

»Which is?«

»The only sensible way to live is without rules. And tonight, _you're gonna break your one rule_.«

»I'm considering it.«

»There's only minutes left, so you'll gonna have to play my little game if you wanna save one of them.«

I could actually feel Batman's world stop for a minute and it took my breath away to see how much power Joker had over him. He let Batman hurt him, hold him in the air because he still had the upper hand. Batman could never hurt him to the point of actual pain. Not any pain that Joker would ever care about, that is. So he let the Bat give in to his feelings, teasing and provoking the beast out to come and play.

»Them?«

Joker raised his eyebrows, smilling widely.

»You know, for a while there, I thought you really were Dent. The way you threw yourself after her,« he said in his low voice and then breaking into laughter and my eyes widened in realization.

I suddenly remembered the fundraiser. When Joker sent Rachel Dawes flying through the window, while I was running away with Lena. And then I saw Batman jump after her, into nothingness of air.

Batman grunted and yelled, flipping Joker onto his back and crashing him down onto the metal desk.

The bang was so loud it made my ears ring, but nothing could ever compare to the feeling of having my wrist turned the wrong way, sending me flying with Joker, falling to the floor, clutching onto my wrist from pain as white dots appeared in my sight.

Joker laughed uncontrollably, as Batman rushed away, slamming a chair right bellow the door handle, so that no one could get in the room.

»Gordon!« I screamed from the top of my lungs, as I saw Batman come back.

»Don't worry, little bunny, he's not gonna hurt ya,« Joker cooed to me in between his laughing breaks, but I didn't believe him.

I gulped as I saw him turn around and head back our way and in a flash I remembered the moment he drove past me and Bane, my eyes filled with tears and hope, only to have it crushed. And then him driving toward me and Joker, wanting to crash into us to kill. And then sending our truck flying and I flinched in fear, shutting my eyes and covering my ears.

»Get the fuck away from me!« I screamed, and felt warm hands over my shoulders, rubbing me gently. Joker came up behind me, pulling me to my feet, trying to make me feel safe.

He cracked his neck, adjust his knuckles, and stepped in front of me as to shield me from the mad Bat.

»Look at you go! Does Harvey know about you and his little girly?« He asked, giggling while Batman lost it all over again.

Batman grabbed Joker by his hair and smashed his head into the glass on the wall, shattering it into pieces, leaving a large dent in the middle. Beneath was only darkness, and I covered my mouth in shock, while being pulled behind them again, wanting to scream, but nothing came out.

I stared at Joker on the floor, wondering if he got a concussion or was even still alive.

»Where are they?!«

Joker sat on the floor, turning to face Batman, laughing like a madman.

»Killing is making a choice.«

Batman hit his face hard, before yelling again:

»Where are they?!«

»Choose between one life or the other. Your friend, the district attorney, or his blushing bride-to-be, hihihihi,« he smiled, while Batman hit him again and I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

»Wha whahahahahahaa ihihi mhm mhmhmh hhhhmhhhhh! You have nothing, _nothing_ to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength!«

He pulled Joker to his feet by the shirt again, staring at him red eyed.

»Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you where they are, both of 'em. And that's the point. You'll have to choose. He's at 250 52nd street, and... she's on Avenue X. At Cicero.«

Batman growled and tried to punch him again, but this time I've had enough.

 _She... She completes me_. I screamed a feral shout and launched myself at him, punching with my left free hand (and thank god I was a lefty).

I hit him square in the jaw and felt him grunt and drop laughing Joker to the ground, while I grimased my face from the pain that shot through my knuckles.

But I didn't let that stop me. I was reminded of how I sparred with Bane once, that big bear of mass that was indescribably more fatal and dangerous than Batman ever could be. And then I felt courage enter my body, giving me strength and power, and most of all, determination. I made Bane grunt in pain once, _the Bane_ , and that meant I could hurt Batman even more.

I swung my hand again, ignoring the pulsating pain and hit him again, leaving him grunting and stumbling back a bit.

»Bunny's got fire in her!« Joker said in excitement, getting to his feet, standing behind me and moving so that the handcuffs didn't hold me back.

He loved seeing me like this. He loved to see me turn wild, like him. He dwelled in it.

»You son of a bitch!« I shouted and got closer, my hand raised in the air, but staying there, ready.

Batman looked confused, but managed to steady himself, his fists also ready.

»You claim to be Gotham's knight in shining armour but you're nothing but a piece of shit! You say you're justice, but in truth you're nothing but false hope! You could have saved me once, remember?! You could have saved me from the worst evil Gotham has ever seen! Remember the stock exchange? Yeah, I bloody thought so! But instead, you left me to rot! You left me there, and you nearly killed me in the truck! How dare you?! _How dare you_ call yourself justice, when all you do is sacrifice innocent people for your own goals?! How fucking dare you?!« I roared at the top of my lungs and launched myself at him, hitting and punching like a maniac, losing my rationality completely.

So much adrenaline was coursing through my veins that I didn't even feel pain anymore, not the bruises on my stomach from the desk or my swollen wrist or my bloody knuckles.

I felt strong hands grab a hold of me from behind and lift me in the air, dragging me away from Batman's bloody face.

I got a satisfied grin watching what I did to him and even if that made me a psycho, I welcomed it. I hated him so much. He could have helped me get home. He could have been my saviour.

I watched him pull the chair from under the door and open it without another word, giving us one last look.

I struggled in Joker's tight embrace, not even feeling his satisfied humming or seeing the large smile of pride upon his lips. But he didn't let go of me, merely held me so that I'd calm down.

»I hope you fucking drop dead!« I screamed and the door shut behind Batman and he was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

I gave in to his soothing hands eventually, sitting on his lap, my eyes half closed. All anger has left me, but the feeling of betrayal remained.

After that he hadn't said anything to me, merely kept his arms around me and pulled me to the ground, where we remained until now. His warm palms were gently rubbing my skin, drawing J patterns, and every now and then stopping to ghost over my swollen wrist or brush lightly over my bloody and bruised knuckles. I welcomed each and every touch, his words repeating themselves in my head.

_She completes me._

My hands were crossed in my lap, since my right hand was connected with his left, but I barely cared anymore. All I wanted was for it to be over with, and I honestly felt like I couldn't forgive Gordon for letting Batman come to the interrogation room.

The shattered glass was still lying on the floor next to us and the dent in the glass looked like a horrible black hole that I didn't want to look at anymore. The good news was that the impact to the glass didn't leave any sort of bleeding on Joker's head and surprisingly I felt extreme relief to see that he was okay.

»Why did you pull me out of the wrecked truck? Why did you save me?« I asked in a whisper, because my throat burned too much from my previous yelling,

»Because you complete me, Harley. Your life belongs to me. I'm the only one who can take it from you,« he whispered back and nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck.

I should have felt sick, scared or even disgusted, but instead, I leaned back, resting myself against his broad chest and loved how his heat made me feel all crazy and warm inside. Like a thousand butterflies flew in my stomach, as corny as that sounded.

_Bzzzzzz!_

The door opened then and an officer stepped in, wearing a casual white shirt with a black jacket over it, a holster with a gun around his hip and policeman's pants.

He had a mean look on his face and tried to ignore us, taking post in front of the door, staring ahead at the empty wall.

I looked curiously at him, wondering why they'd put an officer here with us. Then again, the whole police station went after Rachel and Harvey, if my presumptions were correct. Might as well keep a close eye on the clown and the psycho girl who dared punch Batman.

»I want my phone call,« Joker said out of the sudden, placing his chin on top of my head, still drawing patterns over the exposed skin on my arms and looking at the officer.

I felt as safe as I would never be again in my life, nestled in his lap like a tiny bird in a nest, with his arms tightly over my body, soothing me.

»I want it. I want it. I want my phone call.«

»That's nice,« the officer replied, and immediately looked back at the empty wall, trying to remain emotionless and professional.

Joker tapped his fingers over my bare skin, in between my knee and where my dress ended. I felt him take a deep breath and I just knew he had thought of a plan.

»How many of your friends have I killed?«

I was surprised by his choice of words, as I had no idea how that could possibly help our situation. But then again, Mr. J was capable of anything...

The officer let out a loud breath and smiled, looking down at his feet, smirking.

»I'm a 20 year man, and I know the difference between punks who need a little lesson in manners and the freaks like you who would just enjoy it. And you killed six of my friends.«

» _Six?_ « Joker mouthed in fake surprise and licked his lips.

For a while there was only silence, disturbed by the sound of Joker's caressing hands over my skin.

»Do you wanna know why I use a knife?«

He rubbed his chin over the top of my head, as if lost deep in thought and I watched officer's face for any sign of response. It was clear that he was trying way too hard to keep looking at the wall, trying to remain uninterested.

»Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the... little... _emotions_. You see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So, in a way, I knew your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards?«

He pulled his chin off my head and moved next to my ear, licking his lips persistently, his fingers twitching.

Tension in the room got a lot more intense and a jolt of excitement shot through my body. The officer took off his jacket, and forced a smile.

»I know you're gonna enjoy this,« the officer began, pulling his sleeves back and coming slowly toward us.

Joker cracked his neck and tensed his hands over me.

»I'm gonna have to try and enjoy it even more,« the officer said and then struck at us.

 

 

»Whoa, whoa, whoa!« A policeman yelled as he saw us entering the main room, where they had those two cells in which they kept me and Joker and those other criminals before the interrogation.

Joker held the officer by the neck, pressing a sharp piece of broken glass to his neck, a small quantity of blood trickling down his adam's apple. He kept officer's left arm over his back and completely towered over him with his form. Joker was far stronger than the officer and controlled him easily. I merely followed by his side, still pretending to be an innocent victim in all of this, at Joker's mercy (which in a way I was) but still obediently followed his every demand.

»Just put it down!« Another policeman shouted and the entire room of policemen, those who stayed and didn't go after Rachel and Harvey, had their guns pointed at Mr J.

»Take it easy, take it easy! Drop the weapon now!«

Joker hurled the officer over to the back of the room, next to what looked like a shelf and had me stand there.

I looked to my left and saw medical personnel in one of the cells, kneeling beside an obese man, pulling back his shirt. The man was lying on the floor, unmoving.

»It's my own damn fault, just shoot him!« The officer yelled at his coworkers, not minding the glass pushed to his neck at all.

Joker licked his lips and looked over the entire room to assess the situation.

»Let him go now! Drop it! Drop the weapon to the ground!«

»What? Sorry?« Joker mocked, acting as if he had difficulty hearing.

»What do you want?« A particularly nervous policeman said, his hands shaking as he kept the gun pointed at J.

»...I just want my phone call,« Joker said innocently and the entire room looked at him as if he's completely lost it.

Hell, even I looked at him a bit funny, but he ignored us all.

The policeman pulled a phone out of his pocket, when Joker pressed the glass tighter to the officer's neck.

»All right?« He asked carefully, to make sure Joker wouldn't hurt his coworker further.

»Right,« he rasped back and motioned over to me to take the phone.

I grabbed it from the policeman and handed it over to J, and he began typing right away.

»Ow,« the officer complained from the glass, but Joker merely hushed him:

»Shh, shh.«

I heard a cell phone ringing and looked at the obese man on the floor, the sound was coming from _inside_ him. The entire room looked at the man on the ground and then at Joker, but it was already too late; Joker pushed the officer far away, and grabbed me roughly and harshly, pulling me to him in an instant.

And then a booming explosion blinded me and brought ringing to my ears, but Joker's arms were so tight around me that I felt safe.

After a couple of seconds I dared open my eyes and saw the entire room in flames, bodies dead on the ground, the worst damage done to the cells, where the obese man once lay.

We were the only ones conscious, and I turned in his arms to get a look at his face.

I gazed at his fading paint, his natural skin color showing a little beneath the white and black. His red lipstick was smeared all over the place, his hair unruly and messy, but in that very moment, he had never looked more beautiful to me.

In the warm heat of the flames and dazzling orange fire light dancing on his cheeks and reflecting in his eyes, I pulled myself closer and stepped on my tiptoes.

I pressed my lips to his in a heated and passionate kiss and his tongue immediately brushed over my lips to seek entrance. I parted them and felt his tongue dive right in, mixing our saliva, exploring my mouth and battling my tongue. I was light headed and my cheeks deep red from the heat of the flames and the emotions he awoke in me. I carassed my lips against his, rubbing and dragging, darting my own tongue into his mouth for the first time and he moaned in satisfaction, letting me abuse the inside of his mouth.

I felt his hands venture downward and hover over my ass, grabbing it roughly and pressing me closer, letting me feel his excitement that grew rapidly in his pants.

I whined and he moaned in return, his arousal more amplified by the second and I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled, biting slightly.

He moaned loudly and bucked his hips into mine, making me wet like never before. The adrenaline and desire mixed into a toxic combination and neither one of us wanted to pull away.

But eventually he did, his breathless voice low and raw, ghosting over my parted lips. His hands supported my ass, making it easier to stay on my tiptoes, but I was still too short so he had to stay hunched a bit.

His pitch black eyes stared into mine, fire reflecting in them, that beautiful orange light from the flames dancing on his face.

»I believe we still have an agreement, bunny,« he reminded me, catching his sanity and breath, staring at me like I was the world's most fragile jewel.

_You have to give yourself to me... In every meaning of the word..._

»You kept your end of the bargain, and so will I,« I said and he chuckled.

He gave me one of his dark and lustful smirks and I just knew his devilish grin was hiding something. He licked his lips before pulling me to them again and I gave in to the sweet and sinful sensations. To hell with the stockholm syndrome and this damn female hormones.

Perhaps this was truly meant to happen. A joker and his harlequinn.

 

 

Fire was everywhere. In the buliding, all around us, destroying everything in its path. But it was nothing compared to the fire that Joker ignited inside of me, making me feel like an inferno, burning bright with desire like never before.

We painted the world in orange flames and the heat made it hard to breathe. But I didn't care about any of that. I was light-headed, clutching onto Joker's left hand, not even noticing the handcuffs anymore.

I let him drag me outside the police station, leading the way he seemed to know well. A little too well if you ask me...

His breathing was also ragged, his cheeks heated underneath the smeared paint. His hair was all over the place, moving in the wind. I felt an itch in my fingertips and wanted to shove my hand in that unruly hair, pull on his green locks and bring him down to my lips. But I controlled myself, leaving myself only daydreaming as he lead me through the streets of Gotham.

I ran in a light pace, enjoying how my thighs brushed together, making me aware of the dampness between them and I bit my lips.

Electricity was running through his fingertips into mine, the tension was suffocating, but I loved it. As we ran through the city, I grew more and more aware of the reality of the situation. I was going to do it. I was going to have sex for the first time. _Will it hurt? Will he be gentle? Will it be anything like people say it is? Am I going to like it?_

My mind became obsessed with the stories of losing virginity and the reported pain women felt.

I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat and my throat close tighter. I was no stranger to pain, but somehow this felt so intimate and... raw, that I began dreading the pain that was to come.

Fear nestled inside my limbs, making me slightly dull, but Joker didn't even notice, pulling me behind him as enthusiastic as he was before.

It was to entoxicating, fear that was mixing with utter desire, and that dampness between my legs only amplified everything and I truly felt like it was driving me crazy. I wanted him. More than I've ever wanted anything before but I was afraid to take it.

»Bunny, bunny, bunny,« Joker sang and squeezed my hand tighter, making me jump up and down like a little girl, still lightly running behind him.

I looked up at the sky, filled with stars and it brought a smile on my face. I felt so carefree. Like nothing could hurt me when I was with him. We could paint the city red, we could conquer worlds, that's what it felt like.

I smiled even brighter and jolted closer to him, clutching onto his hand harder, trying to show him just how badly I wanted this.

»Mr. J...« I sang in my most doll, girly voice and he groaned in return, a wide smile spreading underneath his permanent one.

Suddenly he stopped and grabbed me, pulling me in an almost painful embrace, hunched over, so he was close to my face.

»You want this, Harley-baby?« He growled in that low voice and involuntary wetness escaped me.

»Yes, daddy,« I moaned teasingly and an animal inside him awoke.

»Ohh, bunny,« he rasped and grabbed me harder, lifting me into his arms, headed toward the first appartment house he saw.

He almost tore the door off its hinges when he kicked it open with his leg, tearing the lock open.

I smiled mischievously at him the entire time, teasing further and he only groaned in return, making the heat unbearable, tension between us so thick it could be cut with a knife.

He almost flew up the little flight of stairs, accessing the doors leading to different appartments and finally stopping at a light brown wooden door.

He grinned widely before bursting the door open with such force, I thought the neighbours were gonna call the cops.

He rearranged me in his arms, turning me upside, making me wrap my legs around his waist and my left arm around his neck.

My handcuffed arm was twisted uncomfortably behind my back, but I didn't even feel it. All I could think about was how close we were, only clothes separating us, that thick big bulge in his pants digging into me, making me even wetter if possible.

He led me straight in the middle of the living room and I looked around. The room was pretty much normal looking, with a couch by the wall and a small TV in the corner. On the floor lay a rug, and the room had the perfect view to the kitchen. Other than that, it was clear that nobody was home, but the appartment was still in pristine condition. It was clean, well decorated and the big window showed the perfect view on Gotham's million lights in the night. It was more than enough light that we needed and as I got lost in the view, Joker set me on the ground, all the while letting out weird voices. Voices that any normal human would be scared of, but it only made me hornier.

God help me...

I looked back at him and saw him shuffle his hand down his pants and I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Someone's in a rush..._

But then he pulled his hand out and a small metal thing reflected in his hand. I scrounched my eyes and then anger overcame me.

»Is that... Is that the-?«

He brought the metal thing to his hand and unlocked his handcuff, making it fall down and dangle toward my still restrained hand.

»You had the key all along?!« I asked in disbelief, but he merely smiled one of his mischievous grins.

Then, in a flash, he grabbed the loose handcuff and clicked it around my other wrist, so now I was completely and utterly restrained and under his control.

»Whaa-? The hell did you do that for?! Asshole!«

»Now, now, Harley-,« he began, that snob smirk still present on his face.

»The hell? Get it off, J!« I urged, my voice loud and high, but I didn't care. _How dare he handcuff me again, bastard!_

In a flash, he pulled me with him, sitting on the couch and throwing me over his knee, laying me over it on my stomach so I had the perfect view of the floor.

I didn't even have the chance to struggle before I realized what was happening.

»Now, is that any way to talk, hm?« He asked, his hand grazing over my ass and I shivered. My mind went blank.

»Seems like I have to teach you some manners, bunny,« he said and gripped the edge of my tight dress.

»What are you-?« I began, but lost my voice completely when he ripped the dress in half, down the lenght of my back, leaving me in my panties and dropping the dress to the floor.

_Oh god, which panties am I wearing? Are they sexy? The hell am I even thinking about-..._

**Smack!**

A sharp pain spread through the material of my panties and I realized he just spanked my ass.

»I'm gonna have to punish you for your dirty mouth, bunny,« he informed me and I whimpered as he pushed two fingers underneath the waist band of my underwear.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - mature content ahead (don't like, don't read)

He pulled torturously slowly, making the tension even more intense, his every touch sending shivers down my spine.

»Please,« I huffed, but he pretended not to hear me.

»Now, are you sorry for what you said?« He asked, letting my panties drop to the floor.

They were grey with lace and small blue decoration. _Oh thank god..._

»Yes!«

»Yes what?« He asked and smacked me again.

Oh lord, his bare hand on my naked ass only tripled the effect, sending a weird sound through the entire apartment and a sharp pain to my core.

_Shit, I'm wet again..._

»Yes, daddy!«

»That's my girl,« he whispered and slapped me again, exchanging cheeks as he pleased, not being too gentle about it, but then again it didn't hurt to the point of tears.

After a while he stopped and started rubbing my sore skin, observing the red color my ass turned and groaned silently. I felt his hard member poking me in my stomach from below, and it only made me more excited. This was all me. I made him hard. He wanted me.

His fingers ghosted down, over the natural curve of my behind and even lower and I held my breath. My expectation was in the air, feromones so intense even I could sense them. And then he lightly brushed over my bottom lips and I moaned.

»You're so wet for me...,« he rasped and his voice did things to me nothing else could.

»So wet,« he repeated, brushing harder, gathering some of my juices on his fingers. And then suddenly, as it happened, he retreated his hand, raising it up.

»Do you want this? Say it...,« he urged, his hand looming dangerously over my bare ass.

»Yes...«

»Say it...«

»Yes...«

»What? I didn't hear ya',« he said, clicking the tongue off the roof of his mouth.

»Yes, daddy!«

»Yes, what?« He asked and slapped my ass hard.

A whine escaped my lips along with ridiculous amount of wetness and I moaned loudly:

»Yes, please, daddy!«

»Thatta, girl,« he groaned in satisfaction, rubbing my ass, easing the pain slightly.

»Tell daddy what you want, Harley.«

»I-.«

A loud slap made me lose all thought, and I opened my mouth widely, but nothing came out.

»I didn't hear ya, Harley,« he said in his serious way but there was a playful undertone underneath his pretence.

»I want you inside me, daddy, please!« I begged, losing all my dignity, but I didn't care.

My head was so confused, so utterly irrational and crazed, I didn't care if I stooped this low. I wanted him more than anything and this need for him was making me crazy.

 _Be careful what you wish for_ , went through my head, but I ignored it. Ana was gone once again and I went full Harley when he pushed me to my feet and banged me to the wall, pinning my hands over my head with one of his hands.

The other hand ripped my bra apart, sending it flying somewhere in the room, but I didn't even see that.

All I saw were those beautiful freckles that were showing on his cheeks and the receding paint. His eyes were so deep, so lustful and it felt like the entire space was trapped in there.

I pushed at his hand that was keeping me in place, but he only gave me an evil smile when I realized he was too strong to fight off. This sense of helplessness made me even wetter, made the act so much more precious and intense and I loved it. The feeling of being at his mercy, completely owned.

His free hand brushed over my breasts and he licked my nipples while I moaned loudly. I didn't care if the entire neighborhood heard me, but I was so sensitive that I couldn't hold back.

Especially when I felt his free hand part my bottom lips and play with my little bundle of nerves.

I jolted against him, arching my back automatically as he brushed harder, teasing and sending me to the edge, biting my skin, my nipples and my neck. I panted and shivered, enjoying the pain and the pleasure and soon both merged into one and I felt I was so close, so so close. All he had to do was rub just a little harder, just a little faster and I would be sent flying. But then his fingers falthered on me, moving torturously slow, and I whined in protest.

»Joker...!«

»Yes, bunny?«

»Please...,« I whined, my eyes closed and mind focused on only one thing.

My body wanted this, no, demanded this and I could nearly cry in disappointment when he started going even slower.

»Please what?«

»Please... I can't... I can't stand this anymore... Please just...« I huffed, breathless, squeezing my eyes shut.

In all honesty I couldn't find the right words to say, I didn't even know how to express my relentless want and desire that made me feel like I was having a heart attack.

»Show me what ya' want,« he said then, releasing my handcuffed hands and completely retreating away from me.

I opened my eyes, still breathless, looking at that awful smirk on his face, that utter rich-boy attitude and arrogance like no other. Oh, I knew what he was playing at. He wanted to make me beg for it even more, wanted to show just how much I needed him.

 _Alright, I'll play your game_ , I thought and grinned right back, naughtiness back in my demeanor and I dropped to my knees.

I've seen enough movies to know what he wanted, I've touched him enough times to know exactly which buttons to push to make him as insane as I was feeling.

»You wanna play with me, Mr. J? I'll play with you,« I said evily, grabbed his pants and pulled him closer with one hard pull.

My fingertips brushed against the material of his pants and he threw his head back in pleasure. I teasingly pulled his zipper down slowly, smacking my lips seductively, staring into his relentless gaze.

God, he looked so hot with that heated gaze, brows furrowed and look of absolute impatience. His makeup was almost all off now and I stared at his beauty while I pulled his pants down.

He truly was beautiful, just like I remembered from Arkham. And he was young. Much more than what the makeup would let you believe. He had some sort of youthful rebellion to him, that undying energy that sent sparks to my fingers.

I brushed my fingers against the bulge and he flinched, but groaned then, daring me with his look.

I reached in and almost jolted at the feel of his hardness. I was still extremely unexperienced, but given what we've done before, I had a clue what to do.

So I released him from all clothing, until he stood before me in all his glory, his member evily pointed at me, hard as stone.

»Mmmm, you naughty girl,« he said and I let out a giggle.

He fisted his hand in my hair, holding it tightly, having me under control.

»I've wanted you for a long time, bunny.«

My hands were still handcuffed, and it proved to be rather difficult to manage to do anything in this state. I wrapped both of my hands around his thick shaft and pulled experimentally. He immediately reacted, throwing his head back and groaning in the back of his throat. I kept my eyes on that big member of his, squeezing my hands over it, pulling and going up and down. I was torturing him, especially when, out of a sudden, I licked the tip of his swollen dick.

His thigh flinched, almost kicking me in the face, and a very loud moan escaped him. But I kept teasing, licking and twirling my tongue over the very tip, until precum came out. It tasted slightly salty, but I didn't mind. It was erotic as hell.

His fingers were getting harsher in my hair, trying to get his dick in my mouth, but I resisted.

»Agh,« he groaned as I kept teasing, noticing how exciting this was for me as well.

I was making him frustrated and he banged his head against the wall, grunting at me, trying to get me to give in and just open my mouth to his needs.

That terrible ache between my legs was only getting worse and I needed him now more than ever. It was making me crazy and I didn't care about the consequences.

»Oh, Harley...«

»Yes, daddy?«

He gave me a look of pure lust and desire, his eyes turning pitch black and he stretched that eternal grin of his, pushing the scars to his ears.

»I lo-ve it when you call me _that_ ,« he rasped and emphasized the last word.

»What else do you love?« I asked, licking seductively and it was almost like his knees got weak.

»Agh, you're such a tease...«

I stopped then, leaning away from him, and slowly unwrapped my fingers from his erect member.

He gave out a groan of disapproval and immediately, his hands began pulling on my hair, to bring me back, but I resisted.

»You want more, Mistah J?« I asked in my most doll-like voice.

»Then come and get it,« I said, untangling myself from his grip and getting on my feet.

I stood there before him, my small form a mere shadow to his towering and hunched pack of muscles.

»Oh, you wanna play, bunny?« He said, licking his lips and that dangerous demeanor back.

He eyed my naked form, his gaze going over my breasts and he growled.

»Mhm,« I responded in return, the buzzing between my legs making me unable to think.

And then, like a snake, he struck at me, grabbing me in a flash, banging me against the wall.

Like before, he pushed my hands above my head, but this time allowed me to wrap them around his neck. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me in the air as if I weighted nothing and placed himself firmly against me, between my legs. I twitched at the feel of his naked form against my bare skin and exhaled a shaky breath. Electricity shook my body in anticipation.

_This is it. It's real._

He attacked my mouth with his, in a hurricane battle of tongues and I fought to keep my sanity. I moaned in his mouth as he adjusted me in his arms, leaning his weight on me to keep me steady on the wall. It was like being caged by him, with nowhere to go, and I loved it.

And then, when I thought I couldn't handle anymore waiting, I felt him push his hips against mine.

At first, there was just slight tension, from him pushing at my folds, until it got harsher and harder. He was going torturously slow, knowing how innocent I was, but never stopping, never falthering. He pushed some more and I felt the head of his dick go inside me completely and I gasped. Sparks went all over my spine and skin, leaving flames behind. He placed his head at the crook of my neck, grunting while trying to stay in control.

»Joker..,« I breathed, wincing when he pushed again, penetrating me the tiniest bit.

He pulled on my hair harshly, making me wince again, but I liked how the roughness mixed with anticipation and it was just adding gasoline to our already burning fire. God, was this man erotic.

I remembered how it was when Bane tried to enter me. It was hell. The worst pain in the world. He couldn't even fit. Thankfully with Joker things went a little smoother. But that horrible pain was starting to come back, and with it the memories. I was starting to stretch beyond what I could take and I squeezed my eyes shut, clasping onto him, digging nails in the skin of his neck and upper back muscles.

And then he stopped and I opened my eyes in confusion. _Is this it? Is he in?_

» **Mine** ,« he growled and then he slammed brutally inside me and I screamed in pain.

Sparks flew before my eyes and everything went foggy for a second. Pain was unlike any other. I was on fire down there. And not in a good way.

It felt like he teared me apart, like my most private and sensitive area has just been destroyed.

I prevented another scream from escaping me, but couldn't stop tears that went down my cheeks in streams.

He stilled against me, balls deep, huffing loudly, growling in the back of his throat. It was obvious he was trying to control himself for my sake, but right now I was in such pain, that I couldn't even think.

I felt something trickle down, from where we were connected, to my ass and fall down in drops and I looked at the floor. I saw small drops of blood there and swallowed hard.

We stayed like that for a bit, just trying to catch our breaths, when Joker began kissing my neck, caressing me in the gentlest way possible, trying to ease my pain.

I was on fire, bleeding and all I could think about was that big thing that was shoved inside me, causing me the worst pain of my life.

And then, slowly, he began retreating, pulling back, and the pain started all over again.

I cried at him, disapproving his action, trying to get him to stop.

»Joker, please stop,« I whined, my voice strained with pain.

But he went on, pulling all the way back until just the head of his dick was left inside. It was the strangest feeling. When he was inside me, there was an intrusion. But now that he was almost gone, I felt empty.

»Shh, shh, bunny. I'll make the pain go away,« he whispered, raising his head up to mine, grazing my lips with his.

More tears left me, but I kept looking in his eyes, while he kissed me passionately, taking my breath away.

And then, all over again, he pushed back in, rocking his hips gently, while I cried in protest. But he didn't stop, he didn't let my tears bother him and kept setting a slow pace, trying to adjust me to this alien feeling.

I felt like I could never enjoy this. It was too painful. But then one of his hands came down on me, while he rocked his hips against mine slowly. I felt his fingers search and find that pearl bud, rubbing it in circles. At first, I was too stressed to even sense it. But then the pleasure came back and it mixed with the pain and it was like I was high all over again.

His pace started going a little faster with each thrust and he began moaning loudly. His fingers were rubbing in pace with his thrusts, and finally, I felt the pain become dull.

Now there was only pleasure left and dear god was it intoxicating. Joker bit my earlobe and I whined back, moaning without restricitions while he growled like an animal, going faster and faster, deeper and harder.

It was like ecstazy, heaven when he thrust into me like that, pulling and pushing, kissing and biting. I pulled on my handcuffs, trying to get them off, to be able to touch him, but I couldn't.

Instead I gave in to his control, letting him dominate me. I felt that feeling awaken again, building up inside me in my very core. I was going to come.

»Harder,« I breathed between thrusts, my eyes closed just as his were and he groaned loudly in return.

»Harley,« he growled and pushed inside me harder, my tight walls barely accommodating him. He was just too thick.

My orgasm was coming faster but I wanted more. I wanted more and more, like an addict.

»Please, Joker, harder,« I begged, pushing my eyebrows together.

We were rutting like rabbits against the wall, loud enough for the entire Gotham to hear us. But I didn't care if the neighbors called the cops or the entire world knew I was losing my virginity to the clown prince of crime himself.

»Joker... I'm gonna...,« I said, feeling him pick up the pace in an unbelievable speed, almost tearing the wall down and breaking my hip bones.

His hands were demanding against my skin, both on each side of my waist, keeping me in place and slamming me against him in our intimate fast rhythm. I pulled on his hair roughly, almost pulling a chunk out because I felt like I was about to implode any second now.

»J...,« I cried and then he thrust with full force, making a crack appear on the wall and I was shattered.

I couldn't breathe and I felt like I just got a heart attack. Everything around me became distant, like an out of body experience. And then he thrust again and I was brought back, shaking like I just got dumped in freezing cold water. The intensity was almost too much and I cried out, almost screaming his name, while I tried to regain any self awareness.

It was so intense, such a new experience, that I didn't even know what do to with myself. How to react. It truly felt like a heart attack.

But as I was lost to the starts, pulsating in rhythm, my walls clenching around him involuntarily, squeezing him so tightly I felt like we were both gonna explode, he kept going.

His grunts and growls were all I could hear, as he gave out one last, hardest thrust and then stilled.

I felt warm liquid spread inside me and soon some of it began to trickle down my ass and mix with the blood on the floor.

I barely noticed it, because he gave another experimental thrust and then stilled altogether.

Our breathing was ragged, loud and I couldn't find my sanity. Only now was I starting to get off my high, shake off my orgasm, and I felt all the pain come back at once, hit me like a truck, but I couldn't care less.

I just had the most beautiful, intense experience of my life. And when he looked me deep in my eyes with those pitch black orbs, I knew he felt the same.

Deep down, that psychopath truly cared for me. He was obsessed with me.

»Mine,« he whispered and kissed me passionately, letting our tongues intertwine, and I felt like I could stay like this forever.

As long as he loved me, I could be his harlequin forever. And he my Joker.

**Mine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want more :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, you guys are the best!

I hummed in the back of my throat and stretched my arms wide. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the blinding light.

»Ugh,« I groaned in discomfort and turned to the other side.

I was lying on a couch, in the middle of the living room. I looked around me and suddenly, the memories of last night came rushing to my mind and I smiled widely. I felt so... perfect. Like I was finally whole.

I noticed I was still naked and tried to sit up. Immediately, a burning sensation, kind of a sharp pain, struck my intimate part and I almost cried out. I spread my legs and looked at myself, I was all bloody, sticky and blue bruises covered my entire body, especially my hips, where Joker's fingertips crushed me the night before.

_Joker..._

I tried to ignore the severe pain and looked around. The apartment appeared empty and a weird sensation twisted my stomach.

»Mr J?« I asked, but I was only greeted by silence.

I looked behind me and all around, noticing the wall I was held up against yesterday and saw a big crack in the middle of it, caused by Joker's brute thrusts.

I blushed heavily and slowly got up on my feet, aware of the pain that burned through me. _God, he fucked me to the point I can barely stand... this put a whole new meaning to »I'll fuck you 'till you can't stand« phrase_. I had always thought it was just a figure of speech, but looks like I was mistaken.

»Joker? Jooooker?« I called, but in vain.

It soon became clear I was all alone and a horrible feeling settled over the pit of my stomach.

_What if he left? What if he got tired of me? What if he just wanted me for sex all this time? Was I just used? Am I not good enough?_

With dark thoughts glooming on my mind and pain and blood leaking down my legs, I made a few steps from the couch to the TV and turned it on.

I made my way back slowly, careful of the tearing sensation and sat back down.

Switching the channels, I stared at nothing in particular, depression creeping in my limbs. I felt useless. Not needed. Used. Like a nobody. Thrown away.

I pressed the button again and suddenly, the TV grew more silent and there was barely any movement. And then I heard it. The voice that took all of my attention and glued my eyes to the TV screen.

»Behind you stands a symbol of opression. Blackgate prison. Where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man: Harvey Dent. Who has been held up to you as the _shining example of justice_.«

My mouth fell slightly agape as I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was him. The man that I loathed and feared and yet respected from the bottom of my soul. Bane.

And here he was, standing atop some sort of a military vehicle, talking to a bunch of reporters, staring at the prison. He was holding a picture of Harvey in his hand, showing it to the cameras and the people.

I felt a weird sensation go through me, staring at Dent's face and I remembered what good deeds that man has done for me before. He was truly Gotham's white knight.

»You have been supplied with a false idol...,« his mechanical voice boomed and he ripped the picture into tiny little pieces.

»...to stop you tearing down this _corrupt city!_ «

The veins that appeared on his neck grew distant again and he visibly lowered his voice.

»Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent, from the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon,« he said, pulling a piece of paper from his massive coat.

All types of feelings started mixing inside me, from disgust to fear and anxiety. I had cared deeply about both Gordon and Dent but seeing Bane talk about them sent icicles to my bloodstream. I wanted to protect them. The only true heroes Gotham had left. Because in my eyes Batman had already fallen.

»The Batman didn't hurt Harvey Dent, he saved my boy. Then took the blame for Harvey's _appalling crime_ , so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised a madman who tried to murder my own child. But I could no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time. For me. To. Resign,« he said, emphasazing the last words, leaving slight pauses between them.

I stared blindly at the TV screen, my jaw lost to the ground. _This isn't real. This isn't Gordon. He must have lied! Bane must have made it up! He must have...!_

I got goosebumps all over my body as I realized I knew the truth already. Bane didn't make this up. It was real. Gordon... my savior, the man who saved me when Joker first kidnapped me, my knight in shining armor, who sent a boy to the sewers just to find me... was no knight at all. He was as dirty and poisoned as everybody else. He was a fallen angel. Like all the others.

Gotham was poison in its core and it turned every single person into something that they weren't. A monster.

I stared at my own reflection in the TV and looked carefully. Look at what you've become... This isn't me.

A pale, bruised girl stared back at me, with her long blonde hair and an arrogant look on her face that started growing distant. Naked, bloody and a true stranger. This was Harley. Not Ana. This wasn't me. Not anymore. I didn't even recognize myself anymore.

I felt something build up and I vomited right onto the ground, between my feet, hurling and gagging, while trying to catch my breath.

I hated what I've become.

»And do you accept this man's resignation? And do you accept the resignation of all of these liars, of all the _corrupt?!_ «

I finally stopped, with only saliva dripping off my lips and I raised my look up, facing the man that was my ultimate doom. The man that had promised to be my death.

»We take Gotham from the corrupt...!«

With a swing of his powerful hand, a tank moved and aimed at the prison's main gate.

»...the rich!... The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity and we give it back to you, the people.«

My eyes widened with realization of what that truly meant _. Oh please no_... I begged, but in vain.

»Gotham is yours. None shall interfere, do as you please.«

At that moment the tank blasted a powerful rocket at the gate and it tore down, disappeared into nothingness and fire, as the prison was now wide open for all to enter and exit.

»But start by storming Blackgate and free the oppressed!«

Men in orange suits came running out, guns in hands, yelling in euphoria at their new leader who had granted them freedom.

»Step forward those who would serve... for an army will be raised... The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests... And cast into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened... Spoils will be enjoyed... Blood will be shed. The police will survive, as they learn to serve _true_ justice... This great city... it will endure. Gotham _will_ survive.«

I cleaned my mouth with the back of my bare arm and stared in absolute horror. This was unlike anything Joker has ever done. This was pure evil.

»I will take all of Gotham's knights, and I will break them, like a broke a little girl once. She had been taken from me. To any man, who brings her to me alive, I shall grant exit out of the city. Bring her to me. I _will_ find her. One way... or the other... And if I do not... **Gotham will burn**.«

 

 

Slowly, his gloved hand opened the door a little. He was careful not to make a sound as he carefully slipped inside the apartment.

She was right there, completely naked, just as he had left her. Her long blonde hair shone around her like a halo, falling off her shoulders. His gaze followed the ends of her hair, to her perfect curves. She was short, much much shorter than most people, but then again, he found that strangely exciting. He could even smell her from here, it was intoxicating.

He creeped closer, seeing how she was completely oblivious to the world around her. She kept staring at the TV, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking about. She had her back to him.

He looked up at the TV and immediately, his mind went blank with anger. Bane was all over the TV screen, giving what might seem like a powerful speech to men lesser than him and Bane.

But she seemed to be completely bewitched, just sitting there, not moving an inch, staring at the man he wanted to choke with his bare hands.

He usually killed with knives, but for Bane, he'd make an exception. Just to feel all life leave him as he strangled him to death.

He got closer and closer, looking at her again, standing right behind her. She was such a nuisance, in all honesty. Because of her he'd have to deal with Bane. And it only fueled him further to see her watching him on television. How dare she?! How dare she look at another man?! After what he had given her!

He grunted quietly, grinding his teeth together, but she didn't hear. Her perfect, milky skin seemed so inviting, it made him hard. So... touchable.

He formed his fingers into a fist, and hunched his form over her. She was his weakness. He knew she would be the death of him, ultimately. She will make him forget about his goal. She will send him astray.

He couldn't have that.

The gloved leather silently squealed as he pressed the fist tighter and his mind went blank.

If he killed her, he'd be rid of that burden. He would be rid of all his weaknesses once again. And it would be so easy, so simple.

His right hand sneaked inside his coat and pulled out his favorite knife. He'd make it fast for her. He owed her that much. She wouldn't feel a thing...

Memory of last night entered his mind, and he could practically feel her under his hands again, him thrusting, pushing, moaning... She felt so wonderfully perfect, like a velvety present, just for him. His own possession, so delicious and beautiful, so intoxicating. His.

His pants got tighter at the sight of her and it only proved his point. She made him weak.

He raised his hand in the air, eyes focused on that blonde hair. The blade shined in the light, almost catching his eye if it weren't for that unbelievable beauty before his eyes. Beauty he couldn't stand. She was surreal. Perfect.

His only weakness.

In one single moment, just as the TV grew silent, he struck.

With a dull thud, her body fell off the couch and on the ground. She remained there, immovable.

He looked at his hand and saw that he was holding the knife backwards, so that he struck her with the handle, not the blade.

In the end, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. She was the only person in the world he couldn't kill.

His only weakness. But he loved her too much to set her free.

 

 

Dull, echoing pain made me open my eyes and I grunted in discomfort. I heard a voice talking to me, coming from a close proximity, but I couldn't focus.

It took all my mental power for me to even open my eyes. Thankfully it was dark outside, so my eyes adjusted to what surrounded me quite comfortably.

The first thing I noticed was the car I was sitting in. It was going fast, driving through the streets that I didn't doubt were Gotham.

And then the smell... Gunpowder and gasoline. _Holy shit, I know that smell!_

I looked to the driver's seat and saw him in all his glory, my Mr. J.

All thoughts I had before, about hating what I've become, got thrown out of the window when I saw him. It all made sense again. Why I was here, why I still fought to remain alive. He made me remember it all, made me remember why I became Harley in the first place.

Passion ignited inside me and I tried to speak, when the pain shot through my skull again and I groaned.

»You're awake,« he said in his usual cheerful way, giving me a large grin before looking back on the road.

I realized something was wrong and then it hit me. _How the fuck did I get in the car?_

»I thought you'd never wake, naughty little bunny,« he said, scolding me with his finger.

I looked down on myself and saw the attire he picked out once for me. Fluffy, much, much too revealing shorts that undoubtedly had a white bunny tail on the back.

The shirt was just like I remembered, with **Daddy's girl** on the front and **Property of Mr. J** written on the back. I had thought Bane destroyed this outfit completely. Or maybe Joker had a completely new one made for me? But strangely, I liked it.

My fingers trailed up, to behind my head and I felt a large lump there, like a bump. It hurt like hell and I wondered what the hell had happened to me. _Did somebody hit me? Was I just unconscious?!_

»What happened?« I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

»A guy broke into the apartment and attacked ya'. You're lucky I was nearby to save ya'.«

»Wait, what? Who broke in? Why?«

»He was one of Bane's men. Came to take you away from lil' ol' me.«

»What happened to him?«

He looked at me again and gave me one of his cheshire cat grins.

Goosebumps travelled through me, but I liked it.

»Thank you for saving me,« I said, looking out of the window.

»For you toots, anytime,« he said, grunting in his usual demeanor and I smirked.

He was so predictable. So wonderfully familiar.

»Toots? What happened to bunny?«

»What, you don't like it?«

»Well, since you dressed me up in this bunny costume again, I thought you weren't over it just yet.«

He laughed out loud again, clicking his tongue.

»You're just too much fun.«

I fell silent for a bit before my brain started working again.

»Why do I have a bump on my head?«

»He hit you before I could get there.«

»And where were you? I was waiting for you,« I admitted, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

»You didn't seem too lonely watching Bane,« he said and I sensed strong jealousy in his voice.

»Oh my god, that's right! He was all over the news! Did you see it?! He blasted Blackgate prison open!«

»I did,« he replied, visually angry at my interest in another man.

»But I don't want you to ever talk about him again,« he said, dead calm, looking me in the eye.

»Okay,« I said, anxious that he wasn't watching the road, but me.

»Say it like you mean it.«

»Joker, the road...!« I said, but his gaze on me never faltered.

» _Say it!_ «

»I won't ever talk about him again!« I nearly screamed as I was scared for both of our lives at this speed.

»Good girl,« he said and returned his attention back to the road.

For a while all was quiet and I was shocked to see him so calm, despite the fact that we nearly just had a car accident.

»I will make sure you won't think about him again, my sweet little bunny.«

»... I-I said I won't-,« I began, but he cut me mid sentence.

»I know it's hard not to after what has happened. But don't worry. I'll give you something even better to think about.«

I felt myself become extremely cautious and I swallowed loudly.

»What?«

»I'll make it so you won't be able to think about nothing but me.«

»What are you gonna do?« I asked, barely concealing my fear.

»He set Blackgate free. And _I'll_ set Arkham Asylum free. And you're gonna help me.«

He smiled widely at me again, but I didn't know what to do. I looked at the road ahead of us and suddenly begun dreading every single mile we left behind.

This was such a bad idea.


	26. Chapter 26

He held the door open for me as I got out of the car. I did so slowly, staring at the big gate in front of me.

_Arkham Asylum._

He shut the door loudly and licked his lips.

»C'mere,« he grunted and I obeyed immediately.

It felt like I melted into his embrace, like I belonged there. He held me tightly, staring at my lips like a mad man.

»Swallow,« he instructed and pushed something in my mouth roughly.

I twisted my tongue around it and noticed the shape was small and round, like... a pill.

»What-,« I began, but he closed my mouth with his hand and gave me a stern look.

I swallowed obediently and he gave me a big smile of approval.

»Good girl.«

»What did you give me?«

»Morning after pill.«

I blushed a deep red, but he merely giggled at my reaction. I had completely forgotten that we hadn't used a condom. Thankfully, he didn't.

I wiggled out of his embrace, but at the last moment he pulled me back and kissed me fiercely, with a passion that left my lips burning in sweet, sweet fire.

I looked into his eyes after he broke the kiss and it felt like I could watch him forever. _How is this even possible? How can he make me feel such powerful emotions?_

We didn't have to say a word to know what the other was thinking and in that moment I escaped his strong arms and ran toward the gate.

I didn't want to look at him again or I knew what was going to happen. I would melt and get all warm and fuzzy and my brain would work overtime, drunk off female hormones that would make me want to do things that were in no sense appropriate. If I wanted to get through with his plan, I needed my mind in full working mode. So no hankey pankey. No kissing. And certainly no touching.

I made my way past the gate and through the main entrance. I searched the halls first and waited for them to become moderately empty. The main problem was the receptionist sitting pretty behind her desk, staring down at the computer, obviously bored and sleepy. It was really late, anyway, so who could blame her?

I sneaked inside in the right moment, kinda proud that I already made it this far.

I ran behind the corner and immediately, I found the janitor's room.

_Well that was easier than I thought..._

I tried to copy what I learned before, what Bane had thought me. If I pretend to be one of them, things will be easier.

I tried to open the door, only to find it locked completely. _Fuck!_ Nobody has ever taught me how to pick a lock. _Well, shit, what now?_

I looked around, but had to return around the corner, to where I came from. There was nothing I could use. Of course they had to looney-proof the entire building, like for a baby. Can't have deranged lunatics lurking around with weapons...

I groaned in frustration until my gaze got locked on the receptionist again. She was still staring at her computer, clicking slowly, her head being supported by her left hand. I looked at her desk, and found a nice set of keys hanging next to her left elbow. So close... and yet so far.

I went down almost to my knees and started crawling to her. I tried to be silent as I could, and immediately, I began over-thinking again. _What if Joker could see me now? He'd probably die of laughter to see me in this stupid bunny tail, crawling on all fours over the floor like an idiot._ _God, I must look stupid._

I made my way closer and closer, and at the last part got back to my feet. Suddenly, my standing form cast an almost invisible shadow on her computer, but she noticed it. Immediately, she turned around and her eyes widened at my bunny attire. She must have thought I was a patient here or something.

I saw her hand rush to a button under her desk and I recognized it as the alarm button _. Oh, fuck!_

»No, no, no, you don't understand!« I said, lifting my hands in the air, trying to sound as sane as I could.

I saw her fingers move over the button in a failed attempt to find it, and I lost it. Joker was going to kill me if his plan failed. He was surely going to punish me. I was dead meat if she pushed that button.

So, in a moment of utter inner panic, I did the only thing that made sense to me then. I grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face down to the desk and her body went dull.

I moved away in shock, only to see her slowly fall off her chair, and land on the floor, immovable. Blood was gushing out of her broken nose and I covered my mouth.

_What have I done?! No, no, no!_

I fell to my knees and started assessing her, my medical skills kicked in, and all those weeks of treating Bane's men certainly helped.

After I made sure she was merely unconscious and otherwise fine, I let out the breath I was holding in for so long.

_What the fuck was that about?! Well, I did prevent her from setting the alarm off..._

I shook my head, disappointed at myself.

As I watched her lying on the ground, and idea popped in my head. _Ana, you're a genius!_ I congratulated myself, and started undressing the poor receptionist. She looked young and had a similar body shape.

I pulled her white blouse over my slimsy **Property of Mr J** shirt and then put her black jacket over it. I looked at the name tag.

 

_Christina Moone, receptionist_

 

I took off her skirt that matched the jacket and pulled it over my shorts. If I lost the clothes J gave me I'd surely be punished for it...

I took off her shoes as well, nice black medium heels, and put them on. I left my shoes beside her and pushed her underneath the desk and left her there. _Somebody will find her... I hope._

I got back to my feet, and straightened out my uniform. I tied my hair in a bun and took the keys off the table and put them in the jacket pocket.

_Okay... now to find the monitor room..._

My high heels clicked off the linoleum floor as I made my way through the halls. I remembered the path barely, from the time I came here with Gordon for the first time. Looking back at it now, it seemed so distant, it made me wonder how long I've been in Gotham for. I didn't even know what day it was today. Or what month. Time was completely lost on me.

I saw a man at the end of the hall and felt my heart clench a little. _Will he spot my bluff?_

I closed my eyes for a second, as I kept walking in a fast stroll. I had to block Ana and allow Harley to take command.

Finally, I reached the man and we nodded at each other. I quickly walked past, trying to look busy and stern. I was clutching onto the keys in my left hand, digging the metal in my flesh painfully.

I could already see it; after a couple of turns and one staircase to conquer, I was approaching dr. Arkham's room. I looked behind me, down the empty insane asylum.

I put one ear on the door, holding my breath. This is it. I've reached my destination.

After I couldn't hear anything, I tried pushing the first key in. It didn't fit. Neither did the other three, but after I've almost lost my patience, one key slid in half the way.

Good enough, I thought and forced the key to turn. It was hard and I thought I was going to either break the key, the lock, or the bones in my hands.

»Agh!« I growled and finally, the lock gave in.

I put the key back in my jacket's pocket, and entered the room.

It was exactly as I remembered it. Although this time, dr. Arkham wasn't here to greet me.

I shut the door behind me, quickly getting down to work. I shuffled through the papers, his desk and drawers, searching for what Joker had described so clearly.

I cursed loudly, throwing his papers on the floor in frustration. But then a small light caught my eye and I looked at a locked closet, that had the tiniest hole in between its handles.

I took doctor's heavy chair and threw it with all my might at the closet. It gave in, revealing a small computer, producing the tiny light that had caught my eye.

_Bingo._

I opened the laptop and to my surprise, everything was already waiting. The security footage could be seen in one of the open tabs, but I ignored it and shuffled through the others until I found a live video of most of the gates as well as the patient's cell doors.

Joker had told me than in case of emergencies, all the doors could be programmed to open on command, but to get to the patient's doors, there was another security switch in the basement. But that was Joker's problem. All I had to do was enable all security systems and bring down the first defence mechanism.

I began clicking, fighting the system, but int he end, I've done it. For just a moment my finger ghosted above the computer mouse, and I contemplated if I could do it.

But then I remembered my hatred for Gotham and I pressed down on that mouse with a big satisfied grin.

I opened the security camera tabs and watched as the gates became loose and moved from the wind a bit.

It was dark outside, due to the lack of moonlight, but I could clearly see my Mr J and his goons go past the gate, big guns in hands.

Immediately, I shut the closet and put the chair back in place. Not that it truly mattered, since the mess I made was too big...

I took one last look at the room, before I opened the door and swiftly sneaked out. I shut the door silently and slowly behind me, and turned on my heels.

I nearly crashed into a man's chest, and the first thing I noticed was an expensive cologne, so different from Joker's gunpowder and gasoline signature scent.

The man had an expensive suit on, and my eyes flashed over the name tag.

_Doctor Jonathan Crane_

 

 _Oh fuck me..._ I looked up at him, to see him wearing the glasses I remembered so clearly all of a sudden, and I brushed a vibrant red.

»Excuse me,« I mumbled and rushed past him.

A hand came down on me and wrapped itself around my arm, pulling me back to him so fast I barely realized what had happened.

 _Please don't remember me... Please don't..._ I knew when we first met he was awfully curious about Joker wanting to speak only to me, and since Crane was his doctor, it was only natural for him to be curious.

But this was somehow different. His steel blue eyes bore into mine, narrowing a bit, as if trying to remember something I already have.

»Pardon, do I know you from somewhere?« He asked, eyes still narrowed.

»I work at reception,« I said swiftly, lying like it came naturally to me.

»What were you doing in there?«

»Doctor Arkham asked me to bring some papers to his office.«

The man was damn right handsome, I had to admit. He had luscious dark brown hair, with light curls falling over his glasses and full lips. But the icy eyes really sold the deal.

He didn't even nod, but kept assessing me and I found it highly irritiating to be psychoanalyzed by a professional.

»If you'd excuse me,« I said, trying to sound collected and confident and I almost tore my arm from his grip.

»Of course,« he said then and gave me a sly smile that I already knew was fake. The man was up to something. _Dammit_.

I turned around again and my heels clicked away in a past pace. I looked past my shoulder and watched him go in the other direction as well, when he suddenly stopped and turned back at me.

»You..,« he said in an accusing tone, steel blue eyes drilling into my very core.

I knew my cover was blown. The pretend was over. But it didn't matter, because Joker was already in the building and I had finished my task. We've already won.

»You know, I really thought you weren't going to remember me, dr. Crane. It did happen such a along time ago,« I said, my voice suddenly rid of all of its fake clumsiness, as Harley made her entrance.

»That's right. You're Joker's girl.«

»I'm no one's girl,« I said sternly, although I was flattered by the thought.

He took a step toward me, and another, slowly approaching.

»Then why are you here then, hm? Running your own personal errands?« he mocked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

»You got me there, doctor. I admit. I'm up to no good.«

»You know the first time he escaped from here was because of you. He said you promised to come back, but you didn't. It drove him mad. Well, even more than he already was.«

»You sound like you didn't try to prevent it.«

»I didn't. I had an agreement with him; I helped him escape, and he won't try to kill me.«

»That was very brave of you doctor, to make a deal with the devil.«

»Desperate times call for desperate measures, miss...?«

»Harley. Harley Quinn.«

He shook his head although he was enjoying this. And so was I.

»That's not your real name. I'd know if it were.«

»It's what he calls me. And I'd like to keep things that way.«

»Ana,« he said suddenly and my blood froze.

»I remember now, it was Ana, right? Short, simple.«

I felt my cheeks turn red with anger, the tables were turned and I hated it. if Joker found out my real name he could track my family down and God only knows what would happen then.

»You have the memory of an elephant, doctor Crane. Truly admirable.« My words were pure venom.

He kept that arrogant half smirk on his face but at the same time he appeared deadly serious.

»If you came to visit more often you'd see that it's rather a necessity around these parts.«

»Is the asylum that rough?« I mocked.

»Outside you can be a giant. But in here only the mind can grant you power,« he said, and I got chills.

»Do you enjoy the reversal?« I asked, uncontrolled curiosity brewing inside of me.

»I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do.«

»I completely agree with you on that. But without my help, you won't be able to do it for much longer. Any of it, for that matter. 'Cause you'll be dead.«

»What do you mean?« He asked, stone cold and collected. Damn, was he good at these mind games.

»If you're trying to play games with me, miss Ana-.«

»I'm not even going to try to deny that. But the truth is that you need my help. Because Joker is here as we speak. He's gonna tear this place apart and serve it to Gotham on a fancy plate. If you wanna live through it, you gotta listen to me.«

»Let's say, you're telling the truth. What do you want in return?«

»You can never tell him my name. Not ever, not anyone. It's just Harley from now on. That's all I want.«

»That simple?«

»It may be simple, but it's extremely important to me. Surely you can understand why.«

He nodded, his mind visibly working overtime.

»I have no reason to lie to you, doctor. I rather enjoy your company, so why would I lie?«

»Very well. I won't tell him your name.«

»Not anyone,« I repeated and he forced a smile.

»Not anyone.«

»First they'll go to the basement, to set the lunatics free. Oh sorry, _patients_. Then they'll rake the entire building. If I were you, I'd get out immediately, through the west wing. They'll go there in the end, so if you hurry, you'll still have enough time. And doctor, even if Joker said he wouldn't hurt you, I wouldn't count on it.«

»Why are you helping me, miss Quinn?«

»As I said, I enjoy your company. And you seem like a person I may need in the future.«

»I like your honesty. Very well then, we have a deal,« he offered me his hand and I shook it.

»Until we meet again, miss Quinn.«

»Doctor,« I said and watched him turn and disappear from my sight.

I had mixed feelings inside, as I stared at the empty hallway he left behind. A loud explosion shook the building, but it barely startled me.

He seemed like a man of honor. I hoped he'd keep our deal. Because if Joker ever found out my name... I'd kill Crane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Crane for a taste


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will explain what the hell happened at the end of this chapter and why this was necessary. So you have that to look forward to I guess :P

»I see a clinic full of cynics...

They're watching every move we make.

We're all included on the list.

The lunatics have taken over the asylum

The lunatics have taken over the asylum...«

_-Fun Boy Three - The Lunatics have taken over the asylum_

 

 

I stood in the hall for an additional few minutes, staring blindly, until a searing light caught my attention. I turned around and saw fire all over the staircase, with its flames slowly making their way higher and higher.

But I didn't panic. Not until I saw a man running through the fire, up the stairs, screaming. Immediately, I realized these were not screams of pain, but madness.

The man came to the top, standing at the other end of the hall, finally noticing me. He had a patient's clothes on, shaved head and an insane look. There was no sanity in his eyes anymore and I felt chills go down my spine.

His clothes were on fire, his skin burnt from the flames, but he didn't even notice. And then he went full speed at me, yelling something I couldn't understand.

My body seemed to move on its own, as I ran in the opposite direction, my high heels echoing loudly off the floor. I kicked them off mid-run, my carefully made bun letting out strands of loose hair.

Another explosion erupted but the man's yells were still loud enough to be heard. I didn't want to find out what would happen if the maniac got me, maybe he didn't even see me, but rather saw illusions and hallucinations instead. In all truth, right now, I didn't even wanna find out.

I went down the emergency stairs and ran as fast as my legs let me. The man was right on my heels, never falthering despite his constant screams.

I wondered if Joker could hear us, but then again who could miss the lunatic's screams?

When I reached the floor I bursted through the first door I saw and shut it behind me. I leaned on it with all my body, adding random objects to keep the door closed.

I leaned my ear on the door and listened. The yelling had stopped. That couldn't mean anything good.

I then finally looked through the small room, and noticed it must have been some kind of a storage room. It was filled with sport equipment, such as different balls, bats, gloves, rackets and so on.

I shuffled through the objects, looking for any kind of a weapon I could use and decided on a baseball bat. It was wooden and quite heavy, much more than I expected it would be. It had a nice swing to it, and I was quite satisfied with it.

Slowly and carefully, I moved the random objects away from the door, holding the bat in a deathly grip in my hands and opened the door the tiniest bit.

I peeked through the hole and then opened the door all the way, daring to go out slowly. I looked to my left and to my delight, the hall was empty.

And then something heavy hit me from my right, and I was sent flying to the floor, with the weight still on me.

Immediately I looked and saw the maniac lying atop me, screaming and trying to choke me. His hands came down on my throat and squeezed tightly, while he kept shouting and even crying.

When I looked into his soulless eyes I saw only insanity and fear. Fear unlike any other.

In all truth I had to admit that Bane trained me well to adapt to pain and especially choking. I focused on holding my breath, trying not to panic and therefore lose too much oxygen. I gathered my thoughts and raised the bat behind him, where he couldn't see.

And then, in one powerful swing, I hit him over the head. He didn't pass out, but it was enough to get him off of me and I stood up abruptly.

My head spun dangerously, and I shut my eyes for a second, to stop the sudden pain. I gasped loudly, my lungs crying for air as my whole throat seemed to burn.

When I opened them I saw him coming back at me, and I swung at him with all my might.

He fell to the floor, blood gushing out of his nose and this time, I wasn't naive anymore. I raised my bat again and hit him square in his junk, and then I began battering his knee until it looked like he couldn't stand up again.

I blew away a strand of loose hair and stood up straight, admiring my work. In all truth I was kinda proud of myself, just half a year ago I couldn't even kill a fly properly and now I've just defeated a grown ass man.

I looked at his face again and noticed the contortions, the little twists that revealed the truth. He wasn't just insane and sick to his core. No, the man had been drugged. He was tripping hard.

I've seen enough of Bane's injured men to recognize intoxicating substances when I stumbled across them.

 _But why is a patient drugged_? As far as I've heard they gave them only sedatives and antidepressants, but this... this was on a whole other level. I was certain he couldn't even see me, but he saw something else entirely.

He mumbled something, his eyes wide with fear, looking at something behind me. I have never seen such fear on a man's face before.

»The scarecrow...!« He whispered, his face petrified.

And then I felt a breath on my neck tickle me, and I realized the lunatic was talking to something or _someone_ behind me, and not me.

I got goosebumps over my skin as I turned around, only to see a door slam shut and the mystery man was gone.

 _Scarecrow_ , I told myself and vowed to remember the name.

I have officially had enough of Arkham Asylum. Like seriously, enough for a lifetime.

I began running away in a light pace, seeing how my skirt had been ripped and I stopped to tear it off. I took off the jacket as well and released the bun.

I was left in my bunny shorts and **Daddy's girl** T-Shirt, that made my boobs look fucking fabulous. Kudos to Joker for that.

I kept my hold on the bat that became my best friend over the last few minutes and started running in a light pace away from the lunatic.

At this point I only wanted to find Joker and nothing else. I just wanted to get away. As I ran I kept hearing deranged screams and laughs, that in no sense resembled Joker's.

I saw figures from time to time, but they didn't notice me. Even if they did I had the bat with me and it gave me strange confidence.

At one point another patient stopped dead in his tracks and kept staring at me, but I just gave him a mean look and swung my bat in the air in a threatening motion.

 _Come closer if you dare fucker, come on, make my day..._ It really helped if I acted tough and had little conversations in my head to help boost my confidence.

The maniacs kept away, and those who didn't, got to meet my new best friend. The bat had little drops of blood on it from all the broken noses, but I hardly noticed.

I was getting closer to the part of Arkham Joker told me to wait in. I just hoped I found the right room.

I began walking more slowly, noticing how everything got silent, except for the sound of burning flames and a scream every now and then. It was so odd to notice that most of the patients, if not all I've encountered, were drugged. Completely out of their minds. Hallucinating worse than if they were on cocaine or heroine.

A hand suddenly came over my mouth and pulled me back, and I swung my bat back instanly, aiming at the head I couldn't see.

At the same moment the person's other hand grabbed the bat and I realized immediately this person was no rookie. This was a trained fighter.

I looked at the bat that stayed mid air from the person's deathly grip and saw he wore purple gloves.

Instantly my limbs went dull and warmth spread through me. I was safe. Finally.

As soon as he felt me surrender, he eased the hand over my mouth and pressed my back flush to his chest.

»Tsk, tsk, a little girl like you shouldn't be holding such a dangerous weapon. Certainly not in those shorts. Naughty little bunny,« he grunted and pinched my ass.

I yelped, but enjoyed his touch. I finally felt relaxed, safe. It was so relaxing to not be on guard anymore. So freeing.

»If you hadn't left me to fight off all those lunatics on my own, I wouldn't have to.«

»So dangerous, are we?« He mocked and licked my earlobe.

»Make peace with it,« I rebelled but leaned back further into his embrace.

»Were you scared?«

I stayed quiet, pressing my lips into a thin line. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction to let him know I did miss his protection.

»Did you call out for me to come and save ya'?«

»I'll let you know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much,« I rebelled and pulled away from him.

I turned around to face him and gave him a defying look. I wanted to provoke him so badly all of a sudden.

»I was wondering where that fire of yours had gone. You know, for a while there, I really thought you were obedient already. But you... You are just too untameable, aren't you?« He said, danger gleaming in his eyes.

Somehow, everytime I saw those black orbs and that gruesome scarred smile, my heart skipped a beat and my heart went all gooey and clenched forcefully. How could a criminal make me feel such desire, was beyond me.

»Seems like I will have to be more strict with ya'. I need to discipline you more often...«

I bit my bottom lip and saw his eyes follow my movement and light up in lust. I took a playful step back, giving him a wicked look.

»I don't think you can,« I teased: »I'm a tough one to crack.«

»Oh, Harley, you have no idea... No idea at all, what I have in store for ya',« he said and grinned evily and I knew play time was almost over.

»C'mere,« he ordered, hunching his shoulders so that it was even more evident how much more taller he was, scars forming such a lustful smile they almost touched his ears. Like the devil himself. Just like Hades when he was ready to kidnap Persephone.

I shook my head mischievously and took another step back. Oh, how that fired him up!

I could already see that dominant voice trying to control me and I loved to fight him. It made him even more rough and demanding. And by the tightness of his pants, he was enjoying this even more than I was.

»Harley, don't test me,« he warned, but that grin gave him away.

»Do your worst, Mistah J,« I said and then he exploded.

The bat fell out of my hand and spun on the ground, landing with a dull thud.

My bare feet were well above the ground as he lifted me in his arms and I burried my nose in his blue shirt.

The smell of gunpowder and gasoline hit my nostrils and I inhaled deeply. His hands over my body were demanding and rough, too much for my liking, but I didn't let out a single sound.

I closed my eyes, letting the prince of crime drag me into darkness, growling and clicking his tongue off the roof of his mouth.

I could feel myself become excited and it only grew more intense as the anticipation got stronger.

Suddenly, my ass was banged on a desk and I nearly yelped out loud. But before I even realized where we were, he disappeared into darkness.

I straightened my posture, sitting on the desk and watching the darkness in the room. I had no idea what he was doing or why, but I decided to go along with it. For now.

I could just feel his heavy presence in the shadows, the eternal madness that lured me closer to him. I could have sworn I saw a little red light for a second, before it went black.

»Undress,« he commanded and I gulped.

I wondered what this was all about. _Dominance? Boosting his ego? Having control? Well, obviously he wants to show me he's in charge..._

»I'm not gonna ask ya' again,« he warned, and I nearly grinned.

I was determined to keep a straight face, and I looked at the darkness with great defiance.

»And what are you gonna do if I don't?« I dared, swinging my bare feet over the edge of the table, looking defiantly.

»You really need a lesson in discipline, little girl,« he said evily and all of a sudden, he came at me like an avalanche. He grabbed me forcefully by my arms and spun me around, slamming my front down at the table. I lay there, while everything happened so fast, too fast for me to even fight back.

I felt him pull my bunny tail shorts down, 'till they dropped down to the floor.

And then his gloved hand came down on me, hitting my right ass cheek like I've truly deserved it.

»Ah!« I nearly screamed, the pain was so sharp it brought a tear to my eye.

But that merely fuelled him forward, as he began unleashing holy fire on my ass, switching sides every now and then, even getting his right glove off for the occasion.

I kept pressing my teeth together, to fight the pain. This was strangely erotic and yet it hurt like a bitch. Something in him had snapped and he wasn't showing me any mercy.

After I've lost count on the spanks and couldn't hold my breath any longer, he stopped. I let out a breath and shook silently, feeling like my entire ass was buzzing, on fire, sharp waves of pain going through it. But damn, was I wet.

I heard the most familiar sound then, that reminded me of when you unbuckled a belt. And oh boy, was I right.

I heard leather cry under his unforgiving hands when he folded it and send it flying on my bare behind.

I cried out out loud, not even minding my screams.

»Joker stop it!« I begged as I couldn't take any more.

»Will you be obedient now?« He asked, evil in his voice.

»Yes!« I screamed, as another hit came down on me.

And another and another. I couldn't take anymore.

»Yes! Yes! Please please stop!«

»Stop what?«

»Please stop daddy!« I begged and he let loose a defeaning laugh.

It was the most insane thing I have ever heard. But at least he wasn't spanking me anymore.

When he stopped laughing, he started rubbing my ass, and I yelped silently. It was so sensitive. So painful.

For a while we just stayed like that, until he let go and ordered:

»Get on your knees.«


	28. Chapter 28

I pulled myself on my elbows and looked over my shoulder. My hair was all over the place, but I didn't care. The sight of my bright red ass made my eyes water, but I tried to ignore it.

»What?« I asked silently, but he merely gave me a death stare.

»Do I need to ask again?«

»No, daddy,« I said, my voice small and silent.

Obediently, I got off the table and picked the shorts back up to hide the wetness. I got down on my knees and pulled the zipper on my shorts up.

He stood before me in all his glory, looking down at me like Satan.

»You know what to do,« he said, sounding so cold.

I didn't know what was going on, but he reminded me of the Joker I saw on TV.

I slowly pulled his zipper down and unleashed his angry looking erection. It was swollen and bigger than usual, perhaps from the angle I was at.

I started rubbing him slowly, being almost shy, until he grabbed my blonde hair forcefully and forced me down his throat.

My gag reflex awoke and I choked wildly, trying to push myself away, hearing his displeasing growls.

»Do I need to discipline you again?« He asked angrily, and I shook my head.

He pushed himself further and I felt like dying. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

I pushed my small hands against his legs, trying to stay still. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as he kept pushing and pulling out, and I felt like I was about to choke to death.

If I didn't know any better, I would have bit his dick off. I really would have.

When I felt like I was about to finally pass out from the lack of oxygen, he grunted loudly and emptied himself in my mouth. There was so much cum it came running down my mouth and all over my chin and chest.

_At least he made it quick..._

He disappeared all of a sudden, and I was left to choke and gag on the floor. I looked at the shadows when I pulled myself together.

I saw that tiny red light again, like a dot, before it disappeared again. And then Joker came back.

He had the strangest look on his face. Wordlessly, he dropped on his knees beside me and began to wipe tears and cum off my face. I stared at him, curious to what all the spanking and dominance was about.

»My little bunny...«

I just stared, speechless.

»You know I'd never hurt ya,« he said, honey dripping off his words.

His big black eyes were so emotional, so... caring.

»I had to do this bunny.«

»If you wanted to get off you could have just asked,« I blurted out before I could stop myself.

»You will understand soon. Just think of it as a little play we had to put on.«

»A play? Put on for who?«

»All good to those who wait,« he said and grinned widely.

His thumb came running over my cheek and bottom lip, before he leaned closer.

»I'd never do anything to hurt ya'.«

I felt his breath on my lips and I shook.

»You're mine forever,« he said and suddenly it sounded like the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.

And then his lips came over mine in the sweetest, gentlest kiss I have ever experienced. It was soft and his tongue was so passionate, slow and caring it made me tear up again.

I couldn't understand any of it. First he nearly beats the shit out of me, then he basically rapes my mouth and now he tells me he'll never let me go. That he's basically obsessed with me.

I kissed him back and he pulled me in a tight embrace in his purple coat. His strong arms tightened over me in a protective manner and I sighed in content.

»Mine,« he whispered again and kissed me all over, and I gave in.

 

 

Somewhere deep beneath Gotham's surface, great evil lurked. He kneeled beside a small fire, his incredible broad chest revealing thick muscles underneath.

Sewer water was all around, some dripping off the celling, some running down water pipes.

His men were busy, finishing the construction they had been working on for months. Everything was going according to plan.

And yet he wasn't satisfied. Somehow, despite his success, he was still angry. Still burning with passion to kill.

His men were wary enough of him, knowing they would be killed by slightest provocation. The only one who still kept his courage was Barsad, Bane's right hand.

He quickly made his way down the stairs that led to Bane's lair, usual emotionless expression on his face. He held the USB flash drive steadily in his hand, as he motioned over to other men to leave.

They obeyed him immediately, and soon, he was alone with the masked evil.

»Sir, we've received an USB flash drive. It's for you,« he said, completely calm and collected, as he usually was.

It was one of the reasons why Bane favored him. Easy to work with. Loyal.

Bane lifted his heavy hand and motioned over to the computer sitting on his desk. Barsad understood and made his way toward it, turning the computer on and pushing the flash drive in.

Bane remained motionless on the floor, still kneeling, his face illuminated by the fire. He slowly lifted his gaze toward the computer screen and waited.

Barsad pressed enter and the screen went black. If it weren't for the constant effervescent sound in the background, he would have thought they just got a virus.

But then the screen lit up and they could make out the shadows of objects in the room and in the center, a wooden table. Within a couple of seconds, the video got slightly lighter, enough to clearly make out a female figure that sat atop the table, dressed in seriously provocative clothes.

She had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes and Bane's blood went cold.

»Dog,« Barsad dared whisper, moving away from the computer, so that both men could see better.

She looked just like they both remembered, although there was some sort of fire in her eyes, like defiance and fight, that she didn't bother to hide.

Bane clenched his fists together when he saw what was written over her shirt **. Daddy's girl** and **property of Mr. J**.

Her shorts revealed much of her pale flawless skin, that held many bruises on her legs. She was bare foot, but didn't seem to care much about it.

»Undress,« an all too familiar voice commanded and she visibly gulped.

Bane's eye twitched, but he remained motionless on the ground.

»I'm not gonna ask ya' again,« the man warned and by then even Barsad realized the camera man was non other than Joker.

Dog looked back at him with great defiance in her eyes and for a moment, Bane felt nothing but pride at her reaction.

»And what are you gonna do if I don't?« She dared, swinging her bare feet over the edge of the table, still looking at the camera defiantly.

It was at that moment Bane realized she didn't know she was being filmed. The room was far too dark for her to see anything, not even the Joker.

»You really need a lesson in discipline, little girl,« Joker said evily and all of a sudden, he came at her like an avalanche.

Bane felt the veins on his neck stand out, but he didn't move a muscle. He watched silently as Joker grabbed her forcefully by the arms and undressed her shorts. Bane didn't even flinch when the beating began and she yelped and screamed as Joker kept hitting her. He watched wordlessly as her perfect, round ass turned from bright pink to deep red, the colour that matched Bane's eyes at the moment.

»Joker stop it!« Dog begged, another tear slidding down her cheek as she saw the belt Joker took in his hands.

»Will you be obedient now?« He asked, evil in his voice.

»Yes!« She screamed, as another hit came down on her.

»Yes! Yes! Please please stop!«

»Stop what?«

»Please stop daddy!« She begged and the clown let loose a defeaning laugh.

Bane felt like he was going to explode when she called him that, like he could tear Joker into a billion pieces. But he remained still., eyes glued to that gruesome scarred smile.

»Get on your knees.«

Bane was almost blind with anger by then, especially after seeing her obedient face, not daring to make Joker mad, completely submissive. She was afraid of him.

»You know what to do,« he said and she slowly pulled his zipper down...

Bane was on his feet in a blink of an eye, tearing the computer apart. The electronic machine fell down to the ground, buzzing and little sparks of electricity flew everywhere.

Barsad took a step back when he saw Bane's expression and quickly excused himself out. But Bane didn't even hear. He couldn't see. He was blinded by rage he had never felt before.

If there would be anything in the reach of his arms at the moment, he would kill it instantly. He felt like he could destroy Gotham with his bare hands.

He had finally decided. He will tear Gotham limb by limb until he finds her and kills the clown. He will burn the entire world, if he has to.

Now there was something burning in his eyes, that hadn't been caused by the fire burning on the ground.

He will find her.

 

 

»You promised,« I insisted, crossing my arms over my chest while Joker drove us around.

Dark cloud fell over his eyes, but he remained silent. It only made me clutch on the bat (that I brought along from Arkham) that much harder, pouting.

»You promised you'll give me some free time. You're a man of your word, aren't you?« I pressed further, anxious to see his reply.

I had wanted some time away from people in so long.

»That mouth of yours is gonna get you into serious trouble one day,« he growled, unhappy that I remembered our deal.

»But not today,« I insisted, pressing my lips into a thin line.

He gave me a mean look of complete disatisfaction, until he suddenly pressed on the breaks hard and I slammed my face into the dashboard.

»Aw! What the hell Mr J?!«

»You have until evening. By then, I want to see you back in this car. Right here.«

I rubbed my sore forehead but suddenly, my face started to glow.

»You mean it? Really?« I asked, excitement spilling from my words.

He simply left the car, not even glancing back at me. I knew it must have been hard for him not to be able to control me. But somehow, this little freedom I was just given showed just how much he trusted me.

And we both knew I was coming back. Because this time, I wasn't stupid enough to try and escape Gotham. I knew he'd have his men at the airport and all the docks just in case. And if I as much as tried to escape... oh boy.

I shoved myself out of the car, trying to remember exactly where he parked. Joker was long gone by now, which wasn't surprising, seeing how it was already morning.

I looked up at the morning sky, knowing exactly where I wanted to go and who I wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Bane's back :P


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you don't like Bane, but this story does have multiple relationships and I just can't let such a character as Bane go. Don't worry, Ana won't magically fall in love with him, she won't just spread her legs open for him, so chill :P  
> Oh, before I forget, I won't be able to post as regularly as before because I have a lot of exams coming up. But the update will come soon :)

I entered the police station and looked around. There was no sign of the explosion Joker had caused. It looked just like before.

I went to the first officer I saw and knocked on the glass that separated us.

»Yes?« He asked and rolled in his chair to face me.

»Is commissioner Gordon here?«

»No, he has a day off.«

»Aha... Would you happen to know where he is?«

The officer looked at my clothes and raised an eyebrow.

»Miss... Are you alright?«

»Yes. But I really need to find the commissioner,« I urged, and he sighed.

»It's really important, please,« I begged and by the way I looked, in my provocative and dirty clothes he must have felt sorry for me.

»Okay, just don't tell anybody it was me who told you, alright?« He sighed again and leaned closer to the glass so nobody could hear us.

»I think he's at the game.«

»Game?«

»You know, the big football match.«

»Oh, I didn't know about that. Do you know were the game will be held?«

»Gotham's stadium,« he answered and looked at me like I was stupid.

»Thank you very much,« I said and smiled.

In mere seconds I was out the door, not minding the officer calling after me. I emerged into the sunlight and stretched my arms.

I had no idea where the stadium was, or how the hell I was going to find Gordon. But I was determined to succeed. After all I just had enough time until evening. I had to make every second count.

I lightly jogged down the street, careful of my surroundings. The last thing I needed was for someone to recognize me.

After a while I noticed a big traffic jam and I followed in its direction. If there was a big game, then all of these people were probably headed that way.

It took me a good hour to reach the stadium and I stopped dead in my track when I saw it. It was one of the biggest buildings I had ever seen. Majestic.

Tons of people were entering through large gates, wearing jersey shirts and swinging around their flags. The noise was incredible, the mass of people suffocating, but nevertheless I joined them fearlessly and let the current take me inside the stadium.

As soon as I entered the building I saw security personnel check every person's ticket and I felt a large gulp form in my throat. I looked around, to see if there was any way I could sneak past them and noticed a large group ahead. They were just some tourists, holding together, following their guide.

The guide had a large stick in her hand, holding it high in the air, making sure the group followed. I immediately realized what I had to do.

I squeezed my way through the crowd, joining them just in time, submerging inside the group.

The guide showed the group ticket and the security started letting them through. I pretended to be one of them, hiding from the guide, in case she would spot me.

But all the worrying was in vain as I was suddenly past the security, safe and sound.

I left the group quickly and ran up the flight of stairs that lead to the seats. I was out in the sunlight again and I looked around.

The stadium was even bigger from this point of view and I gulped. Finding Gordon in this pandemonium was going to be a lot harder than I initially thought.

I began walking between people, the seats and kept looking around. _This is madness_ , I thought but didn't stop. I couldn't have stopped after I've come so far. I ran lightly between the rows, sistematically looking at all the seats.

I nearly gave up after half an hour, when suddenly, something caught my eye. I looked closer and finally saw him. _Gordon_.

I felt a stone fall off my heart and I smiled. I did it. I had found Gordon.

I walked toward him, approaching him from his left and casually took a seat next to him. People were still entering the stadium, althoguh the majority was already here.

Gordon turned his head toward me and I could practically hear him lose his jaw to the ground. His pupils dialated, and he barely managed to speak:

»Ana?«

»Hello, Gordon.«

The wheels were turning in his head quite visibly, but I merely smiled back.

»How... I mean... When... How are you here?«

»I walked.«

»Walked? From where? Ana, what is going on? The last time I saw you you were handcuffed to Joker-.«

»Gordon, I only came here because I need a favor.«

»But, wait, what about Joker? Where is he? What did he do to you?«

»In all honesty I have no idea where he is right now.«

»Ana, we have to get you somewhere safe!« He urged and stood up, grabbing my arm.

»Gordon... sit down. Please.«

He had the most confused expression on his face, but slowly sat back down.

»I know now. I am never coming back home. Joker will never let me go. But it's okay. I've made peace with that.«

»You can't just give up, there's still time! We can get you-.« »The only reason why I came here is because you're the only one I can ask. I need you to call my family and let them know I am alive. But that for their own safety, I can't ever come home. Tell them I love them. Can you do that for me?«

»I can help you. I can get you home...« »Gordon, will you call them?« I asked, completely ignoring his attempts to persuade me.

»Ana...«

»Please.«

»I will. I will call them. But listen-.«

In that moment a very gentle, and yet powerful voice sang through the stadium:

»O say can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming...«

I looked at the center of the field and saw a small boy singing. People around us stood up and listened, while Gordon kept persisting:

»I can save you-.«

»Shh!« An elderly woman said to Gordon but he just gave her a mean look in return.

I stood up as well, ignoring Gordon completely. He just didn't understand that I will never again be safe. Unless it's in Joker's embrace.

At the thought of him I blushed, but tried to keep a straight face.

»...whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight, o'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there...«

»That's a lovely, lovely voice,« I said to Gordon and he finally gave in.

I could see him defeated.

The crowd was getting excited, cheering for the boy with the voice as delicate as that of an angel's.

»O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?«

As soon as he finished the entire stadium went wild, yellow flags waving in the air, and I felt like I was part of something wonderful. The energy here was so beautiful, people filled with pride and I smiled.

 _Land of the free, home of the brave_... And these people were exactly that. Proud, courageous and above all, free.

I, too, felt free as I stood next to Gordon. But I knew that would soon pass.

We all sat back down and the players took their positions as soon as the boy left the field.

»Ana... I know you've made up your mind. But you must never lose hope. There is still a way...«

»Gordon, it is already too late.«

At that moment he took a closer look at me, my clothes, with Joker's words all over it and frowned.

»He's insane.«

»I know. But there's a whole other side to him you don't know.«

»Don't tell me... Don't tell me you think he's doing the right thing?«

»Well, I admit, he is insane. But... Everything he does is genius. Gotham deserves a better class criminal.«

»Ana, you can't possibly think-.«

Judge blew the whistle and the game began.

I looked in the field and saw the weirdly shaped ball and the players' uniforms.

»Wait, that's not football,« I said, but Gordon just looked oddly at me.

»What are you talking about?«

»They said this was supposed to be a football match. They're not kicking the ball around so what the hell is this?« For a while we just stared at each other, until I realized. »Ah... right. You Americans call football soccer. Sorry, I forgot.«

One of the players took the ball in his hands and began running through the field like a madman, while the others crashed into each other.

He kept running and running, not even seeing how suddenly the ground behind him started crumbling and the whole field became destroyed in a controlled explosion.

My mouth fell agape and immediately, my brain started working overtime. _Joker didn't say anything about blowing up the stadium... And the explosion is far too small for his style._..

My brows furrowed in confusion as the player reached the end of the field and slowly turned around.

And then another explosion erupted and fire spread from the VIP room and I looked in its direction.

»The mayor!« Gordon screamed, but I made him sit back down.

»Stay here! You have a better chance of survival if you stay put!« I screamed in this pure chaos.

»If they just killed the major you might as well be next, so stay here!«

He nodded frantically and sat back down.

In that very moment I saw armed men come and run down the rows and between the chairs. _Mercenaries_.

My blood went cold as I realized just how much trouble we were in.

»Bane's here,« I said and the commissioner's eyes increased twice in size.

»How do you know?«

»These are his men.«

»But why would he come here?« »To kill the mayor. Spread panic.«

 _And to kill you_ , I thought, bitter taste in my mouth. By the looks of it the mercenaries weren't searching for anyone in particular, just trying to control the crowds. So perhaps Bane didn't know I was here.

People screamed, but nobody dared move from their seats. I tried to remain as still and quiet as possible, but my heart nearly gave out when I saw a large, muscular figure enter the field slowly, in that controlled pace of his.

»You were right,« Gordon whispered, but I couldn't speak.

The sight of him brought back many memories and I nearly choked on my own nervousness.

He had his brown coat on, leaving it open so that the shield underneath could be seen. He was just like I remembered, with the signature mask, shaved head and bull like stance, dominating the whole stadium with just his presence.

He walked around like a god, like he owned this place. He reached down toward the unconscious judge and grabbed his microphone.

»Gotham...« I felt chills run down my spine when I heard his voice, but I remained still.

»...take control... take control of your city.«

The whole stadium went quiet, nobody was screaming anymore, nobody was crying. That is the kind of power Bane had over people. There was complete silence in this gigantic stadium, apart from his booming mechanical voice that seemed so nostalgic to me.

Gordon moved his hat down over his forehead, trying to hide his face as best as he could.

»This... this is the instrument of your liberation.«

A couple of mercenaries dragged a big metal ball to the field and I wondered what it was.

Then two other mercenaries pushed a man to his knees in front of Bane and to my horror, I recognized the man to be dr. Pavel. The man who once tried to save my life.

Bane towered over him, even more so since Pavel was on his knees.

»Identify yourself to the world,« he said and brought the microphone down to Pavel's mouth.

At first all I could hear was Pavel's heavy nervous breathing, before he said:

»Doctor Leonid Pavel. Nuclear physicist.«

My eyes grew wide as I slowly began to understood Bane's genius plan.

»And what... what is this?« He asked and motioned over to the big metal ball.

 _Oh please no_...

»It's a fully primed neutron bomb with a blast radius of 6 miles.«

»And who is capable of disarming such a device?«

»Only me.«

»Only you... Thank you, good doctor,« Bane said and in a flash turned Pavel's head in the wrong direction.

There was a loud crack to be heard since the microphone was so close and I felt like vomiting. People screamed, but as soon as Bane regained his stance and straightened his back, there was nothing but silence.

»Now... this bomb is armed! This bomb is mobile! And the identity of the trigger man is a mystery. For one of you...« He said and pointed at the people:

»...holds the detonator. Now, we come here not as conquerors but as liberators to return control of this city to the people. At the first sign of interference of the outside world or of those people attempting to _flee_... This anonymous Gothamite, this _unsung hero_... will trigger the bomb. From now martial law is in affect.«

Gordon slowly took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

»Return to your homes, hold your families close and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours.«

Bane looked around the stadium and I noticed he looked different, after all. He seemed more tense, more... deadly. Like an enraged bull.

»However, I will grant safe transport to the main land to any person who finds her for me.«

He reached inside his coat and took out a picture. Behind him stood a large screen with his face on it, and as he raised the picture higher, that, too, was all over the screen.

And it had my face all over it.

I gasped loudly and felt my heartbeat quicken.

»If you find her... you will be the only one to leave Gotham before the judgement day.«

Gordon slowly took the hat off and placed it on my head, trying not to draw attention. He pushed it down over my face, but I knew this was all in vain.

»I want her alive and unharmed.«

I stared at my own face on the screen and wondered where the hell he got the picture from.

»Let the games begin,« he said and threw the microphone on the ground.

He turned around and started leaving the field.

»Gordon, take the hat,« I said, regretting my words already.

»What?!« He said quietly, trying to control his voice.

»He's after you, too. But if he finds you, he's gonna kill you. He's not gonna kill me.«

»How can you be so sure?«

»Just trust me.«

I placed the hat back on his head, but he struggled.

»Gordon, I will not be responsible for your death!« I said quietly, afraid to draw attention.

»He's gonna find me either way. You might as well survive.« »I can't let you do that,« he resisted. »Why not?«

»You've sacrificed yourself enough times already. It's my job to protect you.«

»Sometimes you just can't swim against the current, Gordon. Sometimes you just gotta let go.« »What are you-?« He began saying, but I was already on my feet.

I let my hair loose, dragging it over my face, my bangs thankfully helping me a little. The small crowd of people was slowly exiting, the mercenaries on each exit, ready to shoot. They had to keep panic from spreading and control the crowds.

 _He doesn't know you're here. Element of surprise. Nobody will expect you to be here_.

I kept my head down, glancing beside me. Suddenly, the elderly woman that shushed Gordon before began staring at me.

I looked away, but still saw her staring. Her mouth fell open and her bony little finger pointed at me.

»You...«

»Shut the fuck up lady!« I growled silently, loud enough for her to hear.

But she stopped moving, eyes glued on me and that disgusting finger pointed at me. Soon, other people noticed something was wrong and followed the finger's direction.

Their wide eyes stopped on my face, surprise written all over.

»She's here...« A man mumbled in disbelief, and now more and more people stopped walking.

That caught the mercenaries' attention and I realized there was only one more thing I could do.

I pushed the people in front of me with all my might and dashed forward, right past the exit gate and the mercenaries.

I could hear their yelling behind me, guns going off, but I didn't let that stop me.

I ran past the people, down the little corridor, fighting off the fear that was building up inside me.

It was truly disgusting to see how uncompassionate Gotham people were. Ready to sacrifice me so that they could leave. They would serve me on a platter for Bane, if that would safe their own asses. There was no justice in their hearts. Just self preservation. And it reminded me of just how much I hated Gotham all over again.

I knew I couldn't outrun the mercenaries. So I needed another plan.

I pushed those in front of me, leaping past them, and disappeared around the corner. I burst through the first door I saw and locked it behind me.

I placed my ear on the door and listened carefully.

There was some yelling, some gunshots and cries. Coming closer and closer, until they finally went past the room I was in.

I looked around the room, and realized it must have been some kind of a storage room, perhaps even the janitor's room.

I shuffled around and took an uniform out of a drawer. I put it on, I looked like the cleaning lady. I put a hat on, letting my bags cover my eyebrows and partly eyes.

I left the clothes Joker gave me on a chair. I knew if they caught me, and if Bane saw that shirt and shorts, he'd kill me.

Ever so carefully, I opened the door and joined the crowd. They were moving toward the flight of stairs, going down.

I pushed my head lower and hunched my shoulders. _You can do this. Just a little further_.

»Hey!« A man yelled and I looked up and noticed a mercenary shouting after me, gun ready in his hands.

I tried to run, but there were too many people. I pushed them away, but then, against all expectations, they began helping the mercenaries.

They prevented me from leaving and I stared at them in shock. Then a powerful hand came down on me and grabbed my arm.

I woke up from the feeling of betrayal and fight rose in me. I turned around and punched the mercenary straight on the nose and blood gushed out.

I could nearly cry out from the pain that spread through my fist, but I ignored it.

»You bitch!« He yelled and grabbed me again, another mercenary beside us, both grabbing me and lifting me in the air.

I struggled and fought, but one held my arms and the other my feet and it was nearly impossible to break free. Still I resisted, shook and screamed and my hat fell down to the ground.

I have never felt as exposed before as they carried my yelling form toward a more abandoned corridor.

The people just kept walking on, not even looking at me. I felt tears of betrayal sting in my eye, but I remained strong.

»Let go off me!« I roared, and to my surprise, they both let go at the same time.

I hit the ground hard, but didn't even acknowledge any pain as I jumped on my feet.

In a second, a gun was pointed at my face and one of the mercenaries even smiled.

»What? Are you gonna shoot me?« I asked, deadly expression on my face.

»As far as I remember Bane wants me alive and unharmed.«

»You wanna bet?« The mercenary asked and smiled even wider.

I heard a gun being cocked and then the sound of a gunshot spread through the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys want more? Comment and let me know :)  
> And about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist, I know, I'm evil :P


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, they mean a lot :) And to all of you who "wanted more", here it is :)

I stared wide eyed and held my breath. Slowly, I looked over my body, rubbing my hands over me. There was no blood.

Just as I raised my gaze, the mercenary in front of me fell to the ground, blood seeping underneath him. He had a nasty shot wound that was fatal. The gun in his hand fell to the floor and he remained there motionless.

I looked away from him and to the person that stood behind him, that just shot him dead.

»B-Barsad?« I mumbled, and he cocked the gun again.

He lifted his hand and shot the other mercenary, so that now they were both dead.

»What are you doing?!« I asked, but he remained as emotionless as he always was.

»They disobeyed Bane's orders. This is their punishment.«

I gulped, but tried to control myself. I looked at him, inspecting his face.

»You healed well,« I said then and he furrowed his brows.

»I thought Joker killed you. I am glad he didn't,« I explained.

»For now.«

»What do you mean?« »We both know I have to take you to Bane now. So I'm guessing you'll want me dead pretty soon.« I smiled and lowered my head.

»I know this is nothing personal. You are loyal to him. I understand that. You're just doing what you have to do.«

He nodded back at me and put the gun away.

»You're not gonna make this difficult, are you?« I shook my head, but Barsad's icy eyes still didn't look persuaded enough. Still, manners took the better of him and he moved to the side a little and motioned with his hand for me to begin walking.

I went past him, back to where I came from and noticed there weren't any people left.

Barsad went down the little flight of stairs and I followed. I knew I had to obey. There was no way I could escape Barsad.

»Barsad...?« »Yes, Dog?«

»...Is he... Is he going to kill me?«

»Not today, I think.«

I remembered how both Bane and Joker said I will only die by their hands. So it was only a matter of time.

»What does he want with me, then?«

»He wants his possession back.«

»I'm guessing he didn't take kindly to Joker owning me...«

»He did not,« Barsad admitted and opened the gate for me.

I walked out into the parking lot and looked up to the sky. The sun was gone, it disappeared behind countless black clouds.

»How angry is he?« I asked silently.

»Enraged.«

I gulped and followed Barsad down the street. I hoped for a miracle, for Joker to appear or even one of his goons. For police to come, anything at all. But as usual, Gotham forsake me.

Barsad didn't look the least bit worried that I'd escape and walked down the street casually. I tried to keep up with his pace, careful not to crash into him as I usually did.

»He didn't give the trigger to a citizen,« I said, and it sounded more like a fact than a question.

Barsad and I shared a look, but he didn't say a word.

»What does he plan to achieve by doing this?«

»Liberate Gotham.« »Oh, please. Spare me the bullshit,« I said, not even watching my tongue.

»You ask many questions,« he said, trying to get me to shut up.

»Because I seek many answers,« I rebelled, but sighed at the end.

»I'm sorry,« I mumbled then, and he merely shrugged.

»What are you sorry for?« »I don't want to take my frustration out on you. I'm sorry.« He stopped then and looked at me, like he was truly seeing me for the first time.

»You'll survive this. You'll be fine,« he said and I knew it was his small way of trying to make me feel better.

Barsad and I weren't friends, we weren't enemies. We shared a bond that was unlike anything I've ever experienced before. I knew I could tell him anything, but I also knew he had to stay loyal to Bane.

»I hope,« I said quietly and we began walking again.

»How does he plan on preventing the people from leaving?«

»We blew up the bridges.«

»Oh...«

He made a turn and stopped. He kneeled down and held the entrance to the sewers open for me.

I jumped in, landing in the well known place. The smell was nostalgic, the sound of water droplets reminding me of the time I had spent down here.

Barsad landed next to me right after he shut the entrance.

»And the police?«

»We've taken care of that.«

I wondered if Gordon made it. If he survived. But Barsad didn't give me a lot of time to think as he began walking in a quick pace and I struggled to follow.

Soon, the sound of men working on the construction could be heard and with each passing minute I felt more nostalgic.

»They still haven't finished working on that thing?«

»They will soon.«

When we got close enough I saw sparks fly from where the men worked, building something completely unknown to me.

A couple of mercenaries looked over at us, some recognizing me, but they all quickly returned to their work.

Some sparred in the middle of the room, underneath the metal bridge. Others worked or took care of the weapons.

I looked up ahead, to the well known path that lead to his lair. I was already dreading every single step I took and I knew I had to think of a way out of this. I had to make up a story - good enough for him to spare me my life.

Barsad walked in front of me, leading me there, even though I knew perfectly well where to go. He went down the few stairs and through the hole in the wall that served as a door.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. _You can do this_. I gathered all the courage I had and entered the room.

The first thing I noticed was the small fire on the ground, the sight I was so used to. The metal railing on my left and the waterfall in the background. It was loud and yet peaceful. Just like I remembered.

I forced myself to return my gaze to the room and finally looked up at him.

The stare he was giving me shook me like electricity and I felt chills run all over my body. His pupils shrunk and then dilated in size, he looked like he was on drugs.

He still had the brown coat on, and the shield underneath. He stood in the middle of the room, legs wide apart, in his signature bull-like stance. His breathing was so loud, so intoxicating.

»I found Dog, sir,« Barsad said, but Bane didn't even look at him.

He kept staring at me, straight into my eyes and I wondered what was going through that mind of his.

Ever so slowly, his eyes drifted from my eyes to my body. I felt like cold water was poured over me as he inspected me with his gaze, looking at the cleaning lady's clothes and dirty shoes. Finally, his gaze stopped at my blonde hair, unruly as it usually was, wild and yet beautiful. It shone like a star in this dark place, and I grew aware of the attention it screamed for.

»Leave us,« Bane breathed and Barsad turned on his heels and left immediately.

I turned my head to watch him leave, trying to delay whatever it was Bane had in store for me.

Soon the silence became much too loud, the elephant in the room too big and I looked back at him defiantly.

 _I will not coward before you_.

Ever so controlled, he took a step toward me, all the while staring me in the eye. It was impossible to break eye contact with him. His presence alone was so toxic. So... dangerous.

Slowly he kept approaching me, but I stayed still. Even when he stopped mere inches in front of me, I never moved a muscle.

His hand came up and brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

»It's been a long time...« his mechanical voice boomed and I grew aware of his dominance again.

I tried to think of anything to say, but couldn't. All I wanted was for Joker to come and save me. But that was very unlikely.

»We have much to discuss.«

I nodded slowly, trying not to anger him. Since the last time I saw him, he seemed a lot more tense, tons of testosterone coursing through his veins. I could smell it.

His hand left my hair and he walked past me, to his desk. I turned around, never letting him leave my sight. I knew better than to remain vulnerable.

»Where did Barsad find you?« He asked casually and took a seat by the desk.

He began shuffling through some papers, furrowing his brows every now and then.

»At the game.«

He looked at me in surprise.

»Why were you there?« »I wanted to meet Gordon.«

He nodded and returned to his papers.

»Did you kill him?« I asked quietly and kept my fingers crossed behind my back.

»Not yet.«

I bit my lip and watched him read.

»And the Joker?« He asked, sudden venom in his voice.

»He wasn't with me. I don't know where he is right now,« I answered truthfully, since it was a very, _very_ bad idea to lie to Bane.

»I will kill him for what he's done to you,« Bane said in the most dangerous, lowest voice I have ever heard come from him.

»What do you mean?« I asked quietly.

»He's been filming you...« He began and stood up from his chair.

»Filming me? Doing what?«

»Hitting you... Molesting you... Making you perform oral sex on him...«

I blushed a deep red at those last words. I didn't think Bane would ever say a word like that and it made me feel so uncomfortable.

And yet, I felt deeply betrayed. I had no idea Joker was filming me, sending videos to Bane and god knows who else.

A gruesome taste appeared in my mouth and I tried to swallow it down, but it wouldn't leave.

»How much was on those tapes?« I asked, my voice cracking.

»Enough.«

He stopped in front of me again, towering over my small fragile form, looking down like an eagle.

»I had no idea...« I said, bitterness in my mouth again.

»I know,« he said and suddenly, I remembered.

I remembered when we were in Arkham and he spanked the shit out of me and then made me give him a blowjob. _He had it all planned... He_...

But then another lightbulb turned on in my head as I realized Bane didn't know what my feelings toward Joker were. He thought I was abused and made into a sex slave. He didn't even know the truth.

»When I find him... You will watch him die by my hand.«

My imagination ran wild and as much as I hated Joker for those tapes, I still cared for him. But I couldn't let Bane know that.

»If we live to see the day,« I mumbled and looked straight in front of me, at that broad wide muscular chest. Even though it was covered with the vest-shield and shirt, I knew exactly the power that lay beneath.

Bane nodded then and said:

»The bomb.«

»You didn't give the trigger to a citizen, did you?«

I saw wrinkles appear by his eyes and knew he was smiling. All the time I've spent with this man enabled me to know his facial expressions all too well.

»So when will you press the detonator?«

»It will surprise you to know I do not have the trigger.«

»You can't be serious...« I rebelled and took a step back so I could see his face more clearly.

»Who would you ever trust enough with such a device?«

»All good to those who wait,« he said and flexed his shoulders.

There was something so intoxicating about his presence, the authority and power. It was so crazy that he made me feel these weird emotions. Like submission and obedience. And yet I wanted to rebel just because of that.

»First, I have to keep the promise I gave you.« »Promise?« I asked, confused.

I didn't remember him promising me anything.

»I will make you into a member of the League of Shadows.«

 _Oh. That_.

»I thought you've already given up on that.«

He laughed then and the sound brought goosebumps to my skin. He looked like a huge bear standing in front of me like that.

»I've made up my mind. You will become one of my men. It's inevitable.«

He leaned closer to me, his wide pupils searching my face up close. Suddenly, I remembered when he was lying on top of me, with the exact same expression in his eyes. When he tried to push inside me, but couldn't because of his too wide girth. He looked at me just the same back then and I gulped loudly.

Bane seemed to remember the exact same memory and I saw his eyes turn black.

Tension between us rose, as did my fear, but I tried to control myself. Even more so when one of his hands came to my face again, holding a strand of hair between his fingers and feeling its softness.

Just as I thought I couldn't stand this close proximity any longer, a voice interrupted us: »He will be here any minute, sir,« a mercenary reported and Bane let go of my hair and his influence on me faltered.

He nodded at the mercenary and the man left. Bane then grabbed his coat and took it off. His large, totally ripped muscles showed off on his arms and I swallowed hard.

He threw the coat over the chair and straightened the vest with the shield he still had on.

»You will be coming with me. I am not letting you out of my sight again,« he said and there was a dark promise in those words.

 _Oh.. great_... _Just what I needed_...

»Yes, sir,« I said.

Just before we left, he turned around and opened his desk.

»One more thing...«

He approached me again and locked the collar over my neck.

I felt the cold metal plate touch my skin and I shivered. Bane gently touched it before he suddenly turned around and began walking.

I followed obediently, up the little flight of stairs and to the main room.

I noticed how most of the men were gone, some in the corners, guns in hands. Not even one single man worked on the construction. It looked like a ghost town.

»Wait here,« he ordered and I stayed put. I was at the border of the room, parallel to the bridge.

Suddenly, Bane grabbed the thick chain that hung from the bridge and began pulling himself up. The muscles on his neck, the trap muscles and those on his arms stood out. He looked like a bear. Or a bull. I couldn't decide.

Once he reached the top, he effortlessly pulled himself over the railing and positioned himself at one side of the bridge.

He put his hands to his chest and grabbed the vest, in his signature position.

I wondered what the hell I was about to witness, when all of a sudden, a hidden door opened and Batman appeared on the other side of the bridge.

My mouth fell agape, even more so since Batman didn't even see Bane yet.

I saw a dark shadow of a woman on the other side of the door and Batman told her:

»You made a serious mistake.«

»Not as serious as yours... I fear,« Bane's alpha voice boomed and Batman turned around to face the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make Ana "hate" Joker somehow and the video tapes came in handy - I mean, who would want to be filmed like that?  
> Anyway, comment and let me know what you want for Bane to do to Ana... I'm curious haha


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to post another chapter :) I didn't forget about you guys haha  
> Hope you enjoy...

»Bane,« Batman's raspy voice said, but he surprisingly didn't look the least bit concerned.

»Let's not stand on ceremony here... Mr. Wayne.«

I watched in shock as the realization hit me. _Bruce Wayne is Batman?!_ Suddenly, it all began to make sense. Harvey's party, where Wayne knocked him unconscious and then out of nowhere, Batman appeared. I remembered it clearly.

But then again, I was shocked beyond words. The playboy billionaire, the careless rich boy was Batman?! The man who forsake me over and over again and who I attacked at the police station.

My brain was working overtime as I realized - if I, a mere mortal, was able to attack Batman and get away with it, then Bane was going to fucking destroy him, breaking every single bone in his body while probably naming them. Batman was as good as dead now.

And it brought deep satisfaction to me to see him suffer.

Batman began walking toward Bane, his steps echoing off the metal bridge. Bane did the same, both men closing the distance between them. Bane still held onto his vest, completely unaffected and emotionless.

And then Batman attacked and launched himself forward, hitting Bane in the stomach. But the vest he had on took all the power from his punch and so it merely made him take a small step back, to regain balance.

Three more punches, the last one moved Bane's head to the side and I held my breath. Still, Bane waited and I wondered why.

But by the time Batman sent the fourth punch, Bane caught his fist midair and looked him deep in the eye:

»Peace has cost you your strenght. Victory has defeated you.«

He used Batman's own fist to punch him square in the face and Batman nearly fell back to the ground.

I could see that beneath his kicks and punches, Bane was holding back. Like he was playing with Wayne. He blocked each attack effortlessly, but the ones he supplied in return did far more damage.

Batman grunted loudly, while Bane remained perfectly quiet. No effort coming from him at all. This was merely a game for him.

With one swift kick, Bane sent Batman flying over the railing and he fell down to the ground.

I watched in awe as Bane took the chain in his hands again and lowered himself to the ground as well, showing off those thick muscles once more.

Just as soon as his feet touched the ground, he grabbed Batman by the neck and threw him at a metal column. If that would have been me, I would have cracked my skull open.

But Batman used all of his strength to fight back, all the while grunting loudly, while Bane took each and every hit, showing how very little damage it did to him.

I saw the mercenaries stare at Bane with deep respect and I noticed Barsad somewhere in the corner.

And then Bane turned around, used his momentum and sent a devastating blow on his opponent. Just the sound made my stomach turn, but against all odds, Batman was still alive. On the floor, badly hurt, but alive.

He tried to crawl, but Bane kicked him in the ribs and Batman grunted in pain loudly.

He tried to crawl up the little flight of stairs, and Bane let him. He was still just playing around. He walked behind him, taking his time, enjoying each and every moment.

As did I. I have never felt more joy in watching another person suffer as I did in that very moment. I knew this made me a sick person, but I didn't care.

Batman pulled himself to his feet, pulled his fist in front of his face and let out a feral yell.

Bane ducked beneath the attack and hit him in the ribs again, making Wayne lose all breath. He hit him again and again until he kicked him off the stairs so that Batman fell to the ground once more.

In one last resort, Batman grabbed something from his belt and threw it at Bane and a fog appeared around his masked head. But Bane didn't even flinch.

»Theatricality and deception. Powerful agents to the uninitiated. But we are initiated, aren't we Bruce?« He asked and approached as Batman got back to his feet again.

» _Members of the League of Shadows_...«

My mouth fell agape at the news, I would have never, in my wildest dreams, thought Batman was the same as Bane to some degree. And I was about to join their cult as well. _Fuck me..._

Bane grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air with one single hand.

»...And you betrayed us.« He kept holding him in the air, walking while he stared at his face.

»Yes... You were excommunicated... by a gang of psychopaths,« he managed to say, his voice raspy and lacking oxygen severely.

Bane looked in the distance for a moment, before he unleash all of his fury on him, hitting him with each blow harder than the previous one. He viciously beat him and threw him to the ground.

»I _am_ the League of Shadows. And I'm here to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny!«

By now I had no idea what was going on anymore, especially bothersome was the pure endurance Wayne had as he yelled and ran toward Bane again, in a poor attempt to beat him.

He managed to sent both of them to the ground, lying atop Bane and hitting him as much as he could. But in a second it was over when Bane grabbed his arms in one of his death holds and hit him with his forehead. Batman was sent flying across the floor and Bane got back to his feet.

»You fight like a young man with nothing held back. Admirable... but mistaken.«

Batman clicked something on his belt and the entire room became pitch black as all the lights went out.

»Ooo, you think darkness is your ally? You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man, by then there was nothing to me but **_blinding!_** «

He struck brutally at Batman, I could hear it although I couldn't see anything. I wondered how Bane managed to find him in this darkness, but he did.

Batman fell beside the water and the stairs and the lights went back on.

»The shadows betray you... **_because they belong to me!_** «

And then he unveiled hellfire on Batman as he kept hitting his mask until a large dent appeared on it.

When he was satisfied and Batman couldn't move anymore, he walked to the center of the room, looking completely well rested and not at all like he just received some heavy blows from Wayne.

»I will show you where I have made my home while preparing to bring justice.«

Barsad threw a small device to Bane and he caught it effortlessly.

»Then I will break you.«

He pressed on the small device and the roof gave in from a small explosion and large pieces of cement fell down from the sky. With it fell a very large, _very_ _familiar_ vehicle that I recognized as Batman's car, except that it wasn't black.

I finally understood what the construction was all about. Keeping the walls standing after the roof was gone. _Genius son of a bitch_... I thought and looked at the masked man. _He knew what was above him the entire time. That's why he's in the sewers. God damn..._

»Your precious armory... gratefully accepted. We will need it.«

The mercenaries began climbing the construction and pulling themselves over the edge of the hole in the roof.

»Agh...!« Batman grunted and managed to somehow stumble to his feet, back hunched, no energy left in him. And yet he stood.

»Ah, yes! I was wondering what would break first,« Bane said and threw away the device.

Batman tried to hit him with the last bit of strength he had left, but he was no match for Bane. The masked man ducked from his punch and landed two heavy blows on him so that Batman merely collapsed to his knees and fell down like a heavy bag.

»Your spirit...«

Bane grabbed him by the back and lifted him high in the air, above his own head even and I wondered how was it even possible to have that much strength. It was surreal as I saw him holding a grown ass man high up in the air like that. It was both frightening and yet enchanting, bewitching even.

»...Or your body.«

With those last words he simply let gravity do all the work as he let him go, slamming Batman's back over his knee and a sickening sound was heard. I didn't doubt he just broke his spine.

The mercenaries leaned closer to see the unconscious Batman lie on the floor and Bane tore off a piece of his black bat mask. He observed it as he walked away from the immovable man, small droplets of water falling down on his bare arms.

He let the mask fall to the floor and his eyes went completely black. Testosterone radiated off of him in waves and it only made me that much more fearful as I saw him coming my way.

He didn't even look at me, but merely grabbed my arm in his tight deathly grip, while he walked, and pulled me behind him.

 

 

The sun was setting, almost completely gone behind the horizon. A dark, tall figure hid in a dark alley, grinding his teeth together.

She was late. And this time, this one time, he truly thought she'd come. He told her to meet him at the sunset in this very spot. He thought she knew better than to disobey.

But then again, the news of what happened at the Gotham stadium already reached his ears. A small part of him dared let himself hope. Perhaps she wasn't stupid enough to have been anywhere near that place.

Although he knew better. The girl was a magnet to trouble.

His long fingers formed a fist and the purple leather glove squealed silently from the strain.

He grunted before sitting inside the car and pressing hard on the gas pedal. The tires screeched, but it only made him want to drive faster.

He pushed gloved fingers through badly dyed green hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

She was making his head spin. The thought of her anywhere else but in the reach of his palm was driving him crazy. Even cra-zi-er than usual. This was an unknown form of chaos to him. This was agony.

Suddenly, he slammed the side of his head against the car window and growled loudly.

 

 

I felt a million thoughts go through my head as Bane manhandled me through the sewers, toward his private room. Adrenaline made it hard to breathe and it felt like my heart was about to jump right out of my chest.

Bane's hand was searing hot on my skin and I wondered if he noticed. I stared at his broad muscular back and those amazing trap muscles that made him look big as a bull. The vest didn't help at all. He looked even more military-like with it and the kind of person you _do not_ want to mess with.

We entered his room and he pushed me to the middle, next to the small fire on the floor.

The tiny metal plate on my collar swung around wildly and its coldness made me shiver slightly. I turned my body so that I was facing Bane and looked up to see his face.

His eyes were completely black, irrational and violent. And to my dread, filled with lust. He raked my body with his look and I felt so exposed, so naked, even though I was fully clothed. It was an indescribable feeling. My fear mixed with anticipation and it became a deadly arousing combination.

He took a step forward and I unconsciously took one back. But he didn't stop and I didn't either. Not until the back side of my legs hit his bed and dread poured down my spine.

»Bane... don't.«

He didn't listen. Not that I really expected him too...

One more giant step and he reached my side, so close that I could smell him. He towered over me and my neck hurt from having to look so high to see his face.

His metallic mask was just as violent looking as I remembered, heavy and loud.

»Please... don't...« I whispered, my breath constricted.

His eyes drilled into mine and I noticed that he smelled even more intense than ever before. _Must be from the fight and all the testosterone_... It was intoxicating. Manly.

 _I have to think of something_... I knew I didn't want to be raped by him. The last time he tried left me bleeding and bruised. And he didn't even get deeper past the tip of his dick! Now imagine the entire thing stuck inside me – it would rip me apart! He couldn't fit inside me and there was no reason this time would be any different.

»I... um... Joker already took me...,« I said and felt a deep blush in my cheeks.

»I know you don't want something that's ruined, right? So why bother with me?« I asked and felt fake courage gather in my limbs.

 _I can do this. I can talk my way out_.

»No matter. I will take you in a way he never could. So in a way, it will be like your first time,« he said lowly and I watched his Adam's apple go up and down and a wave of heat went through my entire body.

_Think of something! Anything!_

»I... I could never...« I began, but couldn't find any words to say.

I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for Joker. He was my first kiss, my first lover. He was ecstasy and insanity and passion. And when I though about intimacy, sex, I thought of him.

»He used you... Filmed you... Abused you...«

I felt sadness go over me as I remembered when Bane told me about the video tape. And betrayal suddenly filled my thoughts. The one person I thought cared about me destroyed my trust. He used me like an object just to get back at Bane.

»He doesn't care about you. He never has. This was just a game,« his vicious voice growled and I saw he was angry at me.

I knew he could read my thoughts like an open book. He knew exactly what I was thinking of.

»You once had my trust. You were once loyal to me. Now show me that hasn't changed, and I will let you live,« he said and I dared myself believe that Joker didn't love me. But still, I couldn't just magically spread my legs open for Bane!

»I don't know if I want to live like this anymore,« I silently admitted and gritted my teeth together.

My response only fuelled Bane further and his harsh nature and violence were just underneath the surface. One more wrong word and I would unleash all of his fury.

»Submit to me,« he growled lowly and my body froze.

»And if I don't?« My rebellious side, Harley, asked and immediately I knew that was a very bad move.

»Then I will make you,« he promised and pushed me down on his bed violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you guys! This is my gift to you and I hope you all have a great time with your families and celebrate well :)  
> Btw, ShadowWolf, I don't know why but your comments don't show... Maybe if you could check it out, there's probably a slight bug or something...

»Get off me!« I threatened and pushed against his chest that was so rapidly closing down on me.

Bane merely chuckled darkly, aggression still pulsing through his veins. He leaned over me, not even minding my poor attempts at getting him off of me. He forced his legs between mine and I felt dread pour down my spine. His military pants brushed against the fabric that covered my legs and I felt a sudden jolt of adrenaline go through me.

He leaned even closer, so that his mask was right in my face, his eyes staring into mine with such intensity, that it took my breath away. His look was completely black and held silent promises of pain if I were to object.

I still tried to push him away, but he merely took my wrists in his deathly grip and slammed my hands down on the bed.

I stared back defiantly, fear making me shiver slightly. He was so close that I could even lick his mask if I wanted to. He smelled so manly, so much like... aggression. It was a completely primal smell that my female hormones reacted to.

I felt heat between my legs and in my cheeks, staining them deep red.

»So you've finally given up on your moral values?« I asked, trying hard not to let my voice shake.

I noticed he kept most of his weight off of me, leaning on his forearms and legs.

»Rape doesn't bother you anymore, does it?« I asked, irony staining my words, bickering as much as I could.

This was the only thing I could think of to save myself. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough.

His pupils shrunk and instantly I knew I hit a nerve. For a second, his grip on my wrists tightened and I thought he was going to fucking kill me right then and there.

But then he visibly relaxed and a sort of an evil, menacing look took place on his face and I knew this was even worse than being physically beaten. _Lord help me now..._

»I take such acts to be below me. But I've already told you this once,« he contradicted, obviously angry at my remark.

»Then what do you call this?« I asked, not sure whether to keep my mouth shut or just go for it.

»If a woman _enjoys it,_ it is not rape,« he retorted in that short snarl, his face coming down closer to mine, as if he dared me to say another word.

»I can assure you, I will not enjoy,« I spat back, my eyes throwing daggers.

He snarled lowly, but I kept my brave stare. They say there's a very thin line between bravery and stupidity... I wasn't sure which side I was on anymore.

»There is no point in resisting. Either we both can enjoy, or not. I will get what I want, no matter your decision.«

I looked away from his demanding gaze and got lost in thought. He was really going to do it. But if I became a willing accomplice, he would probably be a bit more gentle than if he just brutally took what he wanted from me. I remembered well the horrible pain Joker caused when he took my virginity. Although pleasure soon followed. But with Bane... The memory of our last time together promised anything but pleasure.

 _Might as well minimize the damage and pain and just go along with it_...

I met his gaze again, his eyes still burning with violence and demand.

»Alright. I will... _willingly participate_... under one condition,« I cringingly said.

»You're in no position to make demands,« he informed me, holding both of my wrist in just one hand suddenly, his other one sneaking down to my throat, grabbing the leather collar.

»You haven't even heard what I have to say,« I objected, slightly hurt.

His grip on the collar got tighter and his eyes fixated on his name written on the tiny metal plate. It was obvious it made his feel even more powerful than he already was, seeing me all vulnerable underneath him.

He furrowed his brows, suddenly a lot more tense and looked back at me.

»I... uh...,« I don't know why, but somehow the words wouldn't roll off my tongue as easily as I thought they would.

I blushed a deep red and saw Bane arch a brow at my reaction.

»My patience is wearing thin,« he threatened and I tried to swallow down my embarrassment.

»Just... Could you, um... How do I say this? Um... the last time we tried this was... really really painful. And I cannot go through that again.« I said, my voice so very, very small, my face contorted in a mixture of shame and shyness.

I coughed, to relieve some awkwardness, and quickly continued:

»So if you could just give me a minute to... um... _adjust_ before you... well... I think you know what I'm trying to say...« I coughed up, so very ashamed I felt like I wanted to die on the spot. 

I thought he was going to laugh at me, or perhaps even ignore my frail attempts to get him to be gentle.

Instead, I felt his fingers leave my collar and brush against my bottom lip. I looked at him in surprise, even more so when I saw him completely serious, brows furrowed as if he was deep in thought.

»Open,« he ordered and I obeyed immediately, parting my lips slowly.

He pushed one finger inside and it was already enough to almost completely fill my mouth.

I closed my lips around his finger while he slowly pulled it out, something weird shimmering in his eyes.

But then his expression changed and the angry, violent beast was back. Testosterone from his fight with Batman came back and he became rough again. He got up to his knees and grabbed my legs in a tight grip.

I was too surprised at this sudden change to even react and so I lied there, on his bed, while he tore and ripped my pants away, shredding them to pieces in his angry rampage. His demanding hands grabbed at my panties and stripped me off those as well, throwing them on the floor. I was left butt naked right below him, feeling the redness coming back to my face, unimaginable heat spreading both in my cheeks as well as in my female parts.

It was a very special kind of a feeling, laying naked and vulnerable beneath such an alpha male as Bane. It was so primal... so... **intense**.

He took hold of my shirt, and sent the buttons flying across the room when he ripped it open, leaving me in my bra. My breath got heavy and constricted as I watched those big, muscular arms destroy my clothing to dust.

I never knew you could rip a bra apart before, but all of that changed when Bane disposed of that last piece of my clothing as well.

I tried to cover my breasts, to hide, but Bane's animalistic growl paralized me to the spot.

His eyes focused on my bare chest, and it was like hypnosis to him, he stared like a madman, before he finally caved in to his instinct. He touched my breasts without permission, discovering an unknown skin texture, the kind his rough and scarred body didn't have. My pale body was soft and curvy, so small underneath his touch, that it drove him crazy.

I knew he hasn't been with a woman in a long, long time. I knew that from my time in the sewers because I was the only woman ever to be inside his private room. Then again, there was only so much time a man like him could wait for. And now he couldn't wait any longer.

The thought sent shivers down my spine and Bane's eyes lit up at my reaction. He pulled and pinched my nipples and I had to bite my lip to refrain from making a sound. I didn't want to sound like a whore, moaning like a bitch in heat. But this was unrealistic. The way he caressed me was so tender and yet rough... it was driving me insane.

In no means was he slow, no, as soon as he was content he moved his hands lower, down my stomach and thighs. He remained on his knees, far enough to see my entire body as well as every detail on my face.

He didn't even have to speak for me to understand what he wanted; he rubbed my thighs, his fingers approaching the inner side with each second. His legs made me part mine and my breath hitched loudly. My reaction only fuelled him further and he wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

I felt his fingers over my feminine folds and I bit my lip hard. He spread them and started rubbing me up and down, until he found that little bundle of nerves and started playing with it, showing me no mercy.

I bit down hard until I drew blood, trying so hard not to let out a sound. His touch was driving me crazy, even more so since he was only getting faster and added more pressure behind every touch. I felt that well known knot form in my stomach and adrenaline course through my body.

»Moan for me,« he ordered all of a sudden and I looked at him in surprise. He had the weirdest expression on his face. Lust and want mixed into one, driving him mad with need.

»No,« I rejected, trying to think about anything but his skilled fingers on me, driving me to the edge.

I didn't want to obey him - I wanted to stay in control of myself.

»I will not ask again,« he threatened and I stared back defiantly.

He leaned closer then, hovering over my entire body and I trembled.

My hormones were going crazy and my instincts fought against each other. On one side they wanted me to run, and the other hump the absolute shit out of this man. Let him claim me. The alpha male.

I felt more wetness escape me in sheer anticipation, and Bane grunted loudly.

»I can't – I shouldn't,« I refused him, but it only drove him more wild.

Out of nowhere, he plunged a finger inside me and I nearly shrieked. The intrusion was completely unwelcome and uncalled for. I felt my walls stretching around his finger, it was the oddest sensation. I was suddenly so very glad I was wet, but I wasn't nearly lubricated enough yet for such activities.

He moved his finger in and out, all the while rubbing my clit.

»Ah!« I yelped when he retrieved his finger to only one knuckle deep and I grabbed his hand.

He reacted instantly, grabbing hold of my hand with his and pushing it down on the bed, keeping it there. He switched the position of his one free hand and while he kept one finger inside, moved his thumb over, so that it ghosted over my clit.

»Bane, wait!« I begged, feeling how this was on the verge of becoming painful and if it weren't for the little bundle of nerves, it would have been hell.

»I told you not to restrain your voice. You disobeyed. Now I need to teach you a lesson,« he said, his words serious and yet showed signs of how much this affected him too.

He continued his assault, moving his finger in and out, while rubbing my clit and I felt like I was going to lose it. It was already too much and I just wanted it to stop.

My body curled and resisted against his touch, and I was so very afraid to cum. Because if I did... then it would only make me feel dirty and like a cheater.

»Bane! I'm sorry, please, just sto- Ah!«

»Cum for me,« he ordered and I knew this time I had to obey.

As soon as I stopped resisting his touch, the dam broke free and I shattered into a million little pieces.

He took his finger out of me and kept rubbing me slowly, watching me up close while I rode out my orgasm.

When I finally caught my breath and my limbs felt like there was absolutely no strength inside, Bane leaned over me.

I didn't even notice when he took off his vest and so he was now shirtless, hovering above me.

I couldn't move my limbs, but I tried to will myself to move. I felt loads of wetness escaping me and I shivered.

Bane looked like he was about to lose it any time now and the sound of a zipper brought me back to reality.

He opened his military pants, wide enough to pull his twitching member out and I gulped loudly.

It was even bigger than I remembered. Dear Lord I had no idea how we were supposed to make this work. Even his one finger was more than enough for me, and now this monster of a cock was facing me and I had no idea how to save myself from it.

Bane pumped himself a few times before leaning down over me again, his mask so very close to my mouth.

One of his big muscular hands leaned next to my small frame, while his other remained occupied.

»Bane...« I said, cautious.

His eyes were only half open, fog all over his pupils, his mind clouded with one single, primal thought.

He grunted in response while he positioned himself between my legs.

He brushed his finger past a nipple and I involuntarily took in a sharp breath and his eyes widened. He was aggressive, I felt it hiding inside him as he pinched and pulled at my nipples, making it impossible for me to hold in my moans and pants. I did my best, but couldn't take anymore as one of his hands sneaked back down again and touched my folds. The desire was unlike any other and I couldn't control myself anymore – I raked my fingernails over his bare back and he took in a sharp breath. He growled dangerously then and that sound made me shiver as another jolt of electricity rushed over me.

»You're mine now,« he said, positioning his member to my entrance.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell him to get the fuck away, I noticed his face. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed in deep focus, his breaths coming quick and loud through the mask.

He pushed in as little as he could, penetrating me the tiniest bit with the tip of his dick.

I took in a loud breath and closed my eyes. _I can do this. It's not that bad. I just have to relax_.

»So tight,« he breathed, holding back an obvious grunt.

His reaction made me even wetter, if possible and I moaned quietly. That got his attention immediately and he pushed a little further.

»Wait,« I huffed, contorting my face in pain.

He stilled and lowered his face so that his cold mask touched my lips. He wrapped his hands around my body, holding me tightly.

It still stung down there and I tried my best to calm myself down and try to accommodate him.

I knew it probably took all of his will power not to just ruthlessly plunge in and fuck me until he'd rip me apart. And I appreciated his effort. But right now I needed a lot more than just that.

»I'm not wet enough,« I said, thinking about anything else but the burning sensation that appeared when he pushed a little further.

His grip became vice like on my waist and hips, he pushed and I felt him go deeper, all the while grunting since it was almost impossible for him to fit in. He used a lot of his strength to even go an inch deep, since my muscles didn't accommodate him. It was like he was ripping me apart from the inside.

The pain was like an explosion and in that very moment I decided I couldn't take

»Wait! Wait!« I begged, grabbing his shoulders tightly, although he could probably barely feel my touch.

»...Just give me a minute,« I huffed and he stilled again.

I felt like I was on the verge of being torn apart. It hurt so much I felt like crying. I kept biting my lips, until blood appeared again.

Bane wiped the blood from my lips and I shivered.

I could feel my walls stretching to their maximum, trying to take the wide girth of Bane's dick. His breath was loud and heavy on my cheeks and I raised my look to his eyes.

He looked at me with such intensity and desire it took my breath away and my heart clenched. I noticed his member was quite hot inside me, as well as his hands over my bare skin. I dared lift my hands from his shoulders and caressed his enormous biceps and traveled slowly to his muscular chest.

His eyes observed me carefully on my way, but I tried to pretend as if I didn't notice. I raked my fingernails over his skin and he let out a deep breath.

I felt his hands grip my hips tighter and I braced myself. His hips bucked against mine and slowly he pushed deeper.

I let out a strangled cry, but I didn't stop him anymore. I shut my eyes tightly, gripped his biceps again and waited.

He didn't stop anymore and pushed all the way in, as far as he would fit. My teeth sunk in the flesh of my bottom lip and a tear ran down my cheek.

The stinging sensation got worse when he slowly pulled out and I tried my best to relax. But even I could feel how forcefully I was gripping his dick and what a tight fit this was.

Bane pulled out almost all the way, until only the tip of his dick stayed inside. Then he rocked his hips again and pushed back in, all the while grunting loudly, his mask brushing my lips.

I didn't open my eyes, even after quite some time had passed and focused only on surviving this horrible pain.

Ever so slowly, he picked up his pace, until the sound of his bare skin hitting mine filled the room, along with his moans and my silent whines and cries.

I dug my nails into his skin, feeling the cold metal of his mask on my bloody lips.

He kept going faster and deeper, destroying my very core in the process.

All of a sudden, I felt pressure on the outside of my female parts and was surprised to find Bane's fingers on my clit again. He rubbed me so sweetly and yet roughly, demanding me to feel the ecstasy he felt.

His grunts became louder with each thrust, each slap of his skin on mine and metal kiss on my lips.

It was hard to feel past the pain that so wildly controlled my thoughts and body, but I did my best to focus on his fingers, rubbing me in time with his trusts.

Soon it felt like he wanted to crush my hip bones with his with the brute force he possessed, fucking me as he pleased. Although I knew he still held back a little, because he knew how much pain he was causing me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to get deeper and he growled animalistically in return.

Despite my wildest dreams, I managed to get past the pain and soon I felt that knot in my stomach again, the silent promise of reaching my height calling out for me.

»Bane...,« I moaned and that only fuelled him further, until he was practically slamming me into his bed, imprinting my shape into the cushions from the force he used.

It was getting more and more intense and it was like it came out of nowhere; my orgasm hit me and I parted my lips in a silent moan. Moan, that got louder with each minute, sounding like a strangled cry and yet a sign of pure pleasure and Bane's thrust got more vicious and faster, deeper, reaching parts of me I didn't know existed.

Just as I was getting off my high, Bane grabbed my hips in his vice-like grip and thrust for a few final times, coming with a loud growl, spilling his seed inside me.

He stilled, and I saw him furrow his brows as he came. I could feel his cum trickle out of me and down my ass, staining the sheets.

He grunted and his big mass fell down on me. He lied atop me, careful not to crush me to death.

His ragged breathing was mixing with my own, until the room got silent again. I felt his sweat fall off his skin and down on mine, but it didn't bother me.

Right now, I couldn't even think.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled out and I shivered from the feeling of emptiness. He rolled off of me and I sat up.

»Oh my god...,« I gasped, not quite believing my eyes.

The sheets right beneath my ass and quite a bit around it were covered in blood. My blood. And cum, but that was barely visible from the violent red.

I felt more blood leave me as I sat up and embarrassment like no other filled my head.

»I'm so sorry,« I mumbled, although I didn't know what the hell I was even apologizing for.

Not like I was the one who fucked me raw, until I bled.

I looked over at Bane and the concern that was written all over his face. Especially at the _amount_ of blood that was there. I was quite certain this was a bit too much, not to mention that I wasn't a virgin when we started.

Suddenly I felt my head spin and lightheadedness appeared.

»I don't... feel so good,« I mumbled, and tried to focus.

Blood never bothered me, but the loss was apparently too great, and my body objected.

The last thing I saw were Bane's arms around me, before everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd really make my Christmas special if you left a comment ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a little bit of Mr. J!  
> Sorry about my late update, but everything's been so crazy lately, with exams and everything. I, honest to god, didn't have time to write, so sorry for that, guys.

On the third day, he finally had enough. Now, to his dread, he was certain his theory was correct. And now he was going to make them all pay for it.

Bane took over the city, trapped police in the underground, blew the bridges up and ruled like a king. But what he didn't know was the silent and yet ever growing evil presence in his city, preparing to take over the masked man's throne.

First of all, he was going to take control of the crowds. Make them fear him more than the mercenary leader. Bane took away their safety - the police. So now, _he_ was going to take away their last hope. And with that, he will rule the crowds and hence the city will follow.

The plan was simple, as per usual, and yet its impact will be magnificent. He straightened the white uniform and brushed the strands of red hair behind his ear. The white mask made it hard to breathe, made the air seem hotter than it really was, but he was unbothered by it.

He took the papers in his hands and pretended to read the charts. He heard distant footsteps in the corridor outside, and turned his back to the door.

»Get out of here. Davis!«

The hospital was otherwise wonderfully empty, due to his certain TV announcement. Surprisingly, the news still aired, despite Bane's chaos that ruled the city.

The footsteps got louder and he heard the man open the door behind him and enter the room.

»Ma'am, we're gonna have to move him now,« were his last words, as Joker suddenly turned around and shot him dead. He watched the body hit the ground, before he patted the silencer on the end of the gun, as one would a loyal pet.

He put the gun away, brushed those awfully annoying red bangs away from his eyes and turned to the man of honor.

Non other than Harvey Dent lay in the hospital bed before him, with one side of his face completely burned.

 _Wonder who's fault was that_ , Joker thought to himself and chuckled. The stunt he pulled with Harvey and Rachel was great, resulting in her death, just as he had predicted. And now Harvey Dent was here, laying broken and bruised, with a horrible burn scar on the side of his face.

Gasoline and fire really did a number on him, as his flesh was completely black, with raw redness underneath. The lips on the left side of his face were non existent, burned flesh revealing his teeth like a skull would. He looked down right horrifying, but Joker found pleasure at the sight of him. This was his own doing, his masterpiece, and he observed the torn and burned face like Picasso would his painting. He was an artist in what he did. And he took great pride in his work.

He made the bed rise up a bit, so that Harvey was almost in a sitting position and his attention shifted onto the red wig and the white uniform.

Ever so calmly, he removed the white mask off his face and shone a yellow-stained teeth smile at Dent, showing off his gruesome makeup and scars.

Dent's reaction was instant, he tried to move, but the restraints held him back and soon all he could do was growl angrily and snarl and Joker's smiling face.

The red wig really made everything much worse, as it showed just how absurd Joker's attempt at looking like a nurse really was. He even got the white stockings on that nurses wore and the hospital shoes.

He sat beside the bed, his smile disappearing, but his excitement remained.

»Hi,« he said, ever so casually and tried to make it sound like the wound on Dent's face was really a horrible sight. Which in truth, to him, it wasn't.

He took the red wig off and moved his badly dyed green hair back to its original place, while talking:

»You know... I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Harvey. When you and, uh-...«

» ** _Rachel!_** « Dent roared, barely holding back the madness that was overflowing his system and the anger that rose with each passing second.

»... _Rachel_ , were being abducted, I was sitting in Gordon's cage,« he explained, talking while drawing an nonexistent cage with his hands.

For just a split of a second he dared himself remember; bunny handcuffed to him, Batman hitting him in the investigation room and her voice screaming in concern for _him_.

»I didn't rig those charges.«

»Your men – your plan,« Dent retorted, heavily breathing.

»Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it,« he said, his voice going up and down.

His hands were back in the air again, emphasizing his words:

»You know? I just _do_ things.«

Dent got wrapped in silence and looked away.

»The Mob has plans. The cops have plans. Gordon's got plans. You know, they're schemers. Schemers trying to control their little worlds. I'm not a schemer. I try to show the schemers how... _pathetic_ their attempts to control things really are. So, when I say-. Ah! Come here,« he said and grabbed Dent's hands.

»When I say that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal... you'll know that I'm telling the truth.« His eyes left Dent's for just a split second, and landed on the pillow, beside his burned side, and on the red blood stains that nearly dried completely.

He then untied him from his restrains while continuing:

»It's the schemers that put you where you are. You were a schemer,« he said while going around the bed, to reach the other side, while pointing his index finger at Dent, to accuse him of his former doings.

»...you had plans. And, uh, look where that got ya',« he ended, giving him a provocative look while removing the last restraint.

In that very second Harvey striked, reaching out for Joker's neck, but he was no match for him. Joker pinned his arms back down on the bed, crossing them over Dent's chest and getting really close to his face.

»I just did what I do best. I took your little plan and turned it on itself. Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Hm? You know what I noticed? Nobody panics when things go »according to plan«. Even if the plan is horrifying. If tomorrow I tell the press that, like, a gangbanger will get shot, or a truckload of soldiers will be blowing up... nobody panics. Because it's all part of the plan. But when I say that one little old mayor will die... well, _then everyone loses their minds!_ «

He released Harvey and straightened his posture, taking the gun back in his hands and then putting it into Harvey's.

»Introduce a little anarchy...«

He placed his fingers over Harvey's on the trigger.

»...Upset the established order...«

He aimed the gun to his own head, never leaving Dent's eyes.

»...And everything becomes **chaos**... I'm an agent of chaos.«

He licked his lips, his breathing loud.

»Oh, and you know the thing about chaos?« He asked and pointed his finger at Dent, while his hand still remained over Harvey's on the gun.

»It's fair.«

Harvey took his most precious coin and raised it to their eye-level. He showed the normal side to Joker and said:

»You live.

»Mhm.«

He flipped it over and showed the burned, black side.

»You die.«

»Mmm, now we're talking,« Joker said, his voice low and passionate.

He was thrilled to the point of ecstazy and waited for the decision of fate, that would be so spontaneous and unplanned, so unexpected he felt his heart shudder in excitement.

Dent threw the coin in the air and they both looked at the upper side that landed on his hand, deciding Joker's fate.

 

 

The beeping sound was getting louder and more annoying by the minute, and my subconscious willed me to wake up.

I opened my eyes, annoyed at the bright light. It took me quite a few moments to get back to reality. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room. A monitor was hooked to me, showing my pulse with a loud beeping sound. Out of pure annoyance, I pulled it out of my arm and frowned at the stinging sensation it caused me. I tried to get up and immediately felt pain in my most private area.

Like a train, my memories hit me all at once and I remembered Bane being the number one cause for this pain. And then the blood, all the blood and cum over his sheets, before I blacked out.

 _So he's the one that brought me here_...

In all honesty I was more shocked than surprised that Bane would ever do that. He actually cared about my health, or so it seemed. Just as I began to wonder how he dared leave me alone, a too familiar voice said:

»You're awake.«

I turned around and saw Barsad standing by the door, one hand hovering over the gun on his hip.

»Barsad?«

»We don't have much time, get up and let's go. I'll explain on the way.«

I pushed myself off the bed and approached him slowly. With each step I took I realized how very sore I was. I grew more and more aware of the sensitive flesh that desperately needed rest.

»Who brought me here?« I asked, while doing my best to follow him out of the room and down the corridor.

»What do you think?« He retorted and I sighed. »Fair enough... But I thought the city grew savage. I had no idea hospitals work anymore.«

»They don't as of today.«

»Why today?«

»Long story.«

He suddenly grabbed my hand and forced me to walk faster.

»Ah!« I yelped from pain and Barsad looked at me in surprise.

»Can we go just a little slower?« I asked, fingers crossed.

»What the hell happened to you?« He asked, pulling me closer and carrying me bridal style, so that we could leave faster.

»Let's just say Bane put me here for a reason.«

Barsad raised an eyebrow, but left the subject alone for now.

His pace was fast, and in no time, we were out of the hospital. I looked back, to the magnificent bright white building. It still took my breath away, how big everything was in Gotham.

»How long was I here?«

»Overnight.« I glanced at my hideous hospital gown and frowned when I felt the collar push at my neck from the movement.

»I thought he was never letting me out of his sight. Can't believe he left me here alone. And thank god, for tha-.

»I was with you the entire time. He had business to attend to.«

»Oh... Goddamn. I was hoping he grew out of it.«

I looked back to the building, glanced over the entire structure and windows. Suddenly, I thought I saw a glance of something green and white in one window, but it happened so fast, I might have been imagining things.

»Where is everybody, anyway? Where are the doctors and patients?«

»They were evacuated half an hour ago.«

»By who? Isn't the police caught in the underground?«

»By themselves and those few policemen that stayed above ground.«

»But why-?«

I never got to finish my question, as suddenly the building exploded in bright red fire, ground shaking beneath us as the once beautiful hospital shattered into pieces and crumbled to the ground.

My mouth fell agape, but Barsad never stopped moving, pushing me into a big black van, with other mercenaries inside.

Now I knew why they evacuated. I watched in awe as black smoke rose from the ashes and ruins, and fire still roamed over the remains.

Somewhere in the distance, I thought I saw it again, something green and white, growing smaller and smaller. But at the end, I decided it was only my imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, let me know what you thought :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys! Here it is finally, and I hope you enjoy :) Thank you all for your comments, they mean the world to me, truly!   
> P.S. I know most of you don't exactly like Bane, to say the least, but I have to keep him in the story. This is how I envisioned the story... But to calm you down, there will be Joker/Ana in the future again. So yeah... Just try to survive until then, ok?

**»So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings**

**and villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions**

**and billions of people die for a lost cause**

**so now I pray to my nation destroyed under god...«**

\- Hollywood Undead - City

 

 

I watched as we drove through the city and noticed the destruction that had already taken place. Gotham was in ruins. Many buildings were burning, the most noticeable black cloud of smoke coming from the hospital.

People were running through the streets like animals, fighting, raping and screaming. The city was a havoc.

I gulped and glanced at Barsad and the other men. Their faces were unreadable.

As soon as we drove pass our usual route that lead to the sewers, I became alert.

»Where are we going?« I asked and Barsad replied, much to my surprise:

»We aren't staying in the sewers any more.«

My first response was _what?!,_ but I kept that to myself.

»How come?« I asked, trying not to show how shocked I was to hear that.

»We have no need for it anymore. We got Mr. Wayne's vehicles and armory, and that's the only reason we were stationed there. Now we can submerge into the light.«

»So, where's the new lair?«

»City hall.« »City hall?!«

»We're going to conquer it as we speak. Bane ordered us to make sure you participate as well,« another mercenary said and I cocked an eyebrow.

 _So this was the plan. He truly wanted to make me a puppet of the League of Shadows_... _Oh, I'll play your game Bane_ , I decided and channeled my inner Harley.

She made it easier to deal with violence and stop caring so much.

The van stopped and the doors opened. The first thing I saw when I stepped out was a big, army vehicle, the exact shape as Batman's. And on top of it stood Bane in all his glory.

I suddenly felt self-conscious in my hospital gown, so thin and frail, especially since I wasn't wearing anything underneath. As soon as our eyes met, memories of last night flooded my mind and I felt a tingle go through my body like a spark.

He was wearing his vest and brown coat, military pants and heavy duty boots. He looked even bigger if that was even possible.

Barsad walked past me and I followed him toward Bane. Mercenaries were scattered all around us, and I glanced toward the giant building before us; the great Gotham's city hall.

Bane's eyes raked my body, especially the hospital gown and I blushed a deep red. As soon as he assessed that I was better than the night before and that he hadn't inflicted any serious damage that the bare eye could see, the plan began to unfold.

He motion toward me with his hand, while he jumped off the tank-looking vehicle. I obeyed, since I knew my life was at stake, and followed him as was expected of me.

His pace was fast and I nearly had to run to keep up. We went up the little flight of stairs and then he pushed the heavy door open.

Mercenaries poured in like termites, flooding the city hall and killing all people in sight. The screams of the dying people tore my heart apart, but I had to remain sane.

I felt a lump form in my throat and I tried to ignore it. It certainly looked like Bane had other plans for us, as he calmly walked past the massacre, Barsad tightly behind us.

I tried to pretend as if I wasn't freezing in this winter's cold, my arms and legs completely bare. The screams of dying men didn't help at all with my goosebumps and chills.

But this was survival of the fittest, and if I dared say a thing, I would be the next screaming for my life.

The upstairs area was completely silent, though, the beautiful antique white walls keeping secrets of the massacre hidden beneath the floors.

As we walked further, I heard the faintest voices and other mercenaries caught up with us. They went ahead of Bane and suddenly, fired their guns.

Yelling was the immediate reaction and in a matter of seconds, Bane's men were _everywhere_ , like cockroaches. They shot the walls, the furniture, people, basically anything that was in their way.

Bane grabbed my forearm suddenly and pulled me harshly behind him. It seemed like all the bullets just went past him and I knew I couldn't be more safe than behind his back.

I looked to my left and saw a colored man holding his hands in the air, slowly folding them behind his head. The mercenary, who was pointing his gun at the man, didn't shoot. I realized the man had to be someone of importance, someone who Bane might need in the future, so he was spared.

Little bits of wall were flying everywhere, until suddenly, as quick as it happened, the gunshots died out. There was silence again and I looked around to see most, if not all men dead on the floor. Some of the mercenaries left, going to other rooms while others stayed with Bane.

The only two men, left alive, were the colored man, who was just being pushed out of the room, and another man, lying on the floor.

I didn't recognize him, but I realized he had been shot, and was now on the verge of dying. Still, he must have been pretty important if he was allowed to stay alive for now.

Bane slowly made his way to the dying man on the floor and I followed. Bane's heavy duty boots stopped mere inches away from the man's left shoulder, as he gazed down at the man in his infatuation.

Bane had moments like that, completely unexplainable to mere mortals like me. He would stare like a madman, thinking about a million things, or so it would seem. It became obvious that this was personal, the thing they had between them.

»I'll die before I talk,« the man managed to say and I closed my eyes in horror.

Out of all the things he might have said, to spare himself, he chose the absolute worst.

»How about a new schedule, captain?« Bane asked and dropped himself down on one knee, placing his shinbone over the man's neck.

He suffocated him slowly, pushing his weight on that one leg and the man immediately turned red and then blue.

To this day, I had always thought it was only an expression, when people said someone could turn blue. But this man actually did turn fucking blue like a smurf!

Wide eyed, the man heard his own neck break, before he died.

Bane stared at him like a madman, like he was sucking the life force out of the dead man and didn't even seem to acknowledge Barsad, as he spoke:

»There were people living upstairs.« Finally, Bane reacted, lifting his head, looking at me. I stayed expressionless, cold.

»Round them up for judgement.«

He grabbed the dead man's face, in order to help push himself off the floor and stand up. He stood up to his full length, his posture heavy and massive and his heavy breathing was loudly heard through the mask.

His presence alone commanded the room, influencing everybody who was present. I couldn't help the admiration that creeped in my mind. The respect  and loyalty his men had for him was unlike anything I had ever seen.

»And hang them,« he continued, motioning with his hand how they should do it, »...where the world can see.«

With one look he ordered me to move, and I followed as he left the room. In all honesty, I didn't even know what to feel.

We went up the little flight of stairs, to the area where the people, Barsad mentioned, had lived up until now.

The floor was covered in marble, so luxurious and beautiful, since the mercenaries didn't destroy anything here. Yet.

Bane moved like he knew exactly where he was going, while I was completely lost. Finally, he stopped in front of a large wooden door, looked like oak, and opened it.

»This is where you will be staying from now on,« he informed me and I stared in awe at the spacious and luxurious room before me, so expensive I didn't even dare touch anything.

He motioned for me to enter and I did, humbled by the room. I did not belong here. Especially not with him right behind me.

One of the walls was just windows, showing a beautiful view of the whole city, that was burning as we speak. The scene took my breath away and gave me chills, but it could not compare to those I got when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

His mask grazed my left ear and I remembered how I was only wearing that slimsy hospital gown, with absolutely nothing underneath.

His fingers grazed my neck and I held my breath. Absolutely **nothing** underneath...

»You will not leave this room without my permission,« he breathed in my ear and I nodded.

»Yes, sir.«

He gripped me tighter and I flinched in slight pain. Immediately, I remembered what he told me once and corrected myself:

»Yes, _Bane_.«

He let out a weird sound of approval and I didn't dare turn around to see him. I could feel his body heat on my back and it was pleasantly welcoming in this cold.

Memories of last night flooded back in and redness stained my cheeks... not that that was the only thing becoming stained. I pressed my legs together tightly in shame, my breathing growing constricted.

»Wait for me,« he ordered and I swallowed thickly.

I could only guess what would happen when he came back... The thought alone sent pleasant chills down my spine and I cursed myself.

Suddenly, his pressure disappeared and I turned around to see why. His massive body was turned away from me, leaving the room.

»Where are you going?« I dared ask, and to my surprise he actually answered.

»To take care of the mob.«

 

 

_Mob. Mob. Mob. Mob. Mob. Moooob._

He sighed, gripping his teeth together, playing with the leather surface of his gloves. He was anything but content with how things had unfolded. Especially since he still had no idea where bunny was.

 _His bunny..._ The memory of her sweet smell disappeared instantly as the men entered the deserted storage room. Their stench, caused primarily by acohol and drugs, made him come back to reality at once.

 _Mob_.

He took another step forward, looking down from his hill made of money. The pile of cash was stacked up so high, he could see the entire room clearly from there.

He only glanced at Lau, all tied up on a chair, beside him, a rag over his mouth.

At least he found Lau... Even if everything else was going absolutely against his wishes and plans.

It was only a matter of time, before he would take it all back, his city and the power. The destruction of the hospital was a great beginning, but now he had to continue with a steady, strong hand. Crush the one thing that might spoil his plans. The one thing left, before there would only be Bane left to fight against...

»Not so crazy as you look,« Chechen said, strolling slowly closer to the big pile of money.

»I told you, I'm a man of my _word_ ,« he hissed, pushing Lau's head to the side and jumping down, until he was sliding down the money, his feet expertly steadying him on the ground once he reached it.

He grunted a little, turning back to watch some money crumble and fly in the air from his jump.

»Where's the Italian?« He asked, gun in hand, pointed in the air.

Chechen's men scattered over the room, taking their positions at the corners and all around the big hill of cash.

Joker grabbed a bit of money that fell to his feet and threw it at Lau, who tried to dodge, but couldn't because of his restraints on the chair.

»Please. Joker-man, what you do with all your money?« Chechen asked in his broken russian-english, lighting a cigar and slowly putting it in his mouth.

As seconds passed by, Joker grew more agitated. Again, things didn't go according to plan. The Italian was missing. And he could only guess where the son of a bitch was.

Something twitched in his head and he could smell her again, if only for a moment. It made him even more irritated.

»You see, I'm a guy of simple taste.«

He licked his lips, before he continued:

»I enjoy, uh...,« he lifted his hands, to help him express what he was trying to say.

»...dynamite... and gunpowder... and _gasoline_!« He emphasized the last word loudly, clearly as an order to his own men.

Out of nowhere came two of his thugs, carrying a small container of the mentioned liquid and started pouring it on the money.

»What the-?« Chechen asked, confusion apparent on his face.

»A-ta-ta-ta,« Joker warned and pointed his gun at the Russian.

The entire room watched as the thug poured the entire container on the money, which was absorbing the dangerous liquid fast.

Joker got closer to Chechen, his gun less threatening, but still pointed at him.

»And you know the thing they have in common?« He asked, so close to the Russian that he could put out the cigar with his tongue.

»They're _cheap_ ,« he said, licking his lips again.

»You said you were a man of your word,« Chechen said, hurt obvious in the tone of his voice.

»Oh, I am,« he retorted, taking the cigar out of his mouth in his purple leather gloves.

He blew on the burning end of the cigar, watching little bits of ash fly in the air.

»I'm only burning my half,« he explained and tossed the cigar at the pile.

Gasoline inflated immediately and fire scattered over the money like a disease. Again, as Joker promised, only on one half of the pile.

Chechen stared at the fire with unimaginable sadness in his eyes, dread and crushed hope. He was a greedy man, but Joker knew that already.

A shimmer of golden hair danced in front of his eyes and he had to blick excessively to will the image of her hair away. Her absence was making him mad.

»All you care about is money. This town deserves a better class criminal... and I'm gonna give it to 'em.«

Fire illuminated the entire room and danced in the reflection of Chechen's shocked eyes. His very soul seemed crushed. He couldn't even look at the clown.

»Tell your men they work for me now,« Joker said, pushing the gun at Chechen's chest and then removing it to emphasize his point.

»This is _my_ city.«

The Russian snapped then, pure disgust and hatred clear on his face as he said:

»They won't work for a _freak_.«

» _Freak_ ,« Joker immitated his voice, mocking him on the spot, while his voice clearly revealed the anger that was boiling slowly to the surface.

Out of nowhere, a knife appeared in Joker's left hand and he put it dangerously close to Chechen's face.

»Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to your pooches? Hm?« Chechen's men betrayed him and grabbed him, dragging him away from Joker, their new boss.

»And then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog really is.«

Rottweilers were growling and barking in the room next door, but Joker could barely focus. The feel of her skin made his fingertips tingle.

He tried to redirect his thoughts and grabbed the phone from his pocket.

»It's not about money...«

The fire was slowly rising up the pile, closer and closer to Lau who was crying and trying his best to break free.

»...it's about sending a message,« he ended, pushing buttons on the phone.

» **Everything burns.** «

 

 

The first snowflakes fell on the city, extinguishing the flames of the burning city. As the night fell over Gotham, calm settled in my mind.

The first hour of being alone in the appartment, I didn't dare move. I felt as if the walls had eyes and ears, to tell Bane exactly what I was doing.

After a while I grew less alert and a haze covered my mind. Boredom was a strong factor, the main one that made me finally give in to my curiosity.

The living room, I was in, led to the kitchen which I expected to the last detail. I found some extremely sharp long knives in the third drawer and decided to remember that for the future. I took one especially nasty looking one and hid in under the counter.

There were three more rooms, all hidden behind doors. Two doors were locked and I guessed they would be Bane's. On the complete other side of the appartment was the third room, left unlocked.

I sneaked a peak and noticed it was a bedroom, with silky grey sheets and one large window on the wall next to it. it took my breath away, especially how the dark light of the moon iluminated the sheets that just called out for me.

I would give everything to be able to sleep there. If only for half an hour...

I looked around, dilemma clear in my mind. _Will Bane punish me if I sleep here? Or is this room mine?_

Just as I nearly gave out to my desires, I remembered the hospital gown and dirt that was on me.

I saw another door that led to a bathroom from inside this bedroom. I entered it and met marble ties on the floor and a beautiful bath, toilet and a sink. Above it was a big mirror and I sighed.

I didn't even want to look at myself, so I went straight to the bath. Right now I didn't care if Bane would be angry. I had to do it.

I poured myself a hot, steamy bath, filled it with bubbles and slid right in. It was the first bath I had in months.

The feel of the hot water playing with my skin made me cry. I missed normal activities so much. Even a simple bath made me cry.

Suddenly I grew aware of how much I missed home and my family and I completely broke down.

After a while I gathered myself, but the thought of my family and friends still lingered in my mind.

I kept thinking about Lena and the last time I saw her. It was at Dent's fundraiser... Before Joker came...

_Joker._

The thought of him send shivers down my spine and I closed my eyes. I could see his face if I tried hard enough, remembered clearly the gruesome red smile and those kissable lips, so tender and yet rough.

My emotions were all over the place, sadness and the feeling of being lost dictating my actions.

The flesh on my lips tingled and I bit it hard. The hot water and memories made my skin pleasantly sensitive and I raked my hands over my body, all down to my thighs.

Oh, the way he would kiss me... The way he touched me, his want pressing to my skin...

I moaned silently, eyes pressed shut as I fantasized about Gotham's prince of crime.

My fingers moved on their own account, ghosting to my nether region. I had never masturbated before, but I was curious to see what would happen. What I could make myself feel.

I remembered how he pushed me flush to his body, whispering sweet nothings to my ear and his fingers playing with my breasts.

My other hand, that was free, moved to my chest and caressed my breasts, just like I remembered him do it.

My breath got constricted and I moaned as my fingers played with me. The sensations were overwhelming, the imagination of his hands on me too much of a stimulant for me. I could feel the heat tightening inside me, the promise of delicious release echoing through me.

 _Just a little more_ , I thought, pressing my eyes tighter together, moans escaping me without shame.

The doors slammed open and it made me scream. I duck under the water, neck deep, and looked at the door wide-eyed.

Bane stood there, pupils only small dots, revealing the rage he felt.

»Don't you know how to knock?!« I asked in shock, my voice revealing the state I was in just seconds before.

Red hot heat smeared my cheeks and I blushed like never before. I hoped the bubbles and foam hid my body well enough from his piercing gaze.

 _Oh please, don't let him know_... The thought of him knowing what I was doing caused such shame, I could drown myself in this bath.

Bane was gripping the door's handle in his hand, succesfully removing it from the door itself, when he had opened the door. It was a miracle, truly, how he didn't just take the door of the hinges.

He looked around the room, as if he was searching for something. I squinted my eyes in distrust, awaiting his explanation.

»You're alone?« He asked finally, his rage visibly evaporating in the air.

Waves of self-consciousness and shame went through me and I ducked even lower beneath the water's surface.

 _Oh god_... _He thought I was with someone_...

»Yeah... Why do you ask?«

»You locked the door,« he accused and his eyes darkened with realization.

»Well, yeah, I wanted some privacy, and-.«

»You will never lock yourself again.«

I gulped and tried to ignore the heat in my cheeks. _I must look so obvious_. _Dear lord, I will never pleasure myself ever again_...

»Yes, Bane,« I obediently said, using my willpower to make him disappear.

His eyes suddenly narrowed in suspition and I noticed how his black shirt clung onto him like a second skin. Emphasizing every single muscle he had.

I was not in the right state to be able to handle the sight of him. I wanted him to leave. So I could gather my sex-induced thoughts and get off my high.

»What were you doing?« He asked and dread poured over me.

»I was taking a bath, what does it look like?« I retorted, adding irritation in my voice to make my words seem more believable.

Before I could even process it, I was being lifted out of the water, held in the air, flush to his torso.

He was staring in my eyes, his own so black and lustful it made me wet again.

»I told you not to lie to me,« he warned, but I was already past the warning.

It was too late to make things right. And we both knew he knew _exactly_ what I was doing all alone in the bathroom, behind locked doors, moaning like a stupid bitch that I was.

 _If I only kept my mouth shut_...

I felt a hand over my cunt and shivers went down my spine. My eyes widened considerably and my mouth parted in a surpressed moan.

His fingers parted my lower lips and he dragged his middle finger over my folds and my core, gathering my wetness on his fingers.

I swallowed thickly, trying my best to keep my voice at bay.

»You're wet,« he accused, amusement in his voice and his hand, that was still holding me, pressed me tighter to him.

»Yeah, well, water does that...,« I lamely started, my voice a pathetic attempt at covering my arousal.

Who was I kidding? This situation couldn't have possibly gone worse...

»Were you touching yourself?« He asked bluntly and I realized he was enjoying himself to the limit, watching my embarrassment rise with each second.

_That bastard..._

»I-.«

His fingers brushed over my core again, dangerously close to my clit, in a warning.

»If you lie again...« His low voice rumbled from deep within his chest and I felt more wetness escape me.

»...I might have...,« I admitted, suddenly growing aware of the thick bulge in his pants.

He held me tighter, his fingers still over me.

»Did you cum?« Bane asked and I could only stare helplessly at his eyes.

He was so intoxicating, so strong and powerful it was intimidating in all honesty. I could feel my arousal rise with each second and I could hardly contain my voice to sound as remotely normal as it usually was.

»No,« I honestly answered and I saw his eyes flicker, then lower down to rake my body with his gaze.

I was pressed to him in such a way that my breasts looked especially big, my skin still damp and the sweet scent of the bubbles lingered over my form.

»I can help you with that,« he said, his voice dangerously low and when I met his gaze, I saw nothing but untamed lust and arousal.

For the first time, I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to feel those ridiculously strong arms on me, the metal on his mask digging into my skin.

»Okay,« I said and saw the surprise my words caused.

But that was soon lost to the want and the obvious need he had for me. And so I let him carry me out of the bathroom, to whatever he had in store for us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Oh, I wanted to ask this in the previous chapter, but I forgot - does anybody watch Taboo, Tom Hardy's new series? Or am I the only one obsessed with it?


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update... But I had so many things going on, I had absolutely no time to write. Anyway, I listened to your wishes (you'll see what I mean by the end of the chapter). This chapter is a little different, little less action-packed, but it's better than nothing, I guess. There's a little surprise at the end, thought.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

He carried me out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, throwing me on the bed. I bounced up and down, then braced myself up on my hands.

My body wanted sex so badly, but the more I needed it, the more I was reminded of who I truly wanted to touch me. That gasoline scent, those purple gloves, sliding over my skin...

I swallowed thickly and looked at Bane and his shirt that was damp because of me. His muscles tensed and he grabbed the corners of his shirt, to pull it off.

I didn't want this. I wanted Joker. Only Joker.

Panic settled into my limbs as I struggled to think of a way out. Just as I nearly lost it, I heard a phone ring. It was coming from the living room.

Bane froze, then pulled his shirt back down and left. My breathing was heavy and I took a second to calm myself down. I needed my dose of Mr. J. I needed him.

And so I finally decided. I was going to find him. No matter what punishment awaited if Bane caught me, I was willing to try.

I got off the bed and tip-toed to the door. I peeked through the crack and saw Bane talking on the phone. He soon ended the call and left without saying a word.

I took my cue and quickly dressed.

The entire apartment was empty, I made sure, before I went to the kitchen. The knife was right where I left it, under the counter, well hidden. All the other knives were gone, as I expected.

I pushed the knife down my jeans, so that it was resting against my hip, hidden beneath the material of my pants. I felt the razor drag across my skin, but it luckily didn't cut me.

I went to the exit slowly, pushing an ear to the door. I couldn't hear anything, so I pushed on the handle gently. The door didn't move.

 _Son of a bitch, he locked it_.

I then took the knife and slid it in the lock and played with it for good five minutes. In the end, it gave in, and the door opened.

I hid the knife back in my jeans and looked down the corridor. It was empty, but I knew better than to be naive. This was the League of Shadows' headquarters now, so all the mercenaries were here.

The only thing keeping me safe was the collar around my neck. No mercenary would dare touch me with Bane's name dangling around my neck. The only threats were Bane and Barsad. They were the only ones that knew I was supposed to stay in the apartment.

I straightened my back and remembered what Bane taught me: act like you're of of them. And so I did.

I went down the little flight of stairs and immediately, there were a bunch of mercenaries down there. Sitting, eating, fighting.

Some of them looked at me funny, others didn't even pay me much attention. All eventually lost interest, except for one asshole.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me dead in my tracks.

»Where do you think you're going, huh?« He asked, his breath heavy and disgusting.

I collected my nerves and channeled Harley. With the most annoyed and irritated face I could make, I looked slowly at his hand over my arm.

»Don't touch me,« I said threatingly, my voice low.

I looked him dead in the eye, but he didn't even flinch.

»Or what?«

With my free hand, I grabbed my collar and turned the tiny metal plate around so that he could see the name imprinted there.

»I'm on orders. So you can let go of me and let me do my job, or you can tell **him** personally what the fuck your problem is.«

Fear nestled in his eyes, I knew he feared Bane. As was only right. Any sane man would.

He let go of me then and left without a word. The whole room was silently watching us, but I didn't let it bother me. I tried to draw the energy from the tension in the room. Let it empower me.

Barsad was nowhere to be seen and Bane obviously wasn't in the city hall. So I took my chance and went straight for the exit, the knife digging into my skin beneath the jeans, but I didn't let it show. I couldn't show any weakness now that I was so close.

In a matter of minutes I was out the door and I could just taste freedom. It nearly made me cry to think how easy it was to break free.

I took my chance and quickly headed across the street. Any mercenary that gave me a funny look got a good sight of my collar and it made them understand immediately. For once, I was glad for the collar.

In the exact same moment I disappeared around the corner, a tank pulled up before the city hall.

I peeked around the corner as mercenaries went out, along with that icy-eyed man that I grew so fond of. Thankfully, Barsad didn't see me. By the time he looked in my direction, I was already far away, gone from Bane's grasp.

 

 

For three damn days I had to hide in the shadows, searching for food and shelter. There was a bounty on my head, I was sure of it, so I cut the collar off my neck with the knife. I put it in my pocket however, keeping it as a reminder that Bane was real. And that no matter what I did, I should never let my guard down. Because his men were everywhere. And they nearly caught me five times in those three days.

Snow was falling and the sky was completely white. Perfect day for a mutiny. I met a couple of people on my way to freedom and well, one word let to another... Eventually I found out the police managed to escape the sewers and they were preparing to strike back. Today.

I hurried down the dark alleys, sneaking from the surveilling mercenary tanks.

I soon found it, a street filled with policemen in their uniforms. It was fascinating to me that Bane hadn't found them yet and crushed them to death.

And yet here they were. The best Gotham had to offer.

They stood in salute, ready to fight. This was the day they rebelled back. Took the city back in their own hands.

Some of them started playing the patriotic hymn, while others stood there, waiting. They all had fresh, white gloves and pride on their faces. They were scared, I could see, but the people had had enough. They could only live under Bane's reign for so long.

Somewhere down the street, policemen on horses walked slowly, with a man in the middle. I squinted my eyes to see, but I could barely see without my glasses.

It was only when that same man took stand in front of all the others, and began talking, did I realize he was the mayor.

The uniforms were clean, proud and sadly, I knew they just called to be soaked in blood. These men had no idea what the mercenaries were gonna do to them. But it still warmed my heart to see they tried to protect their city and the people. A noble gesture, but a mistake.

Then again, I could never stop them. Not me. The mayor could. But the son of a bitch only fuelled them further with his empty words.

»...We must remember that vigilance is the price of safety...«

The mayor kept blabbing while I lost interest and looked around. I was still hiding in the alley, but I was close enough to see clearly.

»... the city of Gotham belongs only to Gothamites...«

The more minutes went by, the thicker the air got. The tension was rising, and I knew I shouldn't stay for too long. Such a big crowd of policemen was sure to attract Bane and his men.

»... You are the few men that are left to take a stand for our city. We can only bow our heads to you and...«

 _Such heresy_ , I thought. The mayor was going to kill them all with his stupid idea. No one could take Bane down in a combat. No, something far more delicate had to be thought of. But these people would never listen to me.

»We believe in you. Our future, our lives... lay in your hands, gentleman. May God help us now,« he ended his speech and I couldn't help but lower my head in horror.

The idiot just sent them to death.

A commanding officer shouted:

»Stand by. Honor guard. Attention! Port arms. Ready! Aim! Fire!«

I flinched when they shot their guns in the air.

This was like telling Bane directly where to find them. It was making me sick with dread. These men truly had no idea what they were going up against.

»Ready. Aim. F-!«

Before he could say the last word, a policeman in his shiny uniform turned around and shot the mayor dead.

Chaos erupted and people ran away, screaming. I looked at the mayor in shock and saw him laying on the floor, bleeding profusely.

I averted my attention to the policeman, who turned on his feet and began running away.

My mouth fell agape at the sight of the rough cheek scars. There was no white, no red and black patches of paint on his face and yet I would recognize him anywhere.

He looked so beautiful to me as he ran away, gun still in his hands as the chaos ruled around him. Harley awoke at the sight of him and I felt my heart bleed with my need.

I was crazy, I knew that. But I loved him. I loved him.

Before the initial shock went away, I began running as well, chasing him down the street, as fast as my legs would let me.

The knife ripped one side of my jeans and dug into my thigh, leaving a nasty cut, but I couldn't care less.

Blood was flying behind me as I ran, almost losing the sight of him. Just as I realized he nearly disappeared, I shouted out:

»Joker!«

Like in slow motion, he turned around and our eyes met. To me, it felt like the world around me didn't exist anymore. There were only those pitch black eyes, that stared at me in disbelief.

I stopped running and just stood there, as people around us screamed and ran. Snowflakes were falling down, some landing on my hair and nose. I felt hot blood trickle down my hip and on the ground.

And then the world started spinning again and we ran to each other at full speed. He hit me like a train with his force when we collided, but his arms wrapped themselves around my frame to keep me from falling just in time.

I buried my fingers in that badly dyed green hair and tugged to force his mouth down to mine. Our lips crashed together in a beautiful kiss, and as soon as I felt his tongue on my lips, I parted them and let him in. Our tongues fought for dominance. Passion and hurt were so intense, it was almost making me cry.

He pressed me tighter to him and I relaxed completely, waves of shock and pleasure hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I loved him. I fucking loved him.

»Bunny,« he breathed when we finally parted and I huffed a smile.

»I'm back, Mr. J,« I said and smiled that naughty smile he liked so much.

»Did you miss me?« I teased and felt a pinch on my ass.

»I'm gonna have to punish ya' for leaving, Harley,« he warned and licked his lips.

Oh, god, that voice was making my knees weak.

I only smiled in response and kissed him again.

Somehow, I was really looking forward to his punishment.

His scent was making me crazy and I knew I was doing the same to him. I was light-headed, even more so when he pulled me with him into a dark alley, and we disappeared from the gathering police force, that was getting ready to return Gotham to its rightful owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. J is back! Can I get a hell yeah?


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @englishlily , I took your advice and wrote Joker's point of view. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> I'm really honored you guys like my story so much, so I decided to spoil you a little and wrote more mature stuff for this chapter.

He would have loved nothing more than to kill the masked man with his own bare hands, staring into his eyes as life left his body. Just the thought of it made him shiver in pleasure, a small smile spreading his lips.

Then again, that would have to wait. For now. First, he had to reclaim his city from the masked man's grasp. The police were preparing to retaliate, and even though he wanted nothing more than to see them sweep Bane's men away, he couldn't help himself - he just had to introduce a little anarchy. Remind them that chaos was still in the city. That _he_ was still here. And that he will no longer be denied the throne to the city.

So, calmly, he cocked the gun and positioned it close to his body, as the officers next to him did. It angered him and yet amused, that no one seemed to notice his scars. Funny, what a little lack of color can do. Remove the red and white paint and nobody recognized him anymore.

No matter, he'll remind them. With that thought, he took action, pointed the gun at the mayor and shot the pathetic man.

He watched long enough to see him stumble to the floor and bleed to his death. He licked his lips and turned away, reveling in how chaos spread before his eyes. Sweet, sweet chaos.

The last time he had this much fun he blew up a police station. And she was there to see him in his full glory. She loved him for it.

Yes, she was the only one who ever cared...

Suddenly his grip on the gun tightened and he grunted while running. Lately she had been on his mind constantly. It irritated and saddened him at the same time. How she managed to have such hold over him, was beyond him. But he will find her again. One way or the other, he will...

A clear yell stopped him dead in his tracks. He didn't expect to hear his name. Nobody recognized him without his war paint. Nobody...

He turned on impulse, eyes searching for the person that dared call out his name.

His eyes widened in shock, when he saw her standing there, in the middle of the mass of screaming people. He should have known that she would recognize him. The only one. His bunny. She wasn't an illusion, he was sure of it. The blood that trickled down her hip seemed too real, the way her blonde golden hair moved in the wind far too realistic for it to be his imagination.

The only thing that separated them were the falling snowflakes, but he didn't even notice.

Was she even real or has he reached the deepest point of insanity?

With a certain kind of desperation, he launched himself forward, begging for the little bit of sanity he had left. She had to be real, she had to...

He crashed into her like a train, pushing all the air out of her lungs when he grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. 

His heart stopped beating when he smelled her wonderful scent, feeling the heat of her body. She was really here. In his embrace. _Real_.

After all the searching and waiting, she was finally back in his arms. Where she rightfully belonged. He was never letting go of her again.

He felt her pull on his hair, desperate to feel his lips on hers. He crashed his own down on her, licking and tasting every part he could reach. He devoured the inside of her mouth, feeling her moan into his own.

It was as if he was getting back to his old self, like he found the missing link. She completed him.

Every bit of his body buzzed with life and when she pressed herself tighter to him, another part of him awoke. He wasn't sure she could feel it yet, judging by how lost in the kiss she was.

When they finally separated, panting for breath, he said her nickname and she huffed a smile in response.

Oh, was he gonna show her what she'd been missing...

 

As the police force finally recovered from shock and began marching toward city hall, where Bane's lair was, we were already far away.

Even though the entire city was on its feet and the fight between the mercenaries and the law enforcement broke loose, we managed to stay isolated.

Joker led me through many side alleys and deserted streets, before he was finally content and we stopped running. He never let go of my hand the whole time and then pressed me to his body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck on instinct, letting him push us to the nearest wall. His lips brushed mine again, and what started as an innocent kiss turned into a make-out session very quickly. I felt him grab my thighs and lift my legs over his waist, pushing me to the wall with his hips. With that, the knife fell to the floor and he glanced at it.

He raised an eyebrow at me when he noticed the bloody kitchen knife.

»Tsk, tsk, looks like you've been even naughtier than I thought. What else have you been up to while I was away, hm?«

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, he pressed himself tighter into me and the words got hitched in my throat.

I could feel it. The unmistakable hardness that he was pushing into me so evidently. The thought of him being hard because of me was instantly making me wet. I couldn't even answer him, because my mind went blank and I completely forgot what he was even talking about.

He smirked knowingly, evilness spreading through his features. It hurt me to think I wasn't able to touch him for so long. I was reminded of how badly I craved him, with every single fiber on my body.

He leaned closer and bit my neck, somehow finding my weak spot and I didn't even try to restrain my moan. My hips moved on their own and I grinded against him before I could stop myself.

»Oh, somebody missed daddy, didn't she?«

»Yes...,« I moaned when he rubbed himself against me and I felt like I was about to explode with need.

»Tell me Harley, did you think about me when you were all alone? Hm?«

»Yes...«

His fingers dug into my ass while he spoke into my ear, with that damn seductive low voice that was making it so hard to think and clear my mind.

»Did you... _touch_ yourself at the thought of me?« He rasped in my ear and I bit my lip.

I could only nod in response, I was embarrassed and yet unable to even think straight. How he managed to form logic sentences was beyond me.

»Did you dream of me?« He growled and bit my ear lobe.

I felt wetter and wetter with each passing second and all I wanted at this point was to rip his clothes off and feel every inch of him.

Suddenly, a loud spank resonated through the empty street alley and I flinched. 

»Answer me,« he growled and I whined.

That spank on my ass reminded me of the time we spent together – when he spanked the soul out of me right before he fucked me raw. Dear lord, how I wanted him right now.

»I missed you so much,« I confessed and he grunted in pleasure.

His hand rubbed my ass dangerously.

»Did ya' like that, bunny?«

»Yes...«

»Yeah?«

He spanked me again, sending chills to my bones and I held back a moan.

His black eyes stared at me with such intensity, I could cum if he commanded me. 

»Again...« I breathed and I saw him grin evily.

»Oh, does Harley want more?«

»Yes...« »Yes, _what?_ « He said sternly, giving my ass a sharp smack.

»Yes, daddy!«

With that he unveiled his passion on me, smacking my ass more gently than he ever has before. 

Just when I thought I couldn't handle this sweet torture any longer, I felt him rearrange me in his arms and pull my jeans off, throwing them to the ground.

I sneaked my hand between us, rubbing him slowly through the material of his policeman's uniform.

»I always liked a man in uniform,« I said, biting my lip as he licked his.

»Ohoho, you're really gonna get it now...,« he promised as he ripped my panties and shirt off. He took his time with my bra, reveling in how torturous it was for me. I was a patient person. But he really was testing my limits.

He threw the bra on the ground as well, looking at my breasts like he'd never seen them before. 

»Well, hello beautiful,« he growled and smirked and I just had to smile with him, reminded of how he always said that to me.

He bit and caressed me, until my wetness was visibly escaping me and I was rubbing his hard member faster and harder through the fabric.

He suddenly slammed my wrists above my head, against the wall. He moved my arms so he could hold them in just one hand, while he descended his other between us.

I heard him pull his zipper down as I kissed him and bit his lower lip. He growled in pleasure, but neither one of us wanted to waste anymore time.

I felt him position himself at my entrance, the tip of his dick caressing me down there.

I held my breath in anticipation, as he put his arm back up, retaking my wrist in his grasp. 

»Look at me.«

I obeyed and met his intensity that sent shivers down my spine. All I could focus on was the tip of his dick between my folds, so close and yet waiting.

»I want ya' to look at me, Harley.«

I did, determined not to break out gaze. It was so intimate, so private. I felt so damn vulnerable.

And then, without a warning, he slammed himself inside me and we both moaned loudly.

His head crashed on my shoulder, but immediately he forced himself to look back into my eyes. My back arched from pleasure and pain, as I was still trying to get used to his girth inside me.

He licked his lips before he started to move, rocking his hips against mine, already starting a relentless rhythm that left us both panting and wanting more.

I could feel him in my deepest parts, his black eyes that were locked on mine only intensifying the experience.

He was going faster and faster, harder and deeper, practically imprinting my shape into the stone wall behind us.

I couldn't help but moan, dragging my nails over his back, pulling on his uniform. Damn, he looked good as a cop.

»Harley,« he grunted and I knew he was getting close.

His thrusts became even more frantic, more desperate, but so was I. I moved my hips in time to meet his thrusts, squeezing my inner muscles to drive him insane. 

I could feel it again, the tension that was beginning to build inside me. I was going to cum, I knew it. Somehow, he seemed to notice it as well.

»Wait,« he ordered and I did my best to focus on not letting lose.

I had no idea why I wasn't allowed to orgasm, but right now, I couldn't deny him.

His eyes drilled into mine and when his thrusts became longer, deeper I knew he was just about to lose it.

He panted and so did I, moving so fast we were both sweating from the struggle.

»Cum for me, cum _now!_ « He ordered, his voice low and rough and I obeyed his command.

I never knew it was possible to cum on command, but I did. I came harder than ever before. I spasmed, clenching on his iron hard dick inside me in a viscious grip.

He orgasmed in the exact same moment as I did, and now I finally understood why he wanted me to wait. He wanted us to experience it together, at the same time.

I dared close my eyes from the insane feeling, unable to breathe. The pleasure was hitting me in waves, shattering all the walls inside me, relaxing every muscle, sent me flying to the universe.

It was unlike anything I've ever experienced. 

When I finally came from my high, I looked at him and noticed he was just as affected as I was. He then leaned his head between my shoulder and neck and tried to catch his breath there.

He held me tighter, enjoying the moment. Because right now, there was just the two us. Nothing else mattered.

In that moment I knew I could leave Ana behind and stay Harley forever, if it meant I got to keep him by my side. I didn't want to go home anymore. I didn't want to escape Gotham. I didn't want to kill Batman.

I was content just staying in his arms, waves of pleasure still coursing in my system. 

Right now, if he ordered me to do anything for him, I'd do it. Anything at all. I was all his. Body and soul.

But then a mind-shattering thought entered my body and all sense of pleasure and happiness was gone.

I tensed and he noticed immediately. He looked at me, lifting a brow at my reaction. 

I realized that our days together were numbered. If there were any days left to speak of. It dawned on me that because of the police's rebellion, Gotham's doom was probably coming even sooner.

»The bomb,« I began to explain, but I didn't even know where to begin.

Bane didn't give the trigger to an ordinary citizen. I knew he was lying about that. He had it himself. And judging by his anger episodes, when he sees the police's rebellion he might just become furious enough to liberate Gotham with an explosion once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the long wait, but I had my finals in these past few months and I have three more exams coming my way in the future two weeks. But I never forgot about you guys and this story is not over!  
> Thanks for all the reviews, I will try to include as much Crane and Harvey Dent as I can, but I'll just have to see where the story takes me with time.  
> This chapter is kinda short, I know, but I thought it's better than nothing. I will post the next one as soon as I can.  
> Love you guys and thanks for your patience  
> Xoxo, Duchess

He held my hand tightly, leading me through dark alleys. I could hear explosions in the distance, car alarms going off, people screaming. Some serious shit was going down.

»If we don't leave now, the city will go up in flames,« I warned Joker and he stopped dead in his tracks.

»No one is going to destroy this city, but me,« he informed me, completely calm, and continued on his way, pulling me behind him.

»And how exactly do you plan on doing that, huh? Bane definitely has the trigger. Unless you can beat him to the punch, steal the trigger and press it yourself, I don't see how you're gonna-,« I rampaged, when he suddenly interrupted me:

»Then we'll go and get it.«

For a second I wanted to argue, tell him that this was the most idiotic plan ever, but then I changed my mind. Since we were about to die anyway, I might as well go out with a bang, I thought. So why not do the most idiotic thing known to mankind? Why not find Bane and try to steal the trigger? I'd die by his hand either way.

»Okay. Whatever you say, Mr. J,« I said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He grunted in pleasure and pinched my butt.

I felt Harley take control and suddenly I was completely carefree. Calm and ready to go along with Joker's plan. Whatever the hell it was.

He led me to an abandoned building, and commanded me to wait for him outside. I waited as he instructed and when he came out, he was wearing his old purple coat and the tailored green vest underneath. He wore the usual paint on his face, grinning at me with that red smile. 

Somehow, the sight sent butterflies to my stomach and he pulled me toward him. He wrapped his arms around me and grunted in my ear. I lifted my face toward his, pushed my weight to my tiptoes and kissed him passionately. His scarred lips rubbed against mine so sweetly I felt like I was melting away. He dragged his tongue across my bottom lip and I sighed in content. I was bewitched by this man.

He dragged us inside while we were kissing and led me up the stairs.

As soon as I noticed there were other people around us I pushed away and blushed. I immediately recognized the men around us – they were J's thugs. And in the corner of the room, poor civilians sat, handcuffed together. 

»Aiight,« Joker sang and pushed clown masks in my hands.

»Dress 'em up, Harls.«

I looked at the masks; they were the same as those he used when he robbed the bank and when we met for the first time.

Nostalgia helped push Ana away and let Harley take over. As soon as I got into that state of mind it became easy to hop toward the people, completely ignoring their cries and obeying J's commands.

In these times of war, having Harley inside my head was a big relief. She was so carefree and spontaneous it made it easier to deal with all the horror around me.

I still wore the bloody jeans, slightly torn from when the knife cut through the fabric. But I couldn't care less. Harley didn't, anyway.

I fixed all the masks on their heads and the thugs pushed guns in their handcuffed hands. If I didn't know any better, I could even mistake them for Joker's real thugs. And that was exactly Joker's plan.

»Harley, we're gonna have a guest tonight.«

»Who's coming, daddy?«  
»Batsy,« he growled and I smiled.

I was going to enjoy this evening for sure.

 

 

The whole thing lasted much longer than I expected. Many of the masked civilians died before the police and Batman realized they were actually the victims in all of this. Eventually, Batman did see through J's plan and came to find us both on the highest floor in the building.

Joker sat me on his lap, patting my head like one would a pet. He had a sinister look on his face, the kind that sent chills down my spine, but I loved it.

Three rottweilers circled around us, completely loyal to Joker. He had told me he got them from Chechen. How - I didn't ask. I didn't even want to know.

»Daddy wants to have a little chat with Batsy, Harley,« he whispered to me all of a sudden and in that very moment, I spotted Batman as he entered the room.

I got off from his lap, the dogs completely ignoring me and focusing their wrath on Batman.

Joker stood up and said in the most annoyed way possible:

»Oh, you made it, I'm so thrilled.«

He held an iron tool in his hand, slowly approaching the Batman and I got shivers all over me. God, how I hated the Bat.

»Where's the detonator?!« Batman roared and I chuckled.

I knew Bane had sent Bruce away after he broke his spine in the sewers and I was surprised to find him well and in his gear once again. Yet, it really showed that he had been away from a long time, since he didn't even know Joker wasn't behind the bomb threat. Still, I was more than impressed to see him walking around normally after having his spine broken. I never knew you could heal from such an injury to such extent.

»Bane has it,« I said and smirked.

I'd love nothing more than to see him try to fight Bane again. 

Batman then looked at me and growled.

»You're lying,« he said, but Joker interrupted with a loud command:

»Go get 'im!« 

And in an instant, the dogs threw themselves at Bruce, while he fought with all his might.

He managed to throw one dog away while he smashed his fists to the other two, but just as he thought he was finished, Joker landed on him like an avalanche.

The two dogs returned, forcing Batman to lay on the floor while he tried to protect himself. Joker kept smashing his body with the tool, growling and licking his lips as he jumped around him.

With one swift kick he sent Mr J flying across the room and my blood froze. I hated watching him get hurt and right now I wanted nothing more than to hurt Bruce back. But Joker told me not to intervene so I was going to stay put.

He got rid of the two dogs and got back on his feet, facing Joker once again.

»Oh, the old familiar places,« Joker said and stabbed him with his favorite knife.

They fought like two gods and it was beautiful in itself, watching two men do what they did best. They truly were masters of their craft as they swung around eah other, hitting and slashing, up to the point where they went outside, to the platform and continued their fight in the face of the night.

I couldn't see well, mostly because of my poor sight and because of the darkness, but somehow Joker pushed him to the ground again, so that Batman's head was hanging off the building, over the abyss. He lowered some kind of a metal bar and locked Batman in place.

He lowered himself over Batman, so he was only inches away from his mask and said:

»We really should stop this fighting, otherwise we'll miss the fireworks.«

»There won't be any fireworks!« Batman grunted, having trouble breathing because of the metal bar and Joker's weight on him.

I wondered why Joker lied about having the trigger and blowing the city up. Then again, he really loved messing with the Bat.

»And. Here. We. Go!« He said, moving his right hand through air like an explosion was about to occur right about now.

I could see the horror on Batman's face even from where I was standing. But it all went away as Joker started laughing like a maniac and of course, nothing exploded.

»You still keep the girl around? What are you trying to prove? That deep down everyone's as ugly as you? That you could shape her in your own image and make her love you?« Batman kept provoking him and I came closer to them, all laughter was gone from Joker's face as he threw the iron tool away in rage.

»You're alone. Always have been and always will be. A cast out. No one could ever love you. Not even her,« Bruce said and I felt anger like no other take control of Joker.

Joker pressed some kind of a trigger, but nothing happened. Immediately I realized he had some hidden trick up his sleeve, that didn't go as planned.

»You can't rely on anyone these days, you gotta do everything yourself, don't we?« He said in rage, throwing the trigger in the abyss, letting it fall down to Gotham's streets.

»That's okay. I came prepared. Harley,« he ordered and I pushed another trigger in his hands, the one with some kind of a key at its side. I wondered what will happen when he'll turn the key.

»It's a funny world we live in. Speaking of which, do you know how I got these scars?« he asked and I backed up. 

I heard two different stories already, the one with his alcoholic father and the one with his wife. I was sure I was about to hear another one. 

»No. But I know how you got these!« Batman growled and slashed Joker's face with some kind of razors he hid in his armor.

And then he did the worst thing he possibly could, that made my heart shatter into tiny little pieces and my voice cry out in pain.

He took Joker by his shoulders and threw him off the building, into the abyss beneath us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of Cliffhangers....


	38. Chapter 38

Joker once said that a person shows their true colors in their final moments. So, to me, when I looked at him in his final moments as he was falling to his death, he seemed to release his one true self. The deepest darkest part of himself, his pure core. Because you see, as he was falling into the nothingness beneath him, he was laughing maniacally the whole way down.

Those were his true colors. That's what made him an agent of anarchy and chaos. That's why I loved him.

I didn't even register my body as it moved on its own accord and grabbed Batman from behind. I didn't hear my own yells and screams from the loud ringing in my ears, but whatever it is I had said, made Batman react and unleash one of his many devices that caught Joker in mid air.

He tied one end of the rope beside us and slowly began pulling Joker higher and higher, until he was at our level.

Joker kept laughing while he was still hanging, the rope carefully tied around only one of his legs.

I could feel my palms getting sweaty from the stress and I felt like crying as I watched him hang like that.

But I had to stay strong. I had to save him.

His laughing stopped once he noticed he wasn't falling anymore and I couldn't read his expression at all.

»Ugh, ugh,« he groaned as Batman pulled him higher and then finally stopped and stepped aside, giving me a weird look. I didn't return him one, I kept my eyes on Mr. J.

»You... You just couldn't let me go, could you?« He said to me and I whispered back:

»Never. I could never...«

He giggled and blew me a kiss.

»See, Batsy? This is what happens when an unstoppable force,« he began, pointing a finger at himself, »meets an immovable object,« he finished and pointed at me.

»I felt it the first time I met her. The magnetic attraction. It was like the universe put us there together in that, uh, bank that day. It was like an explosion between us when we touched. Like, uh, like _electricity_. So, you see, it was never about making, uh, her _stoop down_ to my level. It was never about _corrupting_ her. Because you, Harley, you truly are incorruptible, aren't you? Huh?«

He smirked at the Bat, and continued talking to me:

»Harls, you won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun.«

He chuckled then and I felt Batman's confusion grow.

»I think you and I are destined to do this forever,« he said gently and I smiled.

Yes, me and him doing this forever sounded right. I wanted this to be a reality, but before I could even begin daydreaming, Batman interrupted:

»You'll be in a padded cell forever.«

In that moment I wanted to punch his teeth out, piss on him and throw him off the building, like he did to Mr. J. _How dare he talk like that to Joker?! How dare he?!_

»Maybe we could share one. You know, they'll be doubling up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds.«

»This city showed you again and again that it's full of people ready to believe in good.«

»Until their spirit breaks completely,« Joker said, pointing his index finger at the Bat to prove his point.

»Did you that to her? Break her spirit?«

»Ohoho, I didn't have to do anything.«

»So, did Bane do that for you, then?«

Joker's face grew serious and he snarled at him, but couldn't reach him no matter how hard he tried.

»You know what? At times like these I'm glad I did what I had to do. See, when the people will get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and all the heroic things he's done lately they'll change their minds about you. The city. And _hope_.«

I could see he began getting personal because of Batman's remark about Bane. Now, Joker was going to slaughter him with just his words.

»You didn't think I'd... _risk_ losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with you? No...,« he groaned and twisted around in air.

»No, you need an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey,« he said, as a matter of fact and I grew confused and afraid.

I remembered all that Harvey's done for me. I loved the guy. He, along with Gordon, was the only good person in the city. He made me not lose hope in Gotham completely. He saved me. And now, I was beginning to fear the worst.

If Joker did something to him, I wasn't sure I'd be able to forgive him.

»What did you do?« Batman rasped.

»I took Gotham's white knight and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. See, madness, as you know, is... like gravity. _All it takes is a little push!_ «

Then he began laughing like a maniac and he didn't stop. His laughter echoed off the walls and into the night around us. It was maddening. Insane. And yet I was so accustomed to it I didn't even find it disturbing anymore.

»Did you hurt him?« I asked in the smallest voice I had.

I prayed like I never had before.

»No, Batsy over there did, when he chose Rachel over him. Wonder why,« he mocked and went off laughing again.

My mind went blank.

»What happened?« I asked quietly and averted my gaze to Batman.

Joker answered for him:

»Half of his face got burned off. Just because Mr. Black-suit over here couldn't keep it in his pants! Whahahahaahahahahaha!«

I felt his insanity creep inside my limbs and Harley took over. The thought of the one man, that helped me when no one did, getting hurt, sent me into a frenzy. I lost it.

I yelled and launched myself at the Bat and swung my fist as hard as I could. I hit his jaw pretty hard and it seemed to rile up Joker's laughter even louder. But I couldn't hear. I couldn't think. I just wanted justice.

Somewhere beneath the building, on the streets, cops started gathering and they managed to light Joker's body up.

In shock from the light, Batman escaped my fists and disappeared while I stared at Mr. J.

»Whaha! The way you swung at him! You are just too much, bunny.«

»The cops are here,« I said, but he just brushed it off.

»I know. And that's why you're gonna leave.«

»What? No! I'm not leaving without you!«

» **Now** , Harley.«

»But-.«

I closed my mouth shut and stared at the rope he was tied with.

»Promise me this isn't the end,« I whispered and he gave me one of his signature grins.

»I told you we are destined to do this forever.«

»I will find you. They can't lock you away from me,« I told him and I wasn't afraid to let my crazy out.

Afterall, we were beginning to become equally insane.

»Goodbye, beautiful,« he said and gave me one last grin before I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants more?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay :( I gave it my best, though, hope you like it... Writer's block truly is a bitch.

Strong arms around me, holding me tightly. The smell of gasoline in my nostrils and bodyweight pressed down on me. The taste of paint on the tip of my tongue and heaven in my ears.

I sighed in delight. There was nowhere else I'd rather be, but right here, in his arms. His loving, possessive...

My eyes opened immediately as I lost the ground beneath me. In shock, I noticed two men pick me up and carry me. I needed a minute to process the fact that I woke up and that this was reality. But once I did...

»Get the fuck away from me!« I roared and kicked.

The two men rumbled something and held me tighter.

My mind raced as I calmed myself down for a second, only to have Harley take control and snap all over again. She, unlike me, was much stronger and animalistic. She was a fighter, while Ana was merely a survivor. A thinker. Not Harley, though. She acted on impulse.

So, it shouldn't have been a surprise when I did a crocodile death roll and broke free from their grasp. Immediately, my mind went into fight-mode and I grabbed the closest thing to me. A dusty old wooden baseball bat lay beside me in the abandoned house I found shelter in.

It truly was stupid of me to think I was safe anywhere in Gotham, especially since martial law was in order. So I had to take matters into my own hands.

I spun on my feet and slammed the bat to the first guy that came near me. I heard his jaw crack and he dropped to his knees in pain.

It only fuelled my taste for blood further, so I went for the second guy at top speed. He looked surprised that such a short girl could pack such a hit, and he soon got a taste of it as I hit him square on the nose. It broke and blood gushed out of it. He swung at me instantly, but thankfully, Bane's training kicked in.

 _Use your physique to your advantage_ , I heard in my mind, his very words he said as he once trained me.

So, I ducked down and leaped underneath the guy's extended arm as he tried to hit me, ended behind his back and swung my bat again. This time I didn't stop and kept hitting the back of his head until he lay motionless on the floor. I knew he was merely unconscious, not dead. But that was enough for me.

I glanced at the other guy, who got back to his feet. Something about the expression on my face told him to get the fuck away or he was gonna end up like his pal.

He ran out of the room and I finally caught my breath. I felt adrenaline coursing through my veins and it empowered me.

I left the room soon after. I had no idea which part of the house I was in and I simply wanted to get out. But the more I walked, the darker it got.

I kept thinking of what happened yesterday. I got sadder and sadder the more I thought about Joker, caught by the police.

I held the bat tight enough to turn my knuckles pale. The room I was in now was completely dark and I cautiously stepped forward.

Suddenly, I felt something slippery beneath me and I lost my balance and fell. I banged my head hard against the stone floor and my eyes shut on their own.

 

 

When I woke up it was already morning and the room was dimly illuminated. I tried to push myself up, and noticed I was lying in a pool of blood. There was an unknown man next to me, lying on the floor, dead. His gut was cut open and blood seeped from him to the floor.

I pushed myself up in disgust, looking over my body. My entire right side was bloody red.

I stumbled through the house until I found a bathroom and cleaned myself as best as I could. The right part of my body was still stained, despite my attempts to get the blood completely off. All the hair on the side of my head was stained, a mixture between brown and dark red, with my natural blonde color shining dully through.

I must have looked like a proper mess, but shook it off, grabbed my bat and searched for an exit.

It was much easier to find, unlike the night before, and I was out in no time.

But as soon as I took a step outside, a small group of mercenaries stared right at me. They were passing by, but stopped as soon as they saw me.

 _Well, shit_.

I swung the bat by my side, but it didn't help not even one bit, as they took control of my body effortlessly and dragged me to the unknown.

I didn't try to escape, because I knew exactly how serious these boys were. Bane trained them well and it would have meant certain death if I tried anything stupid.

I wondered why they took me. Probably to take me to Bane. But then again, how did they know who I was? If that was even the case... I had to make sure.

»Where are you taking me?«

»To the courtroom. You will be judged as every Gothamite according to your crime and receive a verdict.«

»What? Wait, there's been a mistake. I'm not from Gotham and I'm not a criminal, either!«

One mercenary merely smirked and another one said:

»Tell that to the right side of your body.« »That blood isn't mine.«

»That's even worse,« somebody else said and I scrunched my face.

»The bat doesn't really help your case, either,« they told me.

»Look, there's been a mistake. Take me to Bane,« I argued, even though I knew seeing Bane was like having a death wish. It would not have gone well, especially since I escaped.

They didn't even respond, which made me even angrier.

»I worked for him. I was a nurse in the sewers.«

»Tsk, yeah, right,« a man smirked and it made my blood boil.

»I wanna see Bane.«

But from then on, they stopped speaking. I knew damn well that I was still headed for the »courtroom« and my suspicions grew smaller as we entered an old, historic building with dirty marble floor.

Mercenaries were all around us and I remembered. This was the city hall, Bane's new nest. Which meant he wasn't far.  

I still didn't know if I wanted to see him or not. I wondered if he'd kill me immediately, without even saying a word. Somehow, that thought made me sad. Not because of me dying in that scenario, but because I thought we were better than that. It felt like we had history, some unresolved emotions I didn't dare admit we both had.

Mercenaries were all around, in the corners of the »courtroom«, while common folk created a circle in the middle, yelling. They got so riled up they started throwing curses at me, as the men dragged me in. They had no idea who I was and yet they chose to mark me as a »whore«, »dirty little bitch« and a »spoiled rich slut«.

Suddenly, the men placed me on a seat in the middle of the circle, not so gently, might I add, and left.

I looked around, to the crowd of people and saw my wooden, bloody bat slowly roll toward me as one mercenary threw it back to me. I watched it stop as it touched my shoe and wondered how many skulls I could bash open with this thing.

Once again, Gotham proved itself to be as dirty and corrupted as I always knew it was. Its people were even worse. Yelling names I didn't deserve. They judged me, but who were they to judge? Like they knew how many times I saved their own people, from the time Joker tried to blow up two ferries and I saved them all. But no one cared about that. No one even knew it happened anymore. They were just animals, screaming around me.

I felt disgusted to my very core.

As I was lost to my thoughts, a very clear and surprised voice brought me back to reality and I felt like cold water was poured over my back.

»Mrs. Harley Quinn... I never expected to see you here.«

_Oh, god, I know that voice. But who...?_

I looked straight up, and saw non other that doctor Jonathan Crane look down upon me from his high stool, clearly the judge in this case. There were piles of paper around his throne of justice, two mercenaries with guns on both sides.

I looked up directly at him, to see him wearing the glasses I remembered so clearly, and as his steel blue eyes bore into mine I could just feel his icy stare deep in my bones.

That luscious dark brown hair hadn't changed a bit, falling over his glasses and full lips in light curls. This man's cheeks were sharp as razor. Gotham's fall truly brought out the raw beauty of doctor Crane.

I remembered the deal we had clearly. I could still hear his exact words in my head. He seemed like a man of honor. I hoped he'd kept our deal.

»I am just as surprised as you are, doctor. I see you took my advice about the west wing,« I smirked and it took him only a second to return the smirk.

He remembered how I most likely saved his life by telling him how to escape Arkham before Joker got to him. The darn west wing of the building.

»So, the notorious Joker's girl finally got caught. Make no mistake Mrs. Quinn-, you are Harley Quinn, are you not?«

»I go by that name often.«

_Very well. I won't tell him your name, he said._

_Not to anyone, I repeated and he forced a smile._

_N_ _ot to anyone, he promised._

I knew he was testing me. But I was ready to play his game.

»Which other names do you go by?«

»There are many.«

»Indulge me.«

»Many men in this room know me as Dog, but that's a whole other story.«

»Are you aware, Mrs. Quinn, that every Gothamite is on trial for their crime against the freeing of Gotham?«

»I was not until now.«

»Then you understand now why they brought you here.«

» _Dragged_ , more rather,« I corrected him and continued in a more feisty manner:

»And I do not, actually. I am not from Gotham. Therefore I do not deserve to be judged for such crimes.«

»Shut up, you whore!« A man yelled from the audience, and Crane banged with his hammer.

»Silence!«

I felt myself become anxious. It had nothing to do with Crane or the man's previous yell. But something in the back of my mind made me grow restless. And yet, I had no idea what it was.

»Can you prove you're not a Gothamite?«

»I can, because you won't find any evidence of me ever being here. No birth certificate, no dental record, no criminal records, not even a lousy school report. I am a ghost in this town.«

»Well, that might as well be because Harley Quinn sounds like a very made up name.«

»It is, but then again, whose name isn't?«

He allowed himself to form a small smile at my answer, before resuming:

»You might have simply changed your name. It doesn't prove your involvement with the city. Or rather, the lack of it.«

»Doctor Crane, I have no reason to lie. English isn't even my first language, which I'm sure you can tell.«

»Many would beg to differ. Your English is extraordinary if it truly isn't your mother tongue.«

»Thank you.«

»You are welcome. But that brings us back to point zero. And these men that have gathered here today want justice, Mrs. Quinn.«

The crowd roared at his words, and I became more and more nervous. But I just couldn't put my finger on what was the cause of it. Because I knew for sure that no Harley Quinn would ever be afraid of a lousy little trial such as this.

»So do I. I am not the criminal here. I want the liberation of Gotham as much as the next man.«

»Well, you did play a big part in the destruction of Arkham Asylum, I know that from my personal experience. Or can you deny it?«

»I cannot and I will not. But I do not see that as a crime.«

By now I knew exactly what the crowd wanted to hear. Even though it was a complete and utter lie and bullshit I gave it to them:

»I helped free all those poor people from being trapped unwillingly in that damn institution. Don't they deserve a chance to live just like we all do? Free from the chains that the rich had put on us. The corrupt?!«

»Yeah!« The crowd roared, and it brought a small smile on my lips.

But somehow, my instincts got worse and I knew something just wasn't right. I had to end this, and get out. Quickly.

»And yet you worked with a man that single handedly brought terror upon Gotham and chaos unlike any other.«

»Which man are you talking about? I have more than one in mind,« I dared say, even though I knew admitting it didn't exactly help my cause.

»This is a courtroom, so you will be judged in order to reach justice. I will be the one to give you the verdict.«

The crowds cheered and roared on.

»I thought this was Bane's city,« I argued.

»Bane has no authority here, this is merely a sentencing hearing. Now, given the nature of your crime, I will give you the power of choice. Death or exile?«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you went to see Dunkirk! I loved it, it combined three of my favorite things: Nolan, Murphy and Hardy. Let me know if you liked this chapter and if you want more :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments guys :) I hope you like this one, it has a surprise at the end...

The crowd went crazy, loudly cheering, but everything in my head went quiet.

I stared at his icy eyes rebelliously as I spat quietly:

»Death.«

»Death, then?«

»Looks that way,« I said, completely calm.

»Very well. Death!« He said loudly and banged with his hammer.

The bang echoed through the halls, but it didn't faze me.

»...by exile,« he added, a nasty smirk playing on his lips.

I gave him the angriest, nastiest stare I could fathom. I felt like I've just been cheated.

I knew something was wrong as the crowd went quiet from their utter excitement. Involuntarily, they got quieter and quieter, until there was nothing but silence.

I got chills all over my skin as Crane raised his gaze from me to look at something that was _behind_ me.

 _Oh god_...

I could just feel the presence behind me and suddenly, the mechanical breathing became so obvious to me. _How did I not notice it before?_

The people went quiet just from his presence alone, but seeing him walk to the center of the room, to me, made them coward further away from me, from us.

He could command a room by just being in it and I felt that familiar sense of being dominated again. And somehow, in a very disturbed way, I had missed it. His godly presence.

»She will only ever die by my hand,« I heard him say and I gulped.

The voice was much louder than I anticipated which meant he was much, much closer than I thought.

I saw Crane raise and eyebrow at him, and I tried so hard to focus on the doctor. I tried so hard to block the man behind me out of my thoughts.

And then, to emphasize his words, I felt two strong and heavy hands on my shoulders. He placed them there gently, rather slowly even, but to me they burned like a thousand degrees and felt like a heavy burden on my soul. I could feel his touch deep in my bones, even though he was merely resting his palms there, owning me for the whole world to see.

»The mob has decided, Bane. You have no jurisdiction here,« Crane said arrogantly.

»What's a mob to a god?« He asked him calmly, in his usual collected way, and I could feel his fingers pressing down on my shoulders slightly.

»What's a god to a non-believer?« I dared retort, quietly, but he heard me clearly.

His stare in the back of my neck hurt like a dagger, I could feel it even though I couldn't see his face yet. Fortunately, nobody else heard me, or Bane would have made an example out of me.

»You...,« Crane began, but couldn't find the words.

I knew his power was given to him by Bane and could be taken back just as easily. It was all an illusion for him to feel powerful in that throne and to control the mob, the crowd.

»Would you like to add something, _doctor_?« Bane asked menacingly and Crane averted his gaze.

»No.«

»Then we will take our leave. And I will carry out the verdict myself, when I'll see fit.«

I gulped, but followed his order immediately. I got up from the chair and finally met his gaze.

From the weight of his dark eyes, that burned with hidden emotion, I knew Harley was gone again. There was only Ana left. The submissive Dog, that he always lulled out of me.

He looked bigger than ever before. Maybe it was from the brown coat, that was long enough to reach beyond his knees. Or maybe it was the clean-polished mask that shone like vantablack. He seemed huge.

He turned around and walked out of the circle and I followed him, leaving the chair, Crane, Harley and the wooden bat behind.

People moved out of Bane's way on instinct as he led me upstairs, to his lair, where I escaped from a couple of days ago.

It was just like I remembered and as soon as he shut the door behind us I waited for him to explode with rage again, as he usually did, slam me into a wall, batter me senseless for escaping. I closed my eyes as I waited for the first blow that would definitely break a bone or two in my body. I deserved it for escaping.

But the violence never came. I dared open my eyes slowly, only to see him go past me, completely ignorant of my existence.

»Are you going to kill me now?« I asked, staying still as he moved further, to sit on the luscious sofa, his back toward me.

»Would you like me to?«

»No...«

»Why did you choose death over exile?« He asked calmly, still not facing me.

»Because exile is impossible. No one can escape Gotham. You made that absolutely clear. And anyone who would try to do so would be brutally killed by your men. So, I figured Crane's version of killing me would be less... painful.«

At that point I could have sworn I heard him smirk, but that might have been just my imagination after all.

»Harley Quinn...«

»It stands for a harlequin. Not very original, is it?«

»One of _his_ inventions, I presume?«

»Every joker needs a harlequin, he told me. So...«

»Where is he?«

»The police caught him. Honestly, I'm surprised they did. I thought you broke them. I thought there was no law in Gotham anymore.«

»Martial law is in order.«

I knew I was starting to enter the danger zone so I left the subject alone. Bane, of all people, didn't exactly take kindly to power being taken away from him. And having the police retaliate in such a manner must have been a sucker punch for him. So I carefully left the subject alone.

»I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, but... I'm sorry I escaped.«

»No one ever managed to do that before. I should congratulate you,« he said calmly, pretending as if he didn't care.

But I knew better. I knew that hurt him more than anything else. And in a way, I truly was sorry. I was sorry for hurting him. He didn't deserve to be hurt by me. And as much as I hated to admit it, yes, he was a murderer and he did make my life living hell a while ago, but... he _trusted_ me. He protected me. And while I was under his protection no man ever harmed me. He saved my life when he hijacked that plane with dr. Pavel. He could have left me to die. But he didn't. And even though he forced himself on me and hit me a couple of times, I couldn't hold it against him. Because I knew he hit me only to train me. To make me stronger. To make me a member of the League of Shadows which was the highest honor he could give me. And I know he forced himself on me because... even though both of us wouldn't exactly admit it... We had feelings for each other. In his own way, he loved me. And for that alone he didn't deserve such a devastating blow. Having me escape.

I had to make it right. I had to rid my conscience of all guilt.

»Bane... I'm sorry,« I whispered, but he remained motionless.

 

 

By the time he noticed she left his presence, he had already completely lost track of time. The moon was full, peaking behind dark clouds. The night was silent, the city conquered, but not yet broken. Like her.

He thought he broke her. Claimed her. And yet she retaliated. Left. Which made him wonder why she even came back? She always did that. One way or the other...

Slowly, he stood up from the couch and flexed his biceps. The floor silently cried underneath his mass as he walked over to her room. He could hear her sleeping, despite his mask that covered his ears. He could hear her rhythmic breathing, so peaceful and feminine.

He towered over her sleeping form, watching her in the moonlight. She looked so beautiful, with her blonde hair spread over the pillow like a halo, skin as pale as the snow that slowly fell outside. Everytime he watched her, he felt something clench at his heart, although he didn't dare admit it.

He should kill her for disobeying. Punish her for leaving. He never gave second chances. To anyone.

He moved to rest one leg on the bed, which slightly sunk to his side, but she didn't notice. Ever so silently, he wrapped one hand around her neck, eyes never leaving her closed ones.

He really should. She deserved it.

His fingers twitched as he applied little pressure, enough to clearly feel her heartbeat against his fingertips. It sent chills down his spine to feel her in such an intimate way.

She opposed him. No one ever lived to tell the tale. So why should she? Why would she be any different?

In all honesty, he could do her this one favor. Kill her in her sleep. She deserved that much mercy.

But then something inside him snapped, rage returned and his eyes went pitch black. Mercilessly, he began squeezing tighter and tighter, at which her eyes shot open. For a moment she resisted, her body in shock, but once she registered him beside her, she suddenly stopped. She laid her hands to her sides and completely calmed down. He could feel her heartbeat slow down, but not because of his hand that was slowly but surely strangling her. No, she did it on purpose.

She stared at him, straight into his soul it seemed, and smiled.

He could feel his heart ache at the gesture and suddenly he hated her even more. How dare she?

She smiled even wider, but it was a sad smile.

»Do it,« she whispered and his rage grew at her words.

He wanted to break every single bone in her body. How dare she?! How... how dare she have such a hold on him? Whoever gave her the power...?

»I deserve it. Do it, Bane...,« she said, and he could just see the strength leaving her voice as he applied more pressure.

He hated her beyond belief. He hated her because of what she did to him. Because of what she made him feel. Because in the end... he could never kill her.

Defeated, his fingers started losing their power, their ruthlessness disappearing into thin air.

Somehow, it made her even sadder and at that his heart ached even more. Why couldn't he kill her? He wanted to...

He freed her neck slowly, balancing his weight back on the leg that was on the floor, not the one that was still firmly on the bed, touching her side.

When did he let her get so close to his heart, he wondered, completely defeated... This wasn't like him. Women never caught his attention and if one did, it passed soon after. But her...

Lost to the feeling, he never noticed her sit up, suddenly closer to him than before. He could smell her sweet scent even through the mask. And then she brought those delicate little fingers to his face and stroked the mask slowly.

A quiet groan escaped him as his chest felt heavier than ever before. But he was done. He was done fighting this. Suddenly, he felt his assertiveness return and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. What he had wanted for a long, long time.

She watched him in complete bewilderment, as he reached out for the back of the mask and loosened the hinges. The mask hissed and with one swift pull and last breath of the venom it provided him, he pulled it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? Tell me what you guys think :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already told you guys, I'm so so so sorry for my disappearance, but I had entry exams in September for university and I passed with flying colors, but I had to study for the entire summer for them, so I didn't have any time to write. And now, because I was admitted and because the university is in another country, I had to find an apartment and move from home and all of that... It's been chaotic. I've only just started university like 2 or 3 weeks ago and everything has just been so crazy that I had no time to write :( So please all of you, accept my apologies, I PROMISE I will finish this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**»I don't know what you want**

**Let's have a bit of fun till I downfall**

**My love, if you feel like I do right now**

**Don't say you're on the run to the other side...«**

\- Cartoon - Why We Lose

 

My mouth hung slightly open as he pulled the mask off. I had wondered what the man beneath the mask was like a billion times. And not once did I think I was ever going to witness it.

But here we were. His body so close to mine, I could feel his heat, the moonlight shining on us as snow fell down to the dark streets of Gotham.

He had scars around his mouth, but they were completely different from Joker's. He was ridiculously attractive to me, but then again, the vulnerability he just showed me, by taking the mask of, was making me hooked on him even more. I could barely see his features because of the lack of light, but what I did manage to see was more than enough to make me blush heavily.

I dared brush a few fingers over his lips as I bit my own. I wanted to taste him. The man beneath the mask. And by the look in his eyes he wanted me, too.

He crashed his lips onto mine, but the kiss was soft and tender. I could taste a chemical ghosting on his breath, and it was oddly sweet. The more I tasted, the more I wanted. I brushed my lips over his, gently kissing him as neither one of us broke the kiss. I felt his hand at the nape of my neck, pulling me closer as he wrapped the other hand around my waist.

I was glad he had a strong hold on me, because as soon as I felt his tongue on my own, my body became all gooey and soft. I felt like I was melting in his embrace, as he pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around him and dragged my nails across the shirt over his muscular back. I wanted it gone â€“ I wanted to tear it off of him.

I dared bite his lower lip gently, at which he growled and moaned. I could tell he hadn't kissed many before me, if anyone at all. But it didn't matter at all.

The texture of his lips was so sinfully delicious, I kept wanting more.

But the more we kissed, the less gentle he became. He started going faster, deeper, demanding more, up to the point where there wasn't any more that I could give him. It occurred to me that he wanted to savor this moment. Take all he could as if it was about to be taken from him any second now.

Little did I know, as our kiss got even more heated, it was all about to end. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and pulled away, enough to grab the mask from the bed and place it back on his face.

I panted, trying to catch my breath as my brain struggled to function. I knew he needed the mask as it eased his pain. I had seen the scar over his spine many times before. It didn't take a genius to put the two together, along with the chemical that I kept tasting in my mouth even after our kiss broke.

I wondered why he seemed so sad. The expression on his face looked so tortured. And then I realized. It was his way of saying goodbye.

»The bomb,« I whispered, but he didn't react.

He didn't have to. We both knew the truth. It wasn't going to be long now.

»I want Gotham to be erased,« I admitted quietly.

»The city has brought me nothing but pain and torture. It's corrupt. I will help you, Bane. I will help you blow the city up,« I promised as I stared into his eyes, that were filled with nothing but pride.

Suddenly, I felt him put something in my hand and I looked down at it. My heart stopped, but then warmth spread all over me.

He trusted me to the point where his life basically lay in my hand. And when I looked back up at him again, I was completely speechless.

»You have proven yourself loyal... and finally trustworthy as well. Welcome to the League of Shadows,« he whispered and I felt how his pride became infectious to me.

 

 

The police dared gather once more. In their last rebellion. As if they knew this was the day. The day of their destruction.

I watched them walk slowly, united, approaching the city hall, where Bane's lair was.

I stood at its entrance, behind Bane and with Barsad at my side. Mercenaries were all around us, guns in hands, ready to throw down. For the first time, I felt like I truly belonged. This was my calling. I was going to make sure that bomb goes off. Even if it means I'd die.

I was never coming back home anyway, so what was the point of living? Might as well make Gotham pay for what it did to me. For taking my life away from me.

Bane wore his usual attire, with the thick brown leather coat on top. The snowflakes were falling down on the city and everything seemed so quiet.

Bane's tanks were ready, aiming at the crowd that was getting closer by the minute.

»Open fire,« he ordered, with zero emotion in his voice.

He turned his back on the police and approached me as the first shots were heard.

But just then a strange vehicle intercepted the shots and flew higher. I had never seen anything like it before. It wasn't a helicopter, but it looked like a small spaceship. It was pitch black and the design seemed oddly familiar.

And then it hit me. _Batman_.

Bane reacted instantly and looked at the commotion.

The police cheered and started running at us, as Bane pushed me inside the city hall.

»Stay there,« he ordered me and I obeyed.

I watched him throw the coat off his shoulders and rage filled his gaze. He left me and went out, into the cold, ready to kill.

 

 

Curiosity was killing me, but I had to stay away from the doors. I hid in the entrance hall, waiting. Judging by the voices outside, many had died and there was a proper chaos outside.

I wondered how Batman came back. I saw Bane break his spine in half like a twig. The man just didn't want to die.

And how I hated him. He represented everything that was wrong with Gotham. I despised him to my very core. He threw Joker off the roof. He was the reason why my Mr. J was locked away as we speak. He took everything away from me. So I was going to do the same. I was going to take Gotham from him. I was going to blow this city up.

A strange sound made me look up and glance at the door. I saw Bane and Batman, swinging at each other in fury. Batman got a lucky punch and hit Bane in the mask, almost breaking it. One of the little tubes got loose and Bane scrunched a bit, doing his best to tuck the tube back in place.

I remembered when I did that to him once. It was his only weak point. And last night, when we kissed, he could barely go without it for long. He needed that mask. And now Batman was trying to destroy it.

My hands balled up in fists as I became rage incarnated.

Bane went at him in fury, creating a hole in one of the stone columns outside.

Batman got another lucky punch and hit the mask at its most vulnerable place and both of them tumbled inside the entrance hall.

I scrunched lower and waited.

I could see Bane lose more and more of his willpower and energy, as pain consumed him. The mask was hissing louder and louder as Batman tried to break it apart. Bane was lying on the ground, beside a desk as Batman started yelling, all the while hitting the mask:

»Where's the trigger? Where is it?«

I felt like my heart was about to leap out of my chest. If he broke the mask I was going to kill him with my bare hands.

He grabbed Bane and lifted him so they were both leaning over the desk.

»You'd never give it to an ordinary citizen! Where is it?!«

Bane was slowly becoming unconscious, barely holding on. I felt my eyes well up at that, rage like no other consuming me from within.

»Where's the trigger?!« He yelled and punched him again, square on the mask.

I heard another tube sprain free and my eye twitched.

The hissing sound to me felt like someone was killing my eardrums, tearing them open with a rusty old nail. I couldn't stand it.

Bane fell to the ground, covered in blood that wasn't his, knuckles bruised from fighting. The pain was killing him. He looked paralyzed and my heart was breaking at the sight of him.

Batman forced him into a sitting position, clutching onto his vest, their faces only inches away.

»Tell me where the trigger is! Then... you have my permission to die!« He said in that annoying raspy voice.

»I broke you... How have you come back?« Bane asked.

»You think you're the only one who can learn the strength to escape? Where's the trigger? You never gave it to no ordinary-!«

I pushed the knife as deep as it could go in Batman's side, rendering him speechless at once.

He made a weird whiny sound and looked at me in disbelief. He didn't even notice me before. And now the pain that I caused him was making him short of breath.

»Though I'm not ordinary, nor a citizen...« I whispered and lifted the trigger up to his eye level, to make my point.

Bane gave it to me last night. _You have proven yourself loyal... and finally trustworthy as well_.

My finger ghosted over the red button on the trigger, and Batman tried to grab it, but I merely moved my hand back. I was holding the knife tightly with the other, my murderous gaze fixed on Batman. He was in so much pain that it didn't take much to control him easily.

»You... Why?« He rasped, completely out of breath, pain evident in his speech.

»Harley,« I corrected him.

Slowly, I moved my hand with the trigger over to Bane, and began pushing the tubes back in place.

»Why are you doing this? You're not like them,« he whispered, but I would listen.

»I am a member of the League of Shadows. And I will witness this city fall, one way or the other. I already told you this before, but this city took everything away from me. **You** never helped me. **You** could have prevented all of this. **You** could have saved me from becoming Harley Quinn. But you merely drove by, on that shiny motorcycle of yours. Never once glancing back. Not minding my pleas for help. **You** did this.«

»I... I didn't know...«

»Yes... yes, you did. Even in the interrogation room... You never helped.«

»These psychopaths... You can still get rid of them. I can help you,« he begged, but it merely made me smile.

»It's far too late for that.«

»It's never too late. Bane has committed too many crimes, you don't have to do the sa-.«

»His only crime is that he loves me,« I said and a tear fell from Bane's eye.

It made my heart throb.

»I could never forgive Joker and Bane for what they did to me. Until you came along. You made me see the truth. Gotham, with you at its peak, are far more spoiled and corrupt than both of them could ever be.«

Bane's eyes started getting their usual shine back and he visibly got better. He got back up to his feet and straightened his back, the raw power returning to him.

»They are trying to kill innocent people,« he rasped, while I turned my knife inside him.

»Innocent is a strong word to throw around Gotham."

»They brain-washed you,« he said as Bane began tying him.

»No, they merely forced me to see the truth. To see this world for what it truly is. Gotham is a disease. I'm just making sure it doesn't spread to the rest of the world.«

»Please,« he begged as I pressed down on the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys, anyone starting university this year? Any new exciting news? Let me know :*


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys,

I was thinking about making two different endings - one where Ana ends up with Bane and one where she ends up with Joker. I think that is the only way to make everyone happy. If I go with that, I am going to post both possible endings as their own fanfics, so I can create a different story for each possible ending. In that case I will let you know the titles of the stories and how to find them :)

Let me know in the comments what you guys think - should I do that or would you guys prefer if I decided who she ends up with and just continue writing this one story? I won't continue with the story until I get your votes :P

oh, and shoutout to **MYTHGEEK** , she made me create a **twitter account** so we can chat, so if anybody wants to chat about anything, no matter the topic or if somebody needs to vent and let things off their chest, don't be shy and hit me up, my twitter account name is the same as here, so try either Duchess of Phoenix or Duchess X Phoenix :)

Oh and I was really curious the other day - are there any guys reading this? I would love to know :)


	43. Chapter 43

Hey, guys!

 

So, I've decided, I'm going to do two separate stories, one for Joker and one for Bane. I will let you know the titles of both here. I have a shitload of exams right now so I can't write right now. But, I will definitely finish both stories, don't think I forgot about you guys.

 

I love you guys have a fun weekend :*


	44. Chapter 44

I will be posting new chapters in two different stories. One for Bane and one for Joker. You can find the first new chapter under Bane's line of story, the title is MAKES YOU RISE. If you can't find it for some reason, let me know in the comments. And here's the explanation I owe you all:

 

where should I begin, well, as most of you know, I started the faculty this year and living in a different country all alone. I didn't speak the language, I didn't understand the letters, and on top of everything I study dentistry so everything was just really demanding. I finished all of my exams, I learned the language all on my own and I could not be happier. It was tough in the beginning since I've never lived alone before and because of everything I didn't have any time to write. I am really sorry to make you guys wait for so long. I really I am.

But I never forgot about you and like I promised I will be writing more, especially now during the summer break :)

I am just so happy to be back, to finally write again. You guys mean so much to me, all of your opinions and reviews and thoughts I cherish. So hit me up, let me know if there's anything new in your lives because I missed you guys so so so much. And thank you to all of you who still read my crazy story and waited so long, I love you guys!


End file.
